Of Wine And Coffee
by Diablot's
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Après sa récente rupture avec Blaine, le sarcasme de Sebastian était la dernière chose dont Kurt avait réellement besoin. Alors quand la vie de Sebastian prit un tournant inattendu et qu'il devint un résident temporaire de la résidence Hudmel, Kurt réalisa que le réconfort arrivait d'une étrange façon.
1. Prologue

Hello !

Tout d'abord bonne année 2013 dans notre monde de fanfiction !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction à plusieurs chapitres. Elle n'est cependant pas de moi, l'originale est en anglais et a été écrite par fanficloverme96. Je ne fait que la traduire avec son autorisation.

Merci à Dark Roz d'avoir jouer le rôle de bêta pour ce prologue qui vous évite de lire un texte à fautes :p

**Disclaimer :**Hum... Est-ce nécessaire de préciser que Glee ne m'appartiens pas ? Tout comme l'histoire mais ça j'en ai parlé plus haut.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont (je cite l'auteur) très très très aimée et appréciée !

* * *

**Of Wine And Coffee**

**Prologue**

_**~Like gravity, karma is so basic we often don't even notice it~**_

_**~Tel la gravité, le karma est parfois si naturel que nous ne le percevons même pas~**_

Exaspéré. Kurt Hummel était exaspéré.

Se tenant devant le Lima Bean, les mains sur les hanches, Kurt lança un regard noir à la personne qui lui faisait face ladite personne était attirante ; des yeux verts brillants, des cheveux d'un brun soyeux et un sourire parfait. Du moins, il aurait été parfait s'il n'était pas marqué par tant d'arrogance.

« Tu es tellement un abruti, Sebastian," lança sèchement Kurt, ignorant complètement les passants près d'eux.

« C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, princesse ? Ton talent pour les insultes semble s'affaiblir », répondit froidement Sebastian.

Kurt plissa les yeux. « Ferme-là. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas supporter le fait que Blaine soit revenu à la raison et ait rompu avec toi ? »

Ces mots faisaient mal. Et le pire c'est que Kurt ne pouvait les nier.

Blaine avait été prévenant à ce propos – il l'était tout le temps. Il n'avait pas été trop cruel ou brutal quand il avait rompu. En fait, il avait amené les bonnes raisons pour que Kurt voie leur rupture comme la meilleure chose à faire. Une relation à longue distance… _et si ça ne marchait pas, Kurt ? Est-ce que ça serait la fin de notre amitié ? Je ne veux pas que ça arrive…_

Santana avait dit que ces raisons étaient stupides et lâches. Et peut-être que Kurt était d'accord. Juste un petit peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détester Blaine. _C'est ta faiblesse, Kurt,_ avait soupiré Rachel. _Tu es trop indulgent avec ceux que tu aimes._

Kurt chassa ses larmes. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur Sebastian, son regard s'intensifiant. « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Smythe. Malheureusement pour toi, Blaine ne fait pas dans les badboys. »

Le sourire de Sebastian ne fit que s'accroitre. « On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il fantasme secrètement sur les mecs comme moi. Les gars qui ne se pavanent pas dans des habits que seules les filles portent. »

_Ferme-là. Tu ne sais rien. Au moins moi, je ne sens pas le Craigslist._

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge de Kurt. Il n'avait simplement plus assez d'énergie pour l'insulter. En fait, Kurt se sentait vide pour certaines raisons. Le poids du drame qu'il a éprouvé ces derniers jours était encore lourd sur ses épaules. Son déménagement prochain à New-York, ses amis qui lui manqueraient, sa rupture avec Blaine…

Blaine. Le poids le plus lourd de tous.

Kurt soupira. Il lança un regard fatigué à Sebastian.

« Un jour, Sebastian, tu sauras ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu chéris. »

~*.*~

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent avant que Kurt ne voie Sebastian à nouveau.

Okay, peut-être que "voir" n'était pas le mot approprié. Il entendit parler de lui, plutôt. Kurt traversait le rayon des partitions dans le magasin de musique local. Sa dernière mission – est-ce que c'était vraiment la dernière ? Kurt semblait encore incapable de se faire à cette idée – était de chanter durant la cérémonie de remise de diplôme qui n'aurait lieu qu'une semaine et demie plus tard.

Le diplôme.

Cette idée semblait tellement irréelle pour Kurt, tellement éloignée. Les New Directions étaient revenus de Chicago triomphants, ayant gagné la première place aux Nationales ; garantissant non seulement la présence du Glee club à McKinley mais aussi la place du coach Sylvester pour les Cheerios (_«Allez. Ne faites pas comme s'il s'agissait de la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai aidés »_, avait-t-elle insisté). Et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il restait aux Seniors, c'était de se préparer pour la cérémonie qui approchait.

Blaine avait proposé à Kurt de l'aider dans son déménagement, qui aurait lieu dans quelques mois, mais Kurt avait poliment refusé. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas. _Mon dieu_, comme il voulait qu'il le fasse, vraiment. Mais Kurt n'en était pas encore arrivé au stade où il pourrait voir Blaine sans repenser à leur déchirante conversation dans le bureau de Mademoiselle Pillsbury.

_Mais je te le promets, tu ne vas pas me perdre…_

_Hey_, sourit intérieurement Kurt. _Quelle blague. Quelle cruelle blague._

Il était tellement concentré sur sa recherche de chanson qu'au début, il ne remarqua pas les informations qui passaient sur la vieille télévision au coin du comptoir. L'image était floue et incohérente mais le son était clair comme du cristal.

« — _l'accident de voiture a coûté la vie à Andrew et Julia Smythe, qui sont décédés suite à la collision_– »

Cela attira l'attention de Kurt. Andrew et Julia Smythe ? Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers la télévision qui, pour une fois, avait une image claire et qui ne disparaissait pas. On voyait une scène d'accident où une Mercedes Benz était écrasée contre un camion. La voiture avait l'air gravement endommagée.

La présentatrice continua à donner les détails de l'accident et Kurt commençait à s'en désintéresser.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de détourner les yeux de la télévision, les mots de la présentatrice firent louper un battement au cœur de Kurt.

« – _le seul survivant dont on ait connaissance est le fils du couple, qui s'en est sorti avec une blessure mineure à la tête et quelques égratignures. Il a été transféré à l'hôpital de Lima._ »

Et sur l'écran s'afficha une photo de Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Visite

Hello !

Deux semaines, ça fait deux semaines que j'ai posté le prologue. Je suis désolée mais il a été bloqué à la relecture mais ça y est le premier chapitre est là, tout beau, tout chaud !

Après cette attente, j'essaierai de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine posté le week-end ou le lundi. Je promets rien mais je ferai ce que je peux :)

**Disclaimer:**Glee ne m'appartiens toujours pas et l'histoire non plus. Je ne fais que la traduire l'original vient de fanficloverme96.

Assez de blabla, bonne lecture et comme le souligne l'auteur, les reviews sont agréable et très appréciées. Sérieusement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Visite**

**~ Pitié plus qu'on ne peut dire, se cache au coeur de l'amour ~**

**~A pity beyond all telling is hid in the heart of love~**

Mis à part l'odeur du parfum de sa mère, Kurt se rappelait de sa façon de bouger.

Il se rappelait être un petit garçon de huit ans avec des joues joufflues et des yeux pleins de curiosité, alors qu'il suivait sa mère dans toute la maison, la regardant faire ses activités quotidiennes. Il la regardait coudre, hypnotisé par l'assurance de ses doigts alors qu'elle travaillait le tissu sans faire d'erreurs. Il aimait la façon dont elle jouait du piano, ses doigts survolant les touches comme des papillons blancs. Ces mêmes doigts qui courraient dans ses cheveux, les caressant de façon rassurante alors que Kurt s'allongeait contre sa poitrine le soir, inhalant son doux parfum.

En cet instant, il avait l'impression que ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux à nouveau, comme si elle essayait de le calmer alors que Kurt roulait en direction de l'hôpital.

Kurt ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir quitté le magasin sans rien acheter, ni même être entré dans sa voiture et avoir démarré. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que maintenant, il se dirigeait vers l'hôpital de Lima où Sebastian se trouvait actuellement.

Les hôpitaux.

Kurt les détestant tant. Il détestait l'odeur qui imprégnait le lieu, détestait comme tout était blanc, détestait que ce soit l'endroit où les malades et les morts se trouvaient. Kurt se souvenait s'être tenu debout, se sentant impuissant alors que son père se trouvait allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, ses paupières immobiles et son corps ne bougeant pas. Il avait eu peur de perdre un autre parent. Kurt avait été si désespéré, priant même un dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas, pensant **« S'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous-plait sauvez mon père, oh mon dieu ne laissez pas mourir, réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi… »**

Kurt soupira alors qu'il garait sa voiture sur une place vide du parking, sortant de la voiture avant de verrouiller les portes. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital et y entra. L'odeur envahit ses narines brutalement et il plissa le nez de dégout. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha du guichet.

La femme derrière celui-ci était jeune avec des cheveux blonds clair et des yeux bruns foncés. Elle était mignonne, le genre de fille que les garçons remarqueraient en premier. Le badge épinglé à son uniforme disait qu'elle s'appelait Clarissa.

« Bonjour », dit Kurt. « Je viens voir un patient »

« Son nom ? », demanda Clarissa en souriant poliment.

« Sebastian Smythe. Il a été victime d'un accident de voiture récemment. »

La réalisation se fit dans les yeux de Clarissa.

« Oh, le garçon des informations… » Son ton était plein d'une pitié que Kurt savait que Sebastian n'apprécierait pas vraiment. « Pauvre garçon, perdre ses parents comme ça. »

« Ouais… Je suppose », Répondit Kurt doucement.

Clarissa laissa échapper un autre soupir avant de regarder son ordinateur, ses doigts tapant sur le clavier.

« Il est dans la chambre 5021, cinquième étage. »

« Merci. »

Kurt lui lança un petit sourire avant d'aller vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Il fut silencieux durant la montée de l'ascenseur, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ?

Il allait seulement voir Sebastian, pour l'amour de dieu. Juste quelqu'un d'autre qu'il connaissait.

Quoique, c'est un mec qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment mais quand même. Mais la perspective de voir quelqu'un de blessé allongé dans un lit d'hôpital faisait un peu tourner la tête de Kurt. Pourquoi diable était-il venu ici dans un premier temps ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ses portes s'ouvrirent avec un 'ding'. Kurt en sortit et suivit le couloir menant vers la chambre de Sebastian. 5018, 5019, 5020… 5021.

Kurt fixa la porte devant lui. Il pouvait entendre le bruit léger de la télévision de l'intérieur de la chambre, indiquant que Sebastian pouvait être réveillé. Il hésita alors qu'il tendit la main pour toquer à la porte. Aurait-il dû apporter un cadeau ? Des fleurs ? Un panier de fruits ? C'était un signe de courtoisie après tout. Mais encore une fois, on parlait ici de Sebastian. Le même mec qui l'insultait à chaque occasion, même après ses sincère excuses avant les Régionales. Kurt se souvint que _certaines choses ne changent jamais..._

Il prit une grande respiration et donna deux légers coups à la porte. Un rauque « Vas-t-en », se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était clairement la chambre de Sebastian. Ignorant la réponse peu accueillante, il enclencha la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna automatiquement vers le lit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Allongé sur le lit, Sebastian avait l'air, eh bien, assez affreux. Son front était couvert de bandages et il y avait des bleus et des coupures sur ses joues. Son bras gauche était en écharpe. Il avait également des bandages sous sa tunique d'hôpital. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille. Sebastian ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui venait de s'échapper d'un combat entre deux gangs plutôt que quelqu'un qui souffrait d'une « blessure mineure à la tête et quelques égratignures ».

« Oh mon dieu. »

Les mots s'échappèrent des lèvres de Kurt avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Sebastian croisa ses yeux et, de la façon dont ils s'écarquillèrent; Kurt put dire que Sebastian ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir ici.

« Regarde ce que le bon vent nous amène », intervint Sebastian après un moment de silence. « C'est la princesse de Lima, Ohio. »

« Oh ferme-la », rétorqua automatiquement Kurt avant de s'arrêter. Il secoua la tête pour la énième fois aujourd'hui et regarda Sebastian. « Tu… as l'air terrible », finit Kurt sans conviction.

« Eh bien, merci pour le compliment », répondit Sebastian sarcastiquement.

Mais vu la façon dont sa voix vacilla à la fin, le sarcasme n'était qu'à moitié convainquant. Sebastian détourna les yeux de Kurt et laissa trainer son regard sur l'écran de télévision dans le coin de la pièce. Les informations étaient en rediffusion, la même présentatrice que plus tôt, la même voiture accidentée, la même image de Sebastian. Kurt prit une inspiration avant d'expirer, sa voix tremblotant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ça ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Sebastian, dans un premier temps ne répondit pas. Il continua à regarder les informations comme si c'était le film le plus captivant du monde. Ses yeux, bien que normalement vert clairs, étaient plus sombres qu'habituellement. Quand finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent, Sebastian attrapa la télécommande et éteignit brusquement la télévision. Ses yeux ne voulaient toujours pas rencontrer ceux de Kurt alors il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que c'était réel », murmura finalement Sebastian.

Kurt n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Il se tint maladroitement debout, ses mains pendant à ses côtés. Il regarda Sebastian soupirer avec lassitude et finalement, _finalement_, se tourner vers lui. Son regard était fatigué. Il ne souriait pas. Même pas de son habituel sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kurt? »

Kurt hésita. « Je… voulait juste m'assurer que tu allais bien », dit-il avec étonnement une petite voix.

Sebastian leva un sourcil. « Bien, si tu comptes trois côtes cassées, une épaule désarticulée et une bosse à la tête comme bien, alors j'ai une forme extraordinaire. »

« La présentatrice télé a vraiment minimisées tes blessures hein ? », Kurt se força à sourire.

Sebastian sembla déceler l'effort de Kurt pour rendre la conversation plus légère et sourit très légèrement de son côté. Cela éclaira légèrement son visage. « Je pense que oui »

Un silence bizarre s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Kurt s'occupa en inspectant la pièce. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, avec des murs aux couleurs pastel, un canapé se trouvait contre le mur à côté du lit de Sebastian et une télévision était posée dans le coin de la chambre. C'était un lieu plutôt classique, ordinaire.

« Tu avais raison. »

La tête de Kurt se redressa quand il entendit Sebastian parler. Il se tourna vers le garçon pour le trouver en train de le regarder.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as dit l'autre jour. »

Pendant un instant, Kurt fut confus. Puis, ses mots lui revinrent en tête avec force. _Un jour, Sebastian, tu sauras ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu chéris._

Oh.

Kurt se sentit soudainement paralysé. Il avait dit ces mots dans le feu de l'action mais il ne les avait jamais réellement pensés. Juste des mots sans aucun sens. Aucun sens, aucun sens, aucun sens. La culpabilité l'envahit et Kurt commença à se sentir malade.

« Je… Sebastian… Je… »

Il se tut, ne sachant que dire. Que pourrait-il dire ?

« Oublie ça », dit sèchement Sebastian. « Ça s'appelle le karma, Kurt. J'y ai déjà eu à faire avant. »

« Je n'ai jamais réellement pensé ce que j'ai dit, Sebastian, je… » Les yeux de Kurt se rivèrent vers le sol. « Je suis désolé. »

Sebastian ne dit rien. Il regarda son lit blanc, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec le drap. Son regard était froid et dur. Presque rancunier. Kurt regarda ailleurs. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de l'empêcher de trembler. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal dans sa vie.

_Ils disent d'être prudent avec ce que tu souhaites…_

« Ecoute », commença Kurt. « Est-ce que tu as de la famille chez qui habiter ? »

Sebastian, clairement surprise pas la soudaine question, releva son regard interrogateur vers Kurt. « Pourquoi ? »

Kurt se tortilla, inconfortable. « C'est juste que… tu vas sortir de l'hôpital dans… » Il regarda Sebastian attendant une réponse. Ce dernier soupira simplement.

« Trois jours. »

« C'est ça », continua Kurt. « Et tu as besoin d'un endroit où vivre puisque… euh… » Il se tut. Mais tous deux savaient ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le savoir. _Puisque tes parents sont morts._

« Non. »

Kurt le regarda avec surprise.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as demandé si j'avais ou non de la famille chez qui aller », expliqua Sebastian avec une patience exagérée. « La réponse est non. »

Cela, eh bien, Kurt ne s'y attendait pas. Il observa Sebastian qui commença à s'agiter sous son regard.

« Arrête de me fixer. Si t'as le béguin pour moi, essaye au moins d'être discret », fit sèchement Sebasian.

Normalement, Kurt se moquerait de Sebastian pour ça, mais son cerveau était encore en train d'analyser la réponse que Sebastian lui avait donnée.

« C'est impossible », dit-il, ignorant complètement le sarcasme de Sebastian. « Tu dois avoir de la famille qui vit près d'ici. »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Des grands-parents ? »

« A Paris. »

« Des oncles ou tantes ? »

« Idem. »

« Des cousins ? »

« À moins que tu veuilles que je prenne un avion pour la Norvège, ce que je _ne ferai pas_, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Alors ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que les seuls Smythe qui vivent en Ohio étaient toi et tes parents ? », Demanda Kurt, exaspéré.

Sebastian hocha son épaule libre. « A peu près. »

Malgré la tristesse qui se ressentait, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lancer sa main en l'air d'exaspération. Jusque-là, Sebastian ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il se trouva à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, ressassant les faits. Sebastian le regarda à moitié intéressé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air tellement inquiet ? », demanda Sebastian. « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. »

Kurt s'arrêta aux mots de Sebastian. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pourquoi diable _devrait_-il s'en occuper? Aussi loin qu'il est concerné, Sebastian n'était pas vraiment sa personne préférée. Il pourrait juste partir maintenant. Bien que, d'un autre côté….

_C'était ses mots qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation._

Kurt soupira et se tourna vers Sebastian. « Parce que je suis plus gentil que toi, voilà pourquoi. »

Sebastian eut l'air de considérer cette explication et haussa les épaules. « Peu importe », dit-il et il se tourna. Peut-être Kurt l'avait-il imaginé, mais avait-t-il vu le coin des lèvres de Sebastian se lever ? Kurt se dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

« Alors que vas-tu faire quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital ? », demanda Kurt calmement.

Sebastian, encore une fois, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continua à regarder à travers la fenêtre, comme si la vue du jardin l'intéressait plus qu'autre chose. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Sebastian parla.

« Je vais juste vivre dans la maison seul, je pense. »

Kurt était légèrement – okay, _très_ – décontenancé par sa réponse. « Quoi ? », dit-il idiotement.

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit. » Sebastian se tourna vers lui, ses yeux devenant plus sombres une fois encore. « Mes parents sont morts, je n'ai pas de famille. Et ma liste d'amis ? Elle n'est pas très longue malgré mon charme. La plupart des Warblers habitent assez loin. » Il s'arrêta. « Ça me va de vivre seul. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

Kurt allait répondre quand une infirmière passa sa tête dans la pièce. Elle était petite et dodue, d'une façon mignonne. Elle aurait été plus mignonne, ceci dit, si elle souriait légèrement. « Je suis désolée monsieur, mais les heures de visites sont presque terminées. »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir dans ce cas », renchérit Sebastian avec lassitude, s'allongeant à nouveau contre les coussins.

Kurt hésita mais l'infirmière semblait plutôt ferme et stricte, alors il laissa échapper un soupir et acquiesça. Alors que l'infirmière guidait Kurt vers la porte, il se tourna vers Sebastian.

« Personne ne devrait être seul, Sebastian. Pas même toi. »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Invitation

Hello !

Voilà le chapitre 2. Il n'est pas bêta-readé, je l'ai simplement relu moi-même donc excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes.

_BloodyFace :_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de te faire aimer un nouveau couple :)

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB et l'histoire originale à fanficloverme96, je ne fais que la traduction.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les très agréables reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Invitation**

**~Une aide survient de différentes façons, certaines plus étranges que d'autres~**

**~A helping hand comes in many forms, some stranger than others~**

"Papa, j'ai une question."

La famille Hudson-Hummel était au Breadstix ce soir-là pour leur habituel diner du vendredi soir. Burt était revenu de Washington et Carole avait pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir leur diner habituel à nouveau après trois semaines sans. Kurt a accepté de tout cœur. Finn suivit simplement le mouvement parce que, hey, qui voudrait dire non à de la nourriture gratuite dans un restaurant assez onéreux?

Burt, qui était sur le point de prendre une bouchée de son steak, regarda son fils avec une expression vaguement curieuse. « Je t'écoute. »

"Imaginons que tu n'aimes pas une personne," commença Kurt doucement « et que tu te rend compte que cette personne a des problèmes. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais cette personne a réellement besoin d'aide, » il fit une pause. « Mais cette personne insiste sur le fait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide, » il ajouta ça comme une réflexion. « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

"A'ors aide 'a chette perchonne " marmonna Finn alors qu'il mâchouillait son burger. A la vue du regard désapprobateur de Carole, Finn avala rapidement, pris une grande gorgée de son coca et se tourna vers Kurt. « Ce que j'ai dit c'est « Alors n'aide pas cette personne ».

"Pourquoi?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kurt

"Mec, tu n'aimes pas cette personne. Et cette personne insiste pour que tu ne l'aide pas et ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton problème pas vrai ? Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt, » expliqua Finn avec un ton qui suggérait qu'il était plutôt fier de sa réponse.

"Donc tu n'aiderais pas, imaginons, Jesse St James s'il se retrouvait, je ne sais pas, dans un combat entre gang et qu'il était en train de mourir, juste parce qu'il te dirait 'j'ai pas besoin de ton aide Hudson'?" Répliqua le contre-ténor pour il ne sut quelle raison. Pourquoi était-il soudainement agacé? Finn le regarda avec un regard assez surpris.

"C'est… Je sais pas," répondit-il. "Tu le ferais?"

Avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, Burt se racla la gorge. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si préoccupé par ça, fiston ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru. Kurt se tourna vers son père et se mordit la lèvre, son regard se vrillant momentanément sur la table avant de le soulever pour rencontrer celui de Burt.

"Est-ce que tu as vu les infos un peu plus tôt? Demanda-t-il

Burt secoua sa tête. "J'étais au garage toute la journée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'allumer la télévision. »

"Pourquoi, chéri ?" Intervint Carole en posant sa fourchette. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Kurt soupira. "Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de Sebastian Smythe?"

"Ce gars des Warblers?" Demanda Fin. "Celui qui a essayé de me faire du chantage ? »

« Qui a pratiquement rendu Blaine aveugle?" Ajouta Burt

"Est-ce que vous ne vous en rappelez qu'à cause de ses actes malveillants ?" Demanda Kurt exaspéré

Burt et Finn se regardèrent pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers Kurt. « Plus ou moins" dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Kurt laissa échapper un souffle avant de continuer. « Peu importe, il a été… victime d'un accident récemment, » dit-il légèrement. « En fait, c'était un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui."

"Oh" Une légère exclamation de surprise se fit entendre. Les têtes se tournèrent pour voir Carole, sa main couvrant sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "Bien sûr," continua-t-elle. "C'est le garçon des nouvelles que j'ai regardées aujourd'hui. I-Il a été impliqué dans un accident de voiture et s-ses parents ont été tués, oh mon dieu. » Un souffle tremblotant s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Pauvre garçon."

Burt regarda sa femme avec préoccupation. « Ses parents ont été tués ? »

"Oui," acquiesça Carole "Sur place, en fait. Leur fils s'en est sorti avec quelques dégâts. » Elle se tourna vers Kurt, une expression triste sur son visage. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis. »

"Nous ne le sommes pas, » dit Kurt rapidement. « Je veux dire… pas vraiment. Mais je… euh… suis allé le voir aujourd'hui et… » Il s'arrêta. "Il a dit qu'il n'avait nulle part pour vivre. Il s'emblerait qu'il n'ait pas de famille ici, dans l'Ohio. »

"Eh bien," Commença Finn. "Ça craint."

"Et ta façon de résumer les situations ne cessent de me fasciner." Kurt roula des yeux. Cependant, le visage de Finn s'illumina.

"Tu penses vraiment ça, mec?"

Kurt se contenta de soupirer. Il décida simplement de se tourner vers son père. « Alors ? Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question, papa. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?"

Burt fut silencieux un instant. « Si tu veux vraiment ma réponse, fils, » dit-il avec précaution. « Alors, tu devrais l'aider, » il fit une pause, regardant Kurt avec hésitation. « Ecoute, Kurt, je sais qu'il n'est peut-être pas le gamin le plus sympa sur terre mais c'est une personne. J'ajouterais même qu'il a un problème assez sérieux. »

Kurt n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Burt prit son silence comme une invitation à continuer.

"C'est dur de perdre ses parents. Et toi, Kurt, parmi beaucoup d'autres, devrais savoir ça. » Burt tendit la main pour tapoter l'épaule de Kurt d'une façon réconfortante.

Kurt connaissait ce sentiment. Il se souvenait des longues nuits où il pleurait alors qu'il essayait de dormir, en pensant _'Pourquoi maman n'est pas ici avec moi? Est-ce qu'elle est fâchée contre moi?'_ Il se souvenait du petit appétit qu'il avait; faisant face aux tentatives désespérées de Burt pour qu'il mange un petit peu à chaque repas. _'Allez, fiston. Juste un peu…'_ Et il n'avait perdu_ qu'un_ _seul_ parent. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas imaginer perdre _les deux_.

"Alors, tu es en train de dire que je devrais l'aider ?" Kurt dit ces mots doucement et prudemment, comme s'il considérait toutes les possibilités.

Burt sourit. "Tu penses bien. Et je sais exactement comment. »

~*.*~

Kurt était à nouveau devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Sebastian le lendemain. Sa main droite tenait un bouquet de tulipes roses et de lis blanc qui ont été arrangées d'une belle façon. A la base, Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il devait amener à Sebastian pendant sa visite à l'hôpital. En fait, il avait passé son samedi matin à y réfléchir. Il avait pensé lui amener un ourson en peluche (_Vraiment Kurt? J'ai pas cinq ans_), un panier de fruits (_Ce ne sont pas de pommes empoisonnées au moins ?_) ou une simple carte de bon rétablissement (_J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais pauvre_). Finalement après d'innombrables soupirs frustrés, il s'était décidé pour un bouquet de fleur. Et, ça aussi, avait posé problème. Des roses rouges faisaient trop romantiques –Kurt avait rougit à cette pensée-, des roses blanches faisaient trop…. mariage –un autre rougissement- et des chrysanthèmes lui faisaient penser à des funérailles (_Je ne meurs pas encore, Kurt_). Avec l'avis de Carole, il se retrouva avec des tulipes et du lis.

Bien sûr, il fut confronté à une conversation assez embarrassante.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il était si spécial pour toi, Kurt" Avait commenté Carole. Kurt aurait pu s'étouffer avec son pancake.

"Il ne l'est pas !" Bafouilla-t-il. "On se connait simplement." A la vue du regard éloquent de Carole, Kurt lui donna une autre réponse indignée. « C'est une question de courtoisie. »

Kurt soupira avant de frapper à la porte. Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il toqua à nouveau avant que la porte ne grince et s'ouvre doucement. Elle était déverrouillée. Il l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit et se tourna vers le lit de Sebastian.

Sebastian était endormit.

Sa tête reposait sur deux confortables cousins, ses yeux était fermés et immobiles excepté les quelques mouvements sous ses paupières indiquant qu'il rêvait. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes. Sa respiration était calme. Le rayon de soleil qui traversait la fenêtre illuminait son visage, le faisant apparaitre serein et… plus jeune.

Kurt réalisa que Sebastian avait l'air plus calme.

Ne sachant que faire, Kurt se tint maladroitement debout avant de s'avancer vers la table de chevet pour poser son bouquet de fleur. Quelques cartes reposaient déjà dessus; l'une d'elle disait joyeusement _'Remets-toi vite, Sebastian Warbler. De Trent.'_ Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait apprécié Trent en premier. Alors qu'il était quelqu'un de sérieux, Trent était quelqu'un avec qui il était facile de vivre grâce à sa nature optimiste.

Kurt posa le bouquet sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il s'y adossa et ferma ses yeux, sa respiration se calmant lentement. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Sebastian alors il décida que ce serait mieux d'attendre.

_Je vais juste fermer mes yeux un instant…_

~*.*~

Never knew I could feel like this (Je n'ai jamais su que je pouvais ressentir ça)

Like I've never seen the sky before (Comme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel avant)

Les paupières de Sebastian papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent doucement alors qu'il fut réveillé par une mélodie familière. Quelque chose qu'il avait écouté dans une voiture… avec ses parents. Sa mère chantait avec la chanteuse alors que son père la regardait affectueusement. Sebastian avait soufflé depuis la banquette arrière mais il était secrètement heureux de voir les visages heureux de ses parents.

Ensuite, tout s'est passé trop vite.

Un moment, il les regardait sourire, puis il entendit des cris, des crissements de pneus, un grand fracas… _**Fils, s'il-te-plait… tout ira bien... Chéri, je t'aime… Sebastian… Où sont mes parents? M. Smythe, calmez-vous ! Maman! Papa !**_

Sebastian chassa ses larmes. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était de voir Kurt, sa tête reposant contre le mur, béatement endormi sur le fauteuil sans se soucier du monde. Dans sa main se trouvait son iPhone, qui vibrait avec insistance, sa sonnerie de téléphone devenant plus forte chaque seconde.

Et Sebastian avait vraiment besoin de ne plus entendre cette musique.

« Kurt » dit-il la voix un peu rauque. « Kurt réveille-toi. Ton téléphone sonne," quand Kurt ne bougea pas, Sebastian éleva un peu la voix. « Aller, Kurt."

Les paupières de ce dernier remuèrent finalement avant de s'ouvrir. Il lança un regard perdu autour de la pièce avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Sebastian qui affichait une expression perplexe. Il cligna des yeux avant de réaliser que son téléphone vibrait dans ses mains. C'en était presque comique de regarder Kurt s'asseoir brusquement et passer son pouce sur l'écran de son portable pour répondre à l'appel, tout cela d'un air plutôt surpris. Sebastian failli glousser. A la place, il sourit, amusé.

"Allo?" dit Kurt. "Ouais? Oh, pardon papa. J'ai dû m'endormir. Non… pas encore, » Kurt lança rapidement un regard éloquent à Sebastian avant de regarder ailleurs. « Je le ferai. Okay, bien sûr. A plus tard."

En remettant son iPhone dans sa poche, Kurt se tourna doucement, presque de manière hésitante, vers Sebastian.

"Hey," dit-il avec un ton un peu trop léger.

"Salut à toi, princesse" Sebastian lui offrit son sourire arrogant, ses yeux verts divaguant vers la table de chevet. "Aww, tu m'as apporté des fleurs… Je suis touché."

"Je peux entendre le sarcasme dans ta voix, Sebastian,' soupira Kurt. "Soit content que ce ne soit pas du lierre empoisonné. »

"C'est noté," dit Sebastian gaiement. Puis, comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton d'une télécommande, son expression devint légèrement plus sombre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute manière ? Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais tellement pour venir me voir chaque jour. Ou bien tu te sens obligé de le faire parce que tu te sens coupable ? »

"Ne sois pas stupide, Sebastian," répliqua Kurt. Mais il commença à s'agiter d'une manière inconfortable. « En réalité… Je suis venu ici avec une offre."

"Non merci, tu n'es pas mon genre," dit Sebastian avec désinvolture en soulevant un sourcil.

Kurt le foudroya du regard avant de prendre une inspiration et de souffler. « Ma famille t'invite à rester chez nous pour le moment."

Il y eu un bref silence.

"Pardon?" Demanda finalement Sebastian. Kurt parvint à se montrer embarrassé.

"J'ai… en quelque sorte informé mes parents de ta … situation et ils ont accepté de te laisser… rester avec nous pour un moment avant de te trouver un endroit où habiter de façon plus… permanente. »

"J'ai déjà une maison. Une assez grande d'ailleurs," fit remarquer Sebastian

"Tu ne vas pas vivre tout seul," dit Kurt les dents serrés. "C'est une mauvaise idée, Sebastian. Une horrible même."

"Je peux m'occuper de moi-même."

"Tu as… quoi? 16, 17 ans?"

"17"

"Exactement. Tu n'es même pas encore un adulte, Sebastian ! Du moins légalement. Tu _ne peux pas_ prendre soin de toi."

"Si je peux," répondit Sebastian accentuant chaque mot entre ses dents. Son ton frôlait la dangerosité. Kurt, cependant, ne renonça pas.

"Reconnais-le, Sebastian. Tu ne peux pas. Qui va payer les factures ? Tu ne peux pas avoir de travail permanent à ton âge. Du moins, pas un correct. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un venait ? Si quelqu'un toquait soudainement à la porte, te demandant de payer pour l'argent que tu n'as pas emprunté ? » Kurt fit une pause. « J'ai vu des adolescents qui ont essayé de vivre par leurs propres moyens. Et ça n'a pas finit bien pour la plupart d'entre eux. »

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies de toute façon ? demanda Sebastian. "En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ? »

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis plus gentil que tu ne l'es ! » Sortit Kurt. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer doucement en fermant ses yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme. "Ecoute, je sais qu'on a mal commencé. Mais je suis le genre de personne qui aide ceux qui en ont besoin quand je pense qu'ils le méritent et toi, Sebastian, tu le mérites.

Quand Sebastian ne répondit pas, il le prit comme un signe pour continuer.

"Tu te souviens de Dave Karofsky, n'est-ce pas ? C'était mon tyran. En fait, il est la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai été transféré à Dalton l'année dernière. Il avait fait de ma vie un enfer. » Kurt se rappela les poussées contre les casiers et les slushies humiliants qu'il avait reçu au visage de la part du sportif. Il se souvint de la peur qu'il ressentait quand les choses ont dégénérées au point d'être menacé de mort. Cette année, il s'était senti comme dans un film d'horreur et, jusqu'à maintenant, Kurt n'a jamais oublié ce sentiment.

"Quand j'ai vu à quel point il avait peur de sa sexualité, j'ai eu de la pitié pour lui et j'ai eu envie de l'aider. Si j'ai pu avoir une sorte de compassion pour lui, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en avoir pour toi?

Kurt avait rendu Sebastian sans voix. Il se détourna, fixant quelque chose à travers la fenêtre à nouveau, ses lèvres s'étirant en une fine ligne. Il y eu à nouveau un court silence et quand Kurt allait penser qu'il était allé trop loin, il entendit Sebastian murmurer.

"Juste pourquoi? Je pensais que tu me haïssais. »

Kurt eut un soupir las. « Je ne te déteste pas. Tu es peut-être un des plus grands crétins que j'ai jamais rencontré mais je ne te hais pas. Même quand tu essayais de me voler Blaine je ne te haïssais pas. Je ne t'aime pas vraiment, c'est vrai, mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Sebastian réalisa que c'était vrai. Même pendant leurs conversations au Lima Bean il y a quelques jours avant les Communales, Kurt n'a jamais prononcé le mot « haïr » dans ses phrases. _Je ne t'aime pas._ C'est tout.

"Alors, tu acceptes ou non? » Demanda Kurt après un instant de silence. Sebastian commençait à reconsidérer la question. Mais quand il y pensait vraiment…

_Je n'ai rien à perdre._

Tournant sa tête vers le garçon au teint pâle devant lui, Sebastian sourit de son habituel sourire sarcastique.

"Si tu insistes, princesse. »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Emménagement

Bonjouuur !

Voilà le troisième chapitre qui a de nouveau été relu seulement par moi. Je suis maintenant sans bêta parce qu'elle n'a plus trop le temps ( t'inquiète je t'en veut pas :) ) mais j'en cherche une (ou un d'ailleurs, on a la droit d'avoir de l'espoir :p)

Il y a une petite note de l'auteur à la fin du chapitre, elle n'est pas entière j'ai simplement traduis ce qui était important que vous sachiez.

_Katie-Channel:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Par contre, je suis désolé de te décevoir mais Blaine reviendra dans l'histoire à un moment...

**Disclaimer:** Glee est à RIB et l'histoire est à fanficloverme96, seule la traduction est de moi.

Bonne lecture et pourquoi pas laisser une review une fois que vous avez lu ça? :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Emménagement**

**~Un foyer est cet endroit où, quand tu dois y aller, ils doivent t'y accueillir~**

**~Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in~**

Ce samedi matin a été plein d'évènements pour la famille Hudson-Hummel. Ils avaient pris un petit-déjeuner tôt, ce dont Finn s'était plaint étant un lève-tard pendant le week-end, pour pouvoir se préparer à la venue imminente du nouveau membre de leur famille. Burt s'était rendu à la maison de Sebastian (il avait donné son adresse à Kurt la nuit précédente avec la promesse de «_ ne pas voler ce qui m'appartiens pour du chantage, Hummel_ ») pour récupérer quelques-unes des affaires de Sebastian pendant que Kurt aidait Carole à nettoyer un peu la maison malgré son insistance sur le fait que la maison était déjà propre. Carole sourit simplement et se mit tout de même à balayer le sol.

A midi, les quatre membres de la famille se trouvaient déjà dans la voiture et se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Kurt ressentait un sentiment au fond de lui qui lui disait qu'il avait oublié de préparer une dernière chose. Il décida de l'ignorer après un moment et tenta de s'occuper en chantant discrètement la chanson qui passait à la radio.

_I threw a wish in the well (J'ai fait un vœu en jetant une pièce dans le puit)_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell (Ne me demande pas, je ne dirai jamais rien)_

_I looked to you as it fell (J'ai regardé dans ta direction tandis que la pièce tombait)_

_And now you're in my way (Et à présent, tu es sur mon chemin)_

_I trade my soul for a wish (J'échange mon âme contre un vœu)_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss (Quelques centimes contre un baiser)_

_I wasn't looking for this (Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais)_

_But now you're in my way (Mais à présent, tu es sur mon chemin)_

_Your stare was holdin' (Tu me fixais)_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin' (Ton jean troué laissait apparaître ta peau)_

_Hot night, wind was blowin' (La nuit était chaude, le vent soufflait)_

_Where you think you're going, baby? (Où crois-tu que ça va te mener, chéri)_

Kurt ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. C'était la même chanson que Blaine avait chantée pour lui pendant l'une de leur longue nuit d'étude chez Blaine. Le français n'a jamais été la matière de prédilection de Blaine et Kurt lui avait proposé de l'aide. Mais après une heure de travail, Blaine avait déclaré qu'il était temps de se relaxer un peu, Kurt avait accepté après ses protestations initiales. La chanson passait à la radio et, avec un sourire, Blaine avait chanté avec. Il se souvenait comment Blaine s'était approché du visage de Kurt et avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser. C'était censé être un léger bisou mais apparemment Kurt avait d'autres plans. Au moment où la chanson se finissait, le couple était déjà en train de se câliner sur le lit. C'était les quelques fois où Kurt était vraiment content que Cooper ait quelque chose de prévu avec sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Mais son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La douleur dans sa poitrine, qui commençait à se calmer, refit surface. Kurt eut du mal à respirer et tenta de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il regarda rapidement à travers la fenêtre, espérant que la vue du paysage l'aiderait à oublier les souvenirs aigres-doux qu'il a avec Blaine. Soudainement, la chanson 'Call Me Maybe" devenait trop douloureuse à écouter.

"Met une autre station," murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que Burt entende.

"Pardon?" Demanda son père en le regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

"Change de station, s'il-te-plait"

Burt leva un sourcil mais le fit sans dire un mot. La chanson "Blackbird" se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de souffler.

Ça allait être un long trajet.

~*.*~

Sebastian prenait son déjeuner, qui comprenait une purée de pommes de terre dont le goût était amer et une salade de chou, quand le visage familier de Kurt passa la porte. Il avait un petit sourire penaud sur son visage. Sebastian se retint à peine de sourire en retour.

"C'est ton repas?" Kurt ne cacha pas le regard dégoûté qu'il lança au plat alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit de Sebastian.

"Ouep," répondit Sebastian d'un ton désinvolte. "Tu en veux? J'ai entendu dire que la nourriture de l'hôpital était très équilibrée, tu sais, sans ajout de sel et tout.

"Non merci." Kurt secoua la tête. Il regarda la montagne de cartes qui encombrait la table de chevet et sourit. « T'es populaire. »

"Hm? Ça?" Sebastian lança un regard désintéressé vers les cartes. « Oh, ce sont juste des Warblers. En fait… la plupart sont de Trent. Qui aurait cru que ce gars était si collant?

"Ça s'appelle du dévouement, Sebastian," rit légèrement Kurt. Il se rendit ensuite compte que les fleurs qu'il avait apportées à Sebastian reposaient dans un vase à côté des cartes. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir été arrosées récemment. La petite carte qui était initialement attachée à la tige de l'une des fleurs était maintenant scotchée au vase, révélant le message écrit dessus.

_Remets-toi vite, Sebastian. Tu es plus fort que ça. :)_

C'est amusant. Kurt ne se souvenait pas avoir mis un smiley à la fin du message. "Tu as gardé les fleurs," dit-il finalement.

Sebastian sembla effrayé par la soudaine déclaration et se tourna vers les dites fleurs. Peut-être que c'était un effet de la lumière mais Kurt aurait pu jurer avoir vu les joues de Sebastian se colorer légèrement.

"Oh, euh, celles-là." Sebastian se racla la gorge. "Bien sûr que je les ai gardées. Question de courtoisie," souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Kurt sourit presque.

"Peu importe. Ma famille est là aussi alors tu les rencontreras bientôt."

Sebastian grogna. "Réunion de famille. _Fantastique_."

"Joue pas au salaud, Sebastian," le foudroya Kurt du regard. « Ils peuvent sembler fous parfois mais je suis sûr que tu apprendras à les aimer avec le temps. »

"C'est vrai," se moqua Sebastian. « Comme le fait que j'adore ton idiot de frère qui ne connait même pas la définition de méprisable et déplorable et dont la meilleure idée de prénom pour un bébé était Drizzle.

"Je… Quoi? Attends, comment est-ce que tu sais ces choses? » Même Kurt avait oublié ces petites anecdotes.

"Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je voulais lui faire du chantage ? » Continua Sebastian avec un regard pensif. "Est-ce que tu savais que l'amour pouvait s'exprimer à travers la haine?"

"Si c'est le cas, tu dois beaucoup _m'aimer_ alors" rétorqua Kurt.

Avant que le sens de ses mots ne lui viennent à l'esprit.

Sebastian le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Kurt rougit rapidement et il détourna son visage de celui de Sebastian, se frappant mentalement pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu..._

"Ce n'est pas possible."

La voix de Sebastian sortit brutalement Kurt de sa rêverie. Il leva le regard et vit Sebastian adossé aux coussins, complètement détendu. Il arborait même son sourire arrogant.

"Quoi?" Demanda idiotement Kurt

"J'ai dit," les yeux de Sebastian scintillaient tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. « -ce n'est pas possible, princesse. Peu importe combien tu le voudrais."

Avant que Kurt ne puisse penser à une réponse cinglante, Sebastian continua. « Parce que je ne te hais pas. »

Silence.

"Quoi?" Répéta Kurt

"Je ne te hais pas, Kurt," le sourire de Sebastian s'affaiblit pendant une fraction de seconde, rendant son sourire quelque peu franc même si Kurt savait qu'il ne l'était pas. « Je ne t'aime pas vraiment, c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté."

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt. Il donna un sourire mi-amusé à Sebastian. « Typique de ta part de répéter ce que j'ai dit. »

Un sourire. « Naturellement. »

Burt entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Son visage était tendu pour une raison que Kurt ignorait mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva son bonnet aux couleurs délavées et s'assit sur le canapé.

"Salut les enfants," dit-il d'un ton bourru avant de regarder uniquement Sebastian. "Sebastian Smythe, c'est ça?

Sebastian acquiesça et tendit sa main droite pour la lui serrer. « Ça doit être moi, monsieur. Vous êtes Burt Hummel, c'est ça? » Dit-il, parfaitement poli. Kurt le regarda avec méfiance alors que Sebastian lui répondit en souriant simplement. _Je peux être un gentleman si je veux._

"Appelle-moi Burt," répondit Burt. "La paperasse était fatigante mais il fallait le faire. Tu pourras sortir dans une heure alors d'ici là, on va attendre. »

"Vous n'avez pas à le faire"

"Nan, c'est bon." Burt secoua sa main pour montrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas. « De toute manière on va prendre le déjeuner dans la cafétéria. »

"Je doute que Finn apprécie le manque de goût de la nourriture de l'hôpital par contre," dit Kurt inquiet.

"Ce garçon est une machine à manger. De la nourriture c'est de la nourriture, » répondit Burt facilement. Kurt sourit. Et du coin de l'œil, il vit le bord des lèvres de Sebastian se soulever également.

"Oh avant que j'oublie," Burt chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet en métal. C'était une clé. Il la tendit à Sebastian. "C'était dans la boite au lettre, comme tu l'avais dit."

"Tu caches une clé de secours dans la boite aux lettres ?" Demanda Kurt incrédule.

"C'est pratique," le ton de Sebastian était défensif.

Burt rit sous cape et tenta d'entrainer Kurt en dehors de la chambre. «Aller, viens Kurt," il se tourna vers Sebastian. "J'ai demandé à une infirmière d'emmener quelques habits pour toi plus tard. Pour que tu puisses te changer."

Sebastian hocha la tête. "Merci M. Hummel... Je veux dire Burt."

Burt sourit et se tourna vers Kurt une fois de plus.

"Allons manger."

~*.*~

Une heure, un repas, quelques présentations et des plaisanteries plus tard, Kurt aidait Sebastian à s'installer dans la voiture tout en évitant de toucher accidentellement l'épaule désarticulée gauche de Sebastian. Plus tôt, le poing de Finn avait malheureusement touché la dite épaule quand il avait donné un faux coup à Sebastian, sa façon de saluer. Après ça Sebastian s'était pratiquement effondré dans son lit et n'a pas pu se lever pendant dix minutes à cause de la douleur lancinante dans son épaule. Finn finit en un babillage confus alors qu'il essayait de s'excuser.

« C'est bon, » avait finalement dit Sebastian les dents serrés. "Tu l'as pas fait exprès."

Kurt était impressionné parce que Sebastian se retenait d'insulter Finn comme il le ferait habituellement, du moins, pas quand Burt et Carole étaient dans la même pièce.

Finalement, Sebastian s'assit au bout du siège arrière suivit par Kurt et Finn. Sebastian jouait distraitement avec le col de sa chemise alors que son regard était dirigé vers la fenêtre, attendant que Burt et Carole entrent dans la voiture. Se changer avec été plutôt compliqué. Kurt avait poliment détourné ses yeux alors que Burt l'avait aidé à mettre une chemise bleue à carreau avec des boutons avant qu'il ne puisse l'accuser de voyeurisme.

Ce qu'il ne ferait_ pas_, d'ailleurs.

Malgré tout, Sebastian avait l'air assez embarrassé et Kurt ne pouvait le blâmer. C'est en quelque sorte contre ta fierté de te faire aider par un adulte quand on est un adolescent, épaule désarticulée ou non.

"Est-ce que ça va ? » Murmura Kurt. Pas qu'il en ait besoin. Finn était tellement absorbé par la musique qu'il écoutait dans son iPod qu'il ne remarquerait même pas si l'apocalypse éclatait la seconde qui suivait.

"Je vais bien," répondit Sebastian ses doigts jouant encore avec le tissus de son col. "Dis juste à ton abruti de frère de regarder où il frappe la prochaine fois."

"Dûment noté," grommela Kurt

Quand Burt et Carole entrèrent finalement dans la voiture, Carole se tourna vers Sebastian avec un sourire aimable. « Tu es prêt, chéri? »

Sebastian fit en sorte de lui rendre son sourire, ses yeux rencontrant les siens. « Plus prêt que jamais. »

"Bien, rentrons la maison," dit Burt et il mit le contact.

~*.*~

Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, Sebastian regardant insensiblement vers l'avant, son visage refusant de rencontrer celui de Kurt.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont Sebastian trainait pratiquement des pieds alors qu'il sortait de la voiture et se dirigeait vers le porche. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté pour faire une remarque sur la maison et Kurt sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Il a l'air de dormir debout…_ s'étonna Kurt.

Carole pensait apparemment la même chose alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Sebastian et le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Chéri, tu vas bien?"

Sebastian la regarda d'un air fatigué. « Ça va... Juste un peu somnolent, c'est tout. »

"Ça doit être les calmants," dit Burt alors que Finn et lui approchaient. "Ils doivent encore faire effet."

"Sebastian pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une sieste?" Suggéra Carole. "Tu dois être épuisé."

Dormir.

Dormir…

Ensuite, cela frappa Kurt. Il se souvenait maintenant ce qu'ils avaient oubliés de faire ce matin.

"Euh… Papa, Carole… Où est-ce qu'il va dormir?" Demanda Kurt.

"Oh!" Les yeux de Carole s'écarquillèrent. « On a oublié de lui préparer un endroit où dormir, oh mon dieu ! Et il ne peut pas et ne dormira pas sur le canapé… » Dit Carole en donnant à Burt un regard éloquent. Burt soupira.

"Pourquoi pas la chambre de Finn? »

Finn choisit ce moment pour parler. Il mit son iPod dans sa poche et leva sa main en signe de protestation. « Whoa, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai aucun problème pour partager ma chambre avec un mec gay, » il fit une pause et lança à Kurt un regard d'excuse, ce dernier soupira simplement. « Mais, vous avez vu ma chambre ? Elle est petite et… en désordre. »

"Désolé de ruiner votre idée," intervint Kurt. "Mais Finn a raison. Si je ne connaissais pas Finn mieux que ça, j'aurai supposé qu'il était un thésauriseur. »

Finn se contenta de pencher la tête avec un air confus. « C'est quoi un thésauriseur de nouveau ? J'ai déjà entendu ce mot avant… »

Burt fut silencieux pendant un instant avant de regarder Sebastian qui menaçait de s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il fixa soudainement Kurt avec un air sérieux. « Sebastian… peut rester dans ta chambre, Kurt. »

L'annonce était si soudaine que cela rendit Kurt muet pour un instant. « Attend, quoi? »

"Tu m'as entendu, fiston. Il va dormir dans ta chambre", il fit une pause. « Mais ne faites rien de louche et il dort sur le sol. »

"Burt !" Protesta Carole.

"Sur un matelas gonflable," corrigea Burt.

Le fait que son père pense qu'il ait une chance pour qu'eux deux fassent des "trucs louches" dans la chambre de Kurt le fit rougir et il regarda rapidement ailleurs en croisant les bras.

_Crois-moi; tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça…_

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Kurt s'excusa pour aider Sebastian à monter les escaliers. « Aller, Sebastian," dit-il en passant son bras droit autour de ses épaules. « Ne t'endors pas tout de suite."

"Comme si j'allais m'évanouir sur toi, Kurt," dit Sebastian le ton sarcastique. Kurt ne put que rouler des yeux. Même presque endormit il avait encore le temps d'insulter Kurt.

"Oh, ferme-là."

Ça leur aura pris du temps pour monter les escaliers mais ils arrivèrent finalement à atteindre la chambre de Kurt. Sebastian s'appuya lourdement contre Kurt alors que les drogues faisaient de plus en plus effet. Kurt se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et fit signe à Sebastian de s'assoir sur le lit.

"Ne profite pas tout de suite du confort, Smythe. Tu dors par terre, » l'averti Kurt

"Tu es la dernière personne avec qui je partagerais un lit, princesse. Pas après tout ce que tu as pu faire avec Blaine dans ce même lit,» se moqua Sebastian mais il commençait déjà à se pelotonner sur le matelas, sans s'en préoccuper.

Le cœur de Kurt lui fit un peu mal au nom de Blaine mais il prit une inspiration déterminée avant de la laisser sortir doucement. «Je vais chercher le matelas gonflable," murmura-t-il. "Ne t'endors pas avant."

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa à celle-ci un instant, faisant en sorte de ne pas pleurer.

~*.*~

Quand Kurt revint dix minutes plus tard, il trouva Sebastian paisiblement endormit sur le lit.

Couché du côté du lit où Kurt dort habituellement.

* * *

**A/N: Quelqu'un *tousse*dannyseguel*tousse* a fait un fanart de ma fiction sur tumblr ! Vous devriez aller voir. C'est vraiment joli.**

**AUSSI! Une info pour vous. Cette histoire changera à un moment en rating M mais je ne vous dirai pas quand… Ça ne sera pas TROP détaillé mais ouais… bon… *souris gentiment***


	5. Chapitre 4 : Chansons

Hello ! Voilà un chapitre de plus.

Merci à tous ceux qui mettent des commentaires et qui ont mis l'histoire en favorite ou en suivie :)

Je voulais vous mettre le chapitre aujourd'hui donc j'ai relu un peu rapidement, je m'excuse donc des fautes qui restent.

_Katie-Channel:_ Merci pour ton commentaire :) Et pour le M, t'inquiète pas, on est tous un peu pervers !

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens, Glee est à RIB et l'histoire à fanficloverme96 ! Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice

Bonne lecture :) et n'oubliez pas le commentaire, même bref, ça fait plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Chansons**

**~Pense à moi tendrement quand nous nous sommes dit au-revoir. Souviens-toi de moi, de temps à autre. S'il te plait promets-moi que tu essayeras. Quand tu trouves qu'encore une fois tu prends trop de temps pour dévoiler ton cœur et être libre, si jamais tu trouves un moment garde une pensée pour moi. –Andrew Webber~**

**~Think of me fondly when we've said good bye. Remember me, once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me. – Andrew Webber~**

Quand Sebastian se réveilla il faisait déjà nuit. Il se leva doucement et regarda autour de lui encore confus. La pièce ne lui était pas familière mais il devait admettre qu'elle était bien décorée. L'assortiment de couleurs rendait le tout moderne et confortable à la fois. Les meubles et les différents objets étaient rangés d'une manière organisée. Quand il balança ses jambes en dehors du lit, il sentit un doux tissu sous ses pieds. Il regarda vers le bas pour voir un matelas gonflé avec un duvet bleu à côté. Il y avait deux coussins dessus et sur l'un d'entre eux se trouvait une note. Sebastian l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

_La prochaine fois, c'est ici que tu dors :p- -Kurt_

Sebastian sourit.

Avec précaution, il tendit son bras droit et sortit du lit. L'horloge sur la table de nuit indiquait qu'il était presque 19 heures. Sebastian regarda autour de lui curieusement. Ses sacs étaient empilés dans le coin de la pièce, à côté de sa guitare. _C'est gentil de leur part d'avoir aussi pris ma guitare_… pensa Sebastian avec un sourire. Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers l'étagère blanche où reposaient de nombreux objets; d'un certificat de participation aux Régionales de 2010 jusqu'à une couronne qui était posée sur un faux crâne en verre. (_Où diable Kurt a-t-il eu ça ?_ Sebastian le fixa avec un sourcil levé). Cependant ce qui accrocha son regard fut la photo joliment encadrée de Kurt et Blaine. Ils étaient habillés de smoking, Kurt portrait la couronne qu'il avait vue avant et Blaine avait le regard le plus tendre que Sebastian ait jamais vu.

"Hey."

Sebastian se tourna pour voir Kurt, appuyé contre le cadre de porte, le regarder. Il s'était changé et portait maintenant un simple jean moulant et une chemise lâche noire à manches longues. Ses cheveux étaient encore stylisés, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sebastian.

"Est-ce que tu prévois aussi d'aller dormir en aillant l'air d'être descendu d'une croisière luxueuse de Porto-Rico, princesse? Demanda Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

Kurt roula des yeux. « S'il te plait, au moins je n'empeste pas l'hôpital, » dit-il. « D'ailleurs, puisque tu es réveillé, le repas sera prêt dans une demi-heure alors je te suggère de prendre un bain et de descendre après. »

"Tu devrais t'entendre," sourit narquoisement Sebastian. "On dirait ma mère-." Sebastian s'interrompit et soudainement se sentit vraiment inconfortable. Le visage de Kurt s'adoucit et il fit un pas vers Sebastian.

"Sebastian-."

"Pars," le coupa sèchement Sebastian. "Je serais en bas dans une seconde."

Kurt le fixa quelques seconds avant de soupirer. "A tout de suite, alors," dit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Sebastian fixa le mur pendant un long moment, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux durs. Ses poings fermés tremblaient à son insu.

Entre-temps, à l'extérieur, Kurt prit son portable et commença à taper un message, l'expression déterminée.

~*.*~

Sebastian descendit un quart d'heure plus tard, fraichement douché et habillé d'une chemise à manche longue et d'un pantalon noir. Il entra doucement dans le salon et jeta un œil à la maison en même temps. La maison elle-même était similaire à la chambre de Kurt; un mélange de modernité et d'un sentiment de confort qui rappelait à Sebastian ces petits cottages de vacances le long de la mer. Devant la télévision se trouvait une console de jeu avec des CD mettant le désordre à un coin du tapis. Des magazines étaient rangés proprement sur la table basse et une feuille de papier dont le titre était « L'histoire de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale » était posée sur le haut de la pile de magazines. Sebastian reconnu d'une manière ou d'une autre l'écriture de Kurt.

Il aperçut Carole s'agiter dans la cuisine et s'approcha d'elle.

"Besoin d'aide?" Demanda-t-il

Carole leva les yeux surprise mais elle sourit quand même quand elle le vit. Quand Sebastian y pensait, il y avait quelque chose de doux dans l'expression de Carole. C'était chaleureux et… maternel.

"Sebastian! Kurt m'avait dit que tu étais réveillé," dit Carole. "C'est gentil de demander mais ça va, mon cœur. Pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas les garçons dans la salle à manger ? Ils sont déjà en train de mettre la table. »

Sebastian hésita. "Vous êtes sûre?"

"Oui je suis sure. »

Il quitta la cuisine en hochant la tête et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. La pièce elle-même n'était pas vraiment grande, pas aussi grande que celle chez Sebastian, mais elle était assez agréable. Au centre de la table se trouvait une longue table. Kurt, Burt et Finn étaient autour de celle-ci, déposant des assiettes et des couverts en argent dessus. Ou du moins, Kurt et son père le faisaient. Finn était occupé à taper sur la table avec une cuillère et une fourchette dans une sorte de rythme musical. Kurt lança un regard ennuyé à Finn.

"Si ces trucs ont ne serait-ce qu'une rayure, Finn, tu les payeras," l'averti Kurt.

Finn s'arrêta immédiatement et lui donna un sourire penaud. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Sebastian.

"Oh hey mec," l'accueilli-t-il avec un ton amical. "Bien dormi?"

"Agréablement," répondit Sebastian avec un sourire à peine caché.

"Bonjour Sebastian," dit Burt en posant une fourchette. "Tu es prêt pour dîner?"

"Dîner… serait bien, M. Hum-ah Burt," répondit Sebastian poliment. "Vous avez besoin d'aide?"

"On met juste les assiettes et tout. C'est bon." Burt plaça une dernière cuillère avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers Sebastian. Viens dans ce cas. Le dîner devrait être prêt dans environ… »

"Maintenant, en fait," intervint Carole gaiement. Dans ses mains se trouvait une casserole de macaroni aux fromages fraichement cuisinés. Ça sentait assez bon et l'estomac de Sebastian gargouilla d'approbation. Il foudroya Kurt du regard quand celui-ci gloussa à ses côtés.

"Je n'ai pas mangé depuis que j'étais à l'hôpital," siffla Sebastian juste assez fort pour que Kurt entende. "Excuse-moi d'avoir faim."

Kurt ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Alors que Carole apportait la nourriture, les garçons prirent place, Sebastian s'assit entre Finn et Kurt alors que Burt s'assit en face des trois. Sebastian se retint de se moquer quand Finn saliva presque alors qu'il regardait le repas que Carole posait sur la table. Kurt aida Carole à servir à boire et en moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient prêts à manger.

"Génial," dit Finn en se frottant les mains d'impatience. "Je suis affamé."

"Ne l'es-tu pas tout le temps ? » Murmura Kurt alors qu'il prenait sa première bouchée.

Sebastian prit une cuillérée prudente des macaronis au fromage de son assiette et prit une bouchée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Oh mon dieu_… Sebastian ne se souvenait honnêtement pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé un truc aussi bon. Le fromage se mêlait à sa langue et quand il avala, une sensation de chaleur envahi son estomac. Il ronronna presque de contentement alors qu'il finissait son repas. A son insu, Kurt le regardait du coin de l'œil, souriant alors qu'il mâchait sa salade.

Finn était inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, grignotant joyeusement son steak.

Sebastian pensa à la façon dont ses parents auraient réagis à ce genre de repas. _Trop de glucide ! Et la graisse ! Tu seras mort dans moins d'une heure…_ pleurerait sa mère. Son père n'utiliserait pas de mots pour montrer son mécontentement mais il avait sa façon de claquer sa langue qui prouvait sa désapprobation clairement et simplement.

Si quelqu'un se demandait pourquoi Sebastian ne mangeait presque jamais dans des fast-foods, voilà la raison.

Le repas était confortablement calme quand Burt s'éclairci la gorge. Quatre têtes se levèrent pour le regarder poser sa fourchette, son steak à moitié entamé. Il avait l'air clairement inconfortable. "Mon amour?" demanda Carole avec souci. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"La… euh… l'église locale a appelée aujourd'hui," commença Burt. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sebastian. « Celle où tes parents allaient."

Sebastian pencha la tête, confus. « Mes parents ne vont pas à l'église… » Après tout, Sebastian dort habituellement le dimanche. Peut-être qu'il ne remarquait pas leurs allées et venues.

"Eh bien, apparemment si," répondit Burt. "Peu importe… les funérailles sont demain… celle de tes parents."

Silence. Kurt regarda Sebastian de côté. Le regard de Sebastian était ferme alors qu'il fixait le visage de Burt. Ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne. Pour il ne sut quelle raison, Kurt sentit une forte douleur dans sa poitrine. Même Finn avait l'air mal à l'aise alors qu'il commençait à toucher aux restes de sa salade de chou.

"Sebastian," Carole se tourna vers la dite personne. « Oh, chéri, tu n'as pas à y aller si tu ne veux pas. »

"Mais maman," dit Finn d'une voix confuse. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas aller aux funérailles de tes propres parents? »

Kurt lui donna un regard qui criait _soit un peu compréhensif, crétin_ et Finn devint silencieux. Parce que Kurt connaissait la réponse. Il se souvenait comme il avait hésité à aller à l'enterrement de sa mère. Il n'aimait pas la perspective de la voir être enterrée dans le sol et de ne plus jamais pouvoir la revoir. Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur était transpercé par des centaines d'aiguilles.

"Je veux y aller," dit Sebastian brusquement, le visage froid. "Je suis leur seul fils, je dois y aller."

Carole le regarda avec un regard sympathique et Burt se contenta d'acquiescer. « Tu es sûr? Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile. »

"Je suis sûr. »

"Bien, alors on partira à neuf heure demain matin okay? Les funérailles commencent à dix heure et on ne veut pas être en retard. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, regardant à son assiette les yeux vides. Il finit hâtivement son plat et s'excusa pour sortir de table. Burt le laissa aussitôt. Quand il quitta la pièce, Kurt regarda son père avec un sourcil haussé.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin d'apporter ce sujet au _repas_ papa?"

Burt soupira. Il regarda son fils avec un regard sérieux.

"Parce que," dit-il. « Le plus longtemps j'attends, le plus dur ce sera pour moi de lui dire."

~*.*~

Le réveil sur la table de chevet indiquait à Sebastian qu'il était 1h30 du matin. Kurt était entré dans la chambre vers dix heure et avait indiqué qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard il était revenu, habillé de son pyjama en flanelle bleu et avait dit à Sebastian qu'il voulait se coucher tôt ce soir. Sebastian hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il était allongé sur le matelas. Il entendit Kurt soupirer, un instant plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent et Kurt s'endormit rapidement.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait dormit plus tôt. Ou peut-être qu'il avait trop d'énergie après le diner qu'il avait mangé. De toutes les façons, Sebastian n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait un regard sans expression et fixa le mur pendant un long moment avant de fermer les yeux. Il laissa un long soupir désespéré sortir avant de s'autoriser à dormir.

Au même moment, sur la table de nuit, l'iPhone de Kurt vibra et deux notifications apparurent sur l'écran.

_Un message de Mercedes._

_Un message de David Warbler._

Les deux disaient cependant la même chose.

_Le plan est en marche._

~*.*~

L'église était pratiquement remplie quand les Hudmels arrivèrent. Sebastian reconnu la plupart d'entre eux comme de la famille proche ou éloignée. Ils étaient tous bien habillés dans leur vêtement noirs ce qui fit que Sebastian se demanda s'ils étaient là pour des funérailles ou un défilé de mode.

Kurt pensait apparemment la même chose.

"Qui porte autant de bijoux à un enterrement?" grommela-t-il. "Même s'ils _sont_ noirs."

Finn jouait distraitement avec sa cravate alors qu'il observait les alentours. Il était habillé d'un costume officiel que Kurt savait qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé porter. Alors Kurt appréciait qu'il l'ait mis pour le bien de la personne qu'il l'avait fait chanté pendant les Régionales. Sebastian était habillé de la même façon et son visage s'obscurci alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment.

"Kurt!"

"Sebastian!"

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent quand ils entendirent leurs noms. Les Warblers et les New Directions marchaient vers eux; tous habillé d'un attirail noir. Sebastian eut l'air surpris de voir ses amis. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? »

Nick haussa les épaules. "Kurt a envoyé un message à David pour nous demander de venir," son visage devint sympathique alors qu'il regardait Sebastian. « En tout cas, je te présente mes condoléances. Comment va ton épaule ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sebastian regarda son bras en écharpe rapidement et haussa l'épaule valide. « Elle guérit. »

"Je suis tellement content que vous ayez pu venir les gars," dit Kurt en s'adressant aux New Direction. Kurt pouvait voir le visage familier de Blaine et hésita avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Blaine le regarda pour une petite seconde avant de lui retourner le sourire. La chaleur de celui-ci fit mal au cœur de Kurt._ Il surmonte la rupture mieux que moi… Bien sûr, c'est lui qui m'a quitté après tout..._

"Bien sûr qu'on est venu," répondit Rachel en souriant. « Même si Sebastian n'a jamais vraiment été proche de nous d'une bonne façon… on ne peut pas abandonner ceux qui ont perdu les personnes qu'ils aiment. »

"Ouais, c'est cruel mec," intervint Puck.

"Aussi touché que je suis par vos discours," dit d'une voix trainante Sebastian aux côtés de Kurt. « On ferait mieux d'y aller."

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. « Tu as peut-être tenté de faire du chantage dans le passé mais je suis gentille et compatissante, alors je veux bien oublier que c'est arrivé. »

"J'en suis tellement _heureux_," dit Sebastian, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

Kurt soupira et poussa son épaule droite. « Pas de disputes à un enterrement. Venez, »

A sa surprise, Sebastian ne rétorqua rien et acquiesce silencieusement, se traînant derrière Burt et Carole alors qu'ils entraient dans une pièce.

Jeff se tourna vers Kurt et lui demanda d'une petite voix. « Est-ce que Sebastian arrive à supporter ça?"

Kurt soupira. "Honnêtement, Jeff, j'en ai aucune idée.

~*.*~

La cérémonie passa plutôt lentement. Chaque membre de la famille proche avait leur tour pour faire un petit discours à côté de l'autel où les deux cercueils étaient placés, Sebastian avait refusé de regarder les corps de ses parents pour d'étranges raisons, malgré l'insistance de Kurt. Ses raisons étaient bizarre mais Kurt pouvait s'y retrouver (_je n'ai pas envie de voir mes parents pour la dernière fois parce que… vraiment, il n'y **a** pas de dernière fois_).

Sebastian ne dit pas grand-chose pendant sa propre intervention.

"Maman… papa… Vous me manquerez et je me souviendrais toujours de vous. Reposez en paix," fut tout ce qu'il dit, recevant des regards surpris et choqués de la foule. Kurt ne dit rien quand Sebastian, la tête baissée, prit sa place à côté de lui et regarda vers l'avant.

Quand les funérailles arrivèrent presque à la fin, Kurt donna un regard entendu à ses amis et les New Directions aussi bien que les Warblers à l'exception de Sebastian (qui les regarda avec confusion) se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la petite scène près de l'autel. Les deux groupes se positionnèrent proprement et Kurt hocha la tête vers le prêtre qui prit cela comme un signal pour laisser de l'espace aux deux groupes. Kurt rapprocha le pied du micro sur la scène et commença à parler.

"Bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel et eux sont les New Directions et les Warblers. Nous sommes des… amis de Sebastian et nous voudrions lui dédicacer une chanson," Kurt concentra son attention sur Sebastian. « C'est spéciallement pour toi, Sebastian."

Après ça, il prit sa place au sein des New Directions. Puis les Warblers commencèrent à chanter une harmonie familière et la voix de Rachel traversa la pièce alors qu'elle commença à chanter.

_Mamma (Maman)_

_You gave life to me (Tu m'as donné la vie)_

_Turned a baby into a man (Tu as transformé un bébé en homme)_

_And mamma (Et maman)_

_All you had to offer (Tout ce que tu avais à offrir)_

_Was the promise of a lifetime of love (C'était la promesse d'un amour qui durerait toute la vie)_

_Now I know (Car je sais)_

_There is no other (qu'il n'y pas pareil)_

_Love like a mother's love for her child (amour que celui d'une mère pour son enfant)_

_And I know (Et je sais)_

_A love so complete (qu'un amour si parfait)_

_Someday must leave (Doit partir un jour)_

_Must say goodbye (Doit dire adieu)_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear (Adieu est le mot le plus triste que j'entendrais jamais)_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near (Notre adieu sera la dernière fois où je te serrai contre moi)_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry (Un jour tu diras ce mot et je pleurerai)_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye (Ca me brisera le coeur de t'entendre dire adieu)_

Blaine se mit au centre de la scène, donnant un petit sourire à Sebastian avant de commencer à chanter.

_Papa (Papa)_

_You gave love to me (Tu m'as donné de l'amour)_

_Turned a young one into a man (Tu as transformé un petit garcon en homme)_

_And papa (Et papa)_

_All I ever needed (Tout ce dont j'ai jamais eu besoin)_

_Was a guarantee of you loving me (C'était une garantie que tu m'aimes)_

_'Cause I know (Car je sais)_

_There is no other (qu'il n'y pas pareil)_

_Love like a father's love for his child (amour que celui d'un père pour son enfant)_

_And it hurts so (Et ça fait si mal)_

_That something so strong (Que quelque chose de si fort)_

_Someday will be gone, must say goodbye (Doive un jour partir et dire adieu)_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear (Adieu est le mot le plus triste que j'entendrais jamais)_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near (Notre adieu sera la dernière fois où je te serrai contre moi)_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry (Un jour tu diras ce mot et je pleurerai)_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye (Ca me brisera le coeur de t'entendre dire adieu)_

_But the love you give will always live (Mais l'amour que tu m'as donné vivra toujours)_

_You'll always be there every time I fall (Tu seras toujours là chaque fois que je tombe)_

_You offered me the greatest love of all (Pour moi tu es l'amour le plus grand de tous)_

_You take my weakness and you make me strong (Tu prends ma faiblesse et me rend fort)_

_And I will always love you 'till forever comes (Et je t'aimerai toujours et à jamais)_

Les deux chorales chantèrent ensuite la dernière strophe de la chanson, leurs voix s'harmonisant magnifiquement.

_And when you need me (Et quand tu auras besoin de moi)_

_I'll be there for you always (Je serai toujours là pour toi)_

_I'll be there your whole life through (Je serai là tout au long de ta vie)_

_I'll be there this I promise you, mamma (Je serai là, je t'en fais la promesse, Maman)_

_I'll be your beacon through the darkest nights (Je serai ton phare à travers les nuits les plus noires)_

_I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight (Je serai les ailes qui guident ton vol brisé)_

_I'll be your shelter through the raging storm (Je serai ton abris à travers la tempête qui fait rage)_

_And I will love you 'till forever comes (Et je t'aimerai pour toujours et à jamais)_

_Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear (Adieu est le mot le plus triste que j'entendrais jamais)_

_Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near (Notre adieu sera la dernière fois où je te serrai contre moi)_

_Someday you'll say that word and I will cry (Un jour tu diras ce mot et je pleurerai)_

_It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye (Ca me brisera le coeur de t'entendre dire adieu)_

Et avant que la musique ne s'arrête, Kurt fit un pas en avant et chanta le dernier vers, ses yeux déjà humides.

_'Till we meet again... (Jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve...)_

_Until then... (Jusque là...)_

_Goodbye (Adieu)_

~*.*~

"Je te verrai en cours demain, n'est-ce pas? »

«Ouais, bien sûr. »

Kurt et Rachel échangèrent un dernier câlin avant que Rachel ne parte rejoindre les autres New Directions. Blaine, qui était en train de parler à Tina, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et commença à se diriger vers Kurt. Kurt le regarda prudemment alors qu'il approchait, tentant de résister à l'envie de courir vers lui. Blaine donna un sourire à Kurt quand il fut finalement à une distance qui leur permettait de discuter.

"Hey," dit-il.

"Hey toi," répondit Kurt, fier de lui quand sa voix ne tremblota pas.

"C'était une bonne idée… dédicacer comme ça une chanson à Sebastian."

"Ouais eh bien, je suis quelqu'un de bien. C'est ce que les gens bien font. »

Blaine gloussa, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ses cheveux sans gel. La douleur revint dans la poitrine de Kurt quand il se rappela la sensation que c'était d'avoir passé ses doigts dans ses douces boucles pendant sa promo de l'année de Senior quand ils avaient dansé un slow… et pendant la longue nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel que Rachel avait louée, quand Kurt avait pu sentir le plaisir le parcourir et l'électricité qui traversait sa colonne vertébrale à chaque baiser, chaque toucher, chaque « je t'aime » murmuré…

Kurt regarda ailleurs résolument.

Il entendit Blaine soupirer. "Je te verrai en cours lundi, okay… Kurt ? » Dit Blaine sa voix vacillant quelque peu quand il dit son nom. Kurt ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Blaine était silencieux face à lui et pas longtemps après, le son de pas s'éloignant si fit entendre. Quand Kurt se tourna, Blaine était déjà à une distance éloignée.

Finn s'approcha de Kurt et lui tapa légèrement l'épaule. « Ça va, Kurt?" Demanda-t-il. Kurt le regarda curieusement. "Ouais.. Pourquoi ça ne devrais pas aller?"

Finn haussa les épaules. "Tu avais l'air de vouloir pleurer pendant qu'on chantait."

Kurt rougit et donna à son tour un léger coup d'indignation sur son épaule. « Oh tais-toi, idiot."

Les deux marchèrent vers la voiture où attendaient déjà Burt, Carole et Sebastian. La posture de Sebastian était étrangement rigide alors qu'il était adossé à la voiture, regardant partout sauf vers Kurt. Kurt laissa échapper un soupir blessé. Pourquoi Sebastian évitait toujours son regard?

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture sans dire un mot. Quand Burt démarra la voiture, Kurt osa jeter un coup d'œil à Sebastian, qui était retourné à son habitude de fixer l'extérieur de la fenêtre, sa main restant sur son écharpe. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kurt remarqua quelque chose. Même si son visage était sombre et sérieux, ses yeux étaient secs. Et pas gonflé comme ceux de Kurt.

Pendant toutes la cérémonie, Sebastian n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois.

* * *

**A/N: La chanson était Goodbye's (the saddest word) de Celine Dion, et oui, j'ai changé certains mots pour que ce soit approprié. Ça ne change pas la chanson... Du moins, j'espère. J'aime cette chanson. Il y a un reviewer qui a trouvé exactement l'intrigue, s'en est effrayant, je vais devoir surveiller les alentours pour être sure que personne ne m'espionne… D'autre part, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Larmes

Hello !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais juste éclairer un point, dans ce chapitre Kurt jure quelques fois, je sais que c'est pas trop lui mais la traduction est ce qu'elle est et certaines expressions de ne peuvent pas être rendue moins "violentes".

Les reviews seront à partir de maintenant traduites pour l'auteur.

_KuMiKo_ : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliement et ce commentaire. Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que de savoir que tu ne laisse pas de review d'habitude ^^

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire est à fanficloverme96 et Glee à RIB, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Larmes**

**~"Les larmes vinrent avant qu'il ait pu songer à les arrêter. Elles coulaient, brûlantes, puis gelaient sur son visage, et d'ailleurs, à quoi bon les essuyer, à quoi bon faire semblant ? il les laissa ruisseler"**

**― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort~**

**~"And tears came before he could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on his face, and what was the point in wiping them off? Or pretending? He let them fall."**

**― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows~**

"Sebastian?"

Kurt entra dans la pièce assez prudemment ce dimanche matin. Les Hudmels étaient revenus à la maison depuis environ une heure. Sebastian était sorti de la voiture sans un mot, avait attendu devant la porte qu'elle soit déverrouillée et était silencieusement monté s'enfermer dans la chambre de Kurt, où il était resté le reste du temps. Kurt n'entendait pas un seul bruit venir de l'autre côté de la porte et s'il devait être honnête, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

De plus, il avait vraiment besoin d'enlever le costume de ce matin, _genre maintenant._

"Sebastian, aller, ouvre!" Kurt frappa à la porte à répétition. « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enfermer à l'extérieur de ma propre chambre ! »

« Depuis combien de temps il est là-dedans ? » Demanda Finn alors qu'il sortait de sa propre chambre en face de celle de Kurt. Il s'était changé et portrait maintenant un de ses jeans habituel et son T-Shirt bleu favori. Pour une fois, Kurt l'enviait. Il voulait porter quelque chose de confortable aussi, bon sang.

« Une heure, » soupira Kurt.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'ouvres pas avec une clé ? » Demanda à nouveau Finn.

« _Parce que_, » dit Kurt patiemment. « Je garde ma clé _dans_ la chambre. »

« Oh, » dit simplement Finn. « Eh bien, tu peux te changer dans ma chambre si tu veux. Je descends de toute façon. »

Kurt plissa le nez. Il n'avait rien contre la chambre de Finn personnellement c'est juste que… elle est en quelque sorte en désordre. Okay, _très_ en désordre. Finn était juste un adolescent typique qui balançait simplement ses affaires sur le lit ou le sol, qui ne lavait jamais vraiment son linge sale, qui avait des poster de groupe de métal avec un air méchant et qui ne faisait jamais, _jamais_ son lit.

En y repensant, peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose contre la chambre de Finn. Le manque de conditions hygiéniques, au moins.

"C'est gentil de ta part, Finn, mais je préfère attendre."

"T'es sûr?"

"Certain."

Finn le fixa pendant un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

Kurt retourna son attention vers la porte.

« Sebastian, s'il te plait, ouvre cette porte. Mince, j'ai besoin de me changer. _Tu_ as probablement aussi besoin d'aide pour enlever ton costume, avec ton bras en écharpe et tout. » Quand il vit que la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas, il perdit quelque chose. Et il était certain que c'était sa patience.

« Merde, Sebastian, ouvre cette satané porte ! » Cria-t-il

Kurt entendit un soupir frustré, le mouvement d'un corps et de léger pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre finalement avec un léger 'clic' et Sebastian apparu, appuyé contre le cadran de porte, toujours dans son costume sans le blazer. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Kurt leva un sourcil et regarda Sebastian en attente d'une réponse.

« Je dormais, » dit Sebastian sèchement avec une expression ennuyée.

« Vraiment? » Dit Kurt, le ton acide. « Je n'aurai _jamais_ deviné, » Il contourna Sebastian et entra dans la chambre. Le lit au sol était défait et le blazer noir de Sebastian trainait sur le sol. « Honnêtement, t'avais pas besoin de fermer à clé, j'avais besoin de me changer, » grommela Kurt en s'emparant d'un jean moulant, d'un pull beige et d'un maillot de corps blanc dans son armoire.

« J'avais besoin de dormir, » répondit facilement Sebastian.

« C'est ma chambre. J'y ai plus de droit que toi. » Kurt se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas changé ? Tu aurai au moins pu enlever ton pantalon et ta cravate, » continua Kurt, sa voix faisant un écho depuis la salle de bain.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »

Kurt s'arrêta, la manche de son pull à moitié enfilée. Peut-être que c'était son imagination. Mais quand Sebastian avait répondu, son ton avait eu l'air d'être plus sévère qu'habituellement. Kurt continua à mettre son pull, le boutonnant silencieusement. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sebastian, un objet dans la main.

C'était l'iPhone de Kurt, qu'il avait laissé sur le lit, dans son empressement pour se changer.

« Hmm… J'espérais un peu de distraction, mais apparemment, je vais être déçu, » dit Sebastian d'une voix trainante alors qu'il fouillait le portable de Kurt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone?" Demanda-t-il sèchement en tendant sa main pour le récupérer, mais Sebastian le mis hors de sa portée.

« J'espérais trouver des sexto semi-décents entre toi et Blaine mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé sont des flatteries écœurantes envoyé le mois dernier, » Sebastian continua à regarder l'historique de conversation du téléphone de Kurt. « Hm ? » Kurt regarda Sebastian lever un sourcil. « Eh bien, eh bien… notre petite princesse a flirtée par message avec un nouveau prince. »

« De quoi tu parles? » Demanda Kurt, le ton défensif alors qu'il essayait en vain de récupérer son portable. Il soupira. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Blaine avait un complexe par rapport à sa taille.

« Es-tu un astronaute ? Parce que ton sourire semble venir d'un autre monde, » Sebastian sourit d'une manière moqueuse. « Peux-tu chanter sur mon répondeur ? Je veux que ta voix devienne ma sonnerie ».

Un sentiment d'effroi envahi soudainement Kurt.

« Qui est Chandler? » Demanda finalement Sebastian, Kurt eut un sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Sebastian, » répondit Kurt sèchement. « Donne-moi mon téléphone. »

« Je me demande si c'est la raison pour laquelle Blaine a rompu avec toi. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une relation à trois, hm? » Dit Sebastian le ton sarcastique et un sourire moqueur.

« Il n'y avait rien entre nous ! » Dit Kurt froidement. « Maintenant rends-moi mon téléphone! »

Je me demande ce qui arriverait si tous ces messages étaient envoyés à Blaine pour voir combien toi et Chandler étiez réellement _intimes_… Tu penses que ça effacerait son côté gentleman et-."

Sebastian fut coupé quand il entendit l'écho d'un '_slap_' dans la pièce et il sentit sa joue brûler presque instantanément. Il posa sa main contre sa joue et regarda Kurt qui se tenait debout face à la lui les joues rouges et les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il respirait également assez fortement.

Il y eu un silence avant que Kurt ne se mette à crier.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi, Sebastian? » Dit Kurt durement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme un idiot? Pour ta fichue information, Blaine sait à propos des sms et oui, il a été en colère mais on est passé au-dessus de ça. Nous _n'avons pas_ rompu à cause de ça! »

Sebastian, cependant, semblait imperturbable. Il fixa Kurt avec des yeux fermes. « Est-ce que t'as déjà entendu parler de réaction à retardement ? Peut-être que Blaine en a eu une, » il lui donna un autre sourire, jeta doucement l'iPhone de Kurt sur le lit et se dirigea hors de la chambre, ne se préoccupant pas de ne pas s'être changé. Un léger fredonnement se fit entendre un peu plus tard. Glad You Came de The Wanted.

Ce salaud.

Kurt prit son téléphone sans un mot et vit qu'il avait reçu un message. Il venait de Blaine.

_Je sais que ça fait un petit moment mais… qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un café au Lima Bean demain? En tant qu'amis ? –Blaine_

En tant qu'amis.

_En tant qu'amis._

Kurt s'assit sur son lit, couvrit son visage avec ses mains et pleura.

~*.*~

Kurt descendit environ une demi-heure plus tard, les yeux toujours un peu gonflés à cause de tout à l'heure mais excepté ça, son expression ne le trahissait pas. Il entra dans le salon dans l'espoir de finir son devoir d'anglais sur son ordinateur portable. Mais quand il entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin en voyant un visage familier allongé sur le canapé, zappent les chaînes avec désinvolture.

Sebastian.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer et de marcher avec détermination dans la pièce, ne regardant pas Sebastian alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre et allumait son ordinateur. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'il charge, ses yeux se posèrent sur la télévision dont les chaînes changeaient tellement rapidement que Kurt avait du mal à suivre.

Il laissa échapper un son irrité et se concentra sur son ordinateur, ouvrant le dossier pour trouver son devoir enregistré. Il cliqua dessus et regarda son exercice apparaitre sur l'écran. Au milieu de l'action, Kurt remarqua que Sebastian avait finalement choisi une chaîne. Il regarda à travers ses cils pour voir ce que c'était et réprima un grognement quand il vit que c'était MTV.

Il évitait cette chaîne assez souvent ces derniers temps puisqu'il n'aimait pas les clips explicites et l'horrible musique rap qu'il entendait pendant les seuls programmes qui étaient diffusés quand Kurt était à la maison. La seule chose qu'il aimait regarder sur MTV était My Super Sweet 16 et Plain Jane. Le reste… eh bien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Les doigts de Kurt tapaient le paragraphe suivant de son devoir sans la moindre hésitation. Il savait quoi écrire et il voulait faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas reçu un A+ en anglais simplement par chance, vous savez.

Il en était à la moitié de la première partie du paragraphe quand une chanson familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

_Before you met me (Avant de te rencontrer,)_

_I was alright (j'allais bien)_

_But things were kinda heavy (mais il y avait des choses qui me pesaient)_

_You brought me to life (Tu m'as ramené à la vie)_

_Now every February (maintenant chaque février)_

_You'll be my Valentine, (Tu seras mon Valentin)_

_Valentine... (Valentin…)_

Kurt ne put presque pas réprimer sa plainte. Oh pourquoi Katy Perry devait-elle chanter cette chanson exactement maintenant? Il tenta d'ignorer la musique et jeta un œil à Sebastian.

Il avait l'air de jubiler.

Ce sale bâtard.

Il tentait mentalement de bloquer la musique, Kurt laissa trainer son regard sur l'écran, dans l'intention de finir son exercice.

**Les émotions humaines : Quand la passion surpasse la raison.**

**Résumé : Une analyse du degré d'influence des émotions sur les personnages de Roméo, Juliette, Tybalt, Friar Laurence et la nourrice dans Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare.**

**Les sentiments jouent un rôle important dans les décisions que les personnes prennent. Dans la tragédie Roméo et Juliette de William Shakespeare, de nombreux personnages font des choix irréfléchis à cause de leurs sentiments pour d'autres personnes. Par conséquent les émotions sont un facteur extrêmement important dans les décisions que font les personnes parce qu'ils interfèrent avec les pensées rationnelles.**

_Let's go all the way tonight (Ce soir, allons jusqu'au bout des choses)_

_No regrets, just love (Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour)_

_We can dance until we die (Nous pourrons danser jusqu'à la mort)_

_You and I (Toi et moi)_

_We'll be young forever (serons jeunes pour toujours)_

**Roméo laisse ses émotions pour Juliette dominer ses décisions.**

_You make me (Grâce à toi)_

_Feel like (j'ai l'impression)_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream (De vivre un rêve d'adolescent)_

_The way you turn me on (La façon dont tu m'excites)_

_I can't sleep (Je n'arrive pas à dormir)_

_Let's run away (Allons-nous en)_

_And don't ever look back (Et ne regardons jamais en arrière)_

_Don't ever look back (Et ne regardons jamais en arrière)_

**Les émotions de Juliette ont également une grande influence sur ses décisions. Elle a trompé ses parents, elle est partie et a simulé sa mort à cause de son amour pour Roméo. Elle ne pense pas aux conséquences.**

_We drove to Cali (On a roulé jusqu'en Californie)_

_And got drunk on the beach (Et on s'est saoulé sur la plage)_

_Got a motel and (Pris un hotel et)_

_Built a fort out of sheets (Construit un château avec des draps)_

_I finally found you (Je t'ai enfin trouvé)_

_My missing puzzle piece (La pièce manquante de mon puzzle)_

_I'm complete (Je suis complète)_

**Leur relation est pleine de passion et spontanée et leurs émotions jouent un grand rôle dans leurs morts.**

_C'est de la tromperie, Kurt !_

_Je suis désolé si ça te contrarie !_

**C'est très similaire dans la vie réelle, pas à cause du scenario mais à cause des personnages. Ils sont impulsifs et prennent de mauvaises décisions parfois parce qu'ils sont aveuglés par leurs sentiments et cela les empêche de voir les conséquences.**

_Je ne te dirai jamais adieu…_

_Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble, Kurt…_

_And don't ever look back (Et ne regarde jamais en arrière)_

_Don't ever look back (Ne regarde jamais en arrière)_

"Change de chaîne s'il-te-plait," murmura Kurt, les yeux vides fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Sebastian fit un bruit évasif depuis le sofa mais la chaîne n'avait pas changée. « Merde, Sebastian, change de chaîne," dit Kurt irrité.

"Nope," répondit Sebastian. "J'aime assez cette chaîne. Oh ? Bills, Bills, Bills est la prochaine ? J'ai entendu des Warblers que c'était une des chansons favorites de Blaine, » son ton était moqueur. « Je viens d'y penser, tu faisais partie des Warblers une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Chanter avec Blaine était une routine pour toi au fond. Ou _était-ce_, peu- »

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ton foutu problème?" Le coupa Kurt avec un regard noir. "Pourquoi dis-tu toutes ces choses ?"

"Parce que c'est la vérité? » Répondit Sebastian d'un ton léger.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me jette tous ces trucs à propos de Blaine? Est-ce que tu es vraiment insensible à ce point ? Ou aimes-tu juste faire du mal ? Ou peut-être même les deux? » Kurt ne put retenir le torrent de mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Heureusement, Finn et ses parents lui avait envoyé un petit message (Kurt était trop occupé à essayer de ne pas pleurer trop fort, quand Burt avait toqué à la porte, pour répondre) l'informant qu'ils sortaient pour manger (Kurt ait réussi à dire « non merci » quand Burt lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir ou non). Alors à l'exception d'eux deux, la maison était vide.

Des larmes étaient à nouveau apparues dans le coin de ses yeux et sa gorge commençait à être serrée. Malheureusement, Sebastian le remarqua.

"Aww… est-ce que la princesse va se mettre à pleurer? Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Whitney Houston?"

"Vas te faire foutre," siffla Kurt.

"Nan, t'es pas mon genre," sourit Sebastian de manière arrogante. « Hm… qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette chanson de Céline Dion ? My Heart Will Go On? Ou quelque chose d'aussi kitsch qui correspond à la situation? »

"Espèce de salaud," grogna Kurt, les larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux. "Put-. »

"Ça semble équitable, puisque tu m'as chanté quelque chose d'aussi insensible."

Kurt regarda Sebastian avec confusion, légèrement surpris par la pointe de colère dans le ton léger de Sebastian. « Pardon?" Dit-il inspectant d'un air confus le garçon devant lui.

"Goodbye's the Saddest Word de Céline Dion, Kurt?" Répondit Sebastian froidement, les yeux durs. "Commet aurais-tu pu faire plus typique? Tu as décidé qu'une chanson à propos de dire au revoir à ses parents serait la chanson parfaite pour aider le fils endeuillé à aller de l'avant ? »

"Alors tout ça, c'était juste pour un mauvais choix de chanson ?" Rétorqua Kurt. "Tu es allé si loin juste à cause d'un-."

"Dit _insignifiant_, Kurt, et tu seras la personne insensible ici," l'interrompit Sebastian froidement.

"Je n'allais pas dire ça, mince!" Répliqua Kurt.

"Mais tu y pensais, n'est-ce pas?" Le ton de Sebastian était sec. "Le choix de la chanson est tout le problème, Kurt."

"Comment ça?" Demanda Kurt.

« _Parce que tu attends de moi de dire au revoir à mes parents alors que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire !_ »

Un silence les accueilli, long et inconfortable. Kurt fixa Sebastian, ses yeux n'étaient plus durs et froids, à la place ils étaient brûlant et remplis de tellement de colère. Son regard était perçant. Kurt ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Ce fut Sebastian qui brisa le silence.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas voir leurs corps, hein?" Expira Sebastian. "Je ne crois pas qu'on peut voir quelqu'un pour la dernière fois. Je ne l'ai jamais cru."

"Sebastian…"

"Tu sais combien c'est dur? Les choses se sont passées tellement rapidement que je n'arrive pas à suivre et c'est tellement frustrant, putain ! » Sortit Sebastian. "J'ai perdu mes parents en un claquement de doigts, je reste chez une personne que je considère comme quelqu'un d'ennuyant et tu sais, tout ce que je veux c'est que le temps s'arrête. Comme ça je pourrais voir mes parents à nouveau. Les voir sourire et rire pour une raison stupide, les voir fiers de mon courage pour leur avoir avoué mon homosexualité… les entendre dire mon nom de leur façon affreusement affectueuse… » Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration puis expira bruyamment.

Kurt mordit sa lèvre. Il éprouva de l'empathie pour Sebastian parce que, lui aussi, avait espéré la même chose il y a quelques années.

"Je…"

Sebastian n'avait apparemment pas finit.

"Et toi et tes amis avez commencés à chanter cette chanson pleine d'émotion à propos de dire adieu et tout ce que je pouvais penser était… oh dieu," Sebastian inspira vivement "Mes parents sont vraiment partis, morts et ne reviendrons jamais. Comment est-ce que je suis supposé me sentir?" Sebastian regarda finalement Kurt qui avait, une fois de plus, les yeux mouillés.

Kurt eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'était emparé de son cœur et qu'il le pressait douloureusement. Parce que Blaine l'avait regardé de la même façon et lui avait posé la même question.

Et c'était toujours de sa faute.

"Sebastian… je… je suis désolé," dit Kurt doucement, les yeux rivés vers le sol. "Je ne savais pas… je…"

Puis il entendit un son étouffé qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Doucement, il leva son regard. Et un hoquet de surprise passa ses lèvres.

Sebastian Smythe pleurait.

Des larmes coulaient sans bruit le long de ses joues et sa poitrine était ensevelie par des sanglots silencieux. Sebastian tenta, en vain, de chasser ses larmes et couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour couvrir les sanglots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. C'était comme si un barrage avait été ouvert. Kurt le regarda alors qu'une émotion incontrôlable envahi Sebastian, le réduisant à quelque chose de plus petit…

Et beaucoup plus vulnérable.

"Oh mon dieu," dit doucement Kurt. "Hey, Sebastian, je… je… oh mon dieu."

"Va-t'en," la voix de Sebastian se brisa au dernier mot. "Juste…" Une nouvelle vague de larmes le pris, le forçant à regarder ailleurs.

Ce fut après ça, qu'un ancien souvenir vint dans l'esprit de Kurt. Le son de la voix de sa mère, chantant doucement pour l'aider à s'endormir ou qui l'apaisait quand il était fâché. Ses yeux doux… les bras chauds autour de lui.

_Chut, c'est bon, Kurt… tout ira bien._

Ce fut comme s'il était devenu un pantin parce qu'il approcha soudainement Sebastian avant de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire. Doucement, et tout aussi hésitant, il tourna Sebastian pour qu'il lui fasse face et, sous le regard remplit de question de Sebastian, passa ses bras autour du garçon.

Il entendit un hoquet de surprise et les bras de Sebastian restèrent sans énergie aux côtés de Kurt. Kurt ferma ses yeux et autorisa son instinct à prendre le dessus.

"Chut… Sebastian, ça va aller. Tout ira bien," murmura Kurt. Et quand il n'entendit aucune réponse, il hésita avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour chanter.

La même chanson que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes (Bonne nuit, mon ange, c'est l'heure de fermer les yeux)_

_And save these questions for another day (Et de mettre ces questions de côté pour un autre jour)_

_I think I know what you've been asking me (Je crois savoir ce que tu me demandais)_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say (Je crois que tu sais ce que j'essayais de dire)_

_I promised I would never leave you (Je t'ai promis que je ne te quitterais jamais)_

_Then you should always know (Et tu devrais toujours savoir)_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are (Où que tu puisses aller, où que tu sois)_

_I never will be far away (Je ne serai jamais très loin)_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep (Bonne nuit, mon ange, maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir)_

_And still so many things I want to say (Et il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ai envie de dire)_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me (Souviens-toi de toutes les chansons que tu m'as chantées)_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay (Quand nous sommes allés faire du bateau sur dans une baie émeraude)_

_And like a boat out on the ocean (Et comme un bateau dans l'océan)_

_I'm rocking you to sleep (Je te berce pour que tu t'endormes)_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart (L'eau est sombre et profonde, à l'intérieur de ce vieux cœur)_

_You'll always be a part of me (Tu seras toujours une part de moi)_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream (Bonne nuit, mon ange, maintenant c'est l'heure de rêver)_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be (Et de rêver combien ta vie sera merveilleuse)_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby (Un jour ton enfant pleurera peut-être, et si tu chantes cette berceuse)_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me (Alors dans ton Coeur, il y aura toujours une part de moi)_

_Someday we'll all be gone (Un jour nous serons tous partis)_

_But lullabies go on and on (Mais les berceuses restent encore et encore)_

_They never die (Elles ne meurent jamais)_

_That's how you and I will be (C'est ainsi que toi et moi serons)_

Avant qu'il ne le sache, Kurt sentit la respiration de Sebastian se calmer et son corps commençait à s'appuyer lourdement dans l'étreinte de Kurt. Quand il regarda Sebastian, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le visage de Sebastian, même s'il était strié de larmes, était calme et paisible et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa mâchoire était relâchée.

Sebastian s'était endormi.

Et à l'instant où Kurt allait ajuster sa position, il entendit quelque chose s'échapper légèrement des lèvres de Sebastian.

_"Maman… Papa…"_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Shopping

Hello !

Me voilà avec un chapitre de plus.

Pour la citation du début de chapitre, j'ai traduit à ma façon mais si l'un d'entre vous connait la traduction officielle, je suis preneuse.

Aussi, j'ai envoyé vos commentaires à l'auteur et voilà sa réponse : C'est super ! C'est bien pour toi :D Je suis contente que ce soit bien reçu même parmi les lecteurs français.

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire est à fanficloverme96, Glee est à RIB et je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review à la fin :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Shopping**

**~"J'aime faire du shopping. Il y a un peu de magie dans le fait d'acheter quelque chose de neuf. C'est une satisfaction instantanée, une solution miracle."~**

**~"I love shopping. There is a little bit of magic found in buying something new. It is instant gratification, a quick fix."~**

Sebastian se rendait bien compte qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux. Il y avait aussi ce parfum familier envahissant ses narines qui était tellement réconfortant qu'il souhaitait en profiter juste encore un peu. Quelque chose de chaud et douillet le couvrait et il laissa échapper un fredonnement heureux.

"Je sais que tu es réveillé," dit une voix, quelque part à côté de lui. Elle était joueuse d'une manière exaspérée. "Je le sais parce que tes yeux sont à moitié ouverts." Sebastian s'entendit glousser discrètement et ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

Il était effectivement allongé sur quelque chose de différent. Mais pas méconnaissable.

Il se redressa et se trouva allongé une fois de plus sur le lit de Kurt, son torse recouvert par une couverture rouge. Il s'inspecta et réalisa qu'il n'était plus habillé de la tenue qu'il portait plus tôt. A la place, il était habillé d'un pantalon de survêtement gris et d'un pull vert qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le sien. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Kurt perché sur le haut de son lit, lisant banalement un livre. Kurt le regardait avec une expression calme.

"Je vois que notre belle au bois dormant s'est finalement réveillée de son profond sommeil," taquina Kurt.

"Combien de temps j'ai dormi?" Demanda Sebastian

"Environ 20 heures," au regard surpris de Sebastian, Kurt commença à expliquer. « Tu as dormis pendant toute la journée d'hier. Tu as loupé le repas et le diner. Tu devais être plus extenué que tu ne le pensais. Tu as assez dormi ces derniers temps ?" Le ton de Kurt était préoccupé.

Sebastian baissa les yeux. "Pas vraiment," admit-il. La plupart de ses nuits étaient en proie à des cauchemars en ce moment. Ils étaient terrifiants, impliquant la mort de ses parents qui était répétée encore et encore devant lui. Les cris, le sang…

Sebastian secoua la tête pour effacer ces images. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? » D'aussi loin qu'il était concerné, aujourd'hui était lundi et l'idée de Kurt loupant l'école pour le plaisir n'était pas vraiment juste.

Kurt haussa légèrement les épaules. « J'y étais, brièvement. J'ai prévenu tous mes profs que je louperais les cours aujourd'hui et ils m'ont donné le travail en avance. »

"Pourquoi?"

Kurt lui donna un regard mesuré. "Pour prendre soin de toi, bien sûr. Je suis celui qui t'a lavé et qui a changé tes habits, » Kurt s'arrêta et regarda ailleurs. Un faible rougissement apparu sur ses joues. Sebastian sourit narquoisement.

"Oh? T'as aimé ce que t'as vu?" Dit-il en bougeant les sourcils.

"Ne te flatte pas." Souffla Kurt. « Papa m'a aidé quand c'était nécessaire pour que je_ ne vois_ rien."

Sebastian se contenta de faire un bruit qui ressemblait à « hmm». Soudainement, son estomac gargouilla. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut l'air embarrassé. Kurt le regarda, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Sebastian et tendit sa main. Sebastian le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

"Tes jambes ne vont pas te tenir longtemps après avoir été allongé si longtemps," expliqua Kurt. « Aller, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger en bas. »

Sebastian hésita mais quand son estomac grogna encore plus fort, il attrapa la main de Kurt et se leva du lit. Kurt avait raison à propos d'une chose; Sebastian ne tenait pas sur ses pieds, trébuchant presque sur Kurt comme il ne pouvait pas utiliser son autre bras pour se stabiliser. Kurt l'attrapa par les épaules et le remis droit à sa place. Quand Sebastian insista sur le fait qu'il pouvait marcher, Kurt le fixa un bref moment avant d'hausser les épaules, lâchant la main de Sebastian.

"Donc… Où sont les autres?" Demanda Kurt alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

"Finn est au lycée et mes parents sont au travail," dit Kurt. "En parlant d'eux," Kurt se tourna vers lui. "Mon père se demandait si tu étais en forme pour aller en cours demain. »

"En cours?"

"Ouais…" Kurt entra dans la cuisine et s'approcha du frigo. "C'est juste que… Carole s'inquiète que tes amis Warblers te manquent. Sans mentionner que tu pourrais manquer la préparation de la cérémonie de remise de diplôme et tout… »

"… Ouais, bien sûr," dit Sebastian doucement. "Je pense que je peux aller en cours demain. Et pour le diplôme... T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je ne suis pas diplômé."

La tête de Kurt se leva brusquement. « Attend, quoi ? »

"Je suis un Junior."

"Qu'est qu'il y a avec tous ces gens qui sont des Junior?" Murmura Kurt pour lui-même. "Bon, au moins tu as une chose en moins à t'inquiéter." Dit-il

"Tu ne l'es pas bientôt?" Sebastian pencha la tête cherchant des informations alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Cette semaine," répondit Kurt d'une manière absente. "Bon, avec le manque d'ingrédients dans la maison je peux faire des pancakes et quelques toast… et du café… Ça t'ira ? » Kurt regarda Sebastian attendant une réponse.

Sebastian le surpris en se contentant d'hausser les épaules. « Peu importe. Tant que j'ai à manger rapidement. » Il fit une pause. « Mais un petit verre de Courvoisier avec ce café serait apprécié. »

"Tu bois du vin avec ton café ? » Kurt lui lança un regard.

"Techniquement, c'est du cognac mais oui."

"Tu es fou," Kurt roula des yeux. "Je n'ai même pas ce genre de chose ici pour commencer. Et tu agis comme si t'étais ivre quand tu es sobre alors je ne vais pas te rendre plus saoul. »

"Kurt, du cognac ne me rend pas saoul, » se moqua Sebastian. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. »

"J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à apprendre que de tenir l'alcool, Smythe," rétorqua Kurt en coupant un morceau de pain. "D'ailleurs, j'ai pas le temps de boire et de devenir ivre. Pas avec toutes les personnes égarées que ma maison n'arrête pas d'héberger."

"Hey," Sebastian leva la main. "Tu es celui qui m'a proposé de rester chez toi. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par les personnes ? »

"Les personnes," Kurt roula des yeux. "Comme dans l'organisme ou les êtres vivants qui vivent sur cette planète qu'on appelle Terre. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en es pas un, bien que j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'agissais pas comme un être humain. »

Sebastian grogna. "Je vais ignorer ça. Je veux dire les gens comme dans le pluriel « d'une personne ». Tu as l'air d'être habitué à héberger des gens. »

Kurt hocha la tête. "Sam a vécu avec nous il n'y a pas longtemps à cause de quelques problèmes de famille. Il vit chez Quinn maintenant, comme sa maison est plus proche du lycée et ça serait pratique si Sam décide d'aller à l'église ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Sebastian ne dit plus rien après ça. Il inspecta la cuisine en attendant que Kurt cuisine son repas. Après un moment, il finit par regarder Kurt cuisiner à la place. Il regarda comment Kurt retournait les pancakes sur la poêle à frire d'une main experte sans faire d'erreur. Il garda ses yeux fixes lorsqu'il testa la texture de la pâte. Sebastian se retrouva même à suivre les mouvements de ses doigts quand Kurt remua une tasse à café avant d'y ajouter un peu de crème.

"Tu vas devoir te contenter de crème puisqu'on a plus de sucre," dit Kurt en mettant la tasse devant Sebastian. "Hey, tu vas bien? T'as l'air ailleurs quand tu me regarde.

"C'est rien," murmura Sebastian. Il prit prudemment la tasse et avala doucement une gorge de café. Il avait un goût doux et agréable sur la langue. Un sentiment de chaleur prit place dans son estomac. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de faire un son d'approbation au fond de sa gorge.

"Je vois que tu aimes le café ?" Demanda Kurt, taquin.

C'est convenable," dit Sebastian en prenant une dernière gorge avant de poser la tasse. "La nourriture, si tu veux bien?" Son ton était en quelque sorte moquer et joueur en même temps et Kurt se contenta de secouer la tête.

"Une seconde," fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

~*.*~

"Rappelle-moi à nouveau pourquoi je t'ai suivi au centre commercial ? »

Sebastian et Kurt se promenait dans le centre commercial de Lima cet après-midi-là, Kurt dardant constamment d'une boutique à une autre à une vitesse tellement rapide que Sebastian avait du mal à suivre. Finalement, il s'approcha d'un des bancs à disposition et s'assit, regardant, avec une expression amusée, Kurt se déplacer. Kurt s'assit plus tard à côté de Sebastian et lui tendit un gobelet en polystyrène avec un expresso chaud. Sebastian l'accepta et murmura un 'merci'.

"Parce que," commença Kurt. "Je dois acheter des cadeaux de diplôme pour mes amis. La cérémonie est vendredi et je n'ai pas acheté un seul truc. Et, pour commencer, Rachel est extrêmement pointilleuse à propos de ses cadeaux. » Kurt roula des yeux en se rappelant Finn se plaindre noël dernier de sortir avec une autre Kim Kardashian.

"Mon cœur saigne pour toi," dit Sebastian sèchement. « Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi, tu aurais pu me laisser à la maison. »

"Papa et Carole ne serons pas à la maison avant 6 heure et Finn est chez Puck. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul à la maison, » répondit Kurt en fixant son regard sur Sebastian.

Sebastian finit le reste de son expresso et jeta le gobelet dans une poubelle non loin avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers Kurt. « Je peux prendre soin de moi, » dit-il indigné.

"Je suis sûr que tu le peux. Mais j'ai promis à mon père que je prendrais soin de toi. Te laisser seul à la maison n'est pas exactement 'prendre soin', » dit Kurt en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Sebastian souffla mais ne dit rien. Il entendit Kurt soupirer à ses côtés avant que le plus petit se lève et se tourne vers lui. « Viens. Je vais chez Claire's pour acheter un bracelet pour chacune des filles. »

« Ça te dérange si je vais ailleurs? » Demanda Sebastian. "Etre dans une boutique d'accessoire ne va pas vraiment flatter mon ego."

Kurt fit un bruit irrité. « Ton ego ? S'il te plait, ton égo est tellement grand que le réduirefera plus de bien que de mal. »

"Ecoute, on pourrait juste se donner rendez-vous ici dans une heure ou quelque chose comme ça," répondit Sebastian sans se préoccuper de cacher son ton ennuyé. "Je veux juste faire un tour. Tu ne peux pas me trainer derrière toi comme un chien au bout d'une laisse."

Si Kurt avait tressailli aux mots de Sebastian, il le cachait très bien.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir. « D'accord, » après ça, il se tourna et s'éloigna. Sebastian glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean et regarda les alentours, se demandant où aller. Il soupira, décidant de se diriger vers le premier étage où se trouvaient les magasins de musique. Il alla vers les escalators et alors qu'il montait, il entrevit Kurt debout à Claire's. Il avait l'air de se disputer avec la caissière, une jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'air plus vieille que lui. Sebastian retint un sourire alors qu'il regardait la fille se recroqueviller sous le regard sévère de Kurt.

"Certaines choses sont juste typiquement lui," murmura Sebastian pour lui-même.

Il traversa le magasin de musique, grimaçant à la musique pop légèrement trop forte qui était jouée en fond sonore. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder vers la collection d'albums affichée sur le mur, laissant courir ses doigts sur une pile et s'emparant d'un CD.

One Direction: Up All Night.

Sebastian grogna et le reposa. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait ce groupe, en fait il avait quelques-unes de leurs chansons sur son téléphone. C'est juste qu'il les trouve un peu trop charmeur à son goût. Il aime une touche de bad-boys et ses goûts ne changeaient pas beaucoup quand il s'agissait de trouver des coups d'un soir. Bien sûr, il était ici pour acheter des chansons qu'il écoute. Pas des mecs avec qui coucher.

Il se dirigea vers d'autres sections pendant un moment avant de commencer à s'ennuyer un peu. Il vérifia sa montre et vit qu'il avait encore environ 40 minutes avant de devoir retrouver Kurt. Il allait quitter le magasin quand quelque chose attira ses yeux. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et l'étudia.

C'était un poster. Et il faisait la publicité de quelque chose de très intéressant.

Se tournant vers le caissier, Sebastian demanda. « Est-ce que vous pouvez me renseigner à propos de quelque chose?"

~*.*~

"Tu as acheté quelque chose?"

Kurt et Sebastian étaient assis à l'air de restauration; Kurt était occupé à manger son sushi alors que Sebastian tenait un bagel avec ses doigts, il mordit dedans et utilisa sa main libre pour le couper en des morceaux plus petits. Apparemment il jouait avec sa nourriture. Kurt le regarda avec dédain mais ne dit rien à propos de ses actions.

"J'ai eu les bracelets à moitié prix, si c'est ce que tu demandes," dit Kurt avec un sourire satisfait en montrant un sac petit mais remplit en plastique. "Je sais négocier les prix."

"Et t'as probablement marqué à vie la vendeuse, » marmonna Sebastian autour du bagel.

"Elle avait besoin d'un peu de persuasion. »

C'était confortablement silencieux entre eux deux avant que Sebastian se mette à parler brusquement, ses yeux de regardant pas Kurt. « Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Kurt s'arrêta de manger, les yeux écarquillés. « Pardon? »

"Merci," répéta Sebastian, ne regardant toujours pas Kurt. "Pour hier. Et je suis désolé d'être un con."

Kurt regarda momentanément confus avant que le souvenir du jour précédent lui revienne brutalement en tête. Kurt, tenant Sebastian contre lui, murmurant des mots sans aucun sens et lui chantant une berceuse… Rougissant furieusement, Kurt avala sa salive et regarda vers le bas.

"De rien," dit-il. "Et pour toi étant un con," Kurt fit un sourire taquin." Je pense que j'y suis habitué, mais c'est bon. »

Sebastian releva son visage vers Kurt et lui retourna son sourire avec hésitation. « Ça craint pour toi de devoir supporter quelqu'un comme moi, »dit-il. Ces mots étaient censés être secs et indifférents mais le sourire de Sebastian donna l'impression que c'était un échange joueur entre deux amis.

"Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude," répondit Kurt facilement en prenant un sushi avant de le manger.

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est équitable puisque je dois supporter quelqu'un qui insiste pour s'habiller comme une fille," répondit Sebastian joueur.

"Tu ne t'es juste pas encore rendu compte que la mode n'a pas de genre," rétorqua Kurt mais il souriait. "Est-ce que tu as acheté quelque chose tout à l'heure?" Ajouta Kurt.

Sebastian sourit consciemment. "Hm… Je suppose que tu peux dire ça," dit-il, haussant les sourcils.

Kurt le fixa pendant un instant avant de froncer le nez. « Tu es dégoutant. »

"Hey, j'ai rien dis."

"Tu n'en avais pas besoin."

"Tu as tellement un esprit mal placé, princesse."

"Dit la personne qui couche avec tous les étrangers qu'il trouve attirant."

"Tue s juste jaloux de pas être un de ces étrangers. » Un sourire narquois.

Un intense rougissement. "Ferme là, meerkat."

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter pendant quelques temps avant que Kurt ne commence à le remarquer. Sebastian n'hésitait pas à sourire ou rigoler maintenant. Et grâce à ça, son visage avait l'air plus détendu et ses yeux s'éclairaient plus souvent. Peut-être que tous ces pleurs hier avaient en quelque sorte libérés Sebastian de tout le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Kurt remarqua pour la première fois après plusieurs jours que Sebastian avait l'air calme.

Sebastian le pris en train de le fixer et dit d'une voix trainante. « Oh? Je vois que ton béguin est de retour. »

Kurt se contenta de rouler et sourit. « Tais-toi, Smythe."

* * *

**A/N: Ce chapitre est transitif de mon point de vue mais je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.**

**Les reviews sont agréable et appréciée !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Amour

Hello !

J'aimerais passer un mot à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours lundi (comme moi) : Courage ! et bonne reprise.

_Katie-Channel_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le rythme te plaise.

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB et l'histoire à fanficloverme96, je ne fais que la traduction.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours très appréciées. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Amour**

**~C'est facile de tomber amoureux. C'est aussi facile de ne plus l'être.~**

**~It's easy to fall in love. It's also easy to fall out of it. ~**

"Comment va-t-il, Kurt?"

Kurt était dans la salle de répétition ce mardi, attendant le début du cours du Glee club comme d'habitude. M. Shuester n'était pas encore arrive alors le Glee Club était coincé dans la pièce à l'attendre. Kurt prit cette opportunité pour regarder une dernière fois sa partition. Il avait prévu de chanter cette chanson aujourd'hui et après la visite surprise de Burt et sa brusque mais divertissante danse sur Single Ladies il y a quelques heures, Kurt se sentait plus joyeux et prêt qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Rachel s'était tournée vers lui avec un regard nostalgique et Kurt ne put que se demander ce qui n'allait pas.

"Qui?" Demanda Kurt. "Sebastian?" Quand Rachel acquiesça, il soupira. « Il va bien, en fait. Il y a eu des … moments d'émotions, mais il va assez bien maintenant. »

"Il est toujours cassant?" Demanda Sugar assez curieuse. "Comme pendant l'enterrement?"

"Il a toujours son habituelle attitude sarcastique, si c'est ce que tu demandes." Kurt s'adossa sur sa chaise.

Blaine se tourna sur sa place pour regarder Kurt. Kurt se força à lui retourner son regard. « Alors…" commença Blaine, son expression donnait l'impression qu'il cherchait les mots justes. « Tout va… bien maintenant?"

Kurt acquiesça lentement. "Tu peux dire ça."

Blaine expira et offrit un sourire à Kurt. « Bon, c'est génial ! Je sais que ça a dû être beaucoup à encaisser. »

_Tu n'as pas idée…_

"Bien, tout le monde!" Dit alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. "Désolé, je suis en retard."

"Monsieur, vous auriez pu venir plus tard," grogna Puck. "J'étais sur le point de m'endormir."

"Le fait que tu ais réussi à rester réveillé ces 15 dernières minutes est un miracle," dit Santana avec désinvolture en admirant ses ongles récemment manucurés. Brittany posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Santana et lui fit part d'un de ses propres commentaires. Santana roula simplement des yeux et sourit à la blonde, tapotant sa tête affectueusement.

Kurt les enviait.

Son cœur devint lourd à cette vue et regarda de façon déterminée ailleurs. Alors qu'il détournait le regard, il réussit à entendre le soupir de Blaine. Apparemment, Kurt n'était pas le seul à regarder Santana et Brittany. Blaine leur jeta un regard pendant une brève seconde, un sourire nostalgique se formant sur ses lèvres et regarda ailleurs.

"C'est le tour de qui aujourd'hui? L'un d'entre vous veut dédicacer une chanson d'au revoir à quelqu'un ? » Demanda M. Schuester en lançant un regard plein d'attente à tout le monde dans la classe.

La main de Kurt se leva avant que Rachel ne puisse lever la sienne. Il lui donna un regard d'excuse et se leva. Il donna un sourire à M. Schuester avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

"J'aimerais dédier cette chanson…"

~*.*~

_Say good-bye to not knowing when (Dire au revoir à ne pas savoir quand)_

_The truth in my whole life began (La vérité de ma vie entière a commencée)_

_Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry (Dire au revoir à ne pas savoir comment pleurer)_

_You taught me that (Tu m'as appris ça)_

_And I'll remember the strength that you gave me (Et je me souviendrai de la force que tu m'as donné)_

_Now that I'm standing on my own (Maintenant que je me tiens debout par moi-même)_

_I'll remember the way that you saved me (Je me souviendrai de la façon dont tu m'as sauvé)_

_I'll remember (Je me souviendrai)_

La voix de Kurt fit écho à travers les couloirs alors que Sebastian approchait de la salle de répétition. Il était tout juste revenu de la Dalton Academy et Burt lui avait demandé d'attendre que Kurt finisse la répétition du Glee Club avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. N'ayant pas réellement confiance de ne pas avoir l'air maladroit aux côtés de Burt dans la voiture, Sebastian avait demandé s'il pouvait attendre dans l'école. Burt avait hésité mais, à la fin, l'avait autorisé.

Il se tenait maintenant derrière la porte fermée de la salle de répétition, ayant l'air gêné dans son uniforme de Dalton et son écharpe car cela le faisait se différencier des autres élèves à McKinley. Il ignora les regards curieux des autres et concentra son attention sur la voix de Kurt sortant de la pièce.

Pour certaines raison inconnues, Sebastian trouvait cela apaisant. Sa nervosité se calmait à chaque fois que Kurt chantait pour une raison que Sebastian ne pouvait comprendre. Il ferma ses yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur, autorisant son corps à se calmer. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

_Sebastian…_

_Chéri, tu vas bien?_

_Fiston, nous sommes tellement désolés._

_Nous sommes fiers de toi, fils. Nous serons toujours fiers de toi._

"Sebastian?"

Les yeux de Sebastian s'ouvrirent brusquement et il fut accueilli par un regard préoccupé d'une jeune femme avec des cheveux roux et des grands yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'une biche. Elle le dévisageait avec une expression inquiète.

"Huh?" Dit Sebastian dans les vapes en clignant des yeux quelques fois.

"Tu t'es presque assoupi ici," la femme souriait. "Est-ce que tu attends Kurt? Will m'a dit que tu vivais avec lui maintenant."

Maintenant que Sebastian la regardait convenablement, elle avait l'air familière, comme s'il l'avait vu avant. Sebastian réussit à regarder son badge épinglé sur la blouse à fleur.

Emma Pillsbury.

Ah.

La folle conseillère d'orientation que Kurt avait pu mentionner une ou deux fois.

"Oh, ouais, j'y vis," répondit Sebastian. "Est-ce que la répétition est presque terminée? » Demanda-t-il, en montrant la porte avec son pouce.

Mademoiselle Pillsbury sembla pensive pendant un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Sebastian remarqua également que Kurt ne chantait plus. Sebastian se tourna pour voir Kurt le regarder avec des yeux surpris. Le contre-ténor cligna des yeux.

"Sebastian? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Demanda-t-il

Sebastian haussa les épaules. "Burt m'a demandé de t'attendre."

"Oh," Kurt se mit de côté pour laisser ses amis sortir de la salle, chacun leur donnant un sourire et à Sebastian un hochement de tête poli. « A plus tard, boo, » dit Mercedes en embrassant la joue de Kurt. Kurt acquiesça et lui donna un léger câlin avant que Mercedes ne s'éloigne avec Sam, leurs doigts entrelacés. Mademoiselle Pillsbury tapota l'épaule de Kurt avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Blaine fut le dernier à sortir, rencontrant avec hésitation les yeux de Kurt avant que son visage se pose sur Sebastian. Malgré sa surprise initiale, Blaine réussit à rester amical.

"Oh, hey, Sebastian," salua-t-il

"Hey Blaine," répondit Sebastian tranquillement. « Comment tu vas ?"

"Bien, merci. Et toi?"

"Eh bien," sourit Sebastian. "Mon épaule me fait mal… Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner un baiser pour faire partir la douleur? »

Kurt sourit légèrement et bougea délibérément au-dessus du pied de Sebastian avant d'appuyer son propre pied dessus. Sebastian laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur et lança à Kurt un regard plein de reproche. Le plus petit se contenta de sourire innocemment en retour. Le regard de Blaine passa de Kurt à Sebastian et de nouveau à Kurt d'une manière inquiète.

Blaine s'éclaira la gorge et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui. « Um, je me demandais si je pouvais t'emprunter Kurt un moment. »

"Moi?" Kurt se pointa du doigt.

Sebastian roula des yeux. "Non, il veut dire un autre Kurt dans cette école. »

Kurt foudroya Sebastian une fois de plus avant de se tourner vers Blaine. Avec hésitation, il acquiesça. "Bien sûr…"

Blaine se relaxa visiblement et laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. « C'est bien. Peut-on parler à mon casier?"

"Um…" Kurt regarda Sebastian, comme s'il étudiait deux options. Sebastian retourna son regard à Kurt avant de soupirer. « C'est bon, Kurt, » dit-il avec lassitude. "J'attendrai dans la voiture. »

"Tu es sûr?"

"A moins que ton père soit devenu un tueur psychopathe en liberté, je suis plutôt sûr que ça me va d'être près de lui. »

Kurt sourit et hocha la tête. « Je ne serai pas long, » promit-il. Il se tourna vers Blaine. « Allons-y, alors, » dit-il en rencontrant doucement les yeux de Blaine. Blaine acquiesça avec impatience et Kurt se trouva en train de sourire affectueusement. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux de Blaine en premier lieu. Son impatience rappelait à Kurt un chiot excité.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte vers le casier de Blaine, aucun des deux ne disant un seul mot. Kurt se maitrisa pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une boule de nerfs mais vraiment, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été seul avec Blaine plus d'une minute. Il mourrait de lui parler, regardant son téléphone portable pendant certaines nuits, se préparant à l'appeler.

Mais la douleur aigüe dans son cœur au moment où la photo de Blaine apparaissait sur l'écran le faisait mettre fin à l'appel avant que Blaine ne puisse répondre. Sur la photo, Blaine souriait avec tellement de joie et cela rappelait tellement à Kurt ce qu'ils étaient. Mais peu importe combien il avait essayé, il ne put se résoudre à supprimer l'image.

Ça semblait presque cruel.

Kurt s'adossa à un casier voisin comme il le faisait habituellement alors que Blaine ouvrit le sien et commença à mettre ses livres dedans. Kurt joua avec les manches de son costume en attendant. Sa tête se tourna quand il entendit Blaine s'éclairer la gorge. Il regardait Kurt avec une expression pleine d'attente.

"Alors…" Commença-t-il. "C'était une chanson vraiment sympa que tu as chantée là-bas. »

Kurt leva délicatement un sourcil. « Merci, » répondit-il avec hésitation.

"Je…euh… voulais te parler de quelque chose et cette chanson… eh bien m'a rappelé ce que c'était," Blaine se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air quelque peu penaud.

Kurt attendit. Blaine le regarda et poussa un soupir. Ses yeux devinrent doux mais il ne souriait pas. En fait, il avait l'air un peu… nerveux. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt qui ne comprenait pas.

"Pour la… euh… rupture," Blaine arracha son regard pour regarder au sol.

Kurt le fixa avec les yeux écarquillés et ne dit rien. Il se sentit soudainement comme si quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge et son corps se tendit légèrement. Il regarda Blaine alors qu'il posait doucement son regard à nouveau sur Kurt et s'humidifia les lèvres, une habitude qu'il avait développée quand il était nerveux. Kurt le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour remarquer ça.

"Quoi?" Murmura Kurt.

"Kurt… je… j'ai pensé à tout ça et j'ai réalisé que j'ai été…," Blaine fit une pause. "Trop brusque. Je t'ai juste… laissé sans raison valable et je suis… Mon dieu, Kurt, Je suis désolé."

"Tu m'as donné une raison," dit Kurt doucement. "Tu as dit qu'une relation à distance ne marchera pas entre nous. »

"C'était la chose la stupide que j'ai dite," soupira Blaine. "Et j'ai juste réalisé combien j'ai dû avoir l'air insensible là-bas. »

Kurt regarda Blaine passer une main dans ses cheveux, un exploit qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Kurt sourit presque. Il tendit une main pour toucher affectueusement la joue de Blaine, comme une simple habitude, avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait et s'arrête; ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de la joue de Blaine. Blaine sourit avec lassitude, saisit la main de Kurt et la plaça contre sa poitrine. Kurt pouvait sentir le cœur de Blaine battre sous sa main.

"Est-ce que... tu es en train de dire que tu… » Kurt déglutit. "… regrette de m'avoir quitté?" Il regarda Blaine avec des yeux brillants. "Est-ce ce que tu essayes de dire? » Oh, comme il espérait que ce soit ça ! Son cœur commença à battre plus vite qu'il ne le pensait possible. Comme il voulait que ce soit vrai ! Il pourrait retourner à son état normal comme avant la rupture. Il pourrait être heureux à nouveau.

Mais le sourire plein d'espoir de Kurt commença à vaciller quand Blaine le regarda avec une expression triste, sa main gauche agrippant fermement la main de Kurt contre sa poitrine.

"Non... Ce n'est pas ça,' dit Blaine. "J'aurai juste espéré trouver une meilleure façon de le faire. »

Les mots frappèrent Kurt comme une si violente claque qu'il recula visiblement de Blaine, retirant sa main dans l'action. Il regarda le garçon devant lui avec une expression incrédule et choquée. Sa bouche était ouverte. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

"C-Comment… B-Blaine, tu veux dire tu as…" Kurt prit une inspiration incertaine avant d'expirer. "Je ne comprends pas Blaine. Tu veux dire, tout ce temps, tu avais prévu de rompre avec moi ? »

Blaine regarda tristement Kurt et hocha la tête. « Oui, Kurt. Pour une bonne raison. »

"Le truc de la relation à distance ?" Demanda Kurt la voix tremblante. "Tu as dit il y a juste une minute que c'était la- »

"Ça l'est," le coupa Blaine. "C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. C'était juste une excuse –lâche- pour que ce soit plus facile pour moi de t'annoncer la rupture. » Blaine regarda ailleurs une seconde avant de regarder à nouveau Kurt, l'expression plus sombre.

Silence.

"Quelle est la vraie raison alors?" Murmura Kurt, ayant peur d'entendre la réponse.

Blaine semblait hésitant à répondre aussi. « Tu ne vas pas l'aimer. »

Kurt gloussa sans humour, ses yeux s'humidifiant déjà. « Blaine, j'ai dû faire face à des choses si terrible cette semaine. Je suis sûr qu'une de plus ne fera pas basculer la liste. »

Le regard de Blaine glissa vers le sol et il refusa de rencontrer le regard de Kurt quand il le dit. C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, en fait, c'était presque inaudible, mais Kurt le comprit tout de même. Il aurait seulement espéré ne pas l'avoir entendu.

"Quoi?" S'étrangla Kurt.

Une expiration brusque. "Je ne t'aime plus."

Plus tôt, Les mots de Blaine étaient une violente claque. Maintenant, il se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait planté un couteau directement dans son cœur et qu'il remuait l'arme. Kurt poussa un autre souffle étranglé et s'adossa aux casiers comme support. Sa vue devint floue à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

"C-Comment.. ?"

"J'ai essayé de le nier," dit Blaine avec une expression peinée. "J'ai vraiment essayé. Tous les jours, je me disais que je t'aimais et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Mais…"

"Mais?"

Blaine soupira. "A la fin, je ne pouvais pas. Les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, je pouvais les sentir s'échapper et j'ai juste… » il craqua. « J'avais peur quand c'est arrivé, Kurt. Je l'étais vraiment. J'étais en colère contre moi-même," il regarda désespérément vers Kurt. « J'ai voulu le combattre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. »

Blaine prit doucement les mains molles de Kurt et les serra fermement. « Je t'aime toujours. Mais pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais. Dont_ je_ le voudrais. Et quand je pense à te tenir quand je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, je me sens juste... comme la personne la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais connu. »

"Tu ne l'es pas ! » Cria Kurt, ses larmes coulant déjà librement sur ses joues. "Tu ne le seras pas, Blaine ! J-Je … on va s'en sortir et-"

"Non," dit doucement Blaine. "Nous ne pouvons pas. J'y ai pensé et je sais qu'on ne peut pas. »

"Blaine… s'il-te-plait… » Supplia difficilement Kurt. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Mais il était si désespéré de garder Blaine qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Il agrippa la main de Blaine plus fermement et le regarda plein de larmes. « S'il-te-plait, ne me fait pas ça. S'il-te-plait… _s'il-te-plait_…"

Brusquement, Blaine attira Kurt dans un câlin et le tint près de lui, ses propres yeux se mouillant. Les larmes de Kurt trempèrent le T-Shirt de Blaine alors qu'il continuait de pleurer, s'agrippant au tissu du T-Shirt fermement. Les passants leurs lancèrent des regards surpris mais sinon ils les ignoraient. Blaine les ignorait aussi.

"Kurt," sortit Blaine. "C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu es une personne forte, Kurt. Et tu passeras au-dessus de ça. Comme la façon dont je m'y force."

"Ça ne va pas, Blaine!" Gémit Kurt, sa voix était étouffée par le T-Shirt. "Te perdre... Je ne peux pas le supporter! »

"Te perdre me fait mal aussi, Kurt," dit légèrement Blaine. « Mais te tenir contre moi alors que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi… c'est égoïste. »

"Non, ça ne l'es pas-"

"Kurt, écoute-moi," Blaine relâcha Kurt pour incliner doucement son menton, faisant en sorte que l'autre garçon le regarde dans les yeux. « Tu es une personne forte. La plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Et tu passeras au-travers de ça. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment, dont les sentiments ne partirons _jamais_."

Kurt pleurnicha simplement.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine le tira plus proche une fois de plus. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que Kurt ne s'écarte du câlin pour regarder Blaine directement dans les yeux.

"Embrasse-moi," dit-il.

"Pardon?"

"Embrasse-moi, Blaine. Embrasse-moi comme la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés. »

L'expression de Blaine était prudente. « Kurt, nous sommes au milieu du couloir-«

"S'il-te-plait," supplia Kurt. "Si tu dois me quitter, s'il-te-plait donne-moi quelque chose dont je pourrai me rappeler. J'ai besoin de m'en souvenir. Blaine, s'il-te-plait…"

L'expression de Blaine était triste quand il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Kurt avant de la prendre en coupe et de l'approcher de lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Kurt le retint fermement. Blaine avait l'odeur du chocolat et du miel, un mélange qui calmait toujours Kurt. La pensée de ne plus pourvoir sentir l'odeur familière de Blaine fit que Kurt approfondit le baisser, s'accrochant aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. »

Le baiser était lent et triste, le baiser parfait pour dire adieu.

Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Sebastian était adossé au mur et avait entendu toute la conversation. Ses yeux verts étaient illisibles alors qu'il se redressait et s'éloignait.

~*.*~

Kurt entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le lit d'une manière disgracieuse, ne se souciant pas d'enlever ses chaussures. Sebastian entra dans la pièce et enleva sa cravate et (doucement, prudemment) son blazer et fouilla à travers la pile pliée d'habits dans le placard pour en sortir une paire de jogging et un T-Shirt blanc. Il lança un regard à Kurt et soupira.

Le garçon avait été anormalement silencieux durant tout le trajet vers la maison. Burt lui avait lancé de nombreux regards inquiets auxquels Kurt n'avait pas prêté attention. Il avait simplement regardé à travers la fenêtre avec des yeux sans expression et pendant une fraction de seconde, Sebastian pensa à lui-même.

"Hey Kurt," dit Sebastian. "Il est tard. Tu devrais prendre un bain."

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Sebastian n'en attendais pas une.

"Aller, princesse," essaya-t-il tout de même à nouveau. « Tu n'as pas un genre de soin de la peau à faire ou quelque chose ? »

Kurt ne dit pas un mot. Sebastian poussa un autre profond soupir et s'assit sur le lit de Kurt, poussant Kurt avec son doigt. « Kurt, aller. »

Quand Kurt ne bougea pas, Sebastian décida d'aller directement au sujet. « Ecoute, il ne faut pas être un génie pour dire que tu es contrarié. Mais ignorer ton hygiène n'en vaut pas le coup," dit-il en essayant de garder son ton léger.

"Vas-t-en," marmonna Kurt.

"Ça n'arrivera pas," dit Sebastian. "Tu sais quoi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te donnerais pas quelque chose pour te remonter le moral ? »

Kurt releva la tête pour le fixer sans un mot. Sebastian considéra ça comme une réussite.

"Il se trouve que j'ai hérité d'une fortune assez élevée de mes parents," continua Sebastian. "Et cela inclut une entreprise que je vais un jour reprendre, même si honnêtement, je ne le veux pas. » Ricana-t-il en regardant Kurt.

Kurt le regarda sans émotion.

Le ricanement de Sebastian se tut mais il garda son sourire, regardant ailleurs comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. « Je suis sûr que je peux te donner quelque chose pour te remonter le moral. Hm… une voiture peut-être? Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'habits? Ou peut-être, des diamants. Les princesses aiment les diamants, n'est-ce pas?

"Est-ce que tu peux me donner Blaine? »

Sebastian se tourna vers Kurt surprit. Le plus petit le regardait à travers des yeux humides à nouveau et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Il avait l'air plus vulnérable de cette façon, réalisa Sebastian. Bien plus différent que l'adolescent têtu et cassant qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

"Quoi?" Demanda Sebastian.

"Donne-moi Blaine," répondit Kurt, le ton hésitant. "Je ne veux rien d'autre."

"Kurt, je…"

Mais apparemment, Kurt n'avait pas fini. Il s'assit et regarda Sebastian dans les yeux. Son regard était si sévère que cela déstabilisa Sebastian légèrement. « Tu peux garder les diamants, les voitures, les habits ou ton argent. Tout ce que je veux est Blaine. »

Sebastian n'avait pas de réponse à ça.

"Blaine est tout ce que je veux," dit Kurt, sa voix approchant l'hystérie. « Je veux qu'il me tienne à nouveau, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il-»

"Kurt, calme-toi-," commença Sebastian.

"Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ne_ perde pas ses sentiments envers moi_ !" Cria Kurt à la fin, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Sebastian le fixa, silencieux. Il regarda Kurt commencer à sangloter sérieusement, ses mains couvrant son visage. "T-Tu n'as aucune i-idée de combien c'est frustrant, » sanglota Kurt. « Il était le p-premier q-qui m'a vraiment aimé pour qui j'étais et q-qu'il réalise s-soudainement qu'il ne m-m'aime plus… je… » Il craqua alors qu'un autre sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

Peut-être que c'était du pur instinct, peut-être que c'était sa conscience ou peut-être que c'était juste le karma. Mais Sebastian se retrouva en train de doucement rapprocher Kurt de lui et de le tenir étroitement. Kurt sembla un peu choqué mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde avant que les émotions reprennent le contrôle une fois de plus. »

"Sh…" Dit Sebastian de la même façon que Kurt lui avait dit il y a quelques jours. "Juste, laisse-les sortir… laisse-toi aller, Kurt. Laisse-toi aller…"

Et Kurt le fit. Les sanglots s'accumulèrent alors qu'il pleurait, le visage caché contre la poitrine de Sebastian. Sebastian ne dit rien en dehors de mots réconfortants et le tint simplement fort.

Burt trouva la paire comme ça quand il jeta un œil à vers la porte. Habituellement, il se serait précipité dans la pièce pour réconforter son fils sans hésitation. Mais à la place, il regarda comment Sebastian frottait son dos d'une manière apaisante, n'arrêtant jamais son flux de mots réconfortants et relaxants, complètement inconscient de la présence de Burt.

"Tu iras bien…"

"Shh…"

"Laisse-toi aller, Kurt…"

Souriant légèrement, Burt laissa le garçon faire ça et s'éloigna doucement.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Oublier

Hello !

Et voilà un chapitre de plus.

_Katie Channel :_ C'est clair que ce chapitre ne pousse pas à aimer Blaine, au moins Seb s'est (un peu) rapproché de Kurt 0:) Merci pour ton commentaire !

_Azerty :_ Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

_KuMiKo_ : Merci ! Oui il y aura un lemon mais... Faudra attendre un peu. Contente que ça continue à te plaire.

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Oublier**

**~Parfois, c'est simplement mieux d'oublier~**

**~Sometimes, it's just better to forget~**

Kurt était couché inutilement sur son lit ce soir-là, se sentant complètement épuisé.

Après l'épisode des larmes, Kurt avait été trop exténué pour se lever du lit. Sebastian avait posé une main contre le front de Kurt- Kurt ne se recula pas au touché à cause du manque d'énergie- et déclara que le garçon commençait à avoir une légère fièvre. Sebastian avait été inhabituellement tendre avec lui alors qu'il demandait à Kurt de s'allonger pendant qu'il allait en bas pour chercher des médicaments. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian envoya un texto pour lui dire que Burt et lui s'en allaient pour en acheter. Kurt répondit simplement un message d'un mot.

_Okay. –Kurt._

Il resta où il était, regardant sans expression la couverture comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. En même temps, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Pas qu'il puisse faire grand-chose. Tous ces pleurs l'avaient laissé physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé donc tout ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment faire était de se pelotonner et dormir. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des images se formaient derrière ses paupières, extrêmement expressives et réelles.

Blaine lui souriant…

Blaine chantant de tout son cœur…

Blaine tenant sa main…

Blaine l'embrassant…

_Je ne t'aime plus…_

Kurt s'assit avec un halètement et se précipita dans la salle de bain, s'effondrant sur ses genoux près de la cuvette des toilettes. Il gémit de douleur quand il eut un haut-le-cœur et vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes, s'agrippant fermement au rebord jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches. De la sueur commençait à perler le long de son front alors qu'il continuait à vomir encore plus avant de d'atteindre la chasse d'eau en tremblant. Il resta où il était un instant, trop malade pour se lever avant de sentir une main relaxante frotter son dos. Surpris, il se tourna pour voir Carole lui sourire gentiment tout en continuant à frotter son dos.

"Hey, tu vas bien maintenant, chéri?" demanda-t-il. "Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose de mauvais ? »

Kurt secoua sa tête. "N-non… Je ne me sens juste… pas trop bien."

"Sebastian a dit que tu avais de la fièvre," Carole pressa le dos de sa main contre le front de Kurt. Kurt la regarda alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient légèrement. "Tu es brûlant!"

"Je vais bien," sourit Kurt. "C'est juste…" _Mon ex petit-ami m'a pris à part aujourd'hui pour me parler. Il a dit qu'il était désolé pour la rupture et honnêtement, je pensais qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble mais non, il aurait juste espéré trouver une meilleure et moins insensible façon de rompre avec moi. Il s'est avéré que ce n'est pas à cause du problème de la relation à distance, mais c'est juste qu'il ne m'aime plus. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné le fait qu'il m'ait dit ça à cause de la chanson que j'ai chantée au Glee Club ? Moi et mon choix horrible de chansons_. « … le stress," dit finalement Kurt en donnant à Carole un regard rassurant. « J'irai mieux après avoir pris les médicaments et avoir dormi un peu. »

Carole eu l'air douteuse un instant avant d'acquiescer. « Bien… Si tu le dit. Je vais de toute façon te faire de la soupe, okay ? Tu ne peux pas prendre des médicaments le ventre vide. »

"Okay."

Carole donna à Kurt un autre sourire avant de se lever et de sortir à grand pas de la pièce. Kurt soupira avant de se lever et d'aller au lavabo pour rincer l'étrange gout de sa bouche. Il fixa sa réflexion dans le miroir. Dieu, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'air aussi épouvantable. Les yeux étaient rouges et gonflés à cause de ses pleurs, son visage était plein d'imperfections et ses cheveux étaient dans un extrême fouillis. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et le sécha avec une serviette. Il jeta un œil aux nombreux produits et lotions sur le bord du lavabo avant de décider de passer outre son soin de la peau pour une fois. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

Il alla dans sa chambre et fut surpris de voir Sebastian qui l'attendait, adossé contre le mur avec un verre d'eau et deux pilules dans les mains. Kurt ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Sebastian regarda Kurt alors qu'il ouvrait son armoire pour en pêcher un pyjama avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Quoi?" Demanda finalement Kurt irrité par le regard inébranlable de Sebastian.

"Je me demandais comment tu te sentais," répondit Sebastian

"Je vais bien. Juste un peu épuisé," Kurt posa les vêtements pliés sur le lit avant de regarder Sebastian. "Tu as été rapide. »

"Apparemment la pharmacie était plus proche que je ne le pensais," répondit Sebastian en posant les objets qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table de nuit. « Tu devrais prendre ça après le diner. Carole a dit que tu as vomis dans la salle de bain plus tôt," Dit Sebastian avec un sourcil levé. Son expression, cependant, était quelque peu préoccupée.

Kurt rougit. "C'est juste le stress," soufflé-t-il. "Je vais bien."

"Tu n'en avais pas l'air il y a une heure."

Le ton calme de Sebastian était tranchant et il traversa Kurt comme un couteau. Il fixa Sebastian avec des yeux illisibles avant de regarder ailleurs, son regard glissant vers le sol. Kurt se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. Au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, il entendit Sebastian soupirer.

"Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler," dit-il avec lassitude. "Je serai juste en bas et Carole devrait t'apporter ton diner bientôt. Repose-toi, princesse. T'en a besoin."

Sebastian sortit de la chambre, ne se souciant pas de lancer un regard à Kurt. La dernière chose que Kurt entendit fut le son de ses pas s'éloigner avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le lit la tête la première et qu'il ne grogne.

~*.*~

_Tu vas bien, Kurt ? – Mercedes_

_Ça va, désolé de t'avoir inquiété :( - Kurt_

_Nan, c'est bon. Tu avais juste l'air abattu quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure – Mercedes_

_Je suis juste légèrement malade. Le stress et tout. – Kurt_

_Tu veux que je vienne, boo? – Mercedes_

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, 'Cedes. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes ce que j'ai. – Kurt_

_Awww… d'accord ;p. Tu iras assez bien pour venir en cours quand même demain? – Mercedes_

_Je verrai – Kurt_

_Eh bien, je t'envoie mon amour. Remets-toi, Kurt – Mercedes_

_Merci :) - Kurt_

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de manger ton diner et te relaxer toute de suite pares?" Demanda Sebastian dès qu'il entra dans la chambre.

"Rien dont je devrais vraiment me soucier," Kurt roula des yeux. Il verrouilla l'écran de son iPhone avant de retourner son attention vers son plateau repas. Le bol de soupe aux champignons avec de la crème était seulement à moitié mangé et le verre de jus de pomme restait intouché. Sebastian donna un regard significatif à Kurt.

"Est-ce que tu veux aller mieux ou non, princesse ? Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à aller à la pharmacie pour le plaisir tu sais. »

"Tu ne t'en plaignais pas avant," le contredit Kurt. "En plus, tu as fait ça de ton plein gré ! »

"Ne me fait pas regretter ma décision."

"Je pense que tu regrettes déjà," rétorqua Kurt. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucie de toute manière? C'est juste une stupide fièvre. Je vais dormir et j'irai bien le matin. »

Sebastian fit un son impatient et s'assit sur le lit de Kurt malgré les protestations de l'autre garçon. Il approcha le bol de soupe utilisa la cuillère pour prendre de la soupe avant de porter la cuillère devant le visage de Kurt. « Mange, » dit-il. Kurt plissa les yeux et tourna sa tête. "Laisse-moi. Je peux le faire seul."

"Oh tu t'en sors tellement bien pour l'instant," répondit Sebastian sarcastiquement. "Aller, Kurt. Carole l'a fait juste pour toi. Le moins que tu puisses faire est d'en manger plus. C'est les bonnes manières."

"Comme si tu savais quelques chose à propos des manières," répondit Kurt d'un ton mordant. « Oublie ça, Sebastian. Tu ne me donneras pas à manger."

"Ne fait le gosse, princesse !" Grogna Sebastian exaspéré.

"Alors, arrête de faire le con !" Cassa Kurt. "Et arête de m'appeler princesse ! Mon nom est Kurt, au cas où t'avais pas remarqué."

"Kurt,"

Kurt regarda Sebastian, surpris. La façon dont il avait dit son nom... Ça avait l'air presque désespéré. Sebastian le fixait avec une expression fatiguée et Kurt le regarda poser la cuillère pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Kurt réalisa soudainement comme ça devait être dur de n'avoir qu'un bras valide, devoir poser quelque chose pour prendre autre chose. Sebastian poussa un soupir et regarde Kurt à nouveau.

"Juste… Fais-moi une faveur, okay Kurt, et mange? Tu sais, tu as pleuré comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et tu as de la fièvre juste après. J'essaie de te faire te sentir mieux et tu ne fais qu'être méchant et peu coopératif, » il fit une pause. « Je sais que tu as eu une dure journée mais est-ce que tu peux juste me rendre les choses plus simple pour que je prenne soin de toi ? »

Les choses redevinrent silencieuses avant que Kurt ne murmure. «Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça juste parce que j'ai de la fièvre. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, » soupira Sebastian fatigué. « Ecoute, tu étais là pour moi quand j'ai perdu mes parents malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait. Tu me laisse vivre avec toi, tu me fournis tout ce dont j'ai besoin alors que tout ce que j'ai fait est d'être un crétin avec toi et tes amis. Considère ça comme un prends soin de toi parce que je te dois tellement. »

Kurt était muet alors qu'il regardait Sebastian. Le garçon en face de lui avait l'air sérieux quand il avait dit ces mots. Si quelqu'un demandait à Kurt il y a quelques semaines si Sebastian était capable de compassion envers les autres, Kurt aurait ri au visage de la personne. Même quand Sebastian avait dédicacé la chanson des Régionales à Dave Karofsky plus tôt, Kurt était resté douteux malgré le fait que Blaine l'ait poussé à lui donner une chance.

Mais maintenant… Kurt n'en était pas sûr.

Sebastian récupéra la cuillère et la tint à nouveau devant le visage de Kurt. « Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien manger, s'il-te-plait?" Demanda-t-il.

Kurt hésita au début avant de doucement s'approcher de la cuillère et d'avaler ce qu'elle contenait, gardant son regard sur Sebastian. « Tu vois ? C'était pas tellement dur, si ? »

Sebastian resta pour voir Kurt finir son repas avant de prendre le plateau pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il donna à Kurt un regard sévère alors qu'il lui ordonnait de prendre ses médicaments tout de suite. « Je suis sérieux, Kurt," avait-il dit. "Les pilules ont plutôt intérêt à être dans ton estomac quand je reviens." Kurt dû se retenir de lui tirer la langue parce que vraiment, Sebastian commençait à le traiter comme un enfant maintenant. Il attendit que Sebastian soit parti avant de se tourner vers les dites pilules sur la table de chevet.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir méprisant avant de prendre ses médicaments. Après qu'il l'ait fait, il posa le verre vide et s'allongea sur son lit. Après un moment, il sentit son corps s'alourdir et ses paupières se fermer. Sebastian avait dû apporter ces forts analgésiques parce que Kurt se sentait déjà s'assoupir. En fait, il serait déjà endormi si Finn ne faisait pas un bruit monstre en tapant sur sa batterie. Ennuyé, il roula sur lui-même et couvrit ses oreilles avec son coussin.

Le bruit diminua et Kurt vit Sebastian entrer dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Sebastian marcha vers le lit de Kurt et s'assit sur le matelas. Il pressa le dos de sa main contre le front de Kurt quelques secondes avant de la retirer. « Ta fièvre est déjà en train de descendre. Je t'ai dit que de la nourriture et des médicaments aideraient, » dit-il béatement.

"Je n'ai jamais que ça n'aiderait pas," répondit Kurt, la voix légèrement étouffée par le cousin. "Mon dieu, est-ce que Finn a arête de jouer de la batterie?"

Nop mais la porte devrait atténuer la bruit un peu," Sebastian donna un petit sourire à Kurt. "Hey t'es pas déjà somnolent, si ?"

"C'est ta faute," souffla faiblement Kurt. "Les pilules que t'as acheté sont de puissants antidouleurs. »

"En fait, c'était l'idée de Burt mais hey, le plus forts ils sont, le plus vite tu iras mieux, non?"

"C'était juste une petite fièvre. Des antidouleurs ordinaires aurait tout aussi bien marchés," grogna Kurt. « Tu peux éteindre la lumière ? Je peux pas dormir tant qu'elle est allumée."

"Mais bien sûr," Sebastian roula des yeux mais se leva tout de même pour éteindre la lumière. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour mettre un pyjama. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Kurt en train de regarder son portable, ne montrant pas un signe qu'il était au bord du sommeil. Les doigts de Kurt agrippaient la couverture fermement et il respirait légèrement irrégulièrement.

"Hey," dit Sebastian. "Kurt, tu vas bien?"

"Elles continuent de revenir," murmura Kurt par à-coup.

"Qu'est-ce qui continue de revenir ?"

"Les images," répondit Kurt, sa respiration s'accélérant. "Des images de… Blaine." Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Kurt et il se dépêcha de l'essuyer. "Mon dieu, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, il-il serait là… Souriant, riant… avec un air si heureux," Kurt renifla. « Ça fait _mal_."

"Kurt…" Sebastian s'assit à côté de Kurt et le regarda avec des yeux tristes. « Je… Tu ne… peux juste pas t'empêcher de penser à lui, hein? »

"Je le veux," répondit Kurt doucement. "Du moins… pour quelques temps. Mais je pense… la douleur est trop fraiche pour que j'oublie, » Kurt se tourna vers Sebastian et le regarda avec nostalgie. « Tu sais, Blaine et moi avions l'habitude de nous appeler dans des cas comme ça. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Quand l'un de nous allait mal pour une raison ou une autre, on s'appelait et on… parlait simplement sans arrêt pendant des heures. Ne pensant jamais à la chose qui nous faisait mal… juste des sujets aléatoires," Kurt se trouva en train de sourire. « Avant que l'un de nous ne le réalise, on oubliait ce qui nous dérangeait," Kurt soupira profondément et ferma brièvement ses yeux. « Maintenant je peux plus faire ça."

Sebastian tendit une main pour tapoter l'épaule de Kurt. Kurt lui donna un sourire appréciatif et sourit avant de continuer à parler. « Blaine… Il était la personne la plus spéciale que j'ai rencontrée. Zut, il l'est toujours. Il me comprend, sympathise avec moi et…" Kurt s'étrangla. "Il est le premier qui m'a vraiment aimé pour qui je suis. Il est resté avec moi entre vents et marées et j'ai juste… » La voix de Kurt commença à trembler. « J'arrive juste par à croire que je l'ai perdu comme ça… Les choses arrivent trop rapidement… _Mon dieu_, » Il laissa un autre son étranglé avant de se dépêcher d'essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Sebastian ne dit pas un mot. Il fixa Kurt, muet alors que celui-ci luttait pour contrôler ses larmes. Cette vue… Sebastian se sentit coupable. Parce que quelques temps plus tôt, il avait lui-même toutes les intentions de séparer Kurt et Blaine pour avoir Blaine pour lui. Il était même arrivé au point où il avait sérieusement pensé blesser Kurt juste pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais maintenant que les deux avaient rompus, Sebastian ne sentait pas la satisfaction qu'il pensait ressentir. Même quand Kurt lui avait annoncé ça quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait senti cette étrange sensation dans la poitrine, comme s'il était inconfortable avec cette nouvelle.

"Hey," croassa Kurt. Sebastian sortit de sa rêverie pour regarder Kurt une fois de plus.

"Quoi?"

"Je peux pas dormir si je continue à penser à lui," marmonna Kurt. "Est-ce que tu peux chanter quelque chose pour me distraire? »

Sebastian leva un sourcil. "Chanter quelque chose?"

"Ça marche pour moi d'habitude," soupira Kurt. "Juste… Chante quelque chose pour que je m'endorme," il se mordit la lèvre. « S'il te plait."

Sebastian regarda Kurt avec une expression incompréhensible avant d'acquiescer doucement. Kurt se relaxa visiblement et s'allongea contre le coussin, fermant ses yeux. Sebastian réfléchit rapidement à quelque chose à chanter avant qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. Il commença par fredonner la mélodie avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour chanter.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed (Quand tu essaie de faire de ton mieux, mais que tu n'y arrive pas,)_

_When you get what you want but not what you need (Quand tu as ce que tu veux, mais pas ce dont tu as besoin,)_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep (Quand tu te sens si fatigué, mais que tu ne peux pas dormir,)_

_Stuck in reverse (Bloqué à l'inverse)_

_And the tears come streaming down your face (Et les larmes coulent le long de ton visage,)_

_When you lose something you can't replace (Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux pas remplacer,)_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste (Quand tu aimes quelqu'un mais qu'il va tout gâcher,)_

_Could it be worse? (Est-ce que ça peut être pire?)_

_Lights will guide you home (Les lumières te guideront chez toi)_

_And ignite your bones (Et brûleront tes os)_

_And I will try to fix you (Et j'essaierai de te fixer)_

_And high up above or down below (Et au plus haut ou au plus bas,)_

_When you're too in love to let it go (Quand tu es trop amoureux pour le laisser partir,)_

_But if you never try you'll never know (Mais si tu n'essaies pas tu ne sauras jamais,)_

_Just what you're worth (Juste ce que tu vaux)_

_Lights will guide you home (Les lumières te guideront chez toi)_

_And ignite your bones (Et brûleront tes os)_

_And I will try to fix you (Et j'essaierai de te fixer)_

_Tears come streaming down your face (Les larmes coulent le long de ton visage,)_

_When you lose something you cannot replace (quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux pas remplacer,)_

_Tears come streaming down your face (Les larmes coulent le long de ton visage,)_

_And I (Et je)_

_Tears come streaming down your face (Les larmes coulent le long de ton visage,)_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes (Je te promets que je tirerai profit de mes erreurs,)_

_Tears come streaming down your face (Les larmes coulent le long de ton visage,)_

_And I (Et je)_

_Lights will guide you home (Les lumières te guideront chez toi)_

_And ignite your bones (Et brûleront tes os)_

_And I will try to fix you (Et j'essaierai de t'arranger)_

Les choses étaient devenues silencieuses quand Sebastian finit de chanter. Il se tourna pour regarder Kurt et ne put empêcher le sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Kurt était relaxé et en paix alors qu'il dormait, la respiration lente et calme. Sebastian le leva doucement. Ce fut quand il l'entendit. Un murmure très doux qui était presque inaudible. Mais Sebastian l'entendit tout de même.

_"Merci"_

Sebastian fixa Kurt sans un mot avant de se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Kurt en retour.

"Un jour, Kurt, tu oublieras la douleur que Blaine t'as causé et je t'y aiderai. C'est une promesse."

* * *

**A/N: Okay… Alors le chapitre précédent à fait haïr Blaine par de nombreux d'entre vous mais je pense que c'est compréhensible. Cependant, perdre son amour peut être très douloureux quand vous le réalisez, spécialement si vous aimez vraiment cette personne. J'ai un ami qui s'est torturé quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était peu à peu plus amoureux de sa petite-amie.**

**Mais pauvre Kurt… être jeté est aussi douloureux.**

**PEU IMPORTE, les commentaires sont agréables et toujours très appréciées.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Warblers

Hello!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le plus long pour le moment, 4600 mots sans la note d'auteur.

En plus, aujourd'hui (17 mars) est un grand jour, ça fait un an que je suis inscrite sur ce site :D

_Katie-Channel_ : Oui, Sebastian est adorable sans être OOC et c'est génial ! Et la chanson c'est Fix you de Coldplay.

_lucie79 :_ Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kurt, ça viendra en temps et en heure.

_Azerty_ : Comme tu dis je ne peux pas décider de la suite mais ça sera plus léger pendant quelques temps et ensuite ça le sera moins... Ça sera comme ça tout le long :p Je tiens vraiment à avoir ce rythme régulier parce que je sais que c'est énervant et frustrant de pas savoir quand le prochain chapitre va venir.

_Yo_ : Merci :) Et t'inquiète pas j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter la traduction.

**Disclaimer** : Glee est à RIB et l'histoire à fanficloverme96, je ne suis qu'une traductrice.

Bonne lecture et une review fait toujours plaisir ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Warblers**

**~Les Warblers sont comme des rockstars!~**

**~The Warblers are like rockstars!~**

Le soleil chauffait le dos de Kurt alors qu'il ouvrait une de ses paupières. Kurt bailla et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était sombre excepté pour le seul rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers l'interstice entre les rideaux. Il se tourna vers son réveil et vit qu'il avait encore une heure à tuer avant de se préparer pour aller en cours. Il considéra brièvement de dormir un peu plus. Mais la possibilité d'être en retard au lycée lui fit changer d'avis. Même à quelques jours de la remise des diplômes Kurt n'était pas l'un de ceux à être en retard.

Il grogna légèrement quand il fut pris de vertiges alors qu'il s'était assis un peu trop rapidement. Quelque chose de chaud tenait sa main droite. Il baissa les yeux et dû y regarder à deux fois.

Assis, avec les jambes tendues sur le matelas au sol et la tête reposant sur le côté se trouvait Sebastian, dormant paisiblement contre le lit de Kurt.

Avec sa main libre couvrant celle de Kurt.

Les joues de Kurt rougirent rapidement et il enleva vite sa main. Malheureusement, le mouvement soudain causa à Sebastian de remuer dans son sommeil. Kurt le regarda alors qu'il clignait des yeux avec lassitude et regardait autour de lui comme s'il était confus de sa présence ici. Après un moment, le regard de Sebastian se posa finalement sur Kurt.

"Oh, bonjour, princesse," salua-t-il alors qu'il baillait. « Pourquoi tes joues sont aussi rouges?"

Je… Euh…" bafouilla Kurt.

Sebastian le fixa un instant avant de donner à Kurt son habituel sourire narquois. «Tu n'étais pas en train de me regarder dormir, si ? »

"Non !" Dit Kurt indigné. "Comme si je voudrais un jour faire ça !"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? » Sebastian tandis une main pour toucher le front de Kurt, à la surprise de ce dernier. Kurt resta immobile alors que Sebastian fronçait des sourcils et retirait sa main. « Ta fièvre est partie alors je ne peux pas blâmer ton rougissement à cause de ça. Hmm… Est-ce que t'as froid ? Mais il n'est pas tellement tôt-"

"Je vais bien," intervint Kurt. "J'ai juste… J'ai pressé ma joue trop fortement contre le matelas. Ca a laissé des marques," mentit-il en regardant ailleurs. « Ça va. »

Sebastian eut l'air sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il haussa les épaules avant de se mettre sur ses pieds et d'étirer son bras. Il grimaça quand il tourna brusquement sa tête et massa sa nuque un instant. « Mon dieu, si j'avais su que je m'endormirais comme ça je me serais posé sur mon coussin en avance. »

"T'as mal au cou?"

"Rigide et endolori. Mais ça partira," Sebastian alla dans la salle de bain et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard en se brossant les dents. Kurt fronça le nez de dégoût. « Mon dieu, Sebastian. Tu vas mettre du dentifrice et ta salive partout par terre ! »

Sebastian roula des yeux. "Je n suis pas un brosseur de dents salissant, » dit-il après avoir sorti la brosse à dent de sa bouche. « J'ai 17 ans, pas 7. »

"Ton terme 'brosseur de dents" prouve le contraire," dit Kurt sèchement. Il sortit de son lit et arrangea soigneusement la couverture et les coussins. « Sérieusement?"

"Comment est-ce que tu l'appellerais alors?" Demanda Sebastian avant de retourner dans la salle de bain en soufflant. Kurt entendit le bruit de l'eau couler, quelques éclaboussements et des bruits de pas avant que Sebastian ne réapparaisse encore une fois de la salle de bain. Seulement cette fois, son pyjama avait disparu et il était vêtu seulement d'un boxer.

Kurt entendit un cri et il était certain que ça venait de lui.

Sebastian !" cria-t-il, les joues rougissantes à nouveau avant de se tourner. « Ça te dérangerais?"

"Quoi?" demanda Sebastian alors qu'il séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette.

"Des habits seraient appréciés. De préférence sur toi," dit Kurt sur le même ton, tout en étant déterminé à regarder le mur.

"Ca?" dit Sebastian en désignant son corps avec un mouvement demain. « Ça te dérange ? Dieu, Kurt, tu as dit que tu m'avais lavé. Ne me dit pas que tu ne m'a jamais vu presque nu. »

Kurt laissa échapper un piaillement en entendant les derniers mots et bafouilla une réponse. « J'ai lavé la partie haute de… ton corps," il déglutit avant de continuer. « Mon père m'a aidé quand c'était nécessaire, tu te souviens ? »

"Eh bien, c'est une image très intéressante que je n'avais pas besoin de voir," répondit Sebastian sèchement. "Mince, Kurt. Ne soit pas aussi prude. C'est pas comme si j'étais complètement nu ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Ça s'appelle les bonnes manières, Sebastian," rétorqua Kurt. « Est-ce que t'es couvert maintenant ? »

Il entendit un soupir avant d'entendre des mouvements de nouveau. Il attendit un moment avant que Sebastian parle derrière lui. « J'ai déjà mis mon pantalon. Ça te va, princesse?"

Kurt se tourna doucement et vit que Sebastian était déjà en train de mettre sa chemise blanche à bouton. Il soupira et hocha la tête. "T'as besoin d'aide?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait Sebastian essayer de mettre l'autre moitié de la chemise. S'habiller alors que tu portrais encore une écharpe ne pouvait pas être facile.

"Euh ouais…" dit Sebastian doucement. « Est-ce que tu peux défaire l'écharpe pour moi ? »

"Bien sûr," Kurt marcha vers Sebastian et défit prudemment l'écharpe. L'autre bras de Sebastian pendait ensuite mollement à ses côtés. Cette vue était en quelque sorte étrange et troublante pour Kurt. C'était comme voir une poupée de chiffon avec ses membres pendant lâchement le long de son corps. Il observa la façon dont Sebastian pris l'autre manche de la chemise et enfila son bras avant de la tirer jusqu'à son épaule. Il eut, cependant, un peu de difficulté pour fermer les boutons de son habit. Kurt soupira et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant Sebastian.

"Là, laisse-moi faire," murmura Kurt alors qu'il repoussait gentiment les doigts de Sebastian loin des boutons et les replaça par les siens.

Il pensa entendre Sebastian prendre sa respiration mais il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination. « Tu n'as pas à le faire, » murmura Sebastian. "Je peux le faire moi-même. »

Bien sûr que tu peux," répondit Kurt légèrement, trop occupé par sa tâche pour penser à une réponse pleine d'esprit. Après qu'il ait fini, Kurt leva la tête et regarda Sebastian avec satisfaction. "Voilà, c'est fait. T'as besoin d'aide avec le blazer et la cravate?"

"Non merci," Sebastian secoua la tête. "J'y arriverai. Tu devrais te préparer. Tu devrais savoir combien de temps ça te prend. »

Kurt fit un grand sourire. « Un look incroyable ne se fait pas en une minute tu sais. » Il prit sa tenue pré-choisie qui consistait en ce que Sebastian pourrait distinguer comme une veste noire, une chemise blanche à manche courte, une paire de jean, un nœud-papillon et même un chapeau et alla dans la salle de bain. Il hésita quand il atteint la porte, lançant à Sebastian un autre regard. « T'es sûr que ça ira? »

Sebastian roula des yeux. "Vas-y et fait ton soin de la peau ou quelque chose, princesse. Je peux m'en sortir. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Sebastian pensa entendre un soupir exaspéré.

~*.*~

"Tu veux que j'attende Sebastian à Dalton?"

Kurt était assis dans le camion de son père en cette fin d'après-midi. Il avait réussi à survivre à sa journée de cours –survivre à être dans la même pièce que Blaine principalement- et il n'y avait pas de répétition du Glee Club aujourd'hui alors il avait décidé de rentrer tôt chez lui. Il était légèrement perplexe de l'absence de Sebastian dans le camion avant de se rappeler qu'il était sûrement encore à la répétition des Warblers. C'est à ce moment que Burt lui avait dit que personne n'était à la maison –Finn était allé chez Puck pour une autre session jeux vidéo et Carole était bloqué au travail- alors il avait pensé que c'était mieux pour Kurt d'attendre à Dalton pendant un certain temps.

"Ouais… C'est mieux que de rester seul à la maison, fiston," dit Burt alors qu'il conduisait. "Avec tous les crimes qui arrivent ces derniers temps, je ne pense pas que je vais laisser mon fils seul à la maison. »

"C'est gentil de ta part, papa. Mais Sebastian est à la répétition des Warblers. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire en attendant la fin ? »

"Je suis sûr que ça dérangera pas les Warblers si tu les regarde. Ce sont tes amis, non?" Demanda Burt en regardant son fils de profil.

Kurt acquiesça doucement. "Je pense… Je ferai mieux d'envoyer un message à Sebastian alors avant que j'arrive, » répondit-il et il prit son iPhone dans sa poche. Burt hocha la tête avant de fixer son attention sur la route à nouveau. Kurt chercha le numéro de Sebastian avant de commencer son sms.

_Hey. Attendez-vous à avoir un visiteur pendant la répétition des Warblers –Kurt_

Quelques minutes plus tard, son iPhone vibra.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? –Sebastian_

_Mon père m'a demandé de t'attendre à Dalton –Kurt_

_Sérieusement? Je pense que je vais prévenir David alors. Bien que je suis pas sûr qu'il aimera le changement impromptu de son programme :p –Sebastian_

_Je sais :) -Kurt_

_Je te vois plus tard, princesse –Sebastian_

_Ouep, meerkat –Kurt_

Une demi-heure plus tard, les portes de la Dalton Academy apparurent devant eux. Kurt a toujours admiré l'aura majestueuse que le bâtiment reflétait. Ça rappelait à Kurt les vieux châteaux qu'on voit à la télévision. Contrairement à McKinley, l'académie avait son propre jardin et Kurt se rappelait s'être assis sous l'un des gigantesque chênes pour lire ou faire ses devoirs. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la nostalgie.

Il sortit du camion et fit signe de la main à Burt alors que ce dernier s'en allait. Il grimpa les escaliers principaux de l'académie et entra. Les choses n'avaient pas changées depuis qu'il était parti il y a un an. Il y avait toujours cette vue familière de vague de garçon vêtus de blazer se précipitant çà et là. Il prit la route de la salle commune des Seniors, il entendit des voix multiples chanter. Dans une harmonie parfait.

_Certaines choses ne changent pas_, Kurt sourit alors qu'il se tenait devant les portes en chêne. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les portes.

_Rise above gonna start the war (Au-dessus va commencer la guerre)_

_Whatcha want whatcha need whatcha come here for (Que veux-tu, de quoi as-tu besoin, pour quoi es-tu venu ici ?)_

_Well an eye for an eye and an F for fight (Eh bien, oeil pour oeil, et 'C' pour Combat)_

_Takin me down as the prisoners riot (Ils me démontent comme l'émeute de prisonniers)_

Sebastian était debout sur, oui, sur le canapé, portant un grand sourire alors qu'il chantait les paroles familières. Kurt reconnut Houdini de Foster the People. Les Warblers dansaient autour alors qu'ils harmonisaient avec Sebastian. Kurt s'adossa au cadre de porte avec un sourire amusé.

_Got shackles on, my words are tied (Je suis enchaîné, mes mots sont attachés)_

_Fear can make you compromise (La peur peut vous faire accepter un compromis)_

_Fast enough it's hard to hide (Assez rapide, c'est difficile à cacher)_

_Sometimes I want to disappear (Parfois, j'ai envie de disparaître.)_

Personne ne semblait remarquer Kurt alors qu'il regardait les Warblers faire des pirouettes et simplement faire les idiots. Sebastian n'avait pas l'air étrange ou pas à sa place mais avec son écharpe alors qu'il sautait du canapé et les rejoignit dans la dance. Nick se glissa devant Sebastian et commença à chanter ses propres lignes.

_When I feel kinda bad and I'm all distressed (Quand je me sens un peu mal et que je suis en détresse)_

_Pass it off on a better day (Le faire passer sous un meilleur jour)_

_Well you got whatcha want whatcha never knew (Eh bien, tu as ce que tu veux, et ce que tu n'as jamais su)_

_Perfect gift from me to you (C'est un présent parfait de moi à toi.)_

Les Warblers chantèrent la dernière ligne en unisson.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

A la surprise de Kurt, Jeff avait également commencé à chanter. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir entendu chanter un solo autre que son audition l'année précédente.

_Got shackles on, my words are tied (Je suis enchaîné, mes mots sont attachés)_

_Fear can make you compromise (La peur peut vous faire accepter un compromis)_

_Fast enough it's hard to hide (Assez rapide, c'est difficile à cacher)_

_Sometimes I want to disappear (Parfois, j'ai envie de disparaître.)_

Sebastian reprit une fois de plus, son regard se posant finalement sur Kurt. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de chanter ses lignes.

_(Raise up to your ability) (Augmente tes capacités)_

_You never knew that I could find (Tu n'as jamais su ce que je pouvais trouver)_

_What could come when we realize (Que pourrait-il arriver quand on réalise)_

_The sun won't stop with the compromise (Le soleil n'arrêtera pas le compromise)_

_(Raise up to your ability) (Augmente tes capacités)_

_Can't stand while I disappear (Ne peut le supporter pendant qu'il disparait)_

_Run around before I'm filled with fear (Cours partout avant que je ne sois plein de terreur)_

_Like a glue cause my life is filled with red (Comme de la colle parce que ma vie est rouge)_

_(Raise up to your ability) (Augmente tes capacités)_

_I know that you wanna (Je sais que tu veux)_

_Throw me into the sea (me jeter à la mer)_

_For my ability (pour mes capacités)_

_(Raise up to your ability) (Augmente tes capacités)_

_Yeah you're undecided (Ouais, tu n'es pas décidé)_

_Yeah I just want to leave it (Ouais, je veux juste que tu partes)_

_Yeah I'm gonna wanna runaway (Ouais, je vais m'enfuir)_

_Focus on your ability (Concentre-toi sur tes capacités)_

_Focus on your ability (Concentre-toi sur tes capacités)_

_Now focus on your ability (maintenant concentre-toi sur tes capacités)_

_Focus on your ability (Concentre-toi sur tes capacités)_

_Gain again what they want to steal (Reprend ce qu'ils veulent voler)_

_Gain again what they want to steal (Reprend ce qu'ils veulent voler)_

_Gonna gain again what they want to steal (Je vais reprendre ce qu'ils veulent voler)_

_Gain again what they want to steal (Reprend ce qu'ils veulent voler)_

"Les gars, vous êtes grandioses !" Sourit Kurt alors qu'il applaudissait. Les Warblers se tournèrent vers Kurt surpris et ils sourirent à leur tour. Certains Warblers que Kurt connaissait personnellement; Nick, Jeff, David, Trent et Thad approchèrent Kurt et chacun d'entre eux donnèrent à Kurt une tape amicale sur l'épaule ou un très enthousiaste serrage de main (principalement Jeff). Kurt retourna leur salutation chaudement et son sourire s'agrandit.

"Tu nous a pas dit que tu venais !" S'exclama Trent.

"Je l'ai fait," dit Kurt. "Je l'ai dit à Sebastian qui a informé David. »

Et j'allais vous informez, les gars," continua David pour se défendre quand les Warblers se retournèrent vers lui. "-s'il n'y avait pas eu Sebastian qui a brusquement commencé à chanter.

"Si tu dois chanter, tu dois chanter," répondit simplement Sebastian en approchant Kurt avec un sourire. "T'as mis longtemps pour arriver, princesse. Tu as presque raté la performance."

"Et on n'aurait pas voulu ça, si?" Répondit Kurt joueur. "Mais sérieusement, vous étiez incroyables !"

Les Warblers se pavanèrent face aux compliments et ils invitèrent Kurt à s'assoir sur l'un de leurs sofas. Perché sur l'un des canapés dans les coins de la pièce, Kurt soupira. En étant assis ici avec les Warblers, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le temps où il avait lui-même été un Warbler. Il se souvenait avoir été confortable malgré les règles strictes et il avait vraiment été heureux. Pas aussi heureux que quand il était avec les New Directions, mais il était tout aussi content.

"Mais je suis sûr que les New Directions sont tout aussi géniaux," piailla Trent. « J'ai entendu que vous avez gagné la première place aux Nationales ! Félicitations!"

"Merci," dit Kurt, se sentant satisfait. « On a travaillé dur pour ça."

"Je suis sûr que c'est ce que vous avez fait, » sourit Thad. « J'aurai bien aimé voir votre performance."

"Je te montrerai des vidéos quand j'en aurai la possibilité," promit Kurt.

Sebastian ricana quelque part derrière lui. Kurt se tourna pour lui jeter un regard noir et croisa les bras. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ricanes?" Son regard s'intensifia quand Sebastian sourit simplement et secoua la tête. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Sebastian parle finalement.

"Oui, eh bien… "Je peux imaginer ce dont tu as eu l'air »dit-il. « Je suppose que tu as fait un roulement de hanche complet devant la foule. »

Kurt réussit à paraitre offensé quand la signification des mots l'atteignit. Les Warblers cependant avaient l'air en quelque sorte embarrassés. David laissa échapper un étrange toussotement et regarda ailleurs. Kurt foudroya Sebastian du regard un peu plus longtemps avant de commencer à parler. « Excuse-moi? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, s'il-te-plait, ne fait pas comme si t'étais pas au courant." Puis, Sebastian fit quelque chose que Kurt n'avait vu que Sam et lui faire. Sebastian sourit de manière arrogante avant de pousser ses hanches en avant et il fit ce qu'il appelait 'le roulement de hanche de Kurt'. Kurt se trouva à le fixer aux côtés des Warblers. David toussa plus fort et se tourna pour que son dos leurs fasse face. Nick s'étrangla et Kurt aurait pu jurer avoir entendu Jeff gémir à ses côtés. Trent avait l'air d'être sur le point de bafouiller quelque chose d'indignant alors que Thad avait fermé ses yeux et murmura quelque chose comme 'la pudeur pour certaines personnes'.

Kurt… eh bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer.

Sebastian se redressa et donna à Kurt un sourire triomphant. « Ça. Tu vois? Seulement quand tu le fait, tu as encore plus l'air d'une fille que tu ne l'es maintenant. »

Cela sortit Kurt de sa rêverie. Il fixa ses yeux sur Sebastian. «Non, c'est pas vrai," cracha-t-il.

"Je demande à voir."

"Les garçons," appela David, son dos toujours vers eux. "Ne vous battez pas."

Mais Kurt l'ignora et s'approcha de Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque torse contre torse. « Je suis sûr que je peux te prouver le contraire," il lui lança un regard noir.

Sebastian eut l'air amusé et haussa les sourcils. « Oh ? Et comment?"

"Une chanson."

Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Sebastian s'attendait exactement. En ne changeant pas son expression, il dona à Kurt un regard froid. « Hm ? Une chansons tu dis."

Kurt hocha la tête, raide. « Oui, une chanson. Je chante et je te montre que je ne ressemble définitivement pas à une fille quand j'interprète quelque chose. »

"Oh? Eh bien pourquoi ne pas rendre ça plus intéressant? Pourquoi on ne chanterai pas _tous les deux_ et les Warblers, » Sebastian fit un geste de la main pour désigner ses amis. « -feront la comparaison ? »

Kurt considéra ça pendant un instant. Après un moment, il acquiesça. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

Sebastian sourit. "Très bien, alors. Je commence," il lança un regard à ses amis qu'ils semblaient avoir pris ça comme un signal et ils commencèrent à chanter un air optimiste. Kurt le reconnu à cause des occasions, tard la nuit, où il entendait Finn la chanter dans sa chambre.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Sebastian commença à chanter.

_I'm better (Je vais mieux,)_

_So much better now (Tellement mieux maintenant.)_

_I see the light, touch the light, (Je vois la lumière, touche la lumière,)_

_We're together now (Nous sommes ensemble maintenant.)_

_I'm better (Je vais mieux,)_

_So much better now (Tellement mieux maintenant.)_

_Look to the skies, give me life (Regarde le ciel, donne-moi la vie,)_

_We're together now (Nous sommes ensemble maintenant.)_

Avec un geste de la main, Sebastian désigne Kurt pour qu'il chante. La mâchoire prête, Kurt commença à chanter également.

_We've only just begun (Nous avons à peine commencé,)_

_Hypnotized by drums (Hypnotisés par des tambours,)_

_Until forever comes (Jusqu'à ce que "pour toujours" arrive,)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_They said this day wouldn't come (Ils ont dit que ce jour n'arriverait pas,)_

_We refused to run (Nous avons refusé de courir,)_

_We've only just begun (Nous avons à peine commencé,)_

_Pui, le duo chanta ensemble, leurs voix s'additionnant parfaitement._

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_When Daylight's fading (Lorsque la lumière du jour se déclinera,)_

_We're gonna play in the dark (Nous allons jouer dans le noir,)_

_Till it's golden again (Jusqu'à ce que ça soit à nouveau doré)_

_And now it feels so amazing (Et maintenant ça semble tellement incroyable,)_

_Can see you coming (De te voir arriver,)_

_And We'll never grow old again (Nous ne vieillirons plus jamais.)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

Sebastian lança à Kurt un sourire supérieur avant de se précipiter vers le mur le plus proche avant d'utiliser ses pieds pour se soulever et faire un salto arrière. Les Warblers, au milieu de leurs harmonisations de fond, émirent un son impressionné. Kurt se contenta de rouler des yeux et chanta la ligne suivante, son ton quelque peu grave et agressif. Sebastian trouva cela bien plus différent que sa voix habituellement aigüe qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre.

_I'm never (Je ne suis jamais,)_

_I'm never down (Je ne suis jamais déprimé.)_

_Lying here, staring up (Allongé là, les yeux fixes)_

_And you're looking down (Et toi regardant en-bas.)_

_I'm never (Je ne suis jamais,)_

_I'm never down (Je ne suis jamais déprimé.)_

_Live forever, forever (Vivre pour toujours, pour toujours.)_

Kurt lança un sourire à Sebastian à son tour avant de commencer à tournoyer sur ses pieds d'une façon qu'il avait vu Jason Derulo faire à la télévision. Il n'était pas lui-même le genre à imiter les mouvements vu à la télévision mais celui –ci faisait partie d'un des pas qu'il voulait bien apprendre. Puis, sans avertissement, Kurt fit un salto sur le côté avant d'atterrir nettement sur ses pieds. Trent siffla, impressionné.

Sebastian, pas prêt à être battu, chanta le couplet suivant avec Kurt.

_We've only just begun (Nous avons à peine commencé,)_

_Hypnotised by drums (Hypnotisés par des tambours,)_

_Until forever comes (Jusqu'à ce que "pour toujours" arrive.)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_They said this day wouldn't come (Ils ont dit que ce jour n'arriverait pas.)_

_We refused to run (Nous avons refusé de courir,)_

_We've only just begun (Nous avons à peine commencé.)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_The sun, the sun, the sun (Le soleil, le soleil, le soleil)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil.)_

_When the Daylight's fading (Lorsque la lumière du jour déclinera,)_

_We're gonna play in the dark (Nous allons jouer dans le noir,)_

_Till it's golden again (Jusqu'à ce que ça soit à nouveau doré)_

Ce fut après ça que Kurt eut une idée. Il se mordit la lèvre hésitant de le faire. Mais quand il vit Sebastian lui servir ce sourire arrogant à nouveau, il fut armé de détermination. Il s'approcha de Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Quand Kurt commença à s'approcher, Sebastian eut l'air un peu confus. Cependant quand Kurt s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque, Kurt était certain d'avoir entendu Sebastian prendre une inspiration. En exhalant lentement, Kurt donna à Sebastian un sourire triomphant avant de se tourner et de commencer à frotter son corps à Sebastian –un mouvement qu'il voit habituellement Santana faire à Brittany. Sebastian avait l'air choqué quand Kurt se tourna pour le regarder.

Kurt profita du silence choqué de Sebastian pour chanter la ligne suivante.

_And now it feels so amazing (Et maintenant ça semble tellement incroyable,)_

_Can see you coming (De te voir arriver,)_

_And We'll never grow old again (Et nous ne vieillirons plus jamais.)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil)_

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Sebastian réussit à sortir de ses rêveries et à chanter le vers suivant, tout en maintenant un regard vigilant sur Kurt.

_When the Daylight's fading (Lorsque la lumière du jour déclinera,)_

_We're gonna play in the dark (Nous allons jouer dans le noir,)_

_Till it's golden again (Jusqu'à ce que ça soit à nouveau doré)_

_And now it feels so amazing (Et maintenant ça semble tellement incroyable,)_

_Can see you coming (De te voir arriver,)_

_And We'll never grow old again (Et nous ne vieillirons plus jamais.)_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil)_

Le duo chanta le vers suivant ensemble. Sebastian et Kurt échangeait des pas de danse à un rythme plus déterminé, par prêt à céder par rapport à l'autre.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun (Tu nous trouveras pourchassant le soleil)_

Au moment où la dernière note dériva dans l'air, Kurt et Sebastian étaient torse contre torse et respiraient difficilement. Ils se fixèrent, déterminé à faire baisser le regard de l'autre. La pièce commune fut silencieuse pendant un bref moment avant que David se racle la gorge, inconfortable.

"Euh… C'est une égalité !" Déclara-t-il

~*.*~

Kurt et Sebastian évitèrent de se regarder quand ils s'assirent dans le camion de Burt ce soir-là.

Kurt était encore mortifié d'avoir dansé comme tout à l'heure. Il ne pensait pas se frotter à lui mais il se préoccupait trop de sa fierté pour capituler face à Sebastian. Mais maintenant, quand il y pensait, il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre que de la mortification.

Sebastian était retourné à sa position originale à savoir regarder à travers la fenêtre tellement concentré que c'était difficile de dire comment il se sentait par rapport à cette rude épreuve.

Burt lança un regard préoccupé à Kurt et ne put s'empêcher de demander.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, les garçons? Vous deux avez l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose d'horrible. »

En parfaite unisson, les deux adolescents répondirent.

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

* * *

**A/N: Qui est une fan de Foster of the People et The Wanted ? *lève la main avec enthousiasme* LOL, peu importe, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Parce que je peux sentir quelque chose commencer... *clin d'oeil***


	11. Chapitre 10 : Graduation

Hello !

Voilà la suite que j'ai vraiment eu peur de pas pouvoir vous poster à cause d'un week-end chargé.

_KuMiKo :_ Merci à toi pour cette super review :D Je suis contente que t'aime tellement !

**Disclaimer** : Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne suis qu'une traductrice

Bonne lecture, accompagné d'un petit commentaire à la fin :) !

* * *

**Chapter 10: Graduation**

**~La remise des diplômes n'est pas la fin; c'est le début~**

**~Graduation is not the end; it's the beginning~**

Le diner était… Eh bien, on pourrait le décrire comme "simplement bizarre".

Du moins pour Kurt et Sebastian.

Carole coupait du pain au pudding pour Finn et Burt mastiquait son steak. Finn bu le reste de son verre de cidre de pomme avant de finir le reste de ses spaghettis. Kurt cependant essayait vraiment fortement de se concentrer sur sa propre assiette alors qu'il essayait d'éviter de regarder Sebastian. Ce qui était un exploit à peu près impossible puisque Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de lui demande de lui passer tel ou tel plat et Kurt devait le regarder quand il faisait ça (Burt était plutôt stricte à propos de 'regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux quand il te parle', étonnamment). Et quand leurs yeux se verrouillaient, Kurt pouvait sentir la tension irradier de ce regard.

Il pouvait essayer comme il le voulait, Kurt ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment de mortification qu'il avait sentait plus tôt dans la journée.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme ça. Le frottage, plus spécifiquement, et Kurt frissonnait encore à cette pensée. Sebastian n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus puisque qu'il avait refusé de regarder Kurt dans les yeux depuis toute l'épreuve. Aussi, étrangement, quand ils étaient arrivés à la maison, Sebastian s'était élancé vers la chambre de Kurt et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. En jugeant par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, Kurt savait que Sebastian prenait une douche. Mais il se souvenait que le chauffage était cassé et n'avait été réparé il y a seulement une heure. Sebastian, qui en général n'aimait pas les douches froides, n'avait pas semblé être dérangé. Kurt avait fixé la porte fermée puis était parti.

"Alors, Kurt, Finn," commença Burt en les regardant tous les deux. "Votre remise de diplôme… C'est cette semaine, non?"

Finn avala sa nourriture avant d'hocher la tête. « Ouais. On devrait avoir nos réponses à nos candidatures à l'université cette semaine aussi. »

"Tu as fait une demande à l'Actor's Studio, c'est ça, chéri ?" Sourit Carole. "Comment s'est passé ton audition?"

"Je pense que ça s'est plutôt bien passé," Finn avait l'air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était fier de Finn, vraiment. Il était content que son frère ait finalement trouvé quelque chose qu'il voulait faire. Il n'était plus incertain et avait gagné en confiance en lui. En y pensant, Kurt réalisa que Finn avait en fait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré durant son année de somophore. L'adolescent obsédé par la popularité était parti et il avait appris à être tolérant durant les années. Finn était devenu quelqu'un de mature et Kurt trouvait ça… et bien, il était content des changements en lui.

"Je suis sûr que t'as réussi," dit Kurt encourageant. "Tu as toujours un flair pour avoir… des rôles multiples. »

"Si par ça tu veux dire avoir des personnalités tellement confuses que tu ne sais même plus qui tu es," murmura doucement Sebastian. Kurt écrasa délibérément son pied sous la table et regarda avec satisfaction Sebastian siffler de douleur.

"Tu vas bien, Sebastian?" Demanda Carole soucieuse. "Est-ce que tes ecchymoses te font mal?"

Sebastian lui fit un sourire force. « C'est bon. J'ai juste…" sous le regard vigilant de Kurt, Sebastian se contenta de soupirer. « J'ai juste heurté mon pied contre la chaise. Rien d'important. »

"Ça craint mec," Finn lui donna un regard compatissant. Alors qu'il avait été initialement vigilant avec Sebastian, Finn avait l'air de faire un effort pour être civilisé autour de lui. « Ca m'est arrivé aussi. Seulement je l'ai frappé trop fort contre la table et j'ai pas pu marcher toute la journée. Oh attend, » Finn eut l'air confus pendant un instant. "Est-ce que c'était la fois ou je me suis tordu la cheville ? »

"Peu importe," le coupa Burt. "En parlant de blessures, le médecin a dit que tu pourras enlever ton écharpe vers la semaine prochaine, c'est ça, Sebastian ?»

Sebastian acquiesça. "Ouais… Ca fait environ une semaine que je la porte alors je pense que la semaine prochaine ça ira. Il a dit qu'une fois je l'aurais fait, par contre, je devrais ne pas trop utiliser mon épaule pendant un moment. »

"Eh bien, ça veut dire que je vais devoir faire ses corvées" murmura Kurt. Burt lui lança un regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

"Aller, gamin. Il fera sa part de tâches à la fin du mois, je peux te le garantir. »

"Oui mais," dit Sebastian d'une voix trainante, ses doigts tournoyant sur la fourchette dans ses mains. « Si je me blesse en essayant d'aider dans la maison, Kurt, je te blâmerais. » Malgré sa menace, son ton était joueur.

Kurt roula des yeux. "Je doute que j'aurai beaucoup besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas tenir un balai assez bien pour sauver ta propre vie. »

Sebastian réussit à avoir l'air offensé. « Si je peux ! C'est toi qui dis ça, Kurt. Tu ne peux pas nettoyer les meubles sans casser quelque chose. Ne pense pas que j'ai loupé le fait que tu as casé un vase l'autre jour. »

Kurt rougit. "C'était un pur accident! » Protesta-t-il. "Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas cuisiner sans empoisonner la nourriture. »

"Les Warblers disent le contraire. Ils adoraient les pâtisseries que j'apportais à l'occasion. »

"Tu cuisine?" grogna Kurt. "Eh bien, c'est ironique venant de quelqu'un qui insiste sur le fait qu'il est viril."

"Cuisiner _est_ viril," rétorqua Sebastian. "Il faut du courage pour admettre que tu cuisine. »

Kurt allait venir avec une réponse spirituelle quand il entendit un léger gloussement. Il se tourna pour voir Carole les regarder avec un sourire amusé. Ses yeux pétillaient. "Bon dieu les garçons. Vous deux vous disputez comme un vieux couple marié."

Un silence laconique.

Les joues rougissant rapidement, Kurt regarda Carole avec des yeux larges alors qu'il sortait une réponse. « Carole ! On ne-!"

Au même moment, Sebastian dit indigné "On n'est pas-!"

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder ailleurs dans un souffle. Kurt se leva, raide, de sa chaise et demanda s'il pouvait être excuse. Quand il fut permit, il marcha hors de la salle à manger, Sebastian le suivant pas longtemps après. Une dispute feutrée put se faire entendre un moment plus tard.

"Arrête de me _suivre_!"

"S'il-te-plait, j'étais celui qui a voulu partir le premier."

"Menteur."

"Princesse."

"Abruti."

"Prude."

Avec un sourire, Burt se tourna vers sa femme qui retenait un autre rire. « Ouep, définitivement comme un vieux couple," convint-il.

~*.*~

L'auditorium de McKinley était complet au moment où Sebastian, Burt et Carole arrivèrent ce vendredi. Sebastian se tortillait mal à l'aise sur son siège alors qu'il jouait avec le tissu de son pull. Il avait séché les cours d'aujourd'hui puisque c'était également la remise des diplômes à son école et qu'il lui était inutile d'y assister. La plupart des Warblers étaient au même niveau que lui et Sebastian n'était pas vraiment proche des Warblers Senior excepté David et Thad (il leur a envoyé un petit message pour compenser son absence). Alors quand Burt l'avait invité pour aller à la remise de diplôme de McKinley, il s'était dit, pourquoi pas ?

Mais honnêtement, il commençait à être un peu agité. Ce qui résultait à remuer et gigoter sur son siège. Carole et Burt étaient sortis pour parler à certains de leurs amis et Sebastian avait opté pour rester où il était. Une décision qu'il ne cessait de regretter. Il piocha son téléphone et envoya hâtivement un message à Kurt.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps? – Sebastian_

La réponse vint même pas une minute plus tard.

_Sebastian, il y a le fait que la cérémonie ne commence pas avant 10 minutes pour commencer. Et il y a le fait qu'il y a plus de 1000 étudiants ici. Il y a aussi le fait que le Glee Club aura son tour en dernier. Alors en conclusion; patience, Smythe. Ça en vaut la peine –Kurt_

Sebastian roula des yeux.

_C'est pire que de recevoir un 'K' comme réponse –Sebastian_

_J'essaie :D –Kurt_

Sebastian retint un sourire et s'adossa à sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux puis inspira et expira régulièrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder autour de lui. L'auditorium était joliment décoré avec des bannières et la vue des étudiants se précipitant ici et là était légèrement divertissante. Il allait se mettre à jouer à Angry Birds sur son téléphone en attendant quand il entendit une voix familière.

"Hey."

Blaine se tenait devant lui, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean et avait l'air_ très_ inconfortable. Il y a quelques temps, Sebastian aurait pensé que cet inconfort le rendait mignon et plutôt attachant. Mais maintenant… rien. Sebastian fit un léger haussement d'épaule. "Salut, toi."

"Ce siège est pris?" Demanda Blaine en faisant un geste vers le siège vide à côté de Sebastian.

« Nan, c'est libre. Mais tu ne veux pas t'asseoir avec tes amis de New Directions ? »

Blaine gigota, inconfortable en regardant le sol. « Il ne sont pas vraiment content de me voir ces derniers temps. »

Sebastian leva un sourcil. Blaine soupira. « Ils ont su la vraie raison de la rupture dont, » Blaine le regarda une fois de plus. « Je suppose tu es au courant. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. La vraie question c'est… comment les _New Directions_ sont au courant ? »

"Kurt en a apparemment parlé à Mercedes et lui a dit de ne rien dire aux autres. Mais tu sais comment le Glee Club fonctionne. Les ragots se répandent comme une trainée de poudre et bien sûr, quand je suis retourné en cours le lendemain, Puck menaçait déjà de me casser les os. »

Sebastian retint un rire et afficha un sourire narquois à peine dissimulé. Blaine donna un regard méprisant à Sebastian et continua, se jetant dans le siège à côté de Sebastian. « J'ai de la chance que Kurt ait calmé les choses. Il est même allé jusqu'à dire que ce n'était pas ma faute… » Grogna Blaine et il cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Finn a été assez gentil pour être aimable avec moi en attendant et les filles essaient d'être compréhensives… mais je pense que je devrai juste faire face à Puck et Santana qui me foudroient dans le dos pour le moment. »

Sebastian tapota l'épaule de Blaine d'une manière réconfortante. « Hey, ils se calmeront. C'est pas comme si tu voulais que ça arrive, » Sebastian regarda Blaine avec de la pitié. « Tu ne peux pas contrôler la manière dont tu te sens. »

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir, pourtant," murmura Blaine. "Je ne _voulais pas_ mettre le désordre comme ça mais… »

"Mais?" invita Sebastian.

Blaine se tourna pour regarder Sebastian avec une sorte de désespoir. « Je peux le sentir… le sentiment, c'est comme s'il m'échappait des doigts. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi ça arrive mais ça l'est. Soudainement, je vois…" Blaine inspira brusquement, presque terrifié par le fait qu'il allait le dire. "… Une vie sans Kurt. Je m'envisage quelque part dans le futur, heureux et satisfait, faisant ce que j'aime… »

"Et tu vois Kurt quelque part dans ce futur?"

Blaine secoua sa tête avec lassitude. « Non. J'ai lu sur internet que si tu perds ton amour pour ton partenaire, tu t'ennuies avec lui. Tu… arrête simplement de faire attention à ce qu'il fait, ou de ce qu'il ressent. »

"Est-ce que tu te sens comme ça par rapport à Kurt ? »

"Non!" Blaine secoua sa tête une fois de plus. « Je n'arrêterai jamais de me soucier de Kurt. C'est juste…. Je sais pas…"

Sebastian soupira et donna à Blaine un autre coup sur l'épaule. « Ne t'en fait pas trop. On en parlera de nouveau si tu veux, mais pas ici. C'est supposé être un heureux évènement après tout."

Blaine acquiesça muet. –Ou-ouais. T'as raison. Je devrais pas-, » il inspira et expira doucement avant de se tourner vers Sebastian, lui offrant un petit sourire. « Merci, quand même. Pour me supporter. »

L'autre adolescent haussa simplement les épaules. « C'est rien. Ne te mets juste pas à pleurer sur moi, Anderson. J'en ai assez à gérer avec Kurt. »

Blaine avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais il ferma la bouche et secoua la tête. Sebastian ne s'embarrassa pas à lui poser des questions.

Burt et Carole revinrent à leur place quelques minutes plus tard. Alors que Burt donnait à Blaine un regard sévère (et qui restait pourtant poli), Carole avait été amicale avec le garçon et lui avait donné une bref étreinte avant de retourner à son siège. La cérémonie commença avec un court discours du principal Figgins avant que la musique ne commence à sortir des enceintes, indiquant le début de la remise des diplômes. Sebastian regarda Puck venir sur la scène avec une guitare et commencer à chanter de tout son cœur pendant que le principal Figgins donnait les diplômes aux étudiants.

Sebastian détestait devoir l'avouer, mais il commençait à se plaire avec la musique et tout.

Finalement, ce fut au tour des New Direction. Un par un, les membres émergèrent de derrière le rideau quand leur noms était appelé, chacun d'entre eux faisant une genre de pose avant de monter sur la scène. Quand le nom de Kurt fut appelé, Sebastian aperçu Blaine gigoter à côté de lui alors qu'il regardait le dit garçon sortir de derrière le rideau, un large sourire sur le visage. Sebastian aperçu un petit sourire affectueux sur les lèvres de Blaine quand Kurt donna un haut coup de pied avant de se diriger vers la scène.

Quand Kurt vit la paire, Sebastian nota que le regard de Kurt sur Blaine était un peu plus persistant que d'habitude avant que le contreténor ne lui lance un petit sourire réconfortant avant de partir. Blaine s'affaissa pratiquement de soulagement peu après. "La princesse s'en sort mieux que tu ne le pense. Ne te frappe pas à cause de ça," il tendit la main pour d'ébouriffer (ou essayer) les cheveux de Blaine avant de retourner son attention vers la scène.

"Ouais", entendit-il murmurer Blaine à côté de lui. « Je vais essayer de pas le faire. »

Sebastian sourit.

~*.*~

'Je suis fatigué!"

Kurt s'affala sur son lit, son diplôme dans une main. Il se blottit contre son cousin et laissa échapper un soupir satisfait.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce peu après, ses cheveux ébouriffés du fait de s'être endormi dans la voiture. Il y avait des traces de sommeil sur la joue gauche. « Eh bien, je suis extenué," répondit Sebastian. "Et je ne suis pas celui qui est diplômé," Kurt leva son regard et fit un sourire fatigué à Sebastian.

"Oui, eh bien," Kurt se mit en position assise pour proprement faire face à Sebastian. « Merci, »dit-il doucement. "Pour être venu aujourd'hui. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais."

"J'avais rien de mieux à faire," répondit facilement Sebastian en s'adossant au mur alors qu'il clignait des yeux avec lassitude, essayant d'oublier la brume de sommeil. "En plus, c'est pas tous les jours que la princesse ici présente reçoit son diplôme," sourit-il narquoisement.

"Oh, ferme-là," répondit Kurt en lançant un cousin vers lui. Sebastian l'attrapa facilement et le posa sur le matelas au sol. « Aww, un autre coussin pour moi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souciais," gloussa Sebastian que Kurt lui donna un regard sévère.

"Peu importe Sebastian," Kurt repris sa position allongée et roula sur le côté. Il entendit des pas alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Puis, il sentit quelque chose de lourd se poser sur son matelas, le faisant s'affaisser légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Sebastian assis sur son lit avec une enveloppe dans la main. Kurt la regarda plein de questions avant que Sebastian ne commence à parler.

"Je… euh…" Il se tut mal à l'aise. " Je t'ai pris quelque chose pour la remise des diplômes. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil, s'asseyant une fois de plus.

"Considère ça comme… un cadeau de remerciement-pour-me-supporter-malgré-le-fait-que-je-sois-un-con," dit rapidement Sebastian avant que Sebastian ne puisse dire quelque chose. Kurt le regarda plein de questions et avec un degré de surprise dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer. « Okay… laisse-moi l'avoir alors s'il-te-plait."

Avec hésitation, Sebastian tendit l'enveloppe à Kurt. Kurt l'ouvrit doucement et en sorti le contenu. Presque immédiatement, les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"C'est…"

"Je sais que t'as un truc pour ce genre de choses," expliqua Sebastian en essayant assidûment de ne pas avoir l'air penaud "Tu pourrais y aller avec une de tes amies… Je veux dire, je sais que t'es sûrement déjà allé à un truc comme ça avant alors-."

"C'est pas grave," le coupa Kurt. "J'irai de nouveau. »

Dans ses mains se trouvaient deux tickets pour voir un récital organisé par la SCPA qui aura lieu dans trois jours. Oh dieu, comme Kurt adorait les récitals! Il était déjà allé à quelques-uns avant et il avait vraiment hâte d'aller à celui-là. Il fit un sourire radieux à Sebastian. « Merci beaucoup, Sebastian ! C'est gentil de ta part."

Sebastian eut l'air un peu embarrassé. « Comme j'ai dit, c'est comme un-. »

"Je sais, je sais," sourit Kurt. "Quand même, merci."

"Aussi…" Commença Sebastian avec hésitation. "J'aimerais aussi te… euh… chanter quelque chose. »

Kurt le fixa.

Sebastian soupira. "En fait, c'était un plan de secours et puisque je peux pas jouer de la guitare en ce moment, la chansons craindra de toute façon alors… »

"C'est bon," dit Kurt, souriant. "Je t'en voudrai pas. T'as sûrement travaillé dur pour ça aussi. »

A ça, Sebastian haussa les épaules. « C'est quelque chose que j'ai chanté avant mais je pense… » Il regarda Kurt avec hésitation. « T'es sûr ?»

"Pourquoi pas ?"

En hochant la tête doucement, Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration avant de verrouiller ses yeux avec ceux de Kurt et d'ouvrir sa bouche pour chanter.

_Well you're magic he said (Bien il t'a dit que tu es magique)_

_But don't let it all go to your head (Mais ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête)_

_Well I bet if you all had it all figured out (Car je parie que si tu comprenais tout ça)_

_Then you'd never get out of bed (Tu ne sortirais jamais du lit)_

_No doubt (Aucun doute)_

_All the things that I've read what he wrote me (que toutes les choses que j'ai lues, qu'il a écrit pour moi)_

_Is now sounding like the man I was hoping (Décrivent désormais l'homme que j'espérais)_

_To be (être)_

_Keep on keeping it real (Continue de garder la réalité)_

_Cause it keeps getting easier indeed (Parce que ça sera vraiment plus facile)_

_He's the reason that I'm laughing (C'est lui qui me fait rire)_

_Even if there's no one else (Même si il n'y a personne d'autres)_

_He said, you've got to love yourself (Il dit, tu dois t'aimer toi même.)_

_You say, you shouldn't mumble when you speak (Tu dis, tu ne devrais pas marmonner quand tu parles)_

_But keep your tongue up in your cheek (Mais garde ta langue dans ta bouche)_

_And if you stumble on to (Et si tu trébuches sur quelque chose)_

_You better remember that it's humble that you seek (Il vaut mieux te souvenir que ce que tu cherches est humble)_

_You got all the skill you need, (Tu as toutes l'habileté qu'il te faut,)_

_Individuality (Induviduellement)_

_You got something (Tu as quelque chose)_

_Call it gumption (Appelle le jugeote)_

_Call it anything you want (Appelle le comme tu veux)_

_Because when you play the fool now (Parce que maintenant quand tu joues l'imbécile)_

_You're only fooling everyone else (Tu ne dupes que les autres)_

_You're learning to love yourself (Tu apprends à t'aimer toi-même.)_

_Yes you are (Oui, tu l'es)_

_There's no price to pay (Et il n'y a pas de prix à payer)_

_When you give and what you take, (Lorsque tu donnes, et que tu prends)_

_That's why it's easy to thank you (C'est pourquoi c'est facile de te remercier)_

_You... (Toi…)_

_Let's say take a break from the day (Nous n'aons qu'à dire de faire une pause)_

_And get back to the old garage (Et de revenir au vieux garage)_

_Because life's too short anyway (Car la vie est trop courte de toute façon)_

_But at least it's better than average (Mais au moins c'est mieux que moyen)_

_As long as you got me (Aussi longtemps que tu m'as)_

_And I got you (Et que je t'ai)_

_You know we'll got a lot to go around (Tu sais que l'on aura beaucoup à voir)_

_I'll be your friend (Je serais ton ami)_

_Your other brother (Ton autre frère)_

_Another love to come and comfort you (Un autre amour qui vient à toi et te réconforte)_

_And I'll keep reminding (Et je me souviendrai toujours)_

_If it's the only thing I ever do (Si c'est la seule chose que je fais toujours)_

_I will always love (J'aimerai toujours)_

_I will always love you (Je t'aimerai toujours)_

_Yes you (Oui toi)_

_I will always, always, always, always love (J'aimerai toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours)_

_I will always, always love (J'aimerai toujours, toujours)_

_I will always, always love, love (J'aimerai, j'aimerai toujours)_

_Climb up over the top. (Grimpe au-delà des sommets)_

_Survey the state of the soul. (Explore les états de l'âme)_

_You've got to find out for yourself whether or not you're truly trying. (Tu dois te découvrir toi même_

_Si tu essaie vraiment ou pas)_

_Why not give it a shot? (Alors pourquoi pas, fais un essai)_

_Shake it. Take control and inevitably wind up (Secoue le, prends le contrôle. Inévitablement tu y mettra fin)_

_Find out for yourself all the strengths you have inside of you (Tu trouveras toute la force que tu as en toi)_

Kurt le fixait avec ce que Sebastian pensait être des larmes dans les yeux quand Sebastian finit de chanter. Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant un instant avant que Kurt ne fasse quelque chose auquel Sebastian ne s'attendait pas. Il fila plus près de Sebastian avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon pour l'entrainer gentiment dans un câlin.

"Merci," soupira Kurt. Sebastian sentit quelque chose d'humide mouiller sa chemise et il pensa que c'était des larmes. Pourquoi Kurt était même en train de pleurer, Sebastian ne pouvait pas comprendre. « Merci, Sebastian. C'était très beau."

Sebastian sentit quelque chose de chaud dans sa poitrine pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas sonder. Il se mordit la lèvre, incertain, avant de lever sa main libre pour l'envelopper autour de Kurt, lui retournant le câlin. C'était étrange pour lui, eux deux être comme ça. Même si c'était arrivé avant, ils avaient tous les deux été dans un tel état émotif qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas vraiment de tout ça. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, pensa Sebastian, c'était légèrement différent. Différent, bizarre et étrange de tellement de manières que Sebastian ne pouvait même pas le décrire.

Mais il aimait ça.

Beaucoup.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Histoire

Hello !

Voila la suite que, encore une fois, j'ai eu peur de pas pouvoir vous poster parce que de jeudi à samedi soir j'avais plus internet. Mais c'est bon elle est là ! :)

_KuMiKo_ : Ca va encore avancer lentement mais oui au moins il y a un peu de mouvement ^^ Le rythme régulier est important pour moi donc j'essaie de le tenir ! Merci à toi de commenter ma traduction :)

**Disclaimer** : Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin !

Joyeuses Pâques :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Histoire**

**~Les histoires peuvent t'emmener n'importe où, de ta maison à ta propre version du paradis~**

**~Stories can take you anywhere, from your home to your own version of paradise~**

_"Sebastian…"_

_"Chéri c'est nous…"_

_Sebastian ouvrit ses yeux et les cligna. Tout autour de lui était sombre et peu importe combien il essayait, il ne pouvait rien voir. Il se sentait comme flottant léger et en apesanteur. Il se sentait aussi étrangement épuisé, n'ayant pas assez d'énergie pour paniquer, pour se demander où il était et pourquoi il était là. Il voulait dormir. Il le voulait tellement._

_"Chéri…"_

_Il y avait cette voix à nouveau. Elle avait l'air féminine, le ton doux et chaleureux. Sebastian tourna doucement sa tête vers elle._

_"Sebastian…"_

_Il y avait une autre voix. Elle était masculine mais possédait la même chaleur que la voix précédente. Elle venait également de la même direction. Sebastian cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il vit une tâche de lumière quelque part au loin. Ça commença comme un scintillement faible mais ça commença à devenir plus puissant jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne soit plus dans le noir. Les alentours devinrent clairs et maintenant, Sebastian pouvait clairement voir deux silhouettes se tenir non loin de lui._

_"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il._

_Il n'eut pas de réponse. Sebastian se redressa pour voir qui étaient les deux silhouettes, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer. Il y eut un bref moment avant que les silhouettes deviennent plus claires. Sebastian pouvait maintenant dire que c'était une femme et un homme. La femme avait de long cheveux bruns ondulés, une peau crémeuse et des yeux bleus qui inspiraient la gentillesse. L'homme était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête, avec des cheveux noirs qui avaient été coupés court, la peau légèrement bronzé et des yeux verts familier._

_Cela prit une minute à Sebastian, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au moment où il comprit._

_« Maman… Papa… » Respira-t-il_

_Ses parents lui sourirent affectueusement. Sa mère s'approcha de Sebastian et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut soudainement enveloppé dans un câlin chaleureux. Se mère lui embrassa la joue avant de l'attirer plus proche, tapotant son dos. « Mon fils chéri…" roucoula-t-elle. "Tu nous manque."_

_Le père de Sebastian s'approcha à son tour et entoura ses bras autour d'eux deux. « Tu nous manque vraiment, Sebastian," dit-il. Sebastian resta sans bouger, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il pouvait sentir les larmes envahir ses yeux et menacer de tomber. Sa gorge commença à se serrer. Il pouvait sentir un sanglot essayer de s'échapper._

_"Je…" s'étrangla-t-il. « Maman… Papa… pourquoi?"_

_Sa mère tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Elle lui souriait mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Elle caressa sa joue avant de commencer à parler. "Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait laissé aussi abruptement," murmura-t-elle. Sa voix était étrangement distante malgré le fait qu'elle le tenait fermement. C'était comme un écho dans une cave; assez fort mais s'évanouissant rapidement. Son père le regarda, ses lèvres tendues en une fine ligne avant qu'elles se redressent en un petit sourire triste. « Fils, tu t'en sors tellement bien sans nous… Tu es plus fort que ce que nous pensions," dit-il, ébouriffant ses cheveux._

_Le couple relâcha Sebastian de leur étreinte. Sebastian les regarda confus quand ils partagèrent un regard et lui firent face, leur expression sombre et hésitante. Sa mère se mordit la lèvre. « Nous devons y aller, chéri… Je suis désolée. »_

_"Quoi?"_

_Son père le regarda et tendit la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. "Nous veillerons toujours sur toi…"_

_Sebastian se trouva en train de secouer la tête. « Non, » dit-il doucement._

_"Mon garçon chéri…" murmura sa mère une fois de plus avant que ses parents ne commencent à disparaitre, leur silhouette devenant de plus en plus transparent à chaque seconde._

_"Non," dit à nouveau Sebastian, son ton devenant de plus en plus désespéré. « Non, non, non! Ne partez pas, ne-!"_

_Il tenta d'attraper leurs mains mais les siennes passèrent à travers eux, comme s'ils n'étaient même pas là. Il les regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et il ne fit aucun mouvement pour les arrêter. « M-maman ! P-papa ! S'il vous plait, ne-! »_

_Ses parents continuaient de disparaitre, leur sourire triste restant sur leur visage tout le temps. Ils avaient également l'air de d'éloigner et quand Sebastian le réalisa, il commença à courir, désespéré de les rattraper. Mais peu importe à quelle vitesse il courrait, il ne pouvait simplement pas les approcher. « S'il-vous-plait ! » Pleura-t-il. « Ne partez pas! J'ai besoin de vous, s'il-vous-plait-!" Sebastian ne pouvait même pas se préoccuper d'à quel point il avait l'air brisé. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment étaient ses parents._

_Sebastian pensa sentir quelque chose de doux contre sa joue, comme si quelqu'un l'embrassait, avant que les alentours ne redeviennent sombres._

_"On t'aime, Sebastian…" fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit._

~*.*~

Kurt se réveilla au son de gémissements.

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et se tourna vers l'origine du son. Il se redressa dans une position mi assise, se soutenant avec ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Il vit quelque chose qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne jamais imaginer.

Sebastian remuait et se tournait sur le matelas au sol, la couverture emmêlée à ses pieds. Son expression tordue de douleurs et ses joues était striées de larmes. Ses bras étaient tendus comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

"N-non, ne partez pas…" gémit-il doucement, les yeux toujours fermés alors qu'il s'agitait et se tournait.

Kurt balança ses jambes hors de son lit et se baissa doucement pour s'agenouiller à côté de Sebastian. Il tendit une main et elle hésita au-dessus de l'épaule de Sebastian, se demandant s'il devait le réveiller ou non. Sebastian commença à saccager le lit cette fois, ses bras s'agitant à ses côtés et ses gémissements augmentant. Kurt se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer l'épaule de Sebastian.

"Hey, hey," murmura-t-il. "Sebastian, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, aller…"

Cela lui prit quelques secousse plus insistantes avant que Sebastian ne se réveille en haletant, s'asseyant si rapidement qu'il surprit Kurt. Il tremblait encore et était en train de regarder autour de lui avec de larges yeux avant que son regard ne se pose sur Kurt, qui le regardait avec une expression prudente.

"Kurt…?" dit-il doucement. "Quoi… pourquoi…?"

"Tu as fait un cauchemar," expliqua Kurt. "Tu vas bien maintenant?" demanda-t-il avec un ton inquiet.

Il regarda Sebastian respirer difficilement pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se couvre le visage de ses mains, grognant légèrement. Son corps tremble encore, remarqua Kurt. Il tapota le dos de Sebastian dans un effort pour le calmer. « Hey…" dit Kurt. "Ecoute, tu veux en parler?"

Sebastian fut silencieux et après quelques minutes, Kurt pensa à abandonner l'idée de le faire parler quand il pensa entendre un murmure. « Pardon? » demanda-t-il.

"C'est juste…" la voix de Sebastian s'estompa. « Tellement réel, » il découvrit son visage et regarda droit vers le mur. Il mit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entoura son bras autour. Cette position rendait Sebastian plus petit et… vulnérable. « J'ai fait un rêve à propos de mes parents, » dit-il finalement. Il laissa échapper une respiration bruyante et continua. « Ils disaient qu'ils étaient désolé de m'avoir laissé si tôt… et qu'ils m'aiment. »

"Sebastian…" Kurt n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

"Je sais que je suis supposé avoir… surpassé ça," dit Sebastian. "Mais j'ai toujours ces… flashbacks d'eux et j'ai juste…" Kurt pensa entendre un reniflement mais il ne le fit pas remarquer, sachant que Sebastian n'apprécierait pas. Il savait depuis longtemps que Sebastian détestait être présenté comme une personne faible. « Je ne peux juste pas surpasser ça, Kurt… ça fait encore mal."

Kurt le regarda avec une expression triste. « Sebastian, c'est normal de se sentir comme ça. Ca fait… quoi? Une semaine?" Dit-il. "Ça prend du temps de réellement passer au-dessus de ça, Sebastian. En fait…" il prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa sortir doucement, se tournant pour un instant. « … quand ma mère est morte il y a 10 ans, ça m'a pris quelques semaines pour commencer à manger normalement à nouveau. Mon père était une épave quand j'ai arrêté de parler ou de manger assez pendant ces quelques semaines. C'était l'enfer pour lui, » il regarda Sebastian. « Je sais comment tu te sens… et c'est ok que ce soit encore douloureux pour toi maintenant. Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti pour la réprimer jusqu'à maintenant, de toute manière, » sourit-il.

"Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête ? » Murmura Sebastian. "Je ne suis pas en état pour d'autres rêves si réalistes pour le moment. »

"J'aurai voulu pouvoir te donner une réponse définitive… mais je ne peux pas," dit Kurt. «Mais donne-toi du temps. La douleur va diminuer avant que tu ne puisses le réaliser."

Sebastian fut à nouveau silencieux et Kurt décida de retourner se coucher. Alors qu'il allait se lever, cependant, il sentit quelque chose tirer sa manche. Il regarda vers le bas pour voir la main de Sebastian agripper la dite manche. Il regarda Sebastian plein de questions mais le garçon ne lui retourna pas son regard. A la place, il mordait sa lèvre et avait l'air de contempler quelque chose.

"Sebas-,"

"Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir avec moi ? » Le coupa Sebastian. « Jusqu'à je me rendorme?"

Kurt leva un sourcil.

"C'est juste pour un moment," dit Sebastian rapidement, son visage trouble mais peut-être que Kurt l'imaginait ainsi puisque que la chambre était sombre de toute manière. "Je peux juste… Je peux pas dormir comme ça… Mon esprit est trop en pagaille pour me laisser aller dormir."

"Ton esprit est en pagaille depuis le début du temps," soupira Kurt mais se pencha sur la matelas pour s'asseoir à côté de Sebastian. Il enleva gentiment les doigts de Sebastian de sa manche et lui fit un léger sourire. « Mieux? »

"J'en sais rien. Je suis pas encore endormi," répondit Sebastian.

Kurt ne put que rouler des yeux.

La pièce était silencieuse excepté pour le son des respirations et de mouvement de membres. Sebastian était assis immobile à côté de Kurt et les seuls signes de mouvements venant de lui étaient ses doigts, agrippant la couverture de temps en temps. Kurt s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre le son des criquets chanter peu de temps après, le son était bizarrement apaisant et cela calmait ses sens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de s'endormir. Mais avant qu'il puisse, cependant, Sebastian parla.

"Hey, Kurt… Je peux toujours pas dormir."

"Ça aide si tu es allongé, Sebastian."

"Je le suis."

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Sebastian était effectivement allongé, la tête sur deux coussins et ses yeux verts fixaient Kurt. « Tu peux… » Il s'arrêta et mordit sa lèvre à nouveau.

"Tu devrais arrêter ça," dit Kurt. "Bientôt, ta lèvre inférieur va disparaitre avant que tu ne le sache. »

Cela fit arrêter Sebastian immédiatement mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rouler des yeux d'ennui. Kurt considéra de fermer ses yeux à nouveau mais Sebastian avait commencé à lui parler à nouveau.

"Hey, princesse… Ça te dérange de me raconteur une histoire?"

"Pardon?" Kurt se tourna vers lui surpris.

"Ma mère…" Sebastian fit une pause. "Elle avait l'habitude de me raconter une histoire quand je pouvais pas dormir. Même si je suis un adolescent maintenant, elle le faisait toujours. Ça m'aide… à concentrer mon esprit sur des choses qui me permettent de dormir. »

"Comme une distraction," conclut Kurt. Sebastian acquiesça. "Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois un bon narrateur, Kurt, mais je suppose que ta voix sera une assez bonne distraction, » dit-il avec désinvolture. Kurt cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Sebastian venait de l'insulter et en quelque sorte de le complimenter en une même phrase ?

Kurt soupira. "Bien sûr, peu importe. Quelle histoire tu veux que je te raconte?"

"Ce que tu veux," Sebastian fit une pause. « Du moment que ça n'implique pas un prince dans une brillante armure. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête pour des contes de fées tout de suite, princesse, » ajouta-t-il après avoir réfléchi. »

"Oh ferme-là," souffla Kurt. Il y pensa un moment avant de hausser les épaules délicatement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'histoire en tête alors il allait devoir en inventer une au fur et à mesure. Pas qu'il ait des scrupules à faire ça. Il espérait juste que ça ne dérangera pas Sebastian et qu'il ne se plaindrait pas.

"Tu sais," commença Kurt. "Il y avait une fois ce garçon. Il était riche et avait tout ce qu'il voulait- _tout le monde_ qu'il voulait même. Tout le monde l'aimait. »

"C'est quoi son nom?" Marmonna Sebastian.

"Hmm… Adam, je suppose?"

Sebastian grogna. "C'est nul… Est-ce que ça peut-être Julian à la place?"

Kurt se contenta de sourire. « … Bien sûr. Peu importe, Julian était en réalité un très méchant garçon. Il agissait gentiment en surface, mais si tu étais malchanceux, tu verrais sa vraie nature; grossier, mesquin et rusé. »

"Alors comment tout le monde fait pour l'aimer?"

"J'y viens," dit Kurt. "Personne ne disait rien à propos de son mauvais comportement s'il le montrait. Sa famille était très influente et personne ne voulait de problèmes avec eux. Un jour, Julian rencontra un autre garçon. Son nom était Lo. »

"Lo?" Grogna Sebastian à nouveau.

Kurt tapa son bras "Tais-toi. C'est mon histoire. Peu importe," dit-il. "Lo n'était pas comme les autres. Il était têtu et refusait de se dérober. Julian trouvait ça plutôt agaçant. Il tenta de charmer Lo avec sa grande personnalité comme il le faisait avec les autres, mais Lo n'était pas à acheter. Il avait entendu des histoires à propos de Julian et il ne voulait pas être impliqué avec quelqu'un comme lui. »

"Sa perte," marmonna Sebastian.

"Ils commencèrent à se battre. Chaque fois, Julian essayait de briser sa confiance en lui, l'insultant à chaque moment. Mais Lo se contenterais de rouler des yeux et de l'ignorer ouvertement. Cela frustrait Julian. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens le traite comme ça. »

Silence.

"Un jour," dit Kurt doucement. « Julian se trouva dans une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ses parents souffrirent d'une forte perte dans leur business et étaient au bord de la banqueroute. Soudainement, plus personne ne semblait se soucier de lui. Ils étaient seulement amis avec lui à cause de son argent et de son influence. Mais quand tout ça disparu, il n'était plus rien pour lui. Tous… sauf pour l'un d'entre eux, » sourit Kurt. «Lo resta à ses côtés, surprenant Julian de tellement de manière qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il remit en question à plusieurs reprises les intentions de Lo mais Lo se contentait d'en rire. Quand Julian lui demanda une dernière fois à propos de ça un jour, Lo sourit et regarda tout droit. »

Sebastian ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il était pressé d'entendre ce que Kurt allait dire."

"Lo dit… "Julian, tu es le plus grand connard que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire la plupart du temps c'est de te frapper au visage. Mais… Je ne te hais pas, crétin. En fait, je tiens beaucoup à toi, pour certaines raisons, », » Kurt fit un léger haussement d'épaule. « Naturellement, l'histoire finit avec eux devenant amis et tout ça. Mais je suppose que tu trouverais ça plutôt ennuyant, hein, Sebastian ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers Sebastian.

Le garçon fixait le plafond, ne répondant pas à Kurt dans un premier temps. Son expression était douce et ses yeux à moitié fermés. Pendant un instant, Kurt pensa qu'il s'endormait. Puis, il entendit un doux murmure.

"Jullian est un mec plutôt chanceux. Avoir un ami qui le sort d'une situation comme ça. »

Kurt cligna des yeux. "Oui, bien… les amis viennent de manières inattendues, Sebastian. Tu devrais savoir ça. »

"Est-ce que tu penses que… si Julian avait perdu ses parents à la place… Est-ce que tu penses que Lo serait aussi resté à ses côtés?"

Il y eu un silence. Kurt fixa Sebastian calmement, plutôt surpris de la soudaine question. Il s'adossa contre le mur et y réfléchis.

"Je…" dit-il prudemment. "Oui," dit-il finalement, cette fois avec plus de conviction. « Oui, il serait resté."

"Mais Julian est un vrai connard, comme t'as dit," murmura Sebastian. "Pourquoi Lo voudrait-il l'aider après tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

"Parce que… Lo ne déteste pas Julian, je te l'ai dit. Il se soucie de lui en fait et était prêt à être son ami quand personne n'était là pour Julian. Leur relation a peut-être commence par de la pitié… mais après un moment, » Kurt ferma ses yeux. « Lo réalisa que Julian n'était pas si mauvais après tout. C'est un con la plupart du temps, oui, mais son impétueuse personnalité était devenu quelque chose à laquelle Lo s'était habitué, la trouvant même attachante finalement. Julian était juste quelqu'un de mal compris… La plupart des méchants le sont. »

Les choses devinrent silencieuses après ça et Kurt commença à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit.

"J'en suis heureux," murmura Sebastian.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder une fois de plus. Sebastian fermait déjà les yeux et la couverture avait été mise sur son torse.

"Je suis content que Julian ait trouvé un ami après tout ça… » Avant que Kurt ne le réalise, Sebastian était déjà en train de s'assoupir, ses mains ne tenant plus la couverture, à la place elles étaient simplement posées dessus. Sa respiration était calme et son visage avait l'air relaxé. Il y a avait même l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Kurt retourna le sourire.

"Ouais, moi aussi."

* * *

**A/N: Désolé pour la longueur assez courte du chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Considérez ça comme un remplissage, si vous le voulez.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Libre

Hello !

Voilà un chapitre de plus que vous avez la chance d'avoir en début d'après-midi.

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction.

Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui alors simplement :

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Libre**

**~Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses faire à quelqu'un est peut-être simplement un sentiment de liberté~**

**~The greatest gift you could give to a person might just be a sense of freedom~**

Ce samedi matin était plutôt normal; lent, même.

Sebastian se prélassait sur le canapé, zappant les chaînes à nouveau, l'expression clairement ennuyée. Finn envoyait des messages avec son téléphone alors qu'il était assis sur le fauteuil, laissant échapper occasionnellement un rire tendre avant de répondre. Kurt était passé à côté de la paire alors qu'il allait à la cuisine et expliqua à Sebastian que Rachel avait été prise à la NYADA et que Finn était vraiment heureux pour elle.

Quand Sebastian demanda si Kurt avait reçu ou non sa lettre, Kurt se contenta de sourire. « Elle devrait arriver bientôt. Celle de Finn aussi."

Finn était devenu silencieux quand Kurt dit ça, étrangement.

Sebastian s'était finalement décidé à regarder une comédie qui n'était pas vraiment drôle. Mais il s'en fichait puisqu'il s'ennuyait de toute façon. C'est à ce moment que Finn arrêta d'envoyer des messages et se tourna vers Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian,"

"Hm ?" Répondit Sebastian, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

"Est-ce que t'as déjà eu un choix que tu n'étais pas vraiment sûr de devoir faire? »

"Comme si je devais coucher ou pas avec des mecs au hasard? Pas vraiment," Sebastian haussa les épaules. "C'est que à propos du plaisir pour moi. Sauf," Sebastian fit une pause. "Si ce mec est vraiment moche et que je peux dire qu'il a peut-être une MST. »

A ça, Finn tourna rouge tomate et se tourna, marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent. Sebastian sourit narquoisement. Finn et Kurt avaient plus en commun que ce qu'ils pensaient. Finn secoua sa tête et reposa son regard sur Sebastian.

"Je suis sérieux, mec. Comme, ce choix qui pourrait affecter toute ta vie ou quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à ça ? » Demanda Sebastian, regardant finalement Finn. « Crache le morceau, Finn."

Finn s'agita inconfortablement dans son fauteuil avant de soupirer et de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. C'était un bout de papier plié; les coins légèrement froissés et déchirés. Il le tendit silencieusement à Sebastian qui l'accepta à contrecœur.

"C'est… euh… ma lettre du Actor's Studio. Je l'ai eu hier," admit Finn.

"Pourquoi t'en a pas parlé à Kurt?" demanda Sebastian.

"Je… Je suis pas prêt à lui dire quelque chose qui a été dans ma tête ces derniers temps," marmonna Finn.

Sebastian eut l'air sceptique. "Et tu penses qu'entre tout le monde, tu es prêt à me le dire à moi ? »

"Lis-là, Sebastian," soupira Finn. "Je te dirai le reste une fois que tu l'aura fait. »

Sebastian leva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Doucement, il déplia le papier et commença à lire. L'écriture était plutôt petite mais Sebastian, qui avait pris l'habitude de lire des petits caractères dans son manuel d'histoire, réussit à la lire sans trop de difficultés.

**Cher: M. Finn Hudson**

**Merci pour votre candidature à l'Actor Studio Drama School. Le comité de recherche a soigneusement examiné votre expérience et le fond par rapport à nos critères. Bien que vos diplômes et expériences représentent une réalisation signifiante, nous avons trouvé les qualifications d'autres candidats plus proches de nos besoins du moment.**

**Nous vous souhaitons du succès dans votre recherche de carrière et vous remercions de votre intérêt pur l'Actor Studio Drama School.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Dean Emeritus**

Sebastian posa la lettre et regarda Finn. Le dit garçon souriait finement et regarda ses mains. « Ouais… J'ai pas été accepté. Mais je…" il expira. "J'ai un autre choix en tête. »

"Qui est… ?"

Finn regarda Sebastian déterminé. "Je veux rejoindre l'armée,"

Pause.

"L'armée," répéta Sebastian.

"Oui," acquiesça Finn. "Je veux faire quelque chose pour mon père, t'sais ? Pour compenser sa déshonorable décharge et tout ça. Alors je me suis dit, si je rejoins l'armée et genre, fais mieux que lui en tant que soldat ou quelque chose comme ça, je pourrais-. »

"Attend," Sebastian leva une main, interrompant Finn. "Je suppose que Rachel et Kurt ne sont pas au courant de ça ? »

Finn balbutia. Il se gratta la nuque maladroitement. "Ouais… C'est le problème. Je n'aurai pas trop de problèmes avec Kurt je pense. Il sera en colère contre moi mais c'est le genre qui me supportera quand même. C'est… C'est pour Rachel que je m'inquiète, » Finn fronça les yeux. « Je lui ai dit pour le refus… Mais elle est catégorique pour que je vienne à New York avec elle. Elle prévoit même d'empêcher sa candidature à l'université pour une autre année pour que je puisse le faire… »

"Elle t'as dit ça ?"

"Techniquement, elle m'a écrit un sms à ce propos mais ouais…" Finn laissa échapper un autre long soupir. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit coincée ici pour une autre année à cause de moi. Elle… elle mérite toutes les choses qu'elle veut après tout ce par quoi elle est passée… Et maintenant elle est prête à tout lâcher à cause de moi. Je ne me sens pas… bien à ce sujet."

Sebastian laissa échapper un fredonnement monotone alors qu'il écoutait. Le faux rire qui venait de la télévision fut ignoré alors qu'il regardait Finn l'observant avec précaution. Il regarda Finn mordre sa lèvre et regarder ailleurs. Son téléphone vibra, indiquant que Finn avait reçu un autre message. Finn appuya sur l'icône « ouvrir le message »et le message s'afficha sur l'écran. De sa position, Sebastian pouvait clairement le lire.

_On traversera ça ensemble, okay? –Rachel_

Sebastian soupira.

"Je pense que je sais comment résoudre ton problème, Hudson," dit-il.

Finn leva les yeux vers lui. « Comment? »

"Romps avec elle."

"Quoi?"

Sebastian expira bruyamment. "Ecoute, si ce terme était trop dur pour tes délicates oreilles, d'accord, je le dirai d'une autre façon, » dit-il en fixant Finn droit dans les yeux. « Rend-lui sa liberté, Finn. Elle est attachée à toi, être engagé et tout ça. _C'est_ ce qui l'entrave. _C'est_ ce qui la retient loin de New-York. Cette... relation. C'est comme une chaîne qui la relie ici, dans cette pauvre ville. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Finn se contenta de le fixer incrédule.

"Penses-y de cette façon," continua Sebastian. "Pense à elle comme un joli petit oiseau que tu gardes en cage parce que tu as peur de la perdre. Elle est heureuse, c'est certain, puisque tu prends tellement bien soin d'elle. Mais elle est aussi un poids. Tu dois être prudent de ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Ses actions sont limitées par toi, » Sebastian fit une pause. « Mais si tu ouvres la cage et la rend libre, ses actions ne seront plus ta responsabilité. Elle est libre de faire ce qui lui plait sans que ça t'affecte. Parce qu'elle n'est plus à toi."

Les choses furent silencieuses pendant un moment. Finn eut l'air de prendre en compte ses paroles; les pesant dans son esprit. Il s'adossa au fauteuil, l'expression sérieuse. Sebastian décida de le laisser faire.

"T'as raison," dit Finn après un moment. "Je… T'as raison. Je devrais…"

"Ecoute," dit Sebastian. "Juste… prend ça en considération d'abord okay, Hudson? Ne presse pas les choses. Je dis simplement ça comme une suggestion. Tu n'as pas à la suivre."

Finn acquiesça. Il se leva doucement du fauteuil et alla en haut. Avant qu'il le fasse, cependant, il se tourna vers Sebastian et lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Merci, Sebastian. Tu n'es pas si mauvais, après tout;"

Sebastian. "C'est ce qu'ils me disent."

Finn gloussa faussement avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers. Juste au moment où Sebastian retourna son attention sur la télévision, Kurt marcha dans le salon. Sebastian fut surpris quand il vit que le visage de Kurt était légèrement strié de larmes et que son corps tremblait. Dans sa main se trouvait un bout de papier. Il l'agrippait fermement.

"Kurt?" lui demanda Sebastian, le visage avec une inquiétude à peine dissimulée. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Kurt ne lui répondit pas dans un premier temps. Il resta silencieux pendant une minute avant de tendre un papier à Sebastian. Une impression de déjà-vu lui prit et il hésita. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça…

Kurt lui donna un sourire mouillé.

« Je suis pas pris à la NYADA. »

~*.*~

Kurt s'était enfermé dans sa chambre i peu près trois heures. Carole avait insisté pour qu'il descende manger mais aucune persuasion ne marcha. Kurt resta silencieux excepté pour les reniflements par-ci par-là.

Sebastian se tenait à l'extérieur de la porte avec un plateau de nourriture (il avait appris à le porter d'une main plutôt bien ces derniers jours), soupirant fortement. Il posa le plateau avant d'enclencher la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. Kurt apparu doucement devant lui. Il était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, ses bras et ses jambes étaient étendues sur le lit. Sebastian se demanda s'il respirait, même, s'il était comme ça pour les trois dernières heures.

Il prit le plateau et entra dans la pièce, posant le plateau sur le lit. Kurt tourna sa tête vers Sebastian. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir pleuré et il avait des marques sur ses joues. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait l'air épuisé.

"Mange quelque chose, princesse. Tu veux pas finir avec une grippe intestinale, » dit Sebastian.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Je suis trop déprimé pour manger."

"Je pensais que les gens mangeait plus quand ils étaient déprimé. »

"Pas moi," murmura Kurt.

Sebastian soupira pour la énième fois. « Ecoute… Etre couché sur ton lit toute la journée ne servira à rien, je peux te l'assurer. Tu as besoin de faire quelque chose si tu veux te réconforter. »

"Je ne veux pas me réconforter. Je veux m'allonger là et être déprimé pour le reste de ma vie. »

"C'est classique venant de toi," Sebastian roula des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la princesse bornée que j'ai appris à tolérer ? »

"La princesse," guillemets en l'air « … Est partie du château et n'est pas prête à revenir de sitôt. »

"Kurt. C'est stupide. Tu peux pas être comme ça pour toujours."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupe ?" Cassa Kurt, en s'asseyant. "Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Tu devrais être content et commencer à te moquer de moi comme tu le fais habituellement."

"Tu veux que le fasse ? » Contrecarra Sebastian. « Est-ce que tu veux que je t'insulte dès que je le peux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque rien de ton estime de soi ? »

"C'est ce que tu fais habituellement, non?" cria Kurt. "C'est ton passe-temps!"

"Je ne fais pas ça à mes amis!"

Pause.

"Quoi?" demanda Kurt, les yeux larges. "Amis…"

Sebastian expira lourdement et passa une main dans ses cheveux exaspéré. « Ouais eh bien… Après tout ce que t'as fait, ça ne serait pas juste de te considérer comme une simple connaissance, pas vrai ? »

Kurt ne dit rien.

"Comme Lo et Julian," dit Sebastian. « L'amitié qui commence par de la pitié. C'est toi et moi, non ? »

"Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais cette histoire au sérieux, » murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un inconfortable silence entre eux avant que Sebastian ne parle. « Ecoute… je…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je me _soucie_ de toi, okay ? Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi, je le fais c'est tout. Je deviens… déraisonnablement inconfortable quand tu es contrarié. J'ai cette sensation qui me démange et je me rends compte que si je te réconforte, ça partira. Alors, si tu ne te réconforte pas toi-même, tu es une cruelle personne pour causer mon inconfort, » souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Kurt sourit presque.

"Je…" les lèvres de Kurt se redressèrent dans un sourire. « Merci, Sebastian. C'est… vraiment gentil que tu te soucies. Je ne pensais pas que c'était chimiquement possible pour toi d'être gentil, voyant que c'était dans tes gènes d'être méchant, » ajouta Kurt taquin.

Sebastian sourit. "Je suis un humain capable de ressentir des sentiments, princesse. N'oublie pas ça. »

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne dissent un mot. Kurt se pensa vers le plateau et commença à manger la purée de pomme de terre. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement quand il le mangea, savourant le goût. Sebastian sourit.

"Je pense que j'ai une idée," commença-t-il

Kurt le regarda curieux. "Quelle idée? »

Sebastian le regarda, ses yeux espiègles. « Je vais te montrer comment je me remonte le moral quand je suis contrarié, spécialement le samedi soir. »

Kurt le regarda le regard vide.

Avec un sourire, Sebastian s'approcha de Kurt et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille.

"Je t'emmène au Scandals."

* * *

**A/N: Les choses vont devenir un peu plus… chaudes au prochain chapitre (pas grand-chose, vraiment…) et les problèmes vont arriver. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne peux pas vous dire pour le moment :p**

**A la prochaine fois !**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciés, comme d'habitude.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Scandals

Hello !

Il est minuit à l'heure où j'écris ça dooonc on est plus dimanche. Mais j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, j'étais occupée aujourd'hui x) Bref en tout cas vous l'avez quand même ce chapitre !

KuMiKo : Non, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, le chapitre 12 était le plus court pour le moment mais durant les quelques prochains chapitres, l'auteur était en période d'examen quand elle les a écrit, je pense que ça explique un peu la longueur. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je cherche toujours une bêta !

Disclaimer : Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Scandals**

**~Ca cause des problèmes… mais ça apporte tout le plaisir~**

**~It's trouble…but that brings all the fun~**

"Je suis toujours pas certain de ça… »

Kurt s'agitait nerveusement alors qu'il conduisait sa voiture vers une direction familière. A ses côtés, Sebastian roula ses yeux. Il était habillé d'une façon désinvolte; son T-Shirt rayé vert préféré et un pantalon. Il avait même mis une paire de fausses lunettes pour l'effet supplémentaire, du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit. Sa posture était relaxée. Il n'avait même pas l'air décalé malgré le gros contraste avec son écharpe.

Kurt devait admettre, bien qu'à contrecœur, que Sebastian était très beau.

Kurt, bien sûr, n'était pas si mauvais lui-même. Bien que sa tenue était plutôt simple- un T-Shirt avec une image, une veste bleue foncée à col double, un jean slim et des baskets- il était fier de dire qu'il avait l'air génial dedans. Même Sebastian avait haussé un sourcil, bien que ça puisse signifier autre chose qu'un compliment.

"Mon dieu Kurt, si tu ne voulais pas y aller, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt," soupira Sebastian.

"C'est pas que je ne veux pas y aller…"Kurt hésita. « C'est juste que… la dernière fois que j'étais au Scandals, tu as passé la majorité de la soirée à danser avec mon ex. Pas exactement le meilleur souvenir à garder."

Sebastian sourit narquoisement et s'adossa à son siège. « C'est pas ma faute si t'étais aussi ennuyeux."

"Et toi alors?" Demanda Kurt. "T'es sûr que ça te vas d'aller dans un bar avec une épaule désarticulée. Comment tu vas faire pour danser sans avoir peur que quelqu'un cogne contre ton épaule blessée ?"

Sebastian roula des yeux. "S'il-te-plait… Je suis allé là-bas une fois avec une entorse à la cheville à cause de mon entrainement de lacrosse. Ça a marché très bien malgré la partie 'danse'. »

"Tu es allé dans un bar avec une entorse à la cheville?" Kurt le fixa incrédule.

Sebastian se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"T'es incroyable," murmura Kurt alors qu'il secouait la tête. A ses côtés il entendit un gloussement.

Kurt se trouva en train de sourire.

~*.*~

Le martèlement de la musique fut la chose qui accueillit les deux quand ils entrèrent dans le bar. C'était remplit comme d'habitude. Des homes dansaient et rigolaient; Kurt suspectait la plupart des gens d'être saoul. Il fronça le nez de dégout alors qu'un mec, probablement pas plus âgé que Kurt, tituba devant eux et se cogna contre un mur avant de s'évanouir sur le sol. Personne ne sembla s'en soucier.

"Je commence à regretter ça…" grogna Kurt. Sebastian rit. "Oh aller, princesse, détends-toi," il sourit et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de le lui retourner avec hésitation. « La fête ne fait que commencer !"

Kurt se laissa entrainer vers le bar et regarda Sebastian commander deux martinis. "Hm? Je suis le conducteur désigné, Sebastian. Je pensais que je n'étais pas supposé boire," Kurt leva un sourcil, son ton lourd de sarcasme. Il se souvenait encore quand Sebastian avait suggéré qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir la liqueur. Certes, c'était vrai, mais ça a quand même blessé son ego.

"Pas moyen," répondit Sebastiaan. "Ce soir c'est à propos de toi oubliant tes soucis. Et tu ne peux pas faire ça sobre. »

"Je ne prends pas de taxi pour rentrer à la maison," Kurt croisa les bras déterminé..

"Qui dit que tu feras ça? J'ai demandé à un ami de nous ramener à la maison. »

"Et qui est-ce que ça peut être ?" demanda Kurt suspicieux.

Sebastian pointa une direction dans le milieu de la foule, Kurt pût voir une silhouette familière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que ce n'était nul autre que Dave Karofsky, adossé contre un mur une boisson dans la main. Dave surprit les yeux de Kurt et lui fit un petit signe, souriant avec hésitation. Ce dernier le lui retourna.

"Vous deux êtes amis maintenant?"

Sebastian haussa les épaules. "Récemment. On n'arrête pas de se rentrer dedans à la librairie ou ailleurs. Il est sympa. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit. D'une certaine façon, Kurt réalisa que Sebastian n'avait pas changé.

Sebastian donna à Kurt l'un des martinis. Il apporta son propre verre près de celui de Kurt, l'inclinant légèrement. « Portons un toast, eh ? Pour la première vrai nuit à l'extérieur de la princesse, » il sourit fièrement. Kurt eut l'air indigné pendant une seconde avant de lui retourner son sourire avec son propre petit sourire et avec hésitation tinta son verre contre celui de Sebastian.

"Santé," dit-il doucement.

Il prit une petite gorgée et grimaça à la brulure qui accueillit sa gorge. Sebastian sourit, clairement amusé pas l'inconfort de Kurt et il finit son propre verre cul-sec. Kurt se renfrogna à son sourire et il se força à finir son verre. Il expira bruyamment quand il eut finit, ayant l'air entièrement soulagé. Sebastian rit.

"Est-ce que t'es réellement si intolérant à l'alcool? »

"Ferme-là, meerkat," grogna Kurt. Puis, il réalisa quelque chose. Une fois que la brulure initiale était passée, il trouvait le martini plutôt délicieux. En fait, le goût était addictif.

"Tu veux danser ? » Demanda Sebastian.

Kurt secoua la tête. "Pas maintenant. Je pense que je vais rester ici un moment," dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets. Sebastian haussa les épaules et mis ses mains dans ses poches. « Comme tu veux. Je vais avec Karofsky alors. On se voit plus tard, princesse."

"Mhm…" répondit Kurt absent. Quand Sebastian s'éloigna, Kurt se tourna pour faire face au barman. « Est-ce que je peux avoir un autre martini, s'il-vous-plait ? »

Le barman, un home d'environ 40 ans donna à Kurt un sourire léger avant d'acquiescer et de commencer à préparer sa boisson. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il pourrait avoir un peu plus d'alcool ce soir.

C'est pas comme s'il allait être saoul aussi vite, pas vrai?"

~*.*~

Cinq verres plus tard (Kurt ne pensais pas que les martinis pouvaient être _aussi_ addictifs), Kurt oscillait déjà sur son siège. Ses joues étaient rouges et il regardait la foule avec un regard hébété sur le visage. C'était définitivement officiel.

Kurt était bourré.

Quelque part dans la foule, Sebastian dansait avec un gars au hasard, s'amusant clairement. L'autre gars avait l'air légèrement plus jeune que Sebastian et lui-même de quelques années, avec des boucles blondes qui tombaient sur ses yeux vers et des pommettes proéminentes. Il était mignon. Définitivement le genre de mec avec qui Sebastian flirterait.

Contrairement à lui. Peu importe que Blaine ne soit plus amoureux de lui. Qu'est-ce qui était spécial à son propos?

Soudainement, quelque chose claqua dans l'esprit de Kurt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était assis là tout seul ? Sebastian était là-bas dansant avec un mec qu'il connaissait à peine et ayant le meilleur moment de sa vie. Même Dave entonnait une discussion avec un groupe de mecs, s'amusant clairement. Alors pourquoi Kurt passait son temps à se morfondre et à boire?

Sebastian l'avait apporté ici pour s'amuser. Alors il allait s'amuser.

Descendant de sa chaise, il marcha vers le jukebox caché dans le coin. Il scruta la playlist proposée et défila les musiques en espérant trouver quelque chose de décent à écouter. La musique actuelle était horrible et Kurt pensait honnêtement que ses oreilles saignaient. Il n'était pas assez saoul pour apprécier la musique qui ne consistait en rien d'autre que du rap, du beatboxing et une horrible mélodie. Les autres, cependant, l'étaient.

Finalement, ses yeux aperçurent un titre. Ils scintillèrent avec intérêt et avec un sourire triomphant, Kurt appuya sur play.

Une mélodie familière sortit des enceintes. Les têtes se tournèrent quand la musique changea. Sebastian regarda Kurt attraper le micro proposé. Kurt surpris ses yeux et lui envoya un sourire triomphant avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour chanter.

_Yeah, yeah, we did it again (Ouais, ouais, on l'a encore fait)_

_And this time I'mma make you scream (Et cette fois je vais te faire crier)_

Les mecs sifflèrent quand ils commencèrent à reconnaitre les paroles. Même Sebastian haussa un sourcil. _Hmm… ? Qu'est-ce que la princesse est en train de faire ?_

Kurt marcha avec confidence vers la petite scène au bout de la pièce avant de monter dessus, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la foule tout le temps. Son sourire ne diminua jamais.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic (Je te vois juste là-bas, si hypnotique)_

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body (En pensant à ce que je ferai à ce corps)_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby (Je te rend genre ooh bébé bébé)_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ooh bébé bébé, ah ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé bébé)_

_Got no drink in my hand (J'ai pas de verre dans ma main,)_

_But I'm wasted (Mais je suis vascillant)_

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked (Être ivre a la pensée de toi nu)_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby (Je te rend genre, oh bébé bébé)_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ohh bébé bébé, ah oh bébé bébé, ooh bébé bébé)_

Kurt ne s'était jamais sentit aussi confident avant. Il y avait cet étrange battement dans ses veines qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Il donna un sourire à l'audience et les mecs applaudirent, clairement satisfaits. Sebastian le regardait avec un regard calme, l'expression amusée.

Kurt trouvait ça en quelque sorte énervant. C'était comme si Sebastian se moquait de lui.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it (Et j'essaye pas de le combattre, de le combattre)_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic (Mais t'es si magnétique, magnétique)_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it (T'as qu'une vie, vis la juste, vis la juste)_

_Now relax, and get on your back (Maintenant détends-toi, et allonge toi)_

Il sauta de la scène et s'avança vers Sebastian. Quand ce dernier se contenta de sourire, Kurt se renfrogna, son sourire se tirant en une fine ligne. Soudainement, l'urgence de prouver quelque chose bouillait en lui. Ça lui rappelait tellement le moment où ils ont fait un duo pendant la répétition des Warblers. L'urgence de prouver à Sebastian que Kurt pouvait gagner.

Et il y arrivera.

_If you wanna scream, yeah (Si t'as envie de crier, ouais)_

_Let me know and I'll take you there (Dis le moi et je t'y aiderai)_

_Get you going like (Laisse toi aller, comme)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ah ooh bébé bébé, Ooh bébé bébé)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby (Ah ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé bébé)_

_If you want it done right (Si tu veux le faire bien)_

_Hope you're ready to go all night (J'espère que t'es prête pour y aller toute la nuit)_

_Get you going like (Laisse toi aller, comme)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ah ooh bébé bébé, ohh bébé bébé)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby (Ah ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé)_

_If you wanna scream (Si tu veux crier)_

Gardant ses yeux verrouillés sur ceux de Sebastian, il passa ses bras autour de Sebastian pour l'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez contre nez. C'était un mouvement osé, même pour Kurt, et à en juger de l'expression surprise de Sebastian, il avait dû penser comme ça aussi. Kurt sourit, triumphant, et continua à chanter.

_Yeah, come on (Yeah, viens là)_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off (Tue les lumières, éteint les)_

_You're electric (t'es électrique)_

_Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it" (Ton regard endiablé me dit vient et prend le)_

_I'll have you like (Je t'ai genre , comme)_

_Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé bébé)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (Ah-ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé bébé)_

_Girl tonight you're the prey (Chérie ce soir, t'es la proie)_

_I'm the hunter (je suis le chasseur)_

_Take you here, take you there (Te prendre ici, te prendre là,)_

_Take you under (Te prendre par surprise)_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear (Imagine moi te chuchotant à l'oreille)_

_Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya (Et enfin je veux retirer tous tes vêtements et mettre quelques chose sur toi)_

Son visage était dangereusement proche de Sebastian maintenant, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. Il pensa avoir entendu Sebastian prendre une inspiration mais avec la musique battante, il aurait pu se tromper.

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it (Et j'essaye pas de le combattre, de le combattre)_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic (Mais t'es si magnétique, magnétique)_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it (T'as qu'une vie, vis la juste, vis la juste)_

_Now relax, and get on your back (Maintenant détends-toi, et allonge toi)_

_If you wanna scream, yeah (Si t'as envie de crier, ouais)_

_Let me know and I'll take you there (Dis le moi et je t'y aiderai)_

_Get you going like (Laisse toi aller, comme)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ah ooh bébé bébé, Ooh bébé bébé)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby (Ah ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé bébé)_

_If you want it done right (Si tu veux le faire bien)_

_Hope you're ready to go all night (J'espère que t'es prête pour y aller toute la nuit)_

_Get you going like (Laisse toi aller, comme)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ah ooh bébé bébé, ohh bébé bébé)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby (Ah ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé)_

_If you wanna scream (Si tu veux crier)_

Il se tourna pour que son dos soit contre le corps de Sebastian et fit quelque chose qu'il ne se rappelait avoir fait qu'une fois. Doucement et délibérément, il commença à frotter son corps contre celui de Sebastian alors qu'il descendait vers le sol, ses doigts trainant contre les côtes et les cuisses de Sebastian avant de lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Sebastian le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Kurt considéra ça comme une victoire. Il se leva et fit face à Sebastian à nouveau avant d'entourer la taille de Sebastian avec une jambe, le rapprochant efficacement une fois de plus. Il était reconnaissant pour le battement persistant dans ses veines.

_It made him feel braver than he ever was before. (Je le fait se sentir plus brave qu'avant)_

_Out louder, scream, louder (if you wanna scream) (Encore plus fort cris, plus fort (si tu veux crier))_

_Louder, louder, louder, louder (Plus fort, plus fort, plus fort, plus fort)_

_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream) (Hey, ce soir, je cris, je suis en manqué (si tu veux crier))_

_If you wanna scream, yeah (Si t'as envie de crier, ouais)_

_Let me know and I'll take you there (Dis le moi et je t'y aiderai)_

_Get you going like (Laisse toi aller, comme)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ah ooh bébé bébé, Ooh bébé bébé)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby (Ah ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé bébé)_

_If you want it done right (Si tu veux le faire bien)_

_Hope you're ready to go all night (J'espère que t'es prête pour y aller toute la nuit)_

_Get you going like (Laisse toi aller, comme)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (ah ooh bébé bébé, ohh bébé bébé)_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby (Ah ooh bébé bébé, ooh bébé)_

_If you wanna scream (Si tu veux crier)_

Quand la chanson se finit, les oreilles de Kurt furent accueillies par des sifflements et des applaudissements d'approbation. Il réalisa qu'il était aussi légèrement essoufflé, haletant lourdement alors qu'il fixait Sebastian.

"Tu…" commença Sebastian doucement, son ton indiquant qu'il n'était pas sûr que tout ça soit réellement arrivé. Et honnêtement, Kurt n'en était pas sûr non plus. Soudainement il était très conscient de leur pas-si-innocente position, Kurt posa sa jambe à terre et fit prudemment un pas en arrière. Il fixa Sebastian avec des yeux écarquillés quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

_Oh mon dieu…_

Poussant à travers la foule, Kurt courut loin de la piste de danse, ignorant le fait que Sebastian appelait son nom. Il se précipita vers le toilette le plus proche et s'adossa au mur, ignorant complètement le fait que c'était peut-être sale. La tête de Kurt tournait.

_Mon dieu… J'ai fait ça à nouveau. Quoi... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? Chanter et danser comme ça… mon dieu…_

Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans les toilettes. Il put à peine se rendre compte de ce qui se passait quand une main couvrit sa bouche et de forts bras le tira en arrière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il regarda vers le haut pour voir un homme avec des cheveux noirs tondus, des tatouages le long de ses bras et un très mauvais sourire.

Il s'approcha pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Kurt.

"Tu veux crier, bébé?" Un sombre rire. "Je vais te faire crier…"

* * *

**A/N: J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, les problèmes se préparent… *sourires***

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Héros

Hello !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, Sebastian va-t-il arriver à temps pour sauver sa princesse ? Suffit de lire ^^

Merci à KuMiKo qui me laissait des reviews anonymes et qui est maintenant devenue ma bêta ! Eh oui, vos chapitres sont de nouveau relus par quelque qu'un d'autre que moi. Yay !

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Héros**

**~C'est marrant comme les héros peuvent apparaitre en de si nombreuses formes~**

**~It's funny how heroes can appear in so many different forms~**

**WARNING: Tentative de viol au début.**

Un sentiment d'effroi envahi Kurt. Il entendit un autre gloussement avant de sentir l'homme entourer ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt. L'homme leva une de ses mains pour incliner le menton de Kurt, le forçant à regarder l'homme. Ses yeux étaient gris ardent et féroce.

"C'était une si merveilleuse représentation que t'as fait là-bas," ronronna l'homme dans l'oreille de Kurt. « Tu penses que tu pourrais le faire à nouveau?"

"Qu-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Kurt lutta pour garder sa voix telle qu'elle était. Même avec les vagues étourdissantes dans son esprit causées par l'alcool, il pouvait toujours comprendre le danger auquel il faisait face.

"Oh aller, jolies fesses. Tu sais ce que je veux," répondit l'homme froidement. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit l'autre main de l'homme agripper sa chemise, remontant le tissus jusqu'à ce qu'une fraction de la peau pâle de Kurt puisse être vue. « C'était tellement hot… ce que t'as fait là-bas. J'en veux plus."

"Laissez-moi partir," murmura Kurt. "Laissez-moi."

L'homme se contenta de glousser et continua de remonter la chemise de Kurt, faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau exposée de Kurt. « Comme tu as la peau douce, princesse, » Kurt se mordit la lèvre au surnom familier, luttant pour rester calme mais essayant de se battre avec l'homme en même temps. « Hm… On va avoir tellement de plaisir," murmura l'homme avant d'embrasser légèrement la gorge de Kurt, suçant la peau doucement. Kurt haleta et commença à se tortiller sous la poigne de l'homme.

"Lâche-moi, bâtard," grogna-t-il. Kurt regarda vers la porte désespéré, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider. Malheureusement pour lui, le bâtard l'avait verrouillé et même si elle ne l'était pas, la chance que la prochaine personne qui entrerait l'aide était infime. De qui se moquait-il ? C'était un bar gay plein de personnes bourrées après tout. Les larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins des yeux de Kurt.

"Stop," dit-il quand l'homme commença à tâtonner ses côtes, tirant sur le bord de son jean. « Stop !"

Quand l'homme commença à baisser la braguette du Jean de Kurt et de le déboutonner, Kurt bougea encore plus et par un coup de chance, il réussit à mettre son coude dans les côtes de l'homme. L'homme siffla de douleur avant de libérer Kurt de son emprise. Kurt se rua vers la porte mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il tomba au sol quand l'homme saisit son épaule et le tira vers le bas.

"Toi salope," grogna l'homme. "Tu ne sais juste pas quand arrêter de te battre, si ? »

La panique l'envahit et Kurt lutta pour se relever mais c'était en vain. L'homme lui coinçait le bas du dos avec une main. Il pouvait aussi empêcher les jambes de Kurt de le frapper en mettant ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches de Kurt et en plaçant ses pieds l'un vers l'autre pour que ses tibias tiennent les cuisses du plus petit garçon.

"Crois-moi…" murmura l'homme dans l'oreille de Kurt. "Tu vas apprécier ça."

Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. De purs désespoir et par peur, Kurt commença à crier.

"Kurt!" Kurt aurait pu pleurer de soulagement quand il entendit une voix familière appeler son nom de l'autre côté de la porte. « Kurt, tu vas bien? Merde, la porte veut pas s'ouvrir!" Il entendit Sebastian jurer avant que la porte de commence à s'ébranler sous l'effort de ce dernier pour l'ouvrir.

"Sebastian, aid-mmph!" La phrase de Kurt fut coupée quand l'homme lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

"Kurt!" S'écria Sebastian. «Karofsky aide-moi là. Kurt a des problèmes !"

"Merde," siffla l'homme. Il se tourna vers Kurt avec un sourire cruel. « Eh bien dans ce cas, je pense que je devrais juste faire ça rapidement. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce que ces mots sous-entendaient. Il mordit durement la main de l'homme, lui causant un cri de douleur, découvrant la bouche de Kurt. « Lâchez-moi!" hurla Kurt, essayant en vain de frapper l'homme. « A l'aide, Sebastian ! Aide-moi ! »

"Tiens bon, Kurt!" Répondit Sebastian. "Karofsky, aller, aide-moi à casser cette foutue porte !"

"J'y travaille," une réponse bourrue lui parvint. Il y eut soudainement un son claquant, faisant sursauter Kurt. L'homme tendit une main pour forcer la tête de Kurt vers le sol à nouveau. « Salope, je vais te faire payer pour ça, » grogna-t-il. Kurt cria plus fort alors qu'il essayait de repousser l'homme qui commençait à lui baisser son jean. « ARRETEZ ! » hurla-t-il.

Il y eut un bruit lourd et la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Sebastian et Dave se tenaient au cadre de porte, tous les deux à bout de souffle à cause de l'effort.

"Toi, laisse-le!" Gronda Sebastian alors qu'il chargeait vers l'homme. Il le fit lâcher Kurt et n'hésita pas. "Espèce de salaud!" grogna-t-il avant de frapper son poing dans le visage de l'homme. Quand il tenta de se défendre, Dave prit rapidement les bras de l'homme et les mis dans son dos. Il lança à Kurt un sourire rassurant et Kurt ne put rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête doucement.

Sebastian frappa l'homme dans l'estomac ce qui fit doubler la douleur de ce dernier, ses yeux se fermèrent. "Ca t'apprendra à t'en prendre à lui, connard," gronda Sebastian avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers Dave. Dave hésita avant de relâcher les bras de l'homme.

"Sors de ma vue avant que j'aille voir la police" menaça Sebastian. L'homme fit un regard noir à Sebastian avant de courir hors des toilettes. Sebastian expira d'un lourd soupire avant de se tourner vers Kurt. Il l'approcha d'une manière prudente, presque comme s'il pouvait effrayer Kurt s'il agissait trop rapidement.

"Hey…" dit-il avec prudence. "Tout va bien, Kurt?"

"Ca va…" acquiesça Kurt en tremblant. « M-merci, à vous deux. »

"T'as fait un super boulot en te défendant Kurt," sourit Dave alors qu'il aidait ce dernier à se mettre sur ses pieds. Kurt vacilla légèrement et Agrippa le bras de Dave comme support. Il jeta un regard au miroir du toilette et remarqua l'état dans lequel il était. Son père allait sûrement suspecter quelque chose s'il rentrait avec cette tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit la vérité à son père à propos de la sortie de ce soir. D'aussi loin que son père était concerné, Kurt était allé voir ses amis Warblers avec Sebastian.

"Ouais… Je pense," acquiesça-t-il. Sebastian toussa et Kurt se tourna vers lui en se posant des questions. Sebastian réussit à avoir l'air embarrassé. "Tu veux peut-être arranger tes vêtements, Kurt."

Kurt haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte de sa tenue. Particulièrement son jean déboutonné.

Kurt laissa échapper un piaillement et se tourna pour faire face au mur alors qu'il remettait rapidement ses habits, son visage rouge comme une tomate. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna pour faire face à la paire. Dave lui offrit un petit sourire. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Kurt? Tu n'es pas blesse quelque part, si?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Ouais… Je suis juste secoué, c'est tout," répondit Kurt. Zut, oublie-le "secoué". C'est plutôt carrément terrifié. Sebastian acquiesça et soupira lourdement une fois de plus, faisant courir une main à travers ses boucles burnes. « Oui eh bien, on a eu assez d'excitation pour un soir."

"Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?" demanda Dave à Kurt.

"Oui, la maison… la maison serait bien," répondit Kurt. Sebastian eut l'air d'être d'accord.

~*.*~

Le trio sortit du Scandals et marcha vers la voiture de Kurt qui était garée quelques mètres plus loin. Sebastian aida Kurt à monter sur le siège arrière alors que Dave monta du côté conducteur. Sebastian ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Kurt. Le garçon était adossé au siège les yeux fermés. Il avait également une respiration saccadée.

En fait, quand Sebastian regarda de plus près, il réalisa que le corps de Kurt tremblait.

"Hey… tu vas bien?" murmura Sebastian.

"Je… je vais bien. Juste… mon dieu, je sais pas," dit Kurt en cachant son visage dans ses mains. « Tout est juste arrivé tellement rapidement et je savais pas quoi faire et_ mon dieu_, je pense que je suis encore saoul, » gémit-il.

"Une bonne chose que je sois là pour vous ramener à la maison, hein ?" Dit Dave légèrement, essayant de soulager la tension. Kurt lui lança un petit sourire, bien que triste. O-ouais…"

Sebastian regarda Kurt inquiet et continua à le regarder du coin de l'œil alors que Dave les raccompagnait à la maison.

~*.*~

"Hey, Sebastian, réveille-toi."

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux fatigué et regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, il avait dû s'endormir et apparemment, Kurt aussi. Il se tourna vers Dave qui avait l'air légèrement paniqué. La montre sur le tableau de bord indiquait 23:34h. Il y avait encore 10 minutes avant d'atteindre la résidence Hudmel.

"Karofsky? Qu'est-ce qui va pas? » Bailla Sebastian.

"C'est Kurt," dit Dave. "Quelque chose va pas."

Surpris, Sebastian se tourna pour regarder Kurt une fois de plus et vit que Dave avait raison. Quelque chose allait en effet très mal.

Kurt murmurait quelque chose dans son sommeil et vu son expression on aurait dit qu'il souffrait. Ses doigts étaient fermés dans ses poings et il n'arrêtait pas de remuer et de se tourner. « S-stop…" pleurnicha-t-il. "Laissez-moi,"

Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent et il échangea un regard avec Dave. Il tendit une main pour secouer l'épaule de Kurt mais hésita au dernier moment, sa main immobile au-dessus de la dite épaule. Il se souvint de son professeur de Santé et Science de la Dalton Academy lui disant de ne pas réveiller quelqu'un trop soudainement parce que ça pourrait causer une désorientation extrême à la personne. Il se souvint s'être réveillé brusquement quand Kurt lui avait secoué l'épaule pour le sortir de son cauchemar. La désorientation et la confusion qu'il avait ressentie.

"Sebastian?" demanda Dave. "Tu vas pas le réveiller ?"

Sebastian secoua la tête. "Pas maintenant. Ca ne va pas lui faire beaucoup de bien," mais Sebastian savait qu'il devait calmer Kurt avant qu'il ait une crise de panique. Il se tortura le cerveau avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, prit le Kurt pleurnichant dans ses bras et ouvrit sa bouche pour chanter doucement dans l'oreille de Kurt.

_Would you dance (Danserais-tu)_

_If I asked you to dance? (Si je te demandais de danser ?)_

_Would you run (T'enfuierais-tu)_

_And never look back? (Sans plus jamais regarder en arrière ?)_

_Would you cry (Pleurerais-tu)_

_If you saw me crying? (Si tu me voyais pleurer ?)_

_And would you save my soul, tonight? (Et sauverais-tu mon âme, cette nuit ?)_

_Would you tremble (Tremblerais-tu)_

_If I touched your lips? (Si je touchais tes lèvres ?)_

_Would you laugh? (Rirais-tu ?)_

_Oh please tell me this. (Oh s'il te plaît dis-moi cela)_

_Now would you die (Maintenant mourrais-tu)_

_For the one you loved? (Pour celui que tu aimes ?)_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight. (Serre-moi dans tes bras, cette nuit)_

_I can be your hero, baby. (Je peux être ton héros, bébé)_

_I can kiss away the pain. (Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser)_

_I would stand by you forever. (Je resterais près de toi pour toujours)_

_You can take my breath away. (Tu peux me couper le souffle)_

_Would you swear (Jurerais-tu)_

_That you'll always be mine? (Que tu serais toujours mienne ?)_

_Or would you lie? (Ou mentirais-tu ?)_

_Would you run and hide? (T'enfuierais-tu et te cacherais-tu ?)_

_Am I in too deep? (Suis-je dans de mauvais draps ?)_

_Have I lost my mind? (Ai-je perdu la raison ?)_

_I don't care (Je m'en fiche)_

_You're here tonight. (Tu es là ce soir)_

_I can be your hero, baby. (Je peux être ton héros, bébé)_

_I can kiss away the pain. (Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser)_

_I would stand by you forever. (Je resterais près de toi pour toujours)_

_You can take my breath away. (Tu peux me couper le souffle)_

_Oh, I just want to hold you. (Oh, je veux simplement te serrer contre moi)_

_I just want to hold you. (Je veux simplement te serrer contre moi)_

_Am I in too deep? (Suis-je dans de mauvais draps ?)_

_Have I lost my mind? (Ai-je perdu la raison ?)_

_I don't care (Je m'en fiche)_

_You're here tonight. (Tu es là ce soir)_

_I can be your hero, baby. (Je peux être ton héros, bébé)_

_I can kiss away the pain. (Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser)_

_I would stand by you forever. (Je resterais près de toi pour toujours)_

_You can take my breath away. (Tu peux me couper le souffle)_

_I can be your hero, baby. (Je peux être ton héros, bébé)_

_I can kiss away the pain. (Je peux faire disparaître la douleur d'un simple baiser)_

_I would stand by you forever. (Je resterais près de toi pour toujours)_

_You can take my breath away. (Tu peux me couper le souffle)_

_You can take my breath away. (Tu peux me couper le souffle)_

_I can be your hero. (Je peux être ton héros)_

La voiture fut silencieuse avant que Sebastian sente quelque chose agripper sa chemise. Il regarda vers la bas et vit Kurt sourire paisiblement dans son sommeil.

"Hm…" marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil. "Tu es mon héros… Sebastian…"

Et Sebastian était sûr qu'il avait senti quelque chose de chaud envelopper son coeur au moment où il entendit ces mots.

A la place du conducteur, Dave s'autorisa à sourire.

* * *

**A/N: Hé hé… Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré tout.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Délivrance

Hello !

Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Rien de spécial à dire, merci à KuMiKo pour avoir relu ce chapitre !

_Katie-Channel : _T'inquiète pas je t'en veut pas de pas être là à tous les chapitres, je suis aussi en année de bac donc je comprends :p Merci de ton commentaire :)

**Diclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Délivrance**

**~La chose la plus dire n'est pas de tout laisser aller, c'est de prendre la décision de le faire~**

**~The hardest thing is not letting go, it's making the decision to do it ~**

_"Non, stop, laissez-moi partir…"_

_Tout autour de lui était sombre et froid. Kurt tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il y avait aussi cet horrible sentiment le traversant, l'agrippant fortement et refusant de le laisser. Kurt lutta, mais plus il le faisait, plus la poigne était serrée._

_"Tu as une peau si douce… princesse."_

_Des mains le touchaient partout. Le touchait à des endroits où il ne voulait pas être touché par un étranger. Kurt pouvait s'entendre gémir et les mains fantômes semblaient avoir leur rythme, caressant comme s'il était excité d'entendre la voix de Kurt._

_"Stop… S'il-vous-plait," gémit Kurt par à-coups. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voudrait jamais quelque chose comme ça._

_"Tu vas aimer ça…" ricana la voix._

_"Non…"_

_"Aller, bébé, je sais que tu le veux."_

_"Stop,"_

_"Tellement sexy…"_

_"Stop!"_

_Kurt était terrifié au-delà de l'imagination. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il ne voulait plus tout ça._ **Faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête !**

_"Kurt,"_

_Il y avait une nouvelle voix, une que Kurt avait reconnue. Elle était chaleureuse, douce et rassurante. Le genre de voix que Kurt voulait conserver._

_"C'est bon…" murmura l'autre voix. "Tout ira bien.. Shh…"_

_Soudainement, quelque chose de chaud l'entoura. La peur qui l'agrippait fermement commença à se desserrer avant de disparaitre complètement. Cette sensation qui le quittait était tellement écrasante que Kurt aurait pu pleurer de soulagement._

_Il entendit un doux fredonnement; la mélodie d'une chanson, et la tension dans son corps commença à s'en aller, sa respiration se calmant. Kurt ferma ses yeux, se laissant influencer par l'apaisante mélodie chantée par la voix qu'il avait entendue. C'était beau et tellement chaleureux._

**Je peux être ton héros…**

**Hm… tu es mon héros…** _Acquiesça Kurt avant que la somnolence le prenne une fois de plus._

**Sebastian…**

~*.*~

Kurt se réveilla au son de quelqu'un qui chantait.

_The sun is filling up the room (Le soleil remplit la sale)_

_And I can hear you dreaming (Et je peux t'entendre rêver)_

_Do you feel the way I do right now? (Te sens-tu comme moi maintenant ?)_

_I wish we would just give up (Je souhaite que nous nous abandonnions simplement)_

_Cause the best part is falling (Parce que la meilleure partie est la chute)_

_Call it anything but love (Appel ça comme tu veux sauf amour)_

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et les cligna. Il regarda autour de lui et à juger de l'intérieur, il savait qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il ne portait plus les habits de la veille, à la place il portait son habituel pyjama bleu. Il se mit doucement en position assise et bailla légèrement. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Sebastian était assis paresseusement près de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel matinal. Il était également, réalisa Kurt, celui qui chantait.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance (Et je ferais en sorte de garder mes distances)_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening (Dire "Je t'aime" quand tu n'écoutes pas)_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up? (Combien de temps peut-on rester ainsi, haut, haut ?)_

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais un fan," commenta Kurt légèrement, cependant sa voix était toujours plutôt rauque de sommeil.

Sebastia arrêta de chanter et se tourna pour le regarder avant de sourire légèrement. "Ah, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée," il se leva et marcha avers le lit de Kurt, s'asseyant au bord. « Comment tu te sens ?"

Kurt haussa un sourcil. "Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux di-," il fut coupé quand un vertige le prit, faisant battre sa tête douloureusement. Comme un réflexe, il tendit ses mains pour se masser les temps, sifflant de douleur alors qu'il retombait sur les coussins. « Ow… » gémit-il.

"Ouais… gueule de bois. Tu en a une si tu bois trop d'alcool," dit Sebastian. Il se leva pour prendre quelque chose sur le buffet de Kurt. Dans sa main il y avait un verre d'eau, ses doigts agrippant soigneusement un paquet de pilule. Il les tendit à Kurt avec un haussement d'épaule, comme s'il avait l'habitude de prendre soin des gueules de bois, le connaissant, c'était probablement le cas.

"Là," dit-il. "Tu ferais mieux de les prendre avant que ce soit pire. »

Kurt hocha la tête et les prit presque avec ferveur, prenant deux pilules avant de les avaler avec une gorgée d'eau. Il posa le verre à moitié vide sur la table de chevet et se tourna à nouveau vers Sebastian. « Euh… Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?"

"Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Demanda Sebastian, la surprise colorant son ton.

« J'ai des fragments de souvenirs," admit Kurt. "Tout l'alcool que j'ai pris rend flou. Je me souviens d'avoir chanté… " Son front se plissa. "Je sais pas… Il y avait un public, je pense ? J'ai vu David et.. c'est à peu près tout."

"Tu ne te souviens pas du mec ? Avec tous les tatouages ? Dans les toilettes ?" l'incita Sebastian. _La performance que tu as faite? Le fait que tu ais presque été violé juste après ?_

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Kurt eu l'air confus. « Je ne me souviens pas…" ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Oh mon dieu, est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide ?" Puis, il eut l'air de réaliser quelque chose. "Est-ce que mon père est au courant pour le Scandals ? Oh mon dieu…"

"Non, non," lui assura Sebastian. « Tes parents et Finn étaient assez endormis quand on est rentrés. »

"Qui nous a ramené?"

"Karofsky l'a fait. Il a marché jusqu'à chez lui après nous avoir ramenés, insistant que sa maison n'était pas si loin, » Sebastian fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean. « Pas pu l'arrêter. »

Kurt laissa échapper un soupire fatigué et cacha son visage contre les coussins à nouveau. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal à cause de la gueule de bois restante and tout dans sa tête se mélangeait, les images brumeuses et instables. Honnêtement, Kurt ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de la veille, excepté pour la sensation âpre dans sa gorge qui indiquait qu'il avait dû chanter beaucoup à un certain moment et des images floues des lumières clignotantes et des cris d'approbation.

Et la chaude sensation d'être tenu.

Kurt secoua la tête et regretta son action. Le battement dans sa tête devint pire et il grimaça de douleur, optant pour rester immobile pour le moment. A côté de lui, il entendit Sebastian glousser et sentit ses cheveux être ébouriffés. Si ce n'était pas à cause sa gueule de bois, Kurt aurait protesté. Mais il avait probablement des cheveux emmêlé à cause du sommeil alors il choisit de taper la main de Sebastian à la place.

"Arrête ça," marmonna-t-il faiblement. « Tu n'aides pas."

"Bien sûr," gloussa Sebastian, le ton amuse. Kurt entendit le bruit de pas s'éloignant et quand il releva la tête légèrement, il se trouva seul dans la chambre. Sebastian avait dû descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, réalisa Kurt. C'est marrant, cependant. Il était là, seul dans sa chambre, complètement paisible et silencieux. Ce n'était pas le cas avant qu'il entende une voix distante chanter.

_And I keep waiting (Et je continue d'attendre)_

_For you to take me (Pour que tu me prennes)_

_You keep waiting (Tu me laisses en attente)_

_To save what we have (Pour dire ce que nous avons)_

Pour des raisons étranges et incompréhensibles, Kurt se sentait seul.

~*.*~

"Kurt? Kuuuurrrt? Mec, réveille-toi. Aller. Il est plus de dix heure et demi. Kurt ? Kuuuuuurrrtttt…."

Kurt ne pouvait pas croire ça. Il était actuellement réveillé par son demi-frère criant presque danses oreilles. Ouvrant ses yeux pour donner à Finn un demi-regard très énervé, il se poussa dans une position assise sur son lit et croisa ses bras.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Finn?" grommela-t-il.

"Mec, il est littéralement presque midi. Tu devrais bourdonner d'énergie en ce moment au lieu d'être allongé au lit, » Finn le regarda avec une expression bizarre. « Tu n'es pas malade, si ?"

"Mon dieu, je le serai si tu continue à envahir mon espace personnel," Kurt fronça le nez. « Finn, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de manger ?" Finn le fixa sans comprendre. C'est comme s'il était inconscient des miettes de nourriture qui couvrait la moitié dubas de son visage et le fait qu'il portrait un bol de nourriture danses mains. Kurt renifla légèrement l'air. "Attend, est-ce que c'est des pépites de chocolat?"

Cela sembla illuminer le visage de Finn. Il fit un geste vers le saladier qu'il tenait avec un sourire, enfantin dans un sens qui fit se recourber les coins des lèvres de Kurt dans un sourire. « Oh ça ? C'est des cookies que Sebastian a fait ce matin. Ils sont grandioses, Kurt."

"Attends, quoi?" Demanda Kurt avec un ton surpris. « Sebastian a fait ça?"

"Mhm," Acquiesça Finn. "T'en veut un?" Demanda-t-il, lui offrant un cookie à moitié mangé.

Kurt le regarda avec une expression dédaigneuse à peine cachée. « Eum… Je pense que je vais m'en passer pour le moment."

Finn le regarda avant d'hausser les épaules. « Ta perte, » dit-il avant de manger le cookie. Kurt roula des yeux. Il était sur le point de sortir du lit quand la bruyante mastication se calma, finissant par disparaitre. Kurt se tourna pour regarder Finn de façon interrogative et le trouva fixant le sol avec une expression qui indiqua de suite à Kurt qu'il était indécis à propos de quelque chose.

"Finn, Qu'est-ce qui va pas? » Demanda Kurt alors qu'il se levait.

Finn prit une brusque inspiration avant de fermer ses yeux alors qu'il expirait lentement. Son visage était inhabituellement sombre alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder Kurt. « Je pense rompre avec Rachel."

Un silence concis.

"Quoi?" Réussit à dire Kurt. C'était définitivement soudain. Il regarda Finn baisser les yeux au sols, comme si ses chaussettes étaient la chose la plus interessante sur le moment. Kurt attendait. Finalement, Finn soupira et leva le regard une fois de plus.

"Ouais… Je pense à ça depuis un moment en fait… Lui rendre sa liberté et tout ça," finit-il maladroitement.

Kurt regarda son demi-frère avec une expression choquée, sa bouche restant légèrement ouverte. « Mais… mais… _pourquoi_? Finn, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à ça? Est-ce que t'y a vraiment sérieusement pensé?"

"Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé ? » lâcha soudainement Finn, avant de se rattraper. "Désolé, j'ai juste… Dieu," expira Finn. "J'y ai pensé pendant si longtemps, hésitant avant de me décider, et hésitant à nouveau parce que je ne peux pas… Je sais pas."

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à propos du mariage ?" dit Kurt doucement, essayant de ne pas appuyer sur la question. « Tu ne veux pas l'épouser… dans un futur proche ?"

"Je le veux," dit Finn. « Je veux tellement l'épouser je ne peux pas traverser toute cette rupture. Mais la pensée d'elle… » il soupira. « -étant coincée ici pour une autre année me rend malade. »

"Attend, quoi?" Kurt pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Finn eut un air presque coupable. « Je ne t'ai pas encore dit hein ? »

"Dit quoi, Finn ?"

Une lente inspiration et expiration. "Je… n'ai pas été pris à l'Actor Studio Drama School. »

Eh bien, Kurt ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Un silence inconfortable ses envahi pour un moment avant que Finn, apparemment décidé qu'il n'avait pas fini, continua à parler. « Alors… Rachel le sait et elle veut empêcher son entrée à l'université pour une année de plus juste pour que je puisse trouver un moyen d'aller à New-York avec elle. »

"Elle a dit ça?" Dit Kurt sans pouvoir y croire.

Finn acquiesça tristement. "Oui… C'est pourquoi… Je voulais faire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, pour pouvoir la convaincre d'aller à New-York sans moi. Elle… Rachel mérite tout ce dont elle a envie après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, » les yeux de Finn étaient tristes et nostalgiques. « Je suis confiant sur le fait qu'elle va devenir une brillante star, la plus brillante qu'il y ait, et elle va en être une _sans_ moi. Je sais qu'elle le peut. »

"Tu l'aime à ce point hein?" murmura Kurt. "Mais rompre avec elle juste à cause de ça… Ca ne semblera pas cruel?"

"Parfois, Kurt, on doit être cruel pour être bon." Dit Finn tristement.

Pour être honnête, Kurt était plutôt prit de court par les mots de Finn. Il voit rarement ce côté de Finn; le côté mature et altruiste, qui mettait le bien-être des autres avant le sien. Il était étonné par ce côté en réalité. « Finn…" dit-il. "Tu es vraiment sérieux à ce propos, n'est-ce pas?"

Finn laissa échapper un rire sans humour. « Ouais eh bien, je suis tellement sérieux à ce propos que j'ai même acheté les tickets de Rachel pour New-York à quatre heure cet après-midi.

"Attend, quoi?" Kurt fut à nouveau prit de court. « Pardon? Aujourd'hui? Quoi?" répéta-t-il idiotement.

"Oui Kurt, aujourd'hui," soupira Finn. « Je me suis dit que le plu tôt je le fais, le moins de chance j'aurai pour revenir en arrière. »

Un autre silence les envahit. Kurt regarda Finn mordre sa lèvre comme s'il était hésitant. Kurt savait qu'il y avait plus. Et apparemment, Finn aussi.

"Il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle je romps avec Rachel."

Kurt leva un sourcil.

Finn prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je rejoins l'armée"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"QUOIIIIIIIIIII?"_

~*.*~

Sebastian était assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, grignotant paresseusement ses cookies. Que Kurt aille se faire voir lui et ses commentaires sarcastiques. Sebastian est tellement capable de cuisiner. Ou au moins. Des pâtisseries. Il était sur le point de balayer les miettes sur son T-Shirt quand il l'entendit.

"Finn, espèce d'_idiot_."

"Ouch ! Calme-toi, aller !"

"Ne me dit pas de ma calmer, Finn Hudson ! L'_armée_? Tu es _fou_?"

"Je ne le suis pas ! Je fais ça pour Rachel !'

"Oh ne me donne pas cette stupide excuse du 'noble sacrifice'. Espèce de putain d'idiot !"

"Eh bien, Kurt. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu jurerais comme un marin."

"S'il te plait, c'est même pas la moitié de ce que je peux faire. »

"H-hey, repose-ça ! Aller, Kurt ! Ne recours pas à la violence !"

"Je vais te montrer la _violence_ ! »

"Il te supporterai de toute manière, hein ? » sourit Sebastian en sautant du comptoir. « Eh bien, Kurt a une drôle de façon de le montrer. »

~*.*~

Kurt se tenait debout sur le quai de la gare, entouré des visages familiers de ses amis, alors qu'il regardait le train de Rachel s'éloigner. Finn s'était arête de suivre le train et se tenait simplement là, le regardant partir avec une expression nostalgique.

La rupture s'est passée… eh bien, plutôt facilement dans un sens.

Il y avait eu des larmes, bien sûr, beaucoup, devrait rajouter Kurt, mais c'est comme la plupart des ruptures. Même sa propre rupture avec Blaine avait été remplie de larmes la plupart venant de lui. Honnêtement, cependant, Kurt était fier de Finn. Il est allé à travers ça sans trop revenir en arrière et aussi douloureux que ça a pu être, Finn avait été mature tout le long. Toute le problème de 'rejoindre l'armée' avait été plutôt absent de l'esprit de Kurt, mais apparemment, Burt et Carole avaient été d'accord, bien qu'ils aient eu une discussion très tendue à ce propos avant, alors Kurt n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le supporter aussi.

_C'est sa propre vie, après tout…_

"Tu vas bien, boo ?"

Kurt se tourna pour voir Mercedes le dévisager inquiète. Kurt sourit d'une façon rassurante et tapota son épaule. « Je vais bien, 'Cedes. Juste… tu sais, ça a été une épreuve pleine d'émotion pour nous tous. »

"Pour Finn, spécialement," convint Mercedes. "Je suis vraiment fière de lui. Il a vraiment gagné en maturité avec le temps, hein ? »

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit légèrement. « Oui… Il a vraiment grandi, hein?"

Soudainement, il vit Mercedes se raider avant de sentir une tape sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir Blaine se tenir derrière lui, son expression hésitante. « Euh…" commença-t-il. "Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant, Kurt?"

Kurt se tourna vers Mercedes qui fixa Blaine avec une expression incompréhensible avant d'hausser les épaules, marchant vers Puck et les autres pour les rejoindre. Blaine, eut l'air soulagé.

"Ouais, bien sûr," acquiesça Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Blaine ? »

"Je me demandais si… tu voudrais sortir un de ces jours,' Blaine fit une pause. "Ca fait un moment qu'on l'a pas fait et j'ai juste… Je sais pas," soupira-t-il. « Tu me manqué, Kurt, honnêtement. J'aime trainer avec toi."

Quand Kurt haussa un sourcil, Blaine se dépêcha de s'expliquer. « Comme des amis je veux dire. Mais, Kurt, le fait que j'aime être avec toi… que je suis capable d'être connecté avec toi… » Blaine sourit affectueusement. "-c'est ce qui nous a rendus amis en premier lieu. »

Kurt ne pouvait pas débattre avec ça. Quand il avait rencontré Blaine la première fois, il s'était senti comme s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait complètement. Qui pouvait connaitre ses sentiments sans les lui demander. Qui était capable de partager ses intérêts et ses opinions. Chanceux que Kurt ait été touché dès le début, mais quand il y pensait il y avait peu de chances que Blaine ressente la même chose, il était même reconnaissant qu'ils soient amis.

Alors, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être reconnaissant qu'il puisse encore avoir une personne comme Blaine en tant qu'ami, maintenant?"

Doucement mais sûrement, Kurt hocha la tête, souriant un peu. « Faire des sorties avec toi serait génial, Blaine. Café au Lima Bean un jour cette semaine ça te va?"

Et Blaine repris son sourire joyeux qui fit encore plus sourire Kurt. "Ouais, ça a l'air bien, Kurt."

Il entendit un klaxon d'une voiture et Blaine se tourna vers une direction spécifique. « Oh merde, c'est Cooper. Je ferai mieux d'y aller, Kurt," Deux autres coups de klaxon impatients. Blaine roula des yeux. "J'arrive !" cria-t-il avant de faire un sourire désolé à Kurt. « Cooper ses réunion 'urgentes'," dit Blaine, en faisant des guillemets dans les aires. « On se voit plus tard?"

"Définitivement."

Avant que Blaine ne puisse trop s'éloigner, cependant, Kurt l'appela. « Hey, Blaine?"

S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, Blaine se tourna vers lui. « Hm ? »

"Quelle est la chose la plus dure que tu as dû faire dans ta vie?" Demanda Kurt. "Je veux dire… puisque cette petite réunion était à propos de Finn qui laisse partir Rachel et tout ça, je me demandais à propos de ta plus difficile décision."

Blaine eut l'air d'avoir été pris de court par la soudaine question de Kurt mais il décida d'y réfléchir tout de même. Cela lui prit une minute, mais quand il répondit finalement, Kurt su que Blaine avait pris sa question sérieusement.

"Tu pourrais penser que lâcher prise était la chose la plus dure à faire, mais pour moi, prendre la décision de lâcher prise était plus difficile," Et après ça, Kurt s'éloigna.

_Blaine…_

Kurt resta là en silence pendant un moment, regardant ses amis discuter les uns les autres, avant d'entendre le klaxon d'une voiture. Il se tourna pour voir la tête de Sebastian sortir de la voiture, l'expression impatiente.

"Ecourte ta scène d'émotion, princesse ! Je suis affamé pour le diner."

Kurt sourit.

"Oh la ferme, je conduis, idiot !" répliqua-t-il, faisant un geste à ses amis avant de se retourner vers sa voiture.

_Prendre la décision de tout laisser aller est la partie la plus dure… tout est facile après ça…_

* * *

**A/N: Avant que je sois bombardé de questions, oui, la partie où Kurt ne se souvient pas de l'agression est intentionnelle. Apparemment, prendre trop d'alcool peut vous faire oublier des choses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperai de ça plus tard.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Musique

Hello !

De retour avec un long chapitre. Vous remarquerez que les chansons ne sont pas traduites dans ce chapitre, c'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction officielle sur internet. Elle viennent toutes si je ne me trompe pas des comédie musicale Wonderful Town et West Side Story.

Merci à ma bêta pour la relecture.

J'en profite pour faire une petite pub, je fais partie d'un RPG sur facebook et on a besoin de personnages comme Mike, Jake, Adam, Rory certains Warblers et encore d'autres. Pour plus d'informations faites un tour sur mon profil, tout est expliqué ! :)

**Diclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Musique**

**~Ah, la beauté de la musique ne connait pas de limites~**

**~Ah, the beauty of music knows no bounds~**

Finn était sans aucun doute une personne très normale. Okay, une personne qui était grande comme un arbre, qui pouvait chanter plutôt bien et qui était facilement jaloux mais autrement normal. Ces matins étaient plutôt normaux également. Il se lève, se lave, se change dans des habits propres, essaye –mot-clé, ESSAYE- de faire un effort pour faire son lit et mange son petit-déjeuner. Alors ce matin, quand il faisait des plans pour être enrôler dans un camp de l'armée dans quelques mois, il entendit une dispute entre deux personnes qu'il connaissait et réalisa que ce matin ne serait pas aussi normal.

"Allez, Sebastian. C'est juste pour deux heures," un ton exaspéré. Celui de Kurt.

"Non," une réponse non négociable. Celle de Sebastian.

"Ca sera sympa.'

"C'est marrant, je pense que ça le sera pas tellement. »

"S'il te plait?"

"Non."

"Quel est l'intérêt d'acheter deux tickets quand je vais juste en utiliser un?"

"Tout l'intérêt était que tu amènes une de tes _amies_. Et dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis entièrement un garçon, pas comme toi.

"Pardon ?"

"T'es pardonné."

Finn ouvrit prudemment sa porte et vit Sebastian et Kurt se tenir devant l'escalier. Les mains de Kurt étaient sur ses hanches et il fixait farouchement Sebastian, qui le regardait en retour, froidement alors qu'il était adossé contre le mur.

"Tu es un tel abruti," Kurt plissa des yeux, croissant ses bras.

"Content que t'ai remarqué," sourit Sebastian.

L'air autour d'eux était si dense et tendu que Finn su que c'était plus judicieux de rester à l'écart de cette dispute pour le moment. Pour l'instant ce qu'il savait c'est qu'aller entre eux deux serait comme demander la troisième guerre mondiale et il n'avait pas encore commence son entrainement de l'armée. A la place, il choisit de regarder depuis sa porte, restant silencieux.

Kurt soupira profondément. "Ecoute, aucune des filles n'est libres aujourd'hui. Rachel est à New York, « le cœur de Finn s'alourdit après avoir entendu son nom. « Quinn se prépare pour aller à Yale, Tina et Mercedes ont déjà d'autres plans de prévus et je ne pouvais pas leur demander d'annuler et Sugar est à une autre de ses spa 'extra-doux sucré' encore, » Kurt roula des yeux.

"Et alors… ?" Répondit Sebastian. "Qu'est-ce que ça a à avoir avec moi ? »

"Tu as acheté deux tickets. Ca serait du gâchis d'en utiliser qu'un seul. En plus les autres garçons ne seront pas intéressés. »

"Et tu penses que je le suis ?" Se moqua Sebastian. « Kurt, je ne _vais_ pas aux récitals. »

"Mais tu peux plus facilement t'y retrouver compare aux autres," insista Kurt. « Je t'ai entendu chanter Jet song de West Side Story l'autre jour dans la douche."

"T'as entendu ça?" Sebastian devint pâle pour certaines raison.

"Oui," acquiesça Kurt. "Et je déteste devoir dire ça mais tu étais _incroyable._ »

Finn pu jurer avoir vu les joues de Sebastian rougir légèrement avant que ce dernier ne détourne la tête. « Ce n'est même pas une chanson si originale, Kurt. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je peux et éventuellement si j'aime chanter des comédies musicales ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec aller à un récital.

"Si, ça a quelque chose à voir," pressa Kurt. « Tu peux t'y retrouver et en plus apprécier la performance des chansons classiques ou celles qui viennent des comédies musicales. Des mecs comme Finn et Puck ne sont généralement pas intéressés par ce genre de trucs. »

"Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne demandes pas," Sebastian hausse les épaules avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers. Kurt Agrippa rapidement la manche de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda sa manche confus.

"Juste… aller, Sebastian. S'il te plait accompagne-moi à ce récital aujourd'hui, » demanda Kurt sérieusement. "Ca pourrait être sympa."

Finn entendit Sebastian prendre un long et profond soupire quand il le vit hocher une fois la tête. « Bien," dit-il. "Mais si c'est ennuyant, tu me devras quelque chose.

"Je doute que ça le sera mais bien sûr," sourit Kurt triomphant. Son demi-frère rentra dans sa chambre pendant que Sebastian le regardait avec un sourire amusé avant de secouer sa tête et de se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Eh bien, Finn a vraiment pensé que ce matin en était un particulièrement intéressant. Et ça l'était.

~*.*~

"Je commence à le regretter…"

Les deux étaient actuellement dans l'auditorium plein d'autres personnes qui étaient venus voir le récital. Sebastian s'agitait nerveusement dans son siège à côté de Kurt, qui était occupé à admirer ou critiquer les habits des artistes. Il roula des yeux et piocha son portable pour envoyer un message à un certain adolescent aux cheveux boucles qui pourrait l'aider dans cette situation.

_Hey, Blaine. Disons que tu as demandé de sortir avec un mec beau à regarder, et le jour de ce rencard, tu commences à t'ennuyer, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? –Sebastian._

La réponse vint une minute plus tard.

_T'as un rencard? –Blaine_

_Pas la question clé, ici. –Sebastian_

_Non, sérieusement cependant, t'en a un? –Blaine_

_Bon sang, non, pour l'amour de dieu ! C'est juste une théorie. –Sebastian_

_… Désolé. J'étais juste curieux -Blaine_

Sebastian tapa sa réponse, impatient.

_La question, si tu veux bien? –Sebastian_

_Oh c'est vrai, désolé. Peu importe, tu t'ennuies et tu sais pas quoi faire à ce propos ? –Blaine_

_Oui –Sebastian_

_Essaie d'être poli à ce propos alors. Fait une suggestion subtile que tu aimerais aller ailleurs sans blesser les sentiments de ton rencard. –Blaine_

_C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Blaine. –Sebastian_

_Tout l'est, non, Sebastian? – Blaine_

Sebastian fit un sourire léger avant de taper une dernière réponse et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il lança un regard au garçon à ses côtés et vit qu'il avait une expression très excitée sur le visage. Les yeux de Kurt brillaient et ses joues étaient rouges. Le sourire sur son visage semblait être permanent en le voyant. Sebastian sourit et s'adossa à son siege.

Ah, laissons Kurt avoir ce plaisir. C'était son cadeau de diplômé après tout.

"M. Kurt Hummel?" Demanda une voix inconnue. Kurt et Sebastian se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et Sebastian vit les yeux de Kurt s'écarquiller de surprise.

"Chandler?" dit-il surpris.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil et regarda le nouveau venu devant lui. Le garçon était blond et des lunettes encadraient ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'un geek avec sa veste et son bonnet mais il était assez décent. Chandler remarqua Sebastian qui le regardait et se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Oh? Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kurt. « Est-ce que c'est le fameux Blaine a.k.a le merveilleux petit ami dont tu as tant parlé ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'assombrirent légèrement avant de se forcer à sourire. « Non, non. C'est Sebastian Smythe. Un… ami."

Chandler regarda Sebastian avec spéculation avant de tendre une main. « Enchanté, Sebastian Smythe," ronronna-t-il. "Je suis Chandler Kiehl."

"Je sais," répondit Sebastian en secouant la main de Chandler.

Chandler eut l'air d'apprécier sa réponse. « Oooh, vraiment ? » Il se redressa, se tournant vers Kurt. « Kurt, vilain garçon, as-tu parlé derrière mon dos ? Que des bonnes choses j'espère ? »

Kurt força un rire. "Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Ca faisait un bout de temps, Chandler. »

"Tu penses ! cria Chandler. "Aller, Kurt, je sais que tu as un copain super sexy et tout mais pourquoi on pourrait pas se voir de temps en temps ?" Il fit la moue.

Kurt fut silencieux quelques secondes avant de forcer un léger sourire sur son visage, cependant Chandler ne remarqua rien. « J'ai juste… pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir ces derniers temps. Aujourd'hui est l'une des rares fois où je pouvais. Alors… ouais, je suis désolé, Chandler."

Chandler regarda Kurt, une expression étrange sur son visage avant que son regard ne volette vers Sebastian. « Je… n'interromps rien, si?"

"Je pense pas non," répondit froidement Sebastian. "Mais le spectacle est sur le point de commencer alors tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta place avant qu'elle soit prise. »

Chandler acquiesça doucement avant d'envoyer un autre sourire à Kurt. « On parlera plus tard, n'est-ce pas, Kurt?"

Le sourire de Kurt était réel cette fois, bien que petit. « Bien sûr, Chandler. Pourquoi pas ? »

Faisant un geste et envoyant un bisou à Kurt, Chandler s'éloigna en fredonnant un air. Kurt soupira et la tension dans ses épaules s'en alla, le faisant d'effondrer. Sebastian regard avers l'avant alors qu'une femme montait sur la scène pour accueillir le public.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelqu'un presser sa main.

Il se tourna pour voir Kurt lui donner un sourire triste mais reconnaissant. « Merci."

"Pour quoi?"

"Juste… merci."

Alors que le récital commençait, Sebastian laissa Kurt lui tenir la main jusqu'à ce que l'emprise se desserre et Kurt commença à applaudir avec tout le monde.

~*.*~

A la cinquième performance, Sebastian pouvait se sentir s'assoupir. Les performances avaient été assez agréable, et les commentaires de Kurt ajoutaient de l'amusement, mais écouter des personnes chanter ou jouer des instruments ou autre, plusieurs fois à la suite était suffisant pour fatiguer Sebastian.

Une fille nommée Harmony chantait à ce moment de tout son cœur sur la scène. Plus tôt, Kurt avait discrètement balbutié et murmuré quelque chose à propos d'un Bébé Cadum ou quelque chose comme ça. Même maintenant, Kurt la fixait toujours comme s'il l'étudiait pendant qu'il chantait silencieusement avec elle. Cette vue était amusante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

_The first way to lose a man_

_You've met a charming fellow and you're out for a spin_

_The motor fails and he just wears a helpless grin_

_Don't bat your eyes and say, "What a romantic spot we're in?"_

_Just get out, crawl under the car_

_Say it's the gasket and fix it in two seconds flat with a bobby pin_

_That's a good way to lose a man_

_He takes you to a baseball game_

_You sit knee to knee_

_He says, "The next man up at bat will bunt, you'll see"_

_Don't say, "Ooh, what's a bunt? This game's too hard for little me"_

_Just say, "Blunt? Are you nuts? With one out, two men on base_

_And a left-handed batter coming up, you'll walk right into a triple play_

_The same as the fifth game of the world series in 1923"_

_That's a sure way to lose a man_

_A sure, sure, sure, sure way to lose a man_

_A splendid way to lose a man_

_Just throw your knowledge in his face_

_He'll never try for second base, ninety-eight ways to go_

_The third way to lose a man, the life-guard at the beach_

_That all the girlies adore, swims bravely out_

_To save you through the ocean's roar, don't say, "Oh, thanks_

_I would have drowned in just one second more"_

_Just push his head under and yell_

_"Last one in is a rotten egg", and race him back to shore_

_That's a swell way to lose a man_

_You've found your perfect mate and it's been love from the start_

_He whispers, "You're the one to who I give my heart"_

_Don't say, "I love you too, my dear, let's never, never part"_

_Just say, "I'm afraid you've made a grammatical error_

_Isn't 'to' who I give my heart', it's 'to whom I give my heart'_

_You see with the preposition 'to,' 'who' becomes the indirect object_

_Making the use of 'whom' imperative which I can prove to you_

_With this very simple chart_

_That's a fine way to lose a man_

_A fine, fine, fine, fine way to lose a man_

_A dandy way to lose a man_

_Just be more well-informed as he_

_You'll never hear "Oh, promise me"_

_Just tell him where his grammar errs_

_Then mark your towels 'hers' and 'hers'_

_Yes, girls, you too can lose your man_

_If you will use Ruth Sherwood's plan_

_One hundred easy ways to lose a man_

Sebastian renifla. La musique avait un air entrainant mais les paroles étaient étranges. Mais Kurt avait l'air d'apprécier chaque secondes. Eh bien, c'était ironique pour quelqu'un qui aimait l'attention des mecs de chanter une chanson sur comment les perde.

"Je vais sortir prendre l'air," marmonna Sebastian. Kurt hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il applaudissait la performance de Harmony.

Il marcha hors de l'auditorium et fut reconnaissant de la vue du ciel bleu une fois de plus. Il fit une lente promenade autour du bâtiment, prenant son temps. Il était sûr qu'à ce moment le récital aurait une courte pause avant de continuer alors vraiment, il ne raterait pas grand-chose.

Avant qu'il ne le sache, Sebastian se retrouva à chanter un air pour passer le temps.

_Boy, boy, crazy boy, (Garçon, garçon, garçon fou.)_

_Get cool, boy! ( Soit cool, mon garçon!)_

_Got a rocket in your pocket, (Tu as une fusée dans ta poche,)_

_Keep coolly cool, boy! (Reste froidement cool, mon garçon!)_

_Don't get hot, (Ne devient pas chaud,)_

_'Cause man, you got (Parce que mec, tu as obtenu)_

_Some high times ahead. (Plus de temps qu'avant.)_

_Take it slow and Daddy-O, (Prends ton temps et Daddy-O,)_

_You can live it up and die in bed! (Tu peux la vivre et mourir au lit!)_

Il Agrippa un pilier et tourna autour, riant légèrement. Il sauta sur la rambarde d'un escalier proche et glissa vers le bas, chantant le reste de la chanson. Sebastian devait l'admettre il appréciait ça d'une certaine manière. Après un moment, il jeta un regard à sa montre et réalisa qu'il était parti pendant environ dix minutes. Kurt devait être en train de le chercher.

Avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans l'auditorium cependant, il entendit quelqu'un l'apeller.

"Hey, vous là-bas ! Le garçon avec la chemise à carreau!"

Il se tourna pour voir une femme de la trentaine courrier vers lui. A la vue de son attirail, Sebastian supposa que c'était le professeur.

"Oui?" dit-il.

« Je… vous ai entendu chanter tout à l'heure," elle haleta légèrement avant de redresser sa position. « Cool de West Side Story, c'est ça?"

"Ca doit être ça."

Elle fit un large sourire. « Vous étiez_ grandiose_ !" Fusa-t-elle. Après que Sebastian ai murmuré un « merci », elle continua. « Mon nom est Mme. Susan Holliander, un des directeurs de drame. »

"Sebastian Smythe,"

"Ecoutez, un de mes artistes vient d'appeler et a dit qu'il avait une grippe intestinale et il était censé donner l'une des plus importantes performances de tous les temps ! " dit-il le ton frustré. "Et quand je t'ai entendu là-bas, j'ai juste pensé... eh bien, hey, pourquoi pas ? Ce garcon ferait un parfait remplaçant."

Sebastian se contenta de la fixer.

"Je sais, je sais" dit-il comme si elle lisait ses pensées. "C'est en quelques sortes –ok, vraiment- soudain mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Mon étudiant était supposé chanter la partie de Baby John dans la Jet song et personne d'autre ne peut la chanter aussi parfaitement que lui excepté ceux qui jouent Riff, Action, A-Rab, Snowboy et Big Deal, qui vous le savez, ont leur propres partie à jouer, » elle fit une pause. « Est-ce que vous voyez mon problème maintenant ?"

"Je pense…" répondit Sebastian avec hésitation. « Mais je suis pas sûr que je puisse… vous savez, juste jouer d'un coup comme ça. Il y a le problème de l'écharpe que j'utilise et je suis sûr qu'il faut considérer la chorégraphie-«

"Oh, pas du tout!" La coupa Mme Holliander. "Il n'y en a pas tellement alors tu peux facilement arriver. On peut retarder la performance un peu pour pouvoir y travailler. Et pour l'écharpe… eh bien, Baby John est dans un gang après tout, alors c'est normal qui ai des blessures ici et là.

"Je sais pas…"

"S'il-vous-plait, Mr. Smythe. Vous n'avez pas à être nerveux."

"La nervosité n'est pas le problème-"

"Alors c'est réglé !" Mme Holliander applaudit des mains joyeusement. "Bruce !" s'écria-t-elle à un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Sebastian. "Je nous ai trouvé un nouveau Baby John !"

"A-attendez, hey !" Protesta Sebastian. Mais il ne put pas dire grands choses puisque Mme Holliander le poussait déjà vers la porte arrière de l'auditorium, avec Bruce les suivant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas grands choses à faire. Juste danse et amuse toi," dit Bruce d'un ton rassurant. »

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, gamin," cassa Sebastian. Dans le tourbillon du moment, il fut présenté aux autres artistes qui commencèrent à lui donner des conseils qu'il connaissait déjà et essayait de le « rassurer » pour sa nervosité alors qu'on lui demanda soudainement d'apprendre la chorégraphie pour la performance. L'un d'entre eux lui a même offert de lui donner un massage de la nuque et étant donné que c'était une fille, elle avait sûrement d'autres intentions, mais il était gay, donc il déclina, pas si poliment.

_Merde princesse, je regrette déjà !_

~*.*~

La dite princesse regardait l'auditorium, cherchant Sebastian 30 minutes et le spectacle était sur le point de reprendre. Il lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Il considéra sortir pour le chercher mais il avait peur que s'il le faisait, il louperait quelque chose. Alors il resta sur son siège, se réconfortant en se disant que Sebastian devait sûrement être en train de flirter avec un mec quelconque à nouveau.

La présentatrice vint à nouveau sur la scène et Kurt reconcentra son attention. « Okay, tout le monde ! Il est l'heure de notre prochaine performance. La Jet song de West Side Story de la classe 5-A avec un invité très spécial et inattendu," elle sourit avant de retourner dans les coulisses. Kurt se demanda qui pouvait être l'invité.

La musique commença et un groupe de garçon entra sur scène, tous habillés de vestes décontractées et des jeans déchirés ou quelque chose de similaire. Un garçon avec des cheveux sombres ébouriffés et un air malicieux sur le visage s'avança du groupe et commença à parler.

_Contre les Sharks nous avons besoin de tous les homes que nous avons._

Un autre les rejoint, Kurt supposa que c'était Action.

_Tony n'en fait plus partie._

Riff lança un regard noir à Action.

_Tais-toi, Action boy. Moi et Tony avons fondés les Jets._

Action croisa ses bras.

_Eh bien, il agit comme s'il ne voulait pas en faire partie._

Et quand la partie de Baby John arriva, imaginez la surprise de Kurt quand il découvrit que c'était nul autre que Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" murmura-t-il sous le choc. Ce dernier croisa ses yeux et sourit.

_Qui aimerait faire partie des Jets !_

Eh bien, ça c'était certainement inattendu. Kurt regarda le reste de la performance dans une sorte de stupéfaction, tout ce temps pensant à comment diable Sebastian avait eu un rôle dans un récital.

_ACTION: Tony n'a pas été avec nous depuis plus d'un mois._

_SNOWBOY: Et le jour où on a frappé les Emeralds ?_

_A-RAB: Que l'on n'aurait pas pu faire sans Tony_

_BABY JOHN: Il a sauvé mon cou adore !_

_RIFF: C'est vrai ! Il est toujours venu avec nous et il viendra maintenant._

Puis, la partie chantée commença et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux singeries que les artistes faisaient. Même Sebastian semblait s'intégrer.

_When you're a Jet,_

_You're a Jet all the way_

_From your first cigarette_

_To your last dyin' day._

_When you're a Jet,_

_If the spit hits the fan,_

_You got brothers around,_

_You're a family man!_

_You're never alone,_

_You're never disconnected!_

_You're home with your own:_

_When company's expected,_

_You're well protected!_

_Then you are set_

_With a capital J,_

_Which you'll never forget_

_Till they cart you away._

_When you're a Jet,_

_You stay a Jet!_

Il y eut quelques lignes parlée et Kurt regarda amuse les singeries de Sebastian qui apparemment avait pas de problèmes pour embrasser le rôle de Baby John. Quelques gloussements lui échappèrent quand il vit Sebastian prétendre trébucher sur ses pieds quand un blond qui jouait A-Rab lui poussa l'épaule, joueur.

Sebastian, avec un sourire en direction de Kurt, enroula un bras autour de l'épaule de Action et commença à chanter.

_When you're a Jet,_

_You're the top cat in town,_

_You're the gold medal kid_

_With the heavyweight crown!_

Sebastian enleva son bras et rejoins son 'gang' alors que Action continuait de chanter avec A-Rab et Bid Deal.

_When you're a Jet,_

_You're the swingin'est thing:_

_Little boy, you're a man;_

_Little man, you're a king!_

Tout le groupe commença à chanter de tout leur cœur, avec des sourires idiots sur leur visage, Kurt ne put que sourire en retour.

_The Jets are in gear,_

_Our cylinders are clickin'!_

_The Sharks'll steer clear_

_'Cause ev'ry Puerto Rican's a lousy chicken!_

_Here come the Jets_

_Like a bat out of hell._

_Someone gets in our way,_

_Someone don't feel so well!_

_Here come the Jets:_

_Little world, step aside!_

_Better go underground,_

_Better run, better hide!_

_We're drawin' the line,_

_So keep your noses hidden!_

_We're hangin' a sign,_

_Says "Visitors forbidden"_

_And we ain't kiddin'!_

_Here come the Jets,_

_Yeah! And we're gonna beat_

_Ev'ry last buggin' gang_

_On the whole buggin' street!_

_On the whole!_

_Ever!_

_Mother!_

_Lovin'!_

_Street!_

_Yeah!_

Quand le public fit éclater ses applaudissements, Kurt se trouva en train de les rejoindre. Et il était plutôt certain qu'il était celui qui acclamait le plus fort.

~*.*~

"Chéri, tu as fait un travail merveilleux ! » S'écria heureuse Mme Holliander quelques moments plus tard alors que Sebastian s'était changé et avait rejoint Kurt. « Imagine, faire aussi bien quand tu as appris les mouvements à peine 15 minutes avant la performance ! »

Sebastian se vu soudainement enveloppé dans un câlin avec Mme Holliander lui envoyant un flux de "merci" dans son Oreille alors que Kurt les regardait l'expression amusée.

"D-de rien," dit-il, enlevant gentiment ses bras. "Je me suis amusé."

Un autre couinement atteint ses oreilles et Kurt rit. Sebastian se tourna et trouva pourquoi. Chandler agrippa la main libre de Sebastian et sourit excite. « Oh mon dieu ! Sebastian chéri, tu étais extraordinaire! Un Baby John blesse chantant de tout son cœur. Ca montre que des blessures ne freinent pas la passion de chanter! Brillant ! » dit-il dans un flot de parole, ses yeux brillants.

"Chandler, les cris," lui rappel Kurt gentiment.

"C'est vrai, désolé. »

Sebastian secoua sa tête et lui donna un petit sourire. « Eh bien, je suis content que t'ai apprécié alors."

Après quelques câlins de plus de la part des autres artistes, Kurt et Sebastian furent libres de partir. Alors que la paire marchait vers la voiture, Kurt se tourna pour faire face à Sebastian.

"Alors… un Baby John blesse lors de la scène de la Jet song, hein ? On s'en souviendra pendant un moment," dit-il.

"Eh bien, j'aime qu'on se souvienne de moi."

Kurt roula des eux. "Tu étais bien là bas. Je t'avais dit que le recital pourrait être amusant, » sourit-il triomphant.

"Ouais, peu importe," dit Sebastian. "J'aurai juste voulu…"

Kurt arrêta de marcher. "Voulu quoi?'

Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration. « Je sais pas… te voyant dans le public, apprécier ma performance, j'ai juste pensé… » Il ferma ses yeux brièvement avant de les ouvrir et de regarder le ciel, nostalgique. « … ce serait grandiose si mes parents pouvaient voir ça. »

Silence.

Kurt se racla la gorge. « Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient appréciés, Sebastian. » Il lui sourit gentiment. « Imagine leur visages fiers de voir leur fils s'amuser et ça fait seulement quelques semaines depuis qu'ils sont partis. Tu commences déjà à surmonter ça… juste comme ils le voudrait, aussi. »

Sebastian secoua sa tête. "Je peux encore le sentir cependant. Le vide en moi, comme si une partie de moi manquait. Mais… » Il soupira avant que le coin de ses lèvres ne se soulève dans un sourire hésitant. » T'as raison. Ca fait un moment que je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça. »

"Ah, la magie des performances," répondit Kurt. « Elles peuvent te faire oublier tes problèmes même si ce n'est que pour un court moment. »

Ils merchèrent vers la voiture en silence, chacun pensant secrètement que ce jour pourrait être l'un des meilleurs de leur vie."

* * *

**A/N: L'humeur de Brodway ! Honnêtement, je pense qu'il est temps que Sebastian enlève cette écharpe, non ? Alors ouais, petit spoiler, l'écharpe va disparaitre bientôt alors yay~ J'aurai plus besoin de me rappeler « Hey, Sebastian est toujours blessé, t'sais » ! LOL**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	18. Chapter 17 : Catalyseur

Hello !

Voilà un chapitre de plus !

_fandelavi :_ Contente que ça te plaise. Merci du commentaire !

_Guest :_ Eh oui, il semblerait. C'est plutôt bien non ? :p

_KuMiKo :_ Ils se rapprochent oui, à leur rythme ! Merci de toujours être à pour commenter quand même ^^

_Katie-Channel :_ On a souvent pas assez de mots pour ça. C'est bien que tu aime en tout cas ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Catalyseur**

**~Un horrible souvenir peut être un catalyseur pour quelque chose de merveilleux~**

**~A horrible memory might be a catalyst to something wonderful ~**

Le mardi suivant fut un jour plutôt relaxant pour Kurt.

Burt et Carole étaient au travail alors les garçons avaient plus ou moins la journée pour eux. C'était le début de l'été, Finn pensa que ça pourrait être sympa d'aller à la plage. Kurt avait décliné; sa peau était déjà assez sensible comme ça et il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir un coup de soleil. Sebastian choisit également de rester à la maison.

"Je vais faire une sieste bien méritée," dit-il.

"Bien méritée?" Le ton de Kurt était sceptique.

"Sortir avec toi mérite largement une sieste," répondit facilement Sebastian, un sourire sûr de soi ornant ses élégants traits. Kurt résista à la tentation de le frapper là où il savait que ça ferait mal.

Finn avait été cool à ce propos et avait décidé d'inviter Mike, Artie (après la performance sur la chanson de Rihanna, Kurt avait été vigilant à propos du fait qu'Artie soit prêt de l'eau mais Finn avait insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui) et Puck à la place. Trois appels et une heure plus tard, Finn s'en allait avec eux trois, pendant que Kurt leur faisait au-revoir depuis le porche.

Il rentre dans la maison pour la trouver étrangement silencieuse. Il regarda sa montre. 11h30. Sebastian ne pouvait pas être déjà endormi, si ? Il s'était levé i peine deux heures ! Mais bien sûr, quand il entra dans le salon, Sebastian était vautré sur le canapé, avec un coussin couvrant la moitié de son visage. Sa mâchoire était relâchée et sa main agrippait à moitié la télécommande. La télévision diffusait encore un film. Comment Sebastian réussissait à dormir pendant que la télé était encore plutôt forte ? C'était un mystère pour Kurt.

Il soupira avant de prendre la télécommande et d'éteindre la télé. Il prit une couverture en laine dans un des tiroirs contre le mur et couvrit le corps de Sebastian jusqu'à ses épaules. Souriant légèrement, il marcha hors de la pièce et alla directement à la cuisine.

"Je pense que je vais juste commencer le repas, » murmura Kurt. Carole lui avait laissé un mot sur le frigo disant que les ingrédients pour le déjeuner avaient été préparés et tout ce que Kurt avait à faire était de les cuisiner. Burt avait expliqué avec un grognement qu'il ne serait pas là pour le déjeuner ce jour-là et il était sûr que Finn mangerait à l'extérieur.

"Je pense que je vais juste faire quelque chose de simple, » dit Kurt. Au moment où il allait ouvrir le frigo, son téléphone sonna. Haussant un sourcil, il sortit son téléphone et regarda l'appelant. Ce n'était nul autre que Blaine lui-même.

"Allo?" répondit Kurt prudemment.

_"Hey, Kurt!"_ La voix enjouée de Blaine sortit du haut parleur.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt se relaxa légèrement, en remarquant que Blaine n'avait pas noté son initiale hésitation. Pourquoi était-il hésitant de toute façon? "Comment tu vas?"

_"Bien ! Est-ce que t'es libre aujourd'hui?"_

"Euh… Je pense. Pourquoi?"

_"Tu me dois toujours une journée au Lima Bean, tu sais,_" lui rappela Blaine.

Quelque chose s'éclaira dans la tête de Kurt. « Oh, c'est vrai. Le jour à la gare, je t'ai promis qu'on sortirait ensemble, n'est-ce que pas ? »

_"Ouep,_" Kurt pouvait pratiquement entendre le sourire dans la voix de Blaine. « _Je suis libre toute la journée. Tu veux qu'on se voit au Lima Bean dans une heure?_"

Kurt lança un regard au salon où Sebastian dormait, puis à la note sur le frigo. _« Prenez soin de Sebastian pendant qu'on n'est pas là, d'accord, les garçons? »_ Etait-il marqué joyeusement, écrit avec l'écriture pleine de boucles de Carole. Il se souvint de Sebastian grommelant à ce propos (_"Merde, j'ai pas 7 ans"_) plus tôt et résista à l'envie de ricaner. Mais encore une fois, Kurt avait promis à Blaine et honnêtement il avait envie de partir de la maison un moment, mais la pensée de laisser Sebastian ici seul ne réglait pas tout avec Kurt pour certaines raisons.

"Un instant, okay, Blaine? J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose."

_"Euh… Bien sûr_," Blaine avait l'air confus et Kurt ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Silencieusement, il retourna dans le salon et approcha Sebastian, qui commençait à ronfler légèrement. Kurt s'agenouilla à ses côtés et secoua son épaule gentiment. « Hey," dit-il. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian ouvrit ses yeux doucement et regarda Kurt avec lassitude alors qu'il baillait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurt?" demanda-t-il, sa voix encore rauque de sommeil.

"Ça te dérange si je sors un moment?" Demanda Kurt. "Blaine m'a invité au Lima Bean et j'ai en quelque sorte promis qu'on se verrait un de ces jours. »

Les yeux de Sebastian se rétrécirent à la mention du nom de Blaine mais il agita sa main dédaigneusement, tout de même, tournant déjà son dos vers Kurt. « Vas-y, princesse. Je peux prendre soin de moi," bailla-t-il.

"T'es sûr?"

"Oui, oui," Sebastian regarda par-dessus son épaule pour rencontrer le regard de Kurt. "Va t'amuser avec le hobbit et laisse-moi rattraper mon sommeil que tu m'as cruellement volé en regardant cette horrible comédie musicale sur ton téléphone_ sans_ mettre d'écouteurs. »

"Cats n'est pas horrible !" Protesta Kurt et pivota sur ses talons pour sortir énervé du salon.

Il loupe le petit sourire affectueux sur le visage de Sebastian.

~*.*~

Kurt entra dans le Lima Bean environ une heure plus tard, agrippant son sac nerveux. Il avait cuisiné quelque chose pour Sebastian pour qu'il puisse manger et avait écrit une note à ce propos sur le frigo. Il avait pris les clés et avait fermé la porte derrière lui avant de partir de la maison. Il s'était aussi assuré que le téléphone soit allumé pour qu'on puisse facilement le contacter.

Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un visage familier avant que son regard se pose sur Blaine.

Blaine était assis seul dans le coin du café. Par une certaine coïncidence ce coin était l'endroit préféré de Kurt dans le café. Le fait que c'était niche dans le coin le plus calme du café, où la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était la douce musique, rendait les choses plus simples pour Kurt pour se relaxer et apprécier son café.

Soudain ça lui apparut que Blaine n'avait jamais été au courant de ça même après plus d'un an où ils sont sortis ensemble. Ce n'est pas que Kurt ne voulait pas lui dire, c'est juste que ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Parce que peu importe où Blaine choisissait de s'asseoir, Kurt le suivrait parce que, vraiment, à ce moment, là où il s'asseyait n'avait aucune importance tant que Blaine était là.

Alors voir Blaine paresseusement installé là sans savoir du tout que c'était la place préférée de Kurt lui fit un peu mal au cœur. _Je pense qu'on n'en savait pas autant l'un sur l'autre après tout…_

"Hey Blaine." Salua-t-il l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés quand il s'approcha.

"Kurt!" Les yeux de Blaine s'éclairèrent. « Tu as réussi à venir !"

"Blaine, c'est le Lima Bean, pas l'Alaska," gloussa Kurt. « C'est pas tellement loin."

Blaine rit avec lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je sais, mais c'est bon de te revoir."

"Tu m'as vu il y a quelques jours," fit remarquer Kurt.

Blaine secoua sa tête. "Je sais mais même…" Il sourit. « C'est juste bien de te revoir… comme ça. »

Kurt lui retourna un sourire tendre. Ce que Blaine avait dit était vrai. Même s'ils se voient assez fréquemment, dans un sens, ils ne se voient jamais. Dès que leurs yeux se rencontrent, ça devient horriblement bizarre ou trop douloureux et l'un des deux baisserait le regard finalement et s'en irait pendant que l'autre resterait pour le regarder. Kurt réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé proprement depuis la rupture. Et il savait ce que Blaine voulait dire quand il avait dit qu'il lui manquait.

Parce que Blaine a vraiment manqué à Kurt aussi, même s'ils se voient tout le temps. Ca lui avait manqué d'être avec lui sans être inconfortable où lui parler sans se sentir maladroit.

"Ouais… C'est bien de te revoir aussi," accorda Kurt.

Ils finirent par commander leur café habituel et parler de choses sans fin. Comment Blaine se plaignait que même si les Seniors étaient tout juste diplômés, M. Shue avait déjà placé la pression d'être le nouveau leader sur ses épaules, comment Kurt avait découvert que Finn fouillait dans les affaires de son père à nouveau, comment Tina avait organisé un pique-nique pour Mike quelques jours après la remise des diplômes, comment Blaine avait attrapé Mercedes et Sam en train de s'embrasser et avait trouvé vraiment maladroit d'être dans cette position (Kurt avait ri de bon cœur à ça). Kurt avait aussi parlé à Blaine du récital.

Pas besoin de dire que Blaine était surpris.

"Sebastian a soudainement été demandé pour chanter?" Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

"Je sais," Kurt roula des yeux. « J'ai été surpris. Il était là, avec l'écharpe et tout, chantant la partie de Baby John comme si c'était les affaires de personne d'autre. Je déteste devoir le dire, mais il a été bon . »

"Oh, en parlant de ça, comment va son épaule? Elle guérit bien?" Demanda Blaine alors qu'il soulevait sa tasse vers ses lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée.

"Oui. Le docteur a dit qu'il pourrait l'enlever cette semaine, » répondit Kurt. « Puis il a quelques séances de thérapie physique si besoin et il est bon pour repartir. »

"Hm…" Dit Blaine absent. "C'est bien. Porter une écharpe peut être un peu problématique après un moment. »

"Et tu sais ça parce que… ?"

Blaine sourit piteusement. "Tu as l'air d'oublier la principale raison de mon transfert à Dalton, Kurt. »

Silence.

"Oh…" Fut tout ce que Kurt réussi à dire.

"Ouais…" Dit Blaine. "Il y a eu quelques incidents çà et là… La Sadie Hawkins dance était la pire. Je n'ai pas pu bouger mon bras pendant environ un mois et une semaine, je n'étais même pas conscient de mon entourage. »

La tête de Kurt se souleva soudainement. « Attend, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

"Tu sais pas, hein?" Blaine sourit tristement. "Quand Cooper m'a trouvé, j'étais vraiment en mauvais état. J'ai à peine survécu. Mon ami…," une inspiration tremblante « -n'a pas été aussi chanceux."

"Quoi…" Murmura Kurt.

"Kurt… J'ai été dans le coma pendant environ une semaine après l'incident. Mon ami… eh bien…" Blaine s'arrête. "Bien, tu sais… pas si chanceux."

Un autre silence.

"Blaine…" la voix de Kurt était à peine au-dessus d'un murmure. « C'est horrible."

"Je m'affirme et j'en suis fier, Kurt, tu sais ça," dit Blaine. "Et oui… cet incident était l'un des plus terrifiants moments de ma vie, mais quand j'y pense, j'y pense comme un catalyseur. »

Kurt fronça des sourcils confus. « Un catalyseur ? »

"Mhm," acquiesce Blaine. "Penses-y. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais pas été transféré à Dalton. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré les Warblers. Je ne t'aurai sûrement jamais rencontré, » il finit sa phrase dans un sourire tendre dans la direction de Kurt.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. « Blaine… Je… »

"Et je ne voudrais jamais ne pas t'avoir rencontré Kurt. Parce que… te rencontrer est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée. »

Kurt n'avait rien à dire à ce propos. Sans avertissement, Blaine prit l'une des mains de Kurt et passa son pouce sur les jointures. « Je suis content d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Kurt," dit sérieusement Blaine.

C'était apparemment la limite pour Kurt. Pour certaines raisons, il commença à se sentir malade. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud couler le long de sa joue et il entendit un son suppliant en contraste avec la musique autrement joyeuse de fond. Il leva un main pour se toucher la joue et la trouva mouillée.

Avec ses larmes.

"Kurt?" Blaine avait l'air alarmé. "H-hey, tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va," Kurt inspira en tremblant. "J-juste… excuse-moi," il se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers les toilettes. Il arriva à peine à la cabine avant de tomber à genoux et de vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes.

~*.*~

_Ca fait mal…_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dû dire ça ?_

_Je ne peux pas le supporter._

Kurt se leva faiblement de sa position sur les genoux et tendit la main pour tirer la chasse d'eau. Prenant un bout de papier, il s'essuya le bouche et sorti du cabinet. Seulement pour trouver Blaine l'attendant contre la rangée de lavabo.

"B-Blaine ?" Balbutia Kurt, surpris.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Blaine, son visage triste.

"O-ouais…" acquiesce Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait demander ça ?"

"Tu étais en train de vomir," lui rappela Blaine d'un ton doux.

"Oh," Kurt regard avers le bas. "Je… c'est juste que… » il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il entendit Blaine soupirer puis des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Un doigt vint se poser sous son menton et leva sa tête pour que son regard rencontre celui de Blaine. Un faible rougissement couvrit les joues de Kurt à la proximité de leurs visages.

"Q-Quoi?" demanda-t-il en tournant son visage ailleurs.

"Est-ce que c'était à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit ? » Le murmure silencieux de Blaine reprit l'attention de Kurt. Il tourna son visage vers Blaine une fois de plus. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux tristes, ses mains enfouis dans les poches de son jean. Il mordait sa lèvre à nouveau; une habitude qu'il avait développée quand il était nerveux.

"Je suis désolé Kurt," dit Blaine. « Je… _mon dieu_, j'arrête pas de tout foutre en l'air n'est-ce pas ? »

"Non, Blaine, c'est pas ta-," Kurt était sur le point de protester quand Blaine le coupa en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres. "Si," insista Blaine. "C'est ma faute. N'essaie pas de le nier, Kurt," Blaine expira doucement. "Tu sais, Sebastian m'a dit pendant la remise des diplômes que tu pleurais beaucoup."

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. « Il a dit ça ? »_ Ce foutu suricate…_

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Blaine plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kurt. "Il ne l'a pas dit directement, Kurt. Ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai juste… déduis tout ça," il soupira. "C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui n'arrête pas de nous faire du mal est celui qui dit qu'il t'aime alors que celui qui te conforte est celui qui blesse ton estime de toi dès qu'il en a la chance. »

Kurt fut surpris. "Attends, quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tus ais ce que je veux dire," Blaine sourit piteusement. "Il ne le dit peut-être pas directement, mais de la façon dont il parle de toi, Sebastian se soucie de toi. »

C'était une nouvelle pour Kurt. Eh bien… pas exactement. Kurt s'était rendu compte que c'était vraiment bizarre que Sebastian se soucie de lui durant ses nombreux épisodes pleins de larmes, lui achète des tickets pour un récital comme cadeau de diplôme, chante même pour lui quand Kurt lui avait demandé, mais il pensait que c'était parce que Sebastian devait quelque chose à Kurt pour le laisser rester avec sa famille.

"Je ne suis pas au courant de ça… »

"Je sais," dit Blaine. "Je sais que Sebastian se soucie de toi même s'il ne l'admet pas, » sourit-il. « Il a mentionné une fois que vous deux étiez amis. »

"Il a fait ça? »

"Oui…"

Ça avait été une vraie surprise quand Sebastian lui avait parlé de ça. D'autant plus que ce n'était un truc direct. Mais Blaine avait été tellement curieux à propos du mystérieux rencart de Sebastian hier il avait continué à harceler le garçon à ce propos, ignorant les réponses sarcastiques. Quand la réponse finale vint, Blaine ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

_Bon sang, Blaine. J'y vais avec mon ami; la princesse de Lima, Ohio- Sebastian._

Et Blaine savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne que Sebastian appelait comme ça.

"Je… wow," inspira Kurt. Quand Sebastian avait dit qu'ils étaient amis, il avait pensé que c'était sur le moment. »

"Je sais," accorda Blaine. "Et c'est ironique que nos rôles soient inversés. Je continue à te faire du mal même si mes intentions sont toutes autres, » ses yeux redevinrent tristes. « Alors pour quoi que ce soit que j'ai dit ça t'as fait mal, je suis tellement désolé. »

Il y eut un silence tendu. Kurt se tortilla là où il se tenait, sans savoir quoi dire. Il savait qu'il devrait, au final, arrêter la tension entre eux, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Ecoute…" commença-t-il. "C'est vraiment pas ta faute, Blaine. C'est moi, » Le regard de Kurt rencontra celui de Blaine. « Quand tu as dit ça… que tu étais heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme moi… ça a déclenché quelque chose en moi, même si ça n'aurait pas dû, » il déglutit. « Ça m'a rappelé toutes les choses qu'on partageait et ça m'a montré qu'on n'aurait plus jamais toutes ces choses du moins pas de la même façon. »

"Kurt…" commença à dire Blaine mais Kurt n'avait pas fini.

"Je _veux_ passer au-dessus de ça, Blaine. Je le veux vraiment, » le ton de Kurt était déterminé. « Je veux être capable de te regarder sans sentir la douleur et je veux te voir comme mon meilleur-ami, comme je le faisais quand on s'est rencontré la première fois. Tout était si simple à ce moment, et j'aimerais que ce soit simple à nouveau. »

"Ce n'est pas ta faute si la vie est compliquée, Kurt," le raisonna Blaine. "Tout ne peut pas être simple."

"C'est vrai, mais… » Kurt secoua sa tête. "La vie est vraiment simple en réalité. Nous sommes ceux qui la rendons compliquée."

Blaine le regarda sans mot.

"Blaine…" soupira Kurt. "J'ai réalisé qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler la façon dont nous nous sentons. Ils disent si tu aimes quelqu'un, rend leurs leur liberté. Toi, n'étant plus amoureux de moi c'est juste une façon pour la nature de nous dire que c'est ce qui était censé se passer. J'essaye d'accepter ça. Mais je pense que certaines choses ont besoin de plus de temps. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kurt ? » Demanda Blaine, l'expression inquiète.

"Je veux dire… » Kurt expira. "On ne devrait vraiment pas être tellement autour l'un de l'autre. Du moins pas pendant un moment. On a tous les deux besoin de temps pour vraiment se remettre… La maintenant, je pense que je suis encore en quelque sorte instable et je ne veux pas briser notre amitié, Blaine. »

"Kurt-,"

"Des racines avant des branches, Blaine. Souviens-toi de ça, » dit Kurt. « Je peux te promettre une chose, Blaine. »

Blaine regarda Kurt avec une expression indescriptible avant de parler. « Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?"

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration. « Un jour, tu seras avec quelqu'un d'autre… et je serai capable de l'accepter. Je peux être heureux pour toi, » sourit-il. « Je dirai que notre rupture était un catalyseur pour quelque chose de merveilleux. »

Kurt regarda Blaine ouvrir sa bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit. A la place, pour sa plus grande surprise, les yeux de Blaine commencèrent à se mouiller et sans avertissement, il le prit dans un câlin.

"B-Blaine ?" demanda Kurt surpris. Quand il sentit quelque chose mouiller sa chemise, il réalisa que Blaine pleurait.

"Oh, _Kurt_…" Il entendit un rire plein de larme. "Tu devrais vraiment pas dire des choses comme ça. Comment suis-je supposé répondre?"

Kurt rit avec Blaine alors qu'il lui caressait le dos d'une manière relaxante. Mais quand le câlin de Blaine se resserra, quelque chose vint dans la tête de Kurt.

_"Tu as une peau si douce… princesse."_

_"Tu vas aimer ça…"_

_La sensation de mains l'agrippant… le touchant à des endroits où il ne voulait pas être touché._

Abruptement, Kurt posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Blaine et le poussa, haletant légèrement. Blaine trébucha et s'adossa aux lavabos comme support. "Kurt?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe-."

Mais il fut coupé quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Kurt. Ses yeux étaient larges de peur et il regardait Blaine de la même façon qu'un agneau le ferait devant un tigre affamé. Et Blaine eut la sensation que c'était lui le tigre.

"Hey Kurt… Qu'est-ce qui va pas?" demanda-t-il avec précaution.

"Je… je…" Kurt avait l'air perdu. Il ne voulait pas réagir comme ça. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était déclenché en lui, le faisant repousser Blaine. Pour quelle raison, Kurt ne savait pas. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine et Kurt se trouva à respirer rapidement.

"Je… dois y aller," murmura-t-il avant de se précipiter hors des toilettes, ignorant Blaine crier son nom.

Alors qu'il courait en dehors du café, il passa à côté d'un home avec un bras lourdement tatoué et un piercing dans son nez et sa lèvre. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, un sentiment d'effroi traversa Kurt.

C'était comme s'il avait déjà vu ces yeux gris acier.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, à partir d'ici, un arc central sur l'incident de Kurt au Scandals va commencer. Il y aura environ deux ou trois arcs dans cette histoire, mais ils ne seront pas trop longs. J'organise juste l'intrigue pour que l'histoire ne devienne pas un désordre.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Toucher

Hello !

Et un chapitre de plus, un. Je le poste tard par rapport à d'habitude mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là.

_Guest :_ Il faut surtout que Kurt se souvienne de ce qui lui est arrivé avant de savoir que Sebastian l'a sauvé !

_fandelavi :_ Il se peut que Kurt ait encore besoin de Seb oui... Maintenant je dis ça, je dis rien. Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Toucher**

**~Un simple toucher peut être la cause de multiples réactions.~**

**~A single touch can bring forth multiple reactions~**

Kurt fut silencieux durant tout son trajet de retour. La douce musique qui jouait en fond était ignorée alors que le garçon agrippait le volant plus fort qu'habituellement jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent pratiquement blanches. Ses yeux étaient sérieux et son expression ressemblait à celle d'un enfant perdu.

En parlant honnêtement, Kurt n'avait aucune idée de quoi penser.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon au Lima Bean. Pourquoi il avait repoussé Blaine quand son câlin était devenu légèrement trop serré, pourquoi le monde entier avait eu l'air de tourner, pourquoi tout semblait suffocant tout à coup…

Pourquoi il avait senti la peur déferler en lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang?" murmura Kurt pour lui-même. Il fixa droit devant lui, essayant de repousser les pensées embrouillées qui menaçaient de lui envahir l'esprit et se concentra sur la circulation.

_Des mains le caressant…_

_Un souffle chaud chatouillant son oreille…_

_Des lèvres gercées embrassant sa gorge…_

Avec un crissement de pneu bruyant, il tourna abruptement la voiture et alla avers une autre direction avant de garer sa voiture avec hâte sur le bord de la route. Ayant du mal à respirer, Kurt baissa les yeux vers ses genoux avant de les fermer et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Pas tellement de chance.

C'était cette sensation à nouveau. Cette immense peur panique qui le traverse tellement rapidement qu'il a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, il étira sa main pour éteindre la radio, espérant que le silence le calmerait.

Ca marcha, pendant un petit moment. Jusqu'à…

_"Tu vas aimer ça… salope."_

Haletant, Kurt ouvrit ses yeux- il n'avait même pas remarqué les avoir fermés- et cacha son visage dans ses mains, grognant misérablement. «Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi ?" Gémit-il. Il prit quelques respirations avant d'expirer doucement et reconcentra son regard sur la route.

"Ça doit être mon imagination," murmura-t-il finalement.

Du moins… Il espérait que ça l'était.

~*.*~

Sebastian mâchouillait son dernier morceau du repas quand il entendit la porte être déverrouillée et ouverte, suivit par Kurt entrant dans la pièce. Son visage était fatigué et, de la façon dont il balança simplement ses clés sur le comptoir plutôt que de les porter prudemment dans le rangeoir à clé, Sebastian sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pas qu'il allait faire un commentaire à ce propos tout de suite.

"Bon retour, princesse," dit-il a la place, gardant son ton léger. "Comment était ta récréation avec le Prince Eric?"

"Hm,' répondit Kurt avec un ton évasif. Sebastian regarda Kurt prendre la bouteille de jus de carotte du frigo et se servir un verre, avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Incapable de cacher le dégout sur son visage, Sebastian se tourna. Bien que Sebastian n'ait rien contre les carottes, la pensée de les boire le repoussait. Kurt lui-même n'était pas un grand fan du jus de carotte, mais il but tout de même puisqu'il ne loupait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait être bon pour son apparence.

"Juste hm? Qu'est-ce qui va pas Kurt ? Les anguilles d'Ursula ont détruit ton rencard ou quelque chose ? » Essaya Sebastian à nouveau.

Kurt renifla mais ne dit rien d'autre. Sebastian haussa un sourcil. Eh bien, ça sera plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait.

"Ta cuisine est épouvantable."

.

"Sérieusement, j'ai pensé que tu l'avais empoisonné ou quelque chose."

.

.

"Est-ce que tu as crié et mis son enregistrement comme ma sonnerie de téléphone ? Mon dieu, mes oreilles saignent dès que tu m'appelles."

.

.

.

"Princesse."

.

.

.

.

Sebastian soupira. Il allait être tellement haït pour ça mais hey, pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier ?

.

.

.

.

"Tes cheveux sont effroyables. »

Sebastian considéra ça comme un miracle quand les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent et que ses mains s'étirèrent pour arranger ses cheveux. Juste pour les trouver laqués à la perfection comme d'habitude, sans une mèche de cheveux pas à sa place. Kurt lança à Sebastian un regard énervé.

"Ils ne le sont pas," trancha-t-il.

"Oh wow, Ariel a retrouvé sa voix," dit Sebastian d'une voix trainante. « Bravo. »

"Idiot," dit Kurt en roulant des yeux, ennuyé. "Et ma cuisine n'est pas effroyable. Tu te fais des illusions," ajouta-t-il en croisant ses bras.

"Oh? Alors t'as entendu ça. J'étais presque sûr que tu étais perdu au Pays des Merveilles là-bas. »

L'intensité du regard de Kurt se réduit légèrement et il laissa échapper un lourd soupir. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il. "Je pensais à quelque chose."

"Clairement," dit Sebastian sèchement. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement quand il vit l'expression troublée de Kurt. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

Kurt secoua la tête." C'est rien, vraiment. J'étais juste… en train de ressasser quelque chose, » il envoya un sourire à Sebastian. « Je vais bien. »

Sebastian fixa Kurt, sceptique. "T'es sûr?"

"Certain."

Sebastian se leva du tabouret de la cuisine et fit un mouvement pour approcher Kurt. Cependant, après qu'il ait fait un pas, il pensa avoir vu Kurt faire un pas en arrière. Soulevant un sourcil, il fit un autre pas en avant et vit Kurt en faire un autre en arrière, presque comme dans un miroir. En fait, à en juger de son expression, Kurt n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il faisait ça.

"Kurt?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu vas bien?" Sebastian fit un autre pas expérimental et c'était certain, Kurt lui-même avait fait un pas en arrière, comme si ses mouvements étaient attachés à une réaction en chaine. En avant, en arrière, en avant, en arrière.

"De quoi tu parles?" Kurt eut l'air confus, inconscient du fait qu'il reculait actuellement de lui-même.

"Je parle du fait que tu es, au fond, en train de t'enfuir loin de moi," répondit Sebastian. Kurt se figea en entendant ça et réalisa qu'il était en fait un peu plus loin de sa position précédente. Cependant, il était toujours confus de la raison.

"Qu'est-ce que…? Comment j'ai… ? Kurt s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

"A toi de me le dire," Sebastian tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule du garçon quand soudainement, sa main fut frappée avec un bruyant 'smack'. Les yeux écarquillés, Sebastian regarda Kurt avec une expression de pur choc, levant sa main pour regarder la marque rouge qui commençait à se former sur le côté de son poignet.

"Kurt?" Dit-il. "C'était pour quoi_ ça_ ? »

Kurt, cependant, avait l'air d'un cerf prit devant des phares. « Je… je…" balbutia-t-il. "Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça," murmura-t-il. Il fit un autre pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne le mur. « Sebastian, je… mon dieu, je suis tellement dés-,"

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix joyeuse s'écria.

"Je suis de retour!"

Les têtes se tournèrent pour voir Finn arpenter la cuisine, accompagné de Puck, Mike, Sam, Rory, Mercedes, Tina et Sugar. Ils virent Joe marcher vers eux quelques secondes plus tard.

Silence.

"Hum…" Finn s'éclaira la gorge, réalisant l'atmosphère maladroite et tendue de la pièce. "Je n'interromps rien, si?"

~*.*~

"Mec, c'est de la triche ! »

"Nom de dieu, mec. Comment tu connais tous ces mouvements secrets?"

"Euh… J'appuyais simplement au hasard sur les boutons."

Finn, Puck et Joe jouaient dans le salon pendant que Mike, Sam et Rory les regardaient, lançant occasionnellement des huées et des acclamations. Les filles étaient dans la cuisine avec Kurt et Sebastian, les aidant pour nettoyer. Kurt nettoyait la vaisselle, absent et il sentit une éclaboussure contre son bras. Se tournant, il vit Mercedes le regardant avec une étrange expression.

"Hey," protesta Kurt. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Tu m'ignorais, Kurt," dit Mercedes, son ton à moitié accusant. "Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ta tête ? »

"C'est rien, Mercedes," Kurt haussa les épaules tout en frottant les tâches sur la poêle. "J'étais juste distrait c'est tout. Rien d'important."

"Hey, Kurt?" Appela Tina. "Où vont ces plats ? »

"Dans le placard en haut à gauche. Sugar, soit prudente avec ces verres. Ils sont fragiles, » ajouta Kurt, lançant un regard vers Sugar qui essayait de tenir cinq verres dans ses deux mains.

"Mon dieu mais à quoi peuvent bien être en train de jouer ces mecs ? » Dit Sebastian irrité en nettoyant le plan de travail de la cuisine. "Ils arrêtent pas de huer et d'applaudir, et franchement, ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs."

Kurt ne répondit pas dans un premier temps. Il se sentait encore bizarre par rapport à plus tôt. Mais finalement, ce fut Sugar qui répondit. « Peut-être que c'est Ninja Saga. Mon cousin y joue tout le temps, » dit-elle dans un murmure, s'arrêtant pour regarder ses ongles.

"Ooh, je connais ça," dit Tina. "Mike y a joué une fois. J'y comprend honnêtement rien, cependant."

"C'est à propos de se tuer l'un l'autre. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Mercedes roula des yeux. A ses côtés; Kurt gloussa. Finn entra dans la cuisine pas longtemps après. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée dû à son passage à la plage. « Kurt est-ce que t'as quelque chose à manger ? Les garçons sont affamés," quand Sebastian et Kurt lui donnèrent un regard pointu, Finn se gratta la nuque penaud. « Sauf vous deux, bien sûr," corrigea-t-il. "Mais sérieusement, par contre. Vous avez de la bouffe ici ? »

"Ugh," Sebastian fronça le nez. « S'il y a de la 'bouffe', » guillemets en l'air. « On te le fera savoir. »

"J'ai du chewing-gum," dit Sugar joyeusement, cherchant dans la poche de sa robe. "t'en veux?"

Tina regarda le paquet que Sugar sorti. "Pastèque-mangue-tomate? Eurk. C'est plus une recette pour un désastre instantané," elle prit son sac à main et fouilla, sortant finalement un petit paquet de cookie. « J'ai quelques restes du repas qu'on avait amené à la plage. Tiens, »

Finn les prit avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci, Tina. Ça devrait suffire pour quelques temps, » dit-il, sortant un cookie pour le mettre en bouche en marchant vers le salon. Kurt roula des yeux. « Plus comme quelques minutes, » murmura-t-il. Il tendit le dernier plat à Mercedes pour qu'elle l'essuie et tendit ses bras.

"Je suis fatigué," annonça-t-il. Je pense que je vais faire une sieste, » il lança un sourire aux filles. « Mais appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, okay ? »

"Bien sûr, boo," Mercedes lui retourna son sourire. « Je vais juste voir ce que les garçons font, en espérant que je resterai réveillée, » quand les filles disparurent dans le salon, Kurt soupira et s'avança vers les escaliers. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Sebastian le suivre.

"Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-il, à côté des escaliers.

"J'ai besoin de prendre une douche," répondit Sebastian. "Il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui."

Kurt plissa les yeux. "Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu me suis. »

Sebastian lui donna un regard appuyé. « La salle de bain est dans ta chambre. »

"Il y en a une en bas. »

"Si tu veux que je me ballade dans la maison, trempé et à moitié nu avec tes amis à côté, alors non. J'ai peut-être mon histoire de faire l'idiot avec les hommes, mais j'ai plus de dignité que de faire la trainée en public,' un regard noir.

"J'ai aussi besoin de d'utiliser la salle de bain."

"Pour quoi?"

Une pause. "Mon régime pour la peau."

Roulement des yeux. "Putain, il est deux heures de l'après-midi, princesse, » un ricanement. « J'ai connu assez de filles pour savoir que mettre des produits chimiques sur ton visage au milieu de la journée peut être inconfortable pour la peau, spécialement quand tu transpires. »

"T'es sûr que t'es pas secrètement une diva cachée de la mode?"

"Ferme-là, Kurt. »

"Non, toi-,"

"OH OUAIS!" Un hurlement se fit entendre. Les deux garçons sursautèrent légèrement à l'interruption. Son hurlement fut suivit pas un grognement frustré qui avait l'air de ressembler à Sam.

"Merde, Flannagan. Pourquoi diable tu m'as battu_ trois_ fois en une partie ? »

"Tu battais tout le monde comme si c'était les affaires de personne," dit Mike ayant l'air impression.

Il y eut un silence maladroit puis les discussions du salon s'éteignirent, concentrant toute la chose sur Kurt et Sebastian une fois de plus. Kurt s'éclaira la gorge et pivota sur ses talons. "Bien, je dois y aller. Ne me suis pas, Sebastian," dit-il.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, il sentit quelque chose tirer sa main. Instantanément, il se sentit comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

_"Une si belle peau… princesse. »_

_"T'es tellement sexy."_

« Nom de dieu, Kurt," grogna Sebastian. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? »

_Un poids mort le forçant à aller au sol…_

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Pressa Sebastian, raffermissant sa poigne sur la main de Kurt.

_Des mains tirant ses vêtements…_

"Tu es ailleurs depuis que t'es arrivé à la maison. »

"Laisse-moi," murmura Kurt.

_"On va tellement s'amuser…"_

Quand la poigne de Sebastian, ne se relâcha pas, Kurt se mordit la lèvre et ferma ses yeux fermement. « Lâche-moi, Sebastian," dit-il à nouveau. "Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête," dit Sebastian fermement.

_"Je vais te faire crier, bébé…"_

_"LACHE-MOI !"_

_"Ne me combat pas, princesse… »_

_"S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! DE L'AIDE, QUELQU'UN !"_

Avec un rapide mouvement de poignet, Kurt se libéra de Sebastian avec un halètement. Malheureusement, au milieu de son mouvement, son pied gauche loupa une marcha et il trébucha sur ses propres pieds, le faisant tomber. « Ah!" Il cria de surprise avant de tendre son bras pour reprendre son équilibre. Il vit l'expression paniquée de Sebastian."

"H-hey!"

Kurt fini par atterrir dans les bras de Sebastian. Cependant, au moment même où il le réalisa, Kurt se recula loin de Sebastian comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa respiration accélérait à nouveau.

Sebastian se contenta de le regarder choquer.

.

.

.

"Qu'est-ce qui _va pas_ avec toi, Kurt ?" Demanda finalement Sebastian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Je sais pas," admit silencieusement Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Cauchemar

Hello !

Voilà un chapitre de plus qui ne va pas forcément vous ravir... J'en dis pas plus.

Bonne fête s'il y a des mamans qui me lisent ! (on sait jamais hein :p)

_fandelavi :_ Oui Kurt va avoir besoin d'aide, et elle arrivera bientôt. Contente que le chapitre t'ait autant plu ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB et l'histoire à fanficloverme96, je ne fais que la traduction.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Cauchemar**

**~Est-ce une illusion? Est-ce réellement un simple nouveau cauchemar ?~**

**~Is it an illusion? Is it really just another nightmare?~**

"Tu vas bien, fiston?"

La famille Hudmel prenait leur petit déjeuner ce jeudi matin. Kurt avait à moitié fini son omelette quand Burt s'éclaira la gorge et lui posa cette question. Posant sa fourchette, Kurt regarda son père avec une expression perplexe. A ses côté, Sebastian était silencieux, attendant la réponse de Kurt.

"Je vais bien, papa," répondit-il. « « Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

"Eh bien, pour commencer," dit Burt d'un ton bourru. "Il y a des cernes sous tes yeux."

A ça, Carole posa son verre de jus d'orange et regarda Kurt inquiète. « Il a raison chéri," dit-elle. "Tu te sens bien?"

Kurt hocha la tête avec prudence. « Je vais bien. C'est juste…" Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité. Pas maintenant. Il regarda la table, essayant de penser à une excuse que même son père croirait.

"Il est juste resté éveillé tard," répondit Sebastian, étonnant Kurt. Il lança un regard au garçon à ses côtés, comme si ses yeux demandaient silencieusement _qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Burt, ses yeux voyageant de Kurt à Sebastian. Ce dernier hausse les épaules. "Il regardait un marathon de film. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le louper," Kurt eut l'air d'être sur le point de protester parce que vraiment, Sebastian mentait de façon flagrante à Burt, quand Sebastian lui lança un regard significatif.

Oh.

Sebastian mentait, c'est sûr, mais c'était pour le couvrir.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai, Kurt ? » Demanda Burt à nouveau, regardant Kurt cette fois. Kurt acquiesça hâtivement. "Euh, ouais. J'ai attendu ce marathon toute la semaine…"

"Oh mon chéri, je sais comment tu te sens, mais tu ne devrais pas rester éveillé aussi longtemps," réprimanda Carole gentiment. "C'est pas bon pour ta santé."

Kurt prétendit d'avoir l'air désolé, regardant à travers ses cils. Il pensa avoir entendu Sebastian tousser à ses côtés mais peut-être qu'il s'étouffait simplement à cause de quelque chose. Comme sa propre salive. Kurt sourit intérieurement à ça.

"Désolé, je vais essayer de ne plus rester éveillé aussi longtemps."

Burt et Carole eurent l'air satisfait et Kurt soupira de soulagement. Il donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de Sebastian gentiment et Sebastian, mangeant son porridge, lui donna un regard sur le côté. « Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Merci," Dit Kurt doucement.

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais il y avait un soupçon de sourire sur son visage.

"Hey," dit soudainement Finn. "Tu enlèves cette écharpe demain, c'est ça Sebastian ? »

Sebastian eut l'air momentanément surpris qu'on lui parle d'un coup mais il acquiesça lentement. « Oui. »

"Tu dois être excité, hein, mec? Finalement, tu seras libre de bouger ton bras, » sourit Finn.

Kurt observa Sebastian regarder Finn avec une expression cool pendant une brève seconde avant de faire un sourire paresseux de son côté. « Tu penses," il fit une pause. "Mec."

Kurt sourit en mangeant son omelette. Il y a quelques semaines, Sebastian aurait été mort de honte s'il avait été amical avec Finn. Maintenant… eh bien, il avait changé. Et pas juste avec Finn, ses interactions avec le reste de la famille de Kurt et ses amis étaient moins tendues. Il souriait souvent et se joignait aux conversations sans y être invité. Il avait même rejoins Finn dans une ou deux partie de jeux vidéo hier, même si Kurt était trop occupé avec ses pensées pour commenter.

Il commençait à être agréable et Kurt en était content.

Maintenant s'il pouvait seulement résoudre ses propres problèmes, tout serait parfait.

~*.*~

_Kurt courrait. Pour quelles raisons, il n'était pas trop sûr._

_Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que tout était foncé et froid, la peur flambant en lui alors qu'il se pressait à continuer à courir même si ses jambes lui faisait mal. Sa respiration devint des halètements et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il était épuisé, confus et terrifié, mais quand même, il continuait à courir._

_"Princesse…"_

_Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. C'était cette voix à nouveau. Froide, calme et étrangement confiante. Mais son ton était froid et cruel. Et Kurt était sûr que ça promettait des ennuis._

_"N'ai pas peur," roucoula-t-elle._

_Kurt trébucha aveuglement dans le noir désespéré d'un signe d'échappatoire de ce monde infernal._

_"Je serai là pour toi…" Malgré la promise, la peur traversa Kurt plus vite et plus grande qu'avant. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux et il couvrit ses oreilles, prêt à tout pour que ça s'arrête._

_"Laissez-moi !" cria-t-il._

_"Je ne te quitterai jamais…" dit la voix, amusée. « Tu es à moi après tout."_

_Les mains fantômes agrippèrent Kurt par les chevilles et tirèrent. Kurt tomba à terre dans un cri aigu, luttant immédiatement pour se relever à peine il avait touché le sol. Mais cette fois, il sentit ses épaules être agrippée et le tenant sur place._

_"Allez princesse, tu ne vas pas regretter ça," roucoula la voix à nouveau._

_Des larmes coulaient librement le long des joues de Kurt maintenant et des sanglots s'accumulèrent dans sa poitrine d'une manière incontrôlable. Il avait l'impression que tout l'étouffait, le coupait de tout. Oh mon dieu, il se noyait et voulait juste que tout s'**arrête**_**.**

**Stop-**

**ARRÊTEZ CA !**

~*.*~

"Kurt ! Réveille-toi !"

Kurt se réveilla, haletant et respirant rapidement, des sueurs froides sur son visage. Il se trouva allongé sur le canapé avec le visage de Sebastian le dévisageant, l'expression préoccupée.

"Sebastian?" Kurt se mit dans une position assise. « Q-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"T'as fait un cauchemar, voilà ce qui est arrivé," répondit Sebastian le ton tendu. « T'as fait une sieste cet après-midi et la seule chose que je sais c'est que tu frappais et criais. T'as foutu une peur bleue à Finn."

Bien sûr, Finn était assis sur l'un des fauteuils, le visage pale alors qu'il regardait Kurt. « Tu vas bien, Kurt?" demanda Finn la voix tremblante. "Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle maman et Burt?"

Les inquiéter était la dernière chose que Kurt voudrait jamais faire. Il se dépêcha de secouer la tête. "Non, ne le fait pas. J'ai juste… Je rêvais juste," il respira bruyamment et couvrit son visage avec ses mains alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Kurt?" demanda-t-il une fois de plus. Kurt acquiesça. « Mmm. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété," il se tourna vers Finn. « Toi aussi, Finn. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

"C'est bon… Juste…" Finn hésita. "Tu sais qu'on est là si t'as besoin de quelque chose, hein? »

Kurt sourit avec gratitude. "Oui, je le sais," la paire le regarda avec une expression hésitante pendant un instant avant que Finn annonce qu'il serait dans sa chambre. Sebastian resta un peu plus longtemps avant de faire un long et dépérissant soupir et de sortir du salon.

Soudainement, Kurt fut seul.

Il apporta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et lutta pour respirer lentement. Il était fatigué. Non, pas fatigué. Plutôt, épuisé.

Il faisait le même cauchemar depuis la nuit dernière. Il s'était réveillé deux fois au milieu de la nuit, haletant pour respirer, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Sebastian. Mais étant donné la conversation pendant le petit déjeuner, Sebastian devait être au courant pour ses cauchemars mais pour certaines raisons, il n'en parlait pas.

Il détestait la sensation d'être sans arrêt effrayé. Même si ça n'avait commencé qu'hier, Kurt avait l'impression de faire face à ça depuis des semaines. Le monde commençait soudainement à tourner si vite et tout semblait l'étouffer lentement. Il refusait aussi d'une certaine façon d'être touché même si c'était plus une chose inconsciente plutôt que sa propre volonté.

Mais le câlin chaleureux de Burt ce matin avait l'air de l'avoir fait se noyer. Il se souvenait de la façon dont son corps s'était immédiatement raidi et ses mains s'étaient instinctivement tendues pour repousser son père. Mais c'était son père, bordel de merde ! Alors il était resté là où il était, essayant de se forcer à lui retourner son câlin. Il le fit, finalement, mais c'était raide et maladroit. Si Burt l'avait remarqué, il ne l'avait pas montré.

Son téléphone commença à sonner. Il le regarda les yeux dans le vide pendant une seconde, comme s'il avait oublié que le téléphone était le sien, avant de le prendre et d'appuyer sur l'icône sans regarder la personne qui l'appelait.

"Allo?"

_"Hey Kurt,_" c'était Blaine.

"Oh… hey, Blaine. Quoi de neuf?"

_"… je…Comment tu vas, Kurt ?_" Dit Blaine avec hésitation. Kurt leva un sourcil.

"Je vais bien… je suppose."

Une longue expiration de l'autre ligne. «_ Ecoute, à propos d'hier…_" Commença-t-il. « _Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu t'es soudainement enfuis comme ça._ »

"Oh…" Kurt déglutit.

"_C'était quelque chose que j'ai fait, à nouveau?_ »

"Quoi? Non! Non, non, Blaine," répondit précipitamment Kurt. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Blaine se blâme à nouveau. « Je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas ta faute je te promet. J'étais juste…" Il s'arrêta.

Il y eut un silence entre eux deux avant que Kurt ne soupire. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il à nouveau. « C'est juste que tout a été tellement confus soudainement… Et je ne savais pas quoi faire à ce propos."

"_Kurt…_"

"Ecoute, Blaine… A propos d'hier," continua Kurt " J'avais juste besoin d'éclairer mon esprit. Est-ce que t'as déjà eu ce sentiment où tout semblait parfait mais soudainement tout s'écroule ? »

Une pause tendue.

"_Je l'ai déjà eu_," répondit Blaine silencieusement.

Kurt soupira à nouveau. "Alors, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi j'ai agis de cette façon hier. Je sais que c'était soudain et je parie que je t'ai surpris un peu là-bas… mais… »

"_C'est bon,_" le coupa Blaine. "_Je… J'ai compris. Tout vas bien_," sa voix avait l'air fatiguée et, immédiatement, Kurt se sentit coupable à nouveau.

"Je suis désolé. »

"_Ce n'est pas ta faute_," dit Blaine. "_Mais… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?_ »

"Quoi?"

"_Tu te souviens du temps où on s'appelait quand on était fâché à n'importe quel moment de la journée."_

Kurt sourit au souvenir. "Oui."

"_Il y avait aussi des moments où l'un de nous chantait._"

"Je sais."

"_Alors…_" une profonde inspiration. "_Je peux dire que tu as beaucoup de choses dans t tête en ce moment et je ne pourrais probablement pas tellement aider mais… est-ce que je peux te chanter quelque chose ? Ça pourrait t'aider à oublier tes problèmes, même si c'est juste pour un court moment._ »

Kurt ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais quand il le fit, il agrippait son téléphone plus fortement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. « Oui, » respira-t-il. « S'il te plait. »

Il y eut une pause avant qu'il entende une inspiration et Blaine commença à chanter, sa voix sortant du haut-parleur.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen (Reine de beauté de seulement dix-huit ans)_

_She had some trouble with herself (Elle avait quelques soucis avec elle-même)_

_He was always there to help her (Il était toujours là pour l'aider)_

_She always belonged to someone else (Elle a toujours appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre)_

_I drove for miles and miles (J'ai conduit durant des kilomètres et des kilomètres)_

_And wound up at your door (Et j'arrivais à ta porte)_

_I've had you so many times (Je t'ai eu si souvent)_

_But somehow I want more (Mais de toute façon Jj'en veux davantage)_

_I don't mind spendin' everyday (Ça m'est égal de passer mon temps tous les jours)_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain (Au coin de ta rue dehors sous la pluie qui tombe à verse)_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile (Je cherche la fille au sourire fané)_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile (Je lui demande si elle veut rester un petit peu)_

_She will be loved (Elle sera aimée)_

Kurt sourit alors que Blaine continuait à chanter. Sa voix avait toujours réussi à le calmer. Pour certaines raisons, il sentit des larmes couler ses yeux, le long de ses joues. Il renifla alors qu'il les essuyait hâtivement, agrippant son téléphone fortement.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door (Tape à ma fenêtre, frappe à ma porte)_

_I want to make you feel beautiful (Je veux te faire sentir belle)_

Quand la chanson se finit, Kurt ne put dire qu'une chose.

"Merci, Blaine," murmura-t-il. "D'être là."

~*.*~

_Tout était silencieux. Kurt se tenait quelque part, seul. Il ne savait pas où il était puisque tout était sombre comme d'habitude. Cependant, cette fois, les environs n'étaient pas seulement sombres et silencieux, l'air était sourd et tendu également, comme si quelque chose d'épouvantable allait arriver._

_"Hello, il y a quelqu'un? »_

_Quelque chose agrippa la tête de Kurt douloureusement et il était plutôt sûr que c'était la peur._

_Quelque chose le fit se tourner et quand il le fit, il voulut disparaitre face à ce qu'il vit. Debout face à lui, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait un homme. Ses cheveux étaient noir et ils étaient coupés cours presque dans un style militaire. Il avait des tatouages le long de son bras. Ses yeux étaient gris acier et il avait un sourire méchant sur son visage._

_Kurt savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant. Parce que la peur qui lui prit le cœur refusait de partir._

_Les lèvres de l'homme se retournèrent en un ricanement. Il fit un pas en avant et instinctivement, Kurt se retrouva de plus en plus près de l'homme malgré ses pas en arrière. Son cœur commença à battre de manière erratique dans sa poitrine._

_"Non…" murmura-t-il. L'homme sourit et abruptement, il s'élança vers Kurt qui était trop choqué pour réagir._

_Il sentit son souffle être coupé alors qu'il tombait au sol avec l'homme au-dessus de lui. La respiration de l'homme –chaude, trompeuse et juste **mauvaise**- imprégna le visage de Kurt alors que l'homme se penchait au-dessus de lui. Il s'agita pour se relever mais l'homme coinça ses poignets au sol sans trop d'effort._

_"Lachez-moi…" La voix de Kurt tremblait alors que des tremblements envahissaient le corps de Kurt._

_L'homme sourit malicieusement se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de Kurt. « Tu veux crier, bébé ? Je vais te faire crier…"_

_Et presque immédiatement, une douleur tranchante traversa le corps de Kurt –le tordant, le cassant et le déchirant en deux- et il hurla vraiment._

~*.*~

"Kurt!"

Kurt se réveilla et regarda autour de lui avec une expression déconcertée sur le visage. Son respiration était courte et rapide et Kurt avait l'air de pouvoir s'évanouir à n'importe quelle seconde. A ses côtés, Sebastian était assis sur le matelas, le regardant, le visage pâle.

"Je… Je…" balbutia Kurt. "Oh _mon dieu,"_

"Kurt…" Le corps de Sebastan se tendit. « Tu ne vas pas bien. Je dois en parler à Burt et Carole… Tu as besoin d'aide."

Non !" Kurt attrapa rapidement la manche du pyjama de Sebastian. "S'il-te-plait, ne le fait pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent."

Sebastian grogna. "Kurt, tu t'es réveillé comme ça plusieurs fois en deux jours. S'inquiéter est exactement ce qu'ils devraient faire."

"S'il te plait," Kurt le regarda désespéré. "Juste… S'il te plait ne le fait pas. C'est… je veux dire… merde," il se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. « Je ne sais pas si je vais bien ou non. Tout est tellement confus soudainement et je veux juste que tout _s'arrête_. »

"Kurt…" Sebastian regarda Kurt qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, impuissant.

Kurt essuya ses larmes mais elles revinrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties. A la fin, Kurt abandonna et laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Son corps tremblait et il haletait littéralement pour respirer. "Sebastian…" Kurt le regarda avec des yeux brillants. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire…"

Honnêtement ?

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi faire non plus.

Alors finalement, il rapprocha Kurt, le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer, ne se souciant pas du fait que son pyjama favori devenait trempé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ?

* * *

**A/N: Alors… J'ai un objectif spécifique sur combien de chapitre je devrais écrire avant que ça arrive. Avec espoir, cet arc sera finit d'ici là (ça sera pas long de toute manière) et la prochaine fois que je mettrais un chapitre, je pourrais commencer un nouvel arc qui est au fond les conséquences de celui-ci et quelque chose que je suis sûr, vous fans de Kurtbastian attendrez avec impatience. :D Alors ouais… La patience sera récompensée.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	21. Chapter 20 : Révélation

Hello !

De retour pour un (court) chapitre. Désolé c'est pas moi qui fait la longueur.

Au chapitre précédent j'ai dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ! :D C'est genre... wouah ! Alors un merci à pavaroti62 qui est l'auteur de la 100. Mais bien sûr merci à vous tous, de commenter parce que sans vous, il y en aurait pas x) Donc merci beaucoup, beaucoup, de commenter, de lire mais surtout d'aimer !

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et même avec 100 reviews je ne suis toujours que la traductrice !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Révélation**

**~Honnêtement, parfois c'est mieux de ne pas savoir~**

**~Honestly, sometimes it is better not knowing~**

"Bien maintenant, M. Smythe, est-ce que vous pouvez plier votre bras légèrement? »

Le docteur Sophia Conners rappelait beaucoup à Sebastian sa mère. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup excepté pour les cheveux du docteur Conners qui étaient raides et longs jusqu'aux épaules au lieu d'être longs et bouclés comme ceux de la mère de Sebastian. Mais elles avaient le même sourire et la même douce voix quand elles parlaient. C'était probablement pour ça que Sebastian appréciait un peu les visites chez le docteur.

"Comment tu te sens?" Demanda-t-elle à Sebastian une fois qu'il eut tendu légèrement son bras.

"Je vais bien," répondit Sebastian, souriant un peu.

"C'est bien," le docteur Conners souria en écrivant quelque chose sur son presse-papier. Dans la petite pièce d'examen se tenait la famille Hummel. Finn regardait les posters sur le mur, Burt et Carole observaient l'examen avec soin pendant que Kurt envoyait des textos.

_Alors, comment va Sebastian ? –David_

Kurt regarda Sebastian, qui tendait son bras à nouveau alors qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier le fait de ne plus avoir besoin de porter l'écharpe.

Il va bien. Il est content que l'écharpe soit belle et bien enlevée. –Kurt

_Eh bien, tout le monde le serait J -David_

Comment vont les Warblers ? Je ne les ait pas vu depuis longtemps… -Kurt

_Viens nous voir alors ! Viens à la maison de Thad une fois. On squatte chez lui en ce moment xD -David_

Pourquoi ? –Kurt

_Trois mots : LES. MEILLEURS. LITS. –David_

Kurt laissa échapper un gloussement et répondit encore quelques fois avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Au moment où il retourna son attention vers Sebastian, ce dernier s'était déjà levé du tabouret où il était assis et regardait autour de lui.

"Alors, quel est le verdict ?" Demanda Kurt

Sebastian sourit. "Mon épaule est guérie et prête à être utilisée. »

"Mais il doit encore faire des examens s'il commence à être gêné" intervint Dr. Conners.

"Oui, docteur." Sebastian roula des yeux mais il souriait toujours.

Burt et Carole s'occupèrent du reste et dans les 30 minutes, toute la famille se préparait à partir. Kurt hésita avant de se tourner vers son père. "Euh, papa?"

Burt se tourna vers lui, curieux. « Oui, fiston ? »

"Je… veux parler au Dr. Conners pendant un moment, » Kurt s'agitait là où il se tenait. Le dit docteur, qui regardait des dossiers médicaux, releva la tête à la mention de son nom, regardant Kurt avec une expression surprise. « Ca ne pose pas de problème ?" Continua Kurt.

Burt cligna des yeux. "Pourquoi? Tu vas bien ? »

_Non._ "Oui," acquiesça Kurt. « Je veux juste lui demander quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Son père hésita mais hocha la tête tout de même. « Okay gamin. On t'attendra dans le hall. Mais ne soit pas long. On va à un déjeuner de célébration, » annonça-t-il.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour célébrer le fait que Sebastian ici présent n'est plus invalide !" Burt sourit, entourant d'un bras les épaules de Sebastian. "Maintenant il peut avoir ses propres tâches ménagères comme ça tu n'auras plus à te plaindre, Kurt, » Sebastian roula des yeux mais ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire.

"Je vais essayer," dit Sebastian.

Kurt gloussa légèrement et leur fit un geste en s'éloignant. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, il se tourna vers le Docteur Conners, qui était assise à son bureau, ayant regardé toute la scène avec une expression très amusée. «Quelle famille unie vous avez là, Mr…" elle s'arrêta.

"Hummel," finit Kurt. "Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kurt. Et ouais… on est très proches, » il sourit tendrement. « S'il te plait prend place, Kurt. » Une fois que Kurt l'eut fait, le docteur Conners se redressa et regarda Kurt de manière curieuse.

"Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?"

Kurt déglutit difficilement, regardant ses genoux. "Oui," dit-il. "Je me demandais quelque chose.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Kurt ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il leva doucement son regard pour rencontrer celui du docteur Conners. Derrière les lunettes rondes qu'elle portait, ses yeux étaient gentils et compréhensifs. Ca lui rappelait tellement sa mère. Kurt comprit pourquoi Sebastian était si confortable près d'elle. Son apparence ressemblait à celle de la mère de Sebastian.

"Une amie à moi," commença Kurt, optant pour une approche prudente. Bien que le docteur Conners devait avoir expérimenté ce genre d'approche alors que Kurt jurait avoir vu une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Cependant, le docteur Conners resta silencieuse. "Elle a eu quelques expériences étranges ces derniers temps. »

"Quel genre d'expérience?" Demanda le docteur Conners, tendant la main pour attraper son bloc-notes, probablement pour écrire ce qui serait nécessaire.

"Des flashbacks… principalement," répondit Kurt. « Elle… elle réagit bizarrement à certaines choses comme… je sais pas, comme… » Kurt se mordit la lèvre. "Quelqu'un l'avait prise dans les bras une fois et elle flippait complètement. »

Le docteur Conners haussa ses sourcils. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'expliquer un peu ? »

"… Son corps tremblait. Elle commençait à respirer rapidement," Kurt expira. « Et… elle souffre de cauchemars ces derniers jours. »

"Cauchemars, tu dis," répondit le docteur Conners, écrivant quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. « Est-ce qu'ils sont… peut-être, les mêmes chaque soir ? »

Kurt cligna des yeux. "Oui," dit-il. "Ils le sont."

"Tu veux bien me dire à propos de quoi sont ces cauchemars généralement ?»

Quand Kurt hésita, le docteur Conners lui sourit de façon rassurante. « Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu es gêné. C'est bon. »

Mais Kurt décida de lui dire tout de même. Au moins le résumé. « Un homme, » Kurt inspira. "Elle dit que dans ses rêves, un homme la dérange constamment. Se moquant d'elle et parfois, venant près d'elle pour l'attaquer. »

Une pause. Quelques notes.

"Et ces flashbacks," continua le docteur Conners. "Sont-ils déclenchés par quelque chose en particulier ? Comme un endroit ou un évènement ? »

Kurt tortura son esprit. "...le toucher. Les flashbacks sont souvent déclenchés quand on la touche. »

"Le toucher, hein? Comme dans… une étreinte et tenir sa main, ce genre de chose ? » Supposa le docteur Conners.

"Et de simple toucher aussi," acquiesça Kurt. « Comme une tape amicale sur l'épaule, » il se souvenait comment il avait presque lancé son pied en l'air quand Finn le lui avait fait ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Il avait légèrement surpris Finn en réagissant de cette façon. « Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle souffre de quelque chose ? »

Le docteur Conners fut silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle ferma son bloc-notes et remit son stylo dans sa poche. Elle regarda brièvement ses mains, ses sourcils froncés. Elle avait l'air d'hésiter à propos de quelque chose. Kurt put sentir l'effroi l'envahir pour certaines raisons.

"Docteur?" demanda-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Le docteur Conners rencontra le regard de Kurt. Le regard dans ses yeux surpris Kurt. Il était dans un piteux état… triste même. Kurt déglutit. Le docteur Conners soupira lourdement et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Kurt. Sa main était plus petite que celle de Kurt, mais elles étaient chaudes et douces.

"Je pourrais me tromper," commença-t-elle. "Mais je pense…"

Kurt attendit.

Un lourd silence

.

.

.

Finalement, le docteur Conners enleva ses lunettes et regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux.

"Je pense que votre amie a été agressée sexuellement. »

~*.*~

Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se sentait comme si l'air l'étouffait et refusait de sortir. Il trébucha aveuglément jusqu'à sa chambre dès qu'ils furent arrivés à la maison alors que le reste de sa famille le regardait avec des expressions inquiètes sur leur visage. Ils avaient remarqué que Kurt avait l'air complètement distrait pendant le déjeuner, refusant ou parfois, ne montrant aucune tentative à une petite discussion. Il fixait constamment le vide.. . Sebastian nota aussi que ses mains étaient tremblantes.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Kurt ?" Demanda Finn avec inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Sebastian.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt alluma immédiatement son ordinateur et tapa ses doigts avec impatience sur le matelas en attendant qu'il vienne à la vie. Une fois qu'il le fit, Kurt ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit Google. Ses doigts oscillèrent au-dessus sur le clavier, avant de commencer à taper quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire excepter pour les cours de santé et de science.

_**Signes et symptômes des victimes de viols**_

Des centaines de résultats apparurent et Kurt cliqua sur quelques-unes des premières pages. Sans trop cligner des yeux, il commença à balayer les articles qu'il voyait.

**_Le viol est habituellement expérimenté comme une menace sur la vie et comme un abus extrême d'une personne. Ce n'est alors pas surprenant, que certains survivants aux viols souffrent d'un trouble particulier de stress post-traumatique._**

Avec des doigts tremblants, il baissa la page pour lire le reste de l'article.

**_Tout de suite après un viol, les survivants rencontrent souvent des chocs : il est probable qu'ils se sentent froids, faibles, qu'ils deviennent mentalement désorientés, tremblants, qu'ils se sentent nauséeux et parfois vomissent._**

Kurt se souvint s'être sentit confus ces derniers temps. Mais… secouant sa tête, il pensa au fait qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était confus dans un premier temps.

**_Perturbations pour dormir : difficultés à s'endormir, réveils au milieu de la nuit, réveillés par des cauchemars à propos du viol, moins de sommeil qu'habituellement; ou d'un autre côté se sentir épuisé et avoir besoin de plus de sommeil qu'habituellement._**

Les cauchemars qui hantaient Kurt pour les derniers jours avaient été terribles. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il était effectivement épuisé, mais tout au long de la dernière nuit, après le dernier cauchemar, il était effrayé de dormir à nouveau. Il avait passé tout la nuit sur l'ordinateur à la place, se distrayant en regardant des films.

**_Etre plus facilement effrayé ou surpris que d'habitude._**

**_Flashbacks – la sensation soudaine que le viol se produit à nouveau, qui rend le survivant très apeuré et bouleversé._**

Le reste était plutôt normal et était quelque chose que Kurt avait déjà lu avant. Mais son cœur rata un battement quand ses yeux lurent une phrase en particulier.

**_Une perte de mémoire pour tout ou une partie du viol, qui est appelé une amnésie psychogène._**

Et immédiatement, une conversation lui revint en tête.

_"Euh, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_

_"Tu ne te souviens pas?"_

_"Des bouts par-ci par-là,"_

_"Tu ne te souviens pas de l'homme? Avec tous les tatouages ? Dans les toilettes ? »_

Un homme…

Avec des tatouages…

_« Tu vas apprécier ça, princesse…"_

_Un homme souriant d'un air mauvais à Kurt._

_Le sol sale des toilettes…_

_Un mal de tête martelant au milieu d'une musique battante…_

_L'étouffant et l'épinglant au sol et-_

Oh mon dieu.

"Kurt?" Sebastian entra dans la pièce avec précaution. Il vit Kurt fixer son ordinateur le regard vide, assis les jambes croisées sur son lit, l'expression horrifiée. Instantanément, Sebastian sut que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

"Kurt, hey, tu vas bien?"

Pas de réponse.

« Kurt?" Sebastian approcha doucement le garçon. « Allez, Kurt. S'il te plait répond-moi."

Quand Kurt lui répondit après un moment, Sebastian souhaita qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. Se tournant doucement pour faire face à Sebastian, il s'étrangla dans un murmure.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé au Scandals?"

* * *

**A/N: WOW. C'était plutôt court, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais, je sais et je suis VRAIMENT désolée. Mais j'étais occupée avec les cours et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps… Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres ne seront, espérons, pas aussi courts. Le prochain chapitre… et bien… vous verrez ;) Il sera plutôt long mais pas de promesse !**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Gris

Hello !

Voilà la suite. En fin de chapitre il y a une note d'auteur à propos d'un passage qu'elle a écrit mais pas posté. Je vous invite donc, si vous pouvez lire en anglais, à aller voir son tumblr pour le lire. De mon côté je ne suis pas sûre de le traduire, pour l'instant je me concentre sur l'histoire telle quelle est postée sur .

Autre chose, je n'ai pas reçu ce chapitre corrigé par ma bêta mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. Il est donc uniquement corrigé par moi !

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne suis que la traductrice.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 21: Gris**

**~La monotonie est assourdissante~**

**~The dullness is deafening~**

**WARNING: Tentative de viol (mais rien d'explicite)**

Le silence dans la pièce était si dense que Sebastian pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler. Les deux garçons se fixaient, ne baissant jamais leur regard. Leurs expressions, cependant, étaient différentes l'une de l'autre. Sebastian était choqué; les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. Kurt était apeuré; ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient vagabonds, comme s'il cherchait la réponse et qu'il espérait la trouver simplement en regardant Sebastian.

Finalement, _finalement_, Sebastian brisa le silence. « Quoi ?" s'étrangla-t-il.

"Tu m'as entendu," répondit Kurt en essayant de son mieux d'avoir l'air calme. "Je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé au Scandals."

"Kurt…"

"Ne me dis pas "Kurt," dit Kurt. Ses yeux regardèrent Sebastian d'une manière désespérée. « Je sais que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Et j'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce que c'est, Sebastian, » Kurt se leva du lit et marcha vers Sebastian, s'agrippant à la manche du garçon en se tenant devant lui. « S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de savoir. »

"Pourquoi?" dit finalement Sebastian, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. "Je pense que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais savoir."

Kurt resserra sa poigne à ces mots. « Quelque chose est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Sebastian, dis-moi s'il te plait, » Kurt se mordit la lèvre, regardant au sol. « Tu dois m'aider. Tout est tellement…" Une respiration tremblante. "-confus."

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Kurt ne sente quelque chose relevant son menton jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à regarder droit dans les yeux de Sebastian. Ce dernier avait une piteuse expression sur son visage. "Si je te le dis, ça sera encore plus confus," murmura-t-il.

Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais il ne changea pas de résolution. « Je m'en fiche, » murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Sebastian le regarda un long moment. Ses yeux le regardaient douloureusement et c'était évident qu'il n'avait, honnêtement, aucune intention de le dire à Kurt mais on dirait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Attrapant l'épaule de Kurt, Sebastian s'approcha pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Kurt.

C'est à ce moment que Kurt souhaita que le sol l'avale.

.

.

.

.

"Un home a tenté de te violer."

~*.*~

Kurt était adossé au mur d'une allée, reprenant sa respiration. La rue était familière mais c'était plus loin que ce qu'il voulait aller. Soupirant lourdement, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était gris, indiquant qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Eh bien, les chances qu'il prenne froid après ça étaient plutôt élevées étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas apporté de parapluie avec lui.

En fait, tout ce qui s'est passé était flou pour lui. Il avait à peine enregistré le fait d'avoi entendu ces mots, qu'il avait commencé à courir. Il s'était précipité au bas des escaliers et trébucha jusqu'au garage. Burt l'avait regardé perplexe alors qu'il était rentré dans sa voiture et avait allumé l'engin. Burt avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Kurt sortait déjà de l'allée, ses phalanges devenant blanches alors qu'il s'accrochait fermement au volant.

Sa poitrine était serrée et des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux quand il se souvint de cette peur qui lui avait pris le cœur durant tout ce temps. Le monde commença à tourner trop rapidement. Finalement, Kurt s'était garé hâtivement sur le côté de la route, marchant d'un pas tremblant vers la partie cache de l'allée pour vomir.

_Un homme a tenté de te violer…_

_Un homme a tenté de te violer…_

**Te violer…**

Entourant ses bras autour de lui, Kurt frissonna. L'homme avait seulement_ tenté_ de la violer et il était déjà dans un piteux état. Imagine si l'homme avait _réussi_…

"Non," murmura Kurt, secouant sa tête à cette pensée. « Je ne peux pas penser comme ça.'

Il se redressa et marcha vers sa voiture. Il ne devrait pas agir comme ça. Kurt savait qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'aide et s'enfuir n'allait rien arranger. Aussi terrifié qu'il le soit, il savait qu'il allait devoir confronter ce problème d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'est juste la question du comment.

Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte de sa voiture, il entendit une voix qu'il jura avoir déjà entendu.

"Bien, bien… C'est bon de te revoir, princesse. »

Figé, Kurt eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux quand une main l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit pivoter. Il était maintenant face à face avec quelqu'un que son cœur savait qu'il avait rencontré quelque part avant. Ces yeux gris acier avait l'air de le tenir et refusait de le lâcher. Le sourire se moquait de lui. Et ces tatouages sur ses bras…

_Tout revint avec hâte à Kurt._

_Cette nuit au Scandals…_

_La musique qui martelait…_

_La perfomance exaltante…_

_Lui-même, trébuchant vers les toilettes pour quelque raison inconnues…_

_Cet homme l'avait suivi. Il avait fermé la porte et avait toutes les intentions de l'attaquer._

_Le lourd poids sur son corps qui le forçait contre le sol sale des toilettes…_

_Des mains le touchant partout… le son d'une fermeture éclair descendue…_

"Non!" Kurt haleta quand il réalisa qui était vraiment l'homme. Il tenta de réduire la prise de l'homme sur son épaule mais en vain. A la place, ce dernier l'agrippa plus fermement et utilisa son autre main pour entourer la taille de Kurt, l'approchant de lui. Kurt pouvait sentir la chaude respiration de l'homme le submerger alors qu'il parlait.

"Oh allez, princesse…" ricana l'homme. « Ne soit pas comme ça."

"Lâchez-moi," dit Kurt, sa voix s'élevant. "Laissez-moi ! A l'ai-mmph!" Ses cris à l'aide furent coupés quand l'homme laissa son épaule pour couvrir la bouche de Kurt. « Shh…" roucoula-t-il. "Tout ira bien. En plus… il n'y a personne ici de toute manière."

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que l'homme avait raison. Excepté pour eux deux, la rue était déserte. Il se frappa mentalement pour être venu ici en premier. La peur bondit en lui quad l'homme l'entraina vers un coin sombre de l'allée.

"On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper," murmura l'homme dans son Oreille. "Hm?"

Il poussa Kurt contre le mur et découvrit sa bouche. Kurt haleta pour avoir de l'air au moment même où la main de l'homme s'était enlevée et il lança un regard de reproche à l'homme. « Pourquoi vous faites-ça ?" Demanda Kurt, essayant de paraitre calme. L'homme se contenta de laisser échapper un rire noir alors qu'il se rapprochait pour fourrer son nez dans son cou. Kurt pouvait à peine cacher son dégoût et sa mortification. Pas qu'il le voulait de toute manière.

Kurt pâlit. "Ne- Lâchez-moi! » cria-t-il quand l'homme commença à soulever sa chemise pour frotter sa peau, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait au Scandals. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! STOP ! »

"Au contraire…" Un gloussement maléfique. « Je peux."

~*.*~

Blaine n'avait jamais été aussi apeuré de toute sa vie. Il était allongé sur son lit ce jour, rêvant simplement quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Quand il vit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, il souleva ses sourcils et appuya sur le bouton pour répondre.

"Sebastian?"

_"Blaine, tu dois m'aider."_

Le ton paniqué de Sebastian prit l'attention de Blaine. Il s'assit sur son lit et pressa le téléphone plus près de son oreille. « Sebastian, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"_C'est Kurt,_" répondit hâtivement Sebastian. Le cœur de Blaine loupa un battement. « _Il s'est enfuit de la maison il y a quelques heures et il a oublié son téléphone. Je… je…_ » Une profonde inspiration. "_J'ai traversé la ville en voiture pour le trouver mais je n'ai pas réussi._"

"Tu veux dire qu'il manque à l'appel? »

_"J'ai bien peur que oui."_

C'est tout ce dont Blaine eut besoin avant qu'il attrape les clés de sa voiture et court à l'extérieur, gagnant un regard surpris de Cooper alors que Blaine passait devant lui. « Je vais t'aider," répondit-il. "Je vais le chercher aussi."

Maintenant, il conduisait du côté ouest de Lima, recherchant un signe de Kurt. Il conduisait depuis une demi-heure et chaque seconde passant, la peur et l'effroi grandissait en lui. La voix joyeuse et optimiste de Katy Perry sortant de la radio ne réussissait pas à le calmer cette fois.

Blaine capta finalement le SUV de Kurt, garé sur le côté de la route et lança un souffle de soulagement. Il stationna sa voiture derrière celle de Kurt et sortit.

"Kurt?" appela-t-il. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Il s'approcha du SUV et observa l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne. Il considéra la possibilité de marcher dans le quartier pour le chercher avant qu'il entende quelqu'un crier.

Et ça ressemblait beaucoup à Kurt.

"Kurt!" cria-t-il, marchant vers l'allée où les cris étaient les plus forts. « Kurt, où es-"

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Kurt était là. Il était allongé sur le sol ayant l'air vraiment en mauvais état. Sa chemise était déboutonnée et son pantalon était autour de ses genoux. Et au-dessus de lui était un homme, qui eut l'air choqué au moment où il remarqua la présence de Blaine.

"Blaine.. C-c'est toi?" entendit-il Kurt murmurer. "Oh mon dieu, s'il te plait… s'il te plait…" un sanglot. « _AIDE MOI!_" hurla-t-il finalement;

La colère traversa les veines de Blaine et il vit rouge au moment où il comprit ce qui se passait. « Espèce de bâtard!" gronda-t-il avant de charger vers l'homme, l'attrapant par les épaules et le jetant loin de Kurt. L'homme se cogna au mur dans un bruit sourd et il grogna de douleur. Blaine s'accroupi à côté de Kurt et le tourna gentiment sur le dos. Les yeux de Kurt étaient larmoyants et terrifiés quand ils regardaient Blaine. Tout son corps tremblait et il s'agrippait fermement au bras de Blaine comme si c'était sa seule façon de survivre.

"Blaine!" balbutia Kurt. "T-tu saigne !"

"Connard," grogna l'homme alors qu'il s'approchait de Blaine. « J'ai eu assez de personnes qui m'interrompaient. D'abord au Scandals, maintenant _ça_," cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux. « Oh non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir cette fois."

Et après ça, l'homme commença à frapper Blaine coup sur coup; son estomac, ses jambes, n'importe où l'homme savait que ça ferait mal. Blaine cria quand un coup tomba sur le haut de sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Il tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger mais l'homme fut plus rapide. Au moment où Blaine tendit sa main, l'homme marcha délibérément dessus et écrasa son pied.

Il y eut un fort, écœurant et craquant son.

Blaine cria de douleur, sa voix se répercutant contre les murs. "BLAINE!" hurla Kurt. Il regarda désespérément l'homme. "S'il vous plait arrêtez ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !"

L'homme ne le fit pas et continua de battre Blaine, son visage déterminé et ne montrant aucun signe de remords. Le corps de Kurt tremblait et il était trop horrifié pour crier. C'était trop… trop… **trop !**

Quand il trouva finalement sa voix à nouveau, il donna un cri qui fit un écho dans l'allée.

**"ARRETEZ CA!"**

* * *

**A/N: Eh bien… C'était quelque chose. Il y a une version pas édité sur mon tumblr (fanficloverme) avec des scènes inédites du côté de Kurt. J'étais sceptique de les poster sur le site alors j'ai pensé… Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Mais donnez-moi vos avis quand vous aurez fini de lire l'autre version, okay ? Ca serait génial de les entendre.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Sauver

Hello !

Voilà la suite. Alors autant pour la fête des mère je me suis dit tiens on sait jamais, certaines lectrices sont peut-être maman, je vais la souhaiter. Autant pour la fête des père je pense que c'est pas la peine x)

En tout cas je souhaite bon courage et bonne chance à tout ceux (dont moi -_-) qui ont le bac à partir de lundi !

_Guest :_ Oui les chapitres se font moins long qu'au début mais c'est parce que l'auteur était en période d'examen donc elle avait moins de temps. Contente que ça te plaise quand même :)

**Disclaimer** : Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Sauver**

**~Un héros n'est pas toujours celui qui sauve constamment les autres, parfois ça peut être une personne enroulant une couverture autour d'un enfant et disant que le monde n'est pas fini~**

**~A hero is not always the one who constantly rescues others, sometimes it could be a person wrapping a blanket around a child's shoulder and says that the world is not over~**

_**WARNING: Violence qui peut vous causer des problèmes.**_

Le monde tournait.

C'était tout ce que Kurt savait à ce moment.

Il enregistra aussi que tout commençait doucement à devenir rouge. Des murs au sol à la vue de la personne devant lui. Kurt entendit des cris rebondir contre les murs; certains d'entre eux, Kurt savait qu'ils étaient de lui. Il entendit un rire cruel et moqueur comme l'écœurant bruit d'os craquant.

Tout le reste était silencieux. C'était comme si Kurt regardait un film où tous les sons ambiants étaient mis en sourdine ou difficile à entendre pour se concentrer sur une scène spécifique où le son était le plus fort.

"Arrêtez ça !"

Finalement, ses propres cris le sortirent de sa rêverie. Seulement quand il le fit, tout sembla être intensifié. Il était soudainement conscient de l'épouvantable vue devant lui. Blaine, maintenant faible et battu, était allongé sur le sol froid, saignant, ses mains étaient encore étendues même si ses doigts, maintenant cassés étaient écartés inutilement. Du sang coulait de sa joue et Blaine avait l'air à bout de souffle.

Mais ses yeux bruns noisette étaient encore rivés sur ceux de Kurt, maintenant un regard ferme.

"Encore en vie, n'est-ce pas?" demanda l'homme, ses yeux durs et cruels. "Je vais changer ça."

"NON!" Hurla Kurt, cassant son regard avec Blaine pour regarder l'homme. « S-s'il vous plait ! Laissez le !" supplia-t-il.

"Ferme-là !" rugit l'homme, frappant le visage de Kurt. Kurt trébucha de nouveau dans une position allongée alors qu'il caressait sa joue, des larmes coulant librement le long de son visage. Mais il continua à regarder l'homme, l'implorant silencieusement. Cependant, l'homme ne fit pas attention à lui alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Blaine, qui essayait de ramper vers Kurt.

"Oh non, tu ne fais pas ça," dit l'homme, marchant sur le dos de Blaine pour le maintenir en place. Kurt entendit un cri étouffé et regarda l'homme frapper les côtes de Blaine pour que le garçon roule sur son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à l'homme. Ce dernier regarda Blaine avec un regard froid et calculateur.

"Hm… Est-ce que je devrais prendre ta vie rapidement et pas trop douloureusement ou faire ça doucement et avec une torture atroce?" dit-il.

"Va te faire foutre," claqua Blaine, du sang coulant de son menton alors qu'il fusillait l'homme du regard. L'homme se contenta de sourire d'une manière moqueuse. "Eh bien, ça répond à ma question, alors," et après ça, il leva sa jambe et lança un coup carrément sur le côté du visage de Blaine, obtenant un autre cri de ce dernier. Blaine commença à tousser alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

"Blaine !" cria Kurt, avant de se tourner vers l'homme. « S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez de lui faire du mal! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! »

L'homme se tourna vers lui doucement, le sourire sur son visage, moqueur et cruel. Il s'accroupit à côté de Kurt et empoigna son menton, forçant le garçon à le regarder. Il s'approcha pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Kurt. "Princesse, au moment où il a interrompu notre petite séance, il a fait quelque chose d'absolument _terrible_," ronronna-t-il, embrassant Kurt brièvement avant de se lever. Il sourit et retourna son attention sur Blaine.

"Oh chéri," soupira l'homme. "Maintenant que j'ai remarqué, tu es agréable à regarder. Pas aussi beau que porcelaine ici, mais assez sexy, » il secoua la tête comme s'il était désolé. « Quel dommage que tu ais dû agir héroïquement et m'interrompre, » gronda-t-il, agrippant une poignée des cheveux de Blaine et força le garçon à le regarder. « Je déteste que les gens m'interrompent grossièrement. »

Blaine cracha simplement du sang au visage de l'homme.

Ce fut une erreur.

Une très grosse.

Kurt se sentit comme s'il regardait un film au ralenti. Avec des yeux écarquillés, Kurt vit le regard de l'homme s'intensifier avant qu'il ne mette Blaine sur ses pieds. L'homme laissa échapper le grognement d'un rire avant de pousser avec force Blaine contre le mur de brique. La tête de Blaine frappe contre le mur et Kurt entendit un cri.

Avant d'entendre quelque chose craquer, le son résonnant.

Ensuite, les yeux de Blaine se fermèrent doucement et il s'affala au sol quand l'homme le relâcha. Il était immobile et Kurt ne pouvait pas entendre sa respiration.

Il y eut un long silence tendu.

"B-Blaine ?" Appela Kurt d'une voix tremblante. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. A ses côtés, l'homme rit plus fort. "On dirait qu'il est fichu," annonça-t-il, entièrement ravi.

"Non…" murmura Kurt. "Blaine ! Blaine, répond moi, s'il te plait ! _S'il te plait_ ! » Des larmes fraiches coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il luttait pour ramper vers Blaine. Mais l'homme agrippa le poignet de Kurt et le força à rester au sol une fois de plus.

"Reste silencieux," murmura l'homme dans son oreille.

"Non !" se débâtit Kurt. "Lachez-moi ! Blaine !" hurla-t-il. "_Blaine_ !"

Kurt continua de hurler et cria quand l'homme commença à déposer des baisers sur son cou et apparemment, avait décidé d'ignorer Kurt et de finir son affaire. Les larmes rendirent la vue de Kurt floue mais à chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux pour les enlever, de nouvelles les remplaçaient presque instantanément. Il regarda le corps de Blaine toujours immobile et saignant avec du désespoir dans ses yeux.

_"BLAINE!"_

Et soudainement, Kurt entendit un autre "crac" et l'homme devint soudainement immobile avant de s'effondrer sur lui, obtenant un glapissement de Kurt. Quand il regarda vers le haut, il vit Sebastian le regardant avec un regard sauvage. Il portait une batte de baseball et était complètement ébouriffé.

"Sebastian!" cria Kurt de soulagement.

"Oh dieu merci," expira Sebastian. Il jeta la batte sur le sol et tira l'homme loin de Kurt avant de l'envelopper abruptement dans une étreinte.

"Tout va bien, maintenant. Tout va bien," murmura Sebastian contre le cou de Kurt. Kurt l'enlaça en retour, reconnaissant, pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Sebastian, se libérant du câlin. « Tu dois aider Blaine, » dit-il à travers ses hoquets, se tournant vers le dit adolescent. Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Blaine.

"I-il essayait de m-m'aider," dit Kurt tremblant. « S'il te plait ! Aide-le !" implora-t-il.

"Okay, okay, je vais le faire," promis Sebastian. Il se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone pour appeler le 911 alors que Kurt essayait d'arranger ses vêtements. Après qu'il eut fini, il rampa vers Blaine et scruta son visage avec précaution. « B-Blaine ? Tu vas aller bien…" sa prise sur les habits de Blaine se resserra. « S'il te plait, tu vas bien… » sanglota-t-il silencieusement.

Tout devint soudainement sombre.

~*.*~

Kurt était assis avec un air hébété sur le lit d'hôpital alors que les docteurs s'agitaient autour de lui. Il s'était reveillé une demi-heure plus tôt, pour être seulement accueilli par les visages terrifiés de ses amis et de sa famille. Le visage de Burt était anormalement pâle, Carole sanglotait, Finn tremblait et Sebastian était silencieux alors qu'il fixait Kurt.

Il s'avéra qu'il allait bien, à un certain degré. Il n'avait aucune blessure excepté des ecchymoses aux poignets et sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale, miraculeusement. Les docteurs mentionnèrent que Kurt pourrait être traumatisé pas l'évènement et lui conseilla d'aller faire une thérapie au moins pour quelques séances. Il y eut une discussion plus concise entre le docteur et Burt avant que Kurt ne soit déclaré allant bien, même s'il devrait rester à l'hôpital pour la nuis afin de le garder en observation.

Aussi, Daniel Turner, l'homme responsable de toute l'agression avait été arêté et aurait son procès dans pas longtemps. Tout le monde aurait pu voir la façon dont le visage de Burt était doucement devenu violet à la mention du nom de l'homme. Carole, ayant peur pour sa santé, tapota l'épaule de Burt d'une manière réconfortante et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant Kurt et Sebastian seuls. Finn avait quitté la pièce pour passer quelques appels.

Mais tout ce à quoi Kurt pouvait penser était Blaine.

"Comment va Blaine?" croassa Kurt, ses yeux dardant ceux de Sebastian. Ce dernier hésita avant de soupirer.

Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il regarda Kurt un long moment avant de répondre. « Son état est stable," dit-il. "Il est dans le coma mais les médecins ont dit que c'était normal qu'il el soit," il tapota la jambe de Kurt. « Son cerveau a besoin de temps pour guérir lui-même, c'est tout. Il se réveillera bien assez tôt."

"Et ses blessures?" murmura Kurt, gardant ses yeux fermement clos. Sa tête le martelait et pleurer ne l'aiderait pas du tout.

"Il a le nez brisé, mais c'était une bonne fracture alors il n'y a pas eu de complication. Ses doigts cassés auront besoin d'un plâtre, par contre," Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration. « Aussi… Il a une fracture mineure au crane."

Kurt haleta silencieusement.

"Les médecins disent qu'il ira bien, juste légèrement désorienté. Il pourra se sentir étourdi et malade pendant un certain temps mais c'est les symptômes normaux et ils devraient disparaitre après quelques temps, » dit Sebastian pour le rassurer. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper des yeux de Kurt et sourit gentiment. « Il ira bien, Kurt. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tout est de ma faute," dit Kurt la voix brisée, cachant son visage dans ses mains. « I-il essayait de m-m'aider et j-j… je…" Kurt ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et commença à sangloter. Sebastian s'assit au bord du lit et enroula un bras autour du corps tremblant de Kurt. « Shh…" murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kurt. Ca ne l'est jamais. Certains choses arrivent simplement."

"Ca ne _devrait pas_ arriver!" Cria Kurt. "I-il devrait être chez lui en ce moment, regardant la télé et en _sécurité_ ! I-il… J-je…" il hoqueta, incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Shh…" Sebastian frotta le dos en cercle pour tenter de le calmer. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kurt. Shh…"

Kurt continua de pleurer, ses sanglots engloutissants son corps. Finalement, Sebastian appuya sans bruit sur le bouton de côté et marmonna quelque chose dans l'interphone, assez silencieusement pour que Kurt ne l'entende pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la pièce et Sebastian acquiesça en silence. L'infirmière injecta quelque chose dans l'intraveineuse et Sebastian enleva avec douceur son bras de Kurt avant de le pousser dans une position allongée sur le lit.

"Q-quoi?" Kurt releva les yeux confus. Ensuite, son corps eut l'air tout à coup lourd et ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer. « Sebastian…"

"Dors, maintenant, chéri," sourit la jeune infirmière. « Tu pourras parler à nouveau demain matin."

"N-no.. Je ne suis pas… fatigué… » protesta Kurt faiblement. « S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas… »

"Je suis là, Kurt," promis Sebastian, prenant la main de Kurt. "Je ne partirais pas avant que tu me le dise. »

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre sans un mot et Sebastian s'assit au bord du lit de Kurt, regardant le garçon glisser dans l'inconscient.

~*.*~

Sebastian ne pouvait pas se souvenir quand il s'était endormi, mais quand il se réveilla, la pièce était sombre. Les stores avaient été baissés et Sebastian se retrouva enroulé dans une douce couverture verte. Il cligna des yeux lentement avant de remarquer la note qui avait été posé sur la commode.

_Sebastian, prend soin de Kurt, okay? On t'a amené des habits de rechange pour le matin. On vous récupèrera tous les deux demain, okay ? –Carole_

Il sourit brièvement et était sur le point de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras quand il entendit un gémissement. Clignant des yeux, il se tendit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende à nouveau. Il y avait un bruit de gémissement dans le silence de la chambre. Sebastian sentit quelque déplacement et il entendit une plainte brisée.

"Blaine…"

Le regard de Sebastian s'adoucit quand il réalisa que c'était Kurt. Ce dernier remuait et se tournait dans son sommeil, ses doigts agrippant les draps. Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il continuait à marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil. Sebastian pu retenir quelques mots.

"Je suis désolé… »

Soupirant lourdement, Sebastian caressait légèrement la joue de Kurt et s'approcha. Il commença à fredonner dans l'oreille de Kurt et un ensemble de paroles se firent entendre après ça.

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine (Tu as touché mes yeux fatigues)_

_And mapped my face line by line (Et tracé mon visage ligne par ligne)_

_And somehow growing old feels fine (Et d'une façon ou d'une autre vieillir fait se sentir bien)_

_I listen close for I'm not smart (J'écoute attentivement parce que je ne suis pas futé)_

_You wrap your thoughts and works of art (Tu t'enveloppes de pensées avec art)_

_And there hanging on the walls of my heart. (Et elles s'accrochent au mur de mon cœur)_

_I may not have the softest touch (Je n'ai peut-être pas le contact le plus doux)_

_I may not say the words as such (Je peux ne pas dire les mots aussi bien)_

_And though I may not look like much (Et bien que je ne ressemble pas à beaucoup)_

_I'm yours. (Je suis tien)_

_And though my edge is maybe rough (Et bien que mes contours puissent être rugueux)_

_I never feel I'm quite enough (Et ne jamais ressentir que je suis parfait)_

_And it may not seem like very much (Ca peut ne pas sembler être trop)_

_But I'm yours. (Mais je suis tien)_

_You healed these scars over time (Tu as pansé ces cicatrices avec le temps)_

_Embraced my soul, you loved my mind (Etreint mon âme, tu as aimé mon esprit)_

_You're the only angel in my life (Tu es le seul ange de ma vie)_

_The day the news came, my best friend died (Le jour où les nouvelles sont venues mon meilleur ami mourait)_

_My knees went weak, and you saw me cry (Mes genoux se sont dérobés et tu m'as vu pleurer)_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes. (Disant que je restais le soldat à tes yeux)_

_I may not have the softest touch (Je n'ai peut-être pas le contact le plus doux)_

_I may not say the words as such (Je peux ne pas dire les mots aussi bien)_

_And though I may not look like much (Et bien que je ne ressemble pas à beaucoup)_

_I'm yours. (Je suis tien)_

_And though my edge is maybe rough (Et bien que mes contours puissent être rugueux)_

_I never feel I'm quite enough (Et ne jamais ressentir que je suis parfait)_

_And it may not seem like very much (Ca peut ne pas sembler être trop)_

_But I'm yours. (Mais je suis tien)_

_I may not have the softest touch (Je n'ai peut-être pas le contact le plus doux)_

_I may not say the words as such (Je peux ne pas dire les mots aussi bien)_

_And though I may not look like much (Et bien que je ne ressemble pas à beaucoup)_

_I'm yours. (Je suis tien)_

La pièce fut silencieuse après que la dernière note ait été chantée. Les gémissements de Kurt se turent et sa respiration devint relativement plus calme. Bientôt, il dormait à nouveau paisiblement et Sebastian expira de soulagement. Au moment où il allait se lever cependant, il sentit quelque chose tirer sa manche. Un léger murmure se fit entendre tout de suite après.

_"Merci."_

* * *

**A/N: Alors… UN ARC TERMINE ! YOUPI ! Okay, okay, le prochain arc sera le cœur de l'histoire et quelque chose que vous tous fans de Kurtbastian pourraient apprécier *clin d'œil* *clin d'œil*, parce que je sais que je vous ai fait attendre assez longtemps. Cet arc sera beaucoup plus long et j'y travaillerai vraiment DUREMENT après mon gros examen.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Guérison

Hello !

Voilà la suite, qui est plutôt courte mais qui fait remonter tout doucement la pente. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous poster la suite dimanche prochain. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste parce que je n'ai plus d'avance dans la traduction donc elle ne se fera quand même pas attendre _trop_ longtemps.

_Katie-Channel :_ Oui heureusement qu'ils sont la les uns pour les autres ! T'inquiète pas je comprend que tu ne puisses pas toujours poster une review. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es quand même encore là et que ça te plait toujours ^^

_Emilie :_ Merci pour l'exam et pour la review. Heureuse de voir que ça te plait autant et de compter une lectrice de plus :)

_Souline :_ Autant dire que ta review m'a fait très très plaisir ! Découvrir Seb par le Sebandler c'est déjà très bien :p Mais si en plus ça t'as fait accrocher à Seb pour finir sur cette histoire c'est encore mieux ^^ Ca m'est aussi déjà arrivé de faire passer des trucs après une fiction parce qu'elle est géniale (et en lisant sur le portable aussi !) En tout cas, la voilà la suite en espérant que ça continue à te plaire autant ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction !

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Guérison**

**~Le chemin de la guérison peut être long et fastidieux mais on en verra le bout finalement~**

**~The road to recovery can be long and tedious, but we will get there eventually~**

"Est-ce que c'est bon si j'enregistre ça?"

"Je suppose."

"Okay, M. Hummel-"

"Kurt,"

"Pardon? »

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Kurt, Dr. Conners."

"Bien alors, Kurt. Je vais te poser quelques questions aujourd'hui et si tu commences à te sentir gêné on peut arrêter, okay ? »

"Hm,"

"Premièrement, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

"J'ai besoin d'une thérapie."

"Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi?"

"Les docteurs sont inquiets que je sois traumatisé ou quelque chose comme ça. »

"_Es_-tu traumatisé?"

"Peut-être, je sais pas. Je pense que je ne m'en rends pas encore compte. »

"Ton ami… Sebastian, c'est ça?"

"Oui, c'est lui. Vous avez traité son épaule."

"Oui je l'ai fait. Il a mentionné que tu avais des cauchemars ces derniers jours."

"… C'est rien."

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

"… Pas vraiment. J'essaie juste d'oublier que c'est arrivé. »

"C'est pas grave. C'est ta décision."

"Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose pour l'instant, docteur?"

"Bien sûr. Vas-y. De quoi veux-tu parler?"

"J'ai eu un petit-ami, une fois. »

"Vraiment? Qui est-il?"

"Je ne peux pas vous dire. Mais il est vraiment beau. Et doux et gentil."

"Tu dois vraiment l'aimer."

"C'est le cas. Mais les choses n'ont pas marché pour nous."

"Que s'est-il passé? »

"… Il a perdu son amour pour moi."

"Oh, Kurt,"

"Ca va. Je veux dire… C'était beaucoup à recevoir. Et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Mais vous savez, je commence à me sentir mieux maintenant. Je pense que je commence à l'accepter. »

"J'en suis heureuse. Mais tu sais, les choses comme ça ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour passer. Et tu pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à surpasser ça. »

"J'ai quelqu'un."

"Oh ? Qui est-ce?"

"C'est un secret. C'est marrant, ceci dit."

"Qu'est-ce qui est marrant?"

"Cette personne était quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. Je veux dire, il passait la plupart de son temps à m'insulter et à m'appeler de différents noms mais ces derniers temps… Ces derniers temps, il est toujours là quand j'en ai besoin. Il ne fait pas grand-chose, mais il écoute quand j'ai quelque chose à dire et ne me juge pas pour ça. Du moins… plus maintenant."

"Eh bien, parfois l'aide arrive de façon étrange."

"Ca l'est, n'est-ce pas?"

"Est-ce que tu ne l'aime toujours pas?"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"Je ne pense pas. En fait, je pense que je commence à apprécier le fait de l'avoir près de moi. »

"La vie te fait ça, parfois. »

"Je sais."

~*.*~

"Hey, Kurt,"

Kurt sortit du bureau du docteur et fut immédiatement accueillit par Sebastian, qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, assis comme d'habitude sur l'une des chaises en plastique bleu. C'était comme ça ces derniers jours. Ca faisait cinq jours que Kurt avait été congédié de l'hôpital et c'était sa première séance de thérapie. C'était, cependant, sa troisième fois à l'hôpital.

Blaine ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

"Hey Sebastian," sourit Kurt.

"Comme d'habitude?"

"Ce n'est même plus une question."

"Je pense pas, hein?"

Ils marchèrent en silence vers la chambre de Blaine. Sebastian se tourna pour regarder le garçon à ses côté et poussa un soupire. « Alors… Comment s'est passée ta séance de thérapie?"

"C'était bien," Kurt haussa les épaules. "J'ai le Dr Conners comme thérapeute."

"Tu es sérieux?" Sebastian arrêta de marcher pour regarder Kurt surprise. « T'es chanceux. C'est une bonne personne."

"Tu ne l'a rencontré qu'une fois, Sebastian. Tu es rapide à juger, » la taquina Kurt. Quand Sebastian laissa simplement échapper un soufflé, Kurt sourit. "Mais tu as raison. Elle est gentille et elle ne me force pas à parler. »

"Les thérapeutes ne sont pas censés te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Kurt, » fit remarquer Sebastian.

"Je sais. Mais même… Je suis à l'aise à ses côtés. »

Sebastian ne dit rien. A la place, il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Kurt et l'approcha de lui, lui souriant alors que Kurt le regardait surpris. « Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, » dit Sebastian. "On ne voudrait pas que la princesse risque sa vie ou pique une colère maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt résista à la tentation de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant de cinq ans. A la place, il donna un coup sur le bras de Sebastian. « Oh tais-toi, meerkat."

Les deux atteignirent la porte familière et Kurt hésita avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Dans la pièce ne se trouvait aucune infirmière ou docteur. Elle était aussi plutôt obscure puisque les stores étaient tirés excepté pour un petit interstice au milieu, laissant entrer un rayon de soleil dans la pièce. La pièce était silencieuse si on oubliait le ton rythmique constant du moniteur cardiaque.

Allongé en silence sur le lit ne se trouvait personne d'autre que Blaine lui-même.

Sa tête était enroulée dans des bandages qui faisaient qu'on voyait seulement une petite touffe de cheveux. Son nez l'était aussi, bandé et son visage était plein d'ecchymoses noires et bleues, bien plus grave que la seule marque noire-violette sur la joue de Kurt là où il a été frappé. Sa main était dans un plâtre et reposait mollement sur la couverture. La buée constante qui se formait sur le masque à oxygène indiquait qu'il respirait plutôt doucement bien que régulièrement.

Malgré tout cela, il avait l'air relativement paisible.

"Ca me rappelle en quelque sorte quand je te voyais allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, » murmura Kurt. Le bras de Sebastian se resserra autour de l'épaule de Kurt.

"Les docteurs ont dit qu'il devrait se réveiller bientôt," murmura Sebastian. "Ils ont dit qu'il ne montrait aucune complication."

"Je pense que son cerveau est encore en train de se remettre," chuchota Kurt, en enlevant le bras de Sebastian de son épaule et en agrippant sa main à la place. C'était comme si la prise chaude et ferme de Sebastian pouvait le calmer un peu, si pas beaucoup.

Mais même… malgré l'assurance des docteurs, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire malgré tout. Il était terrifié à l'idée de Blaine ne se réveillant jamais. Il ne pouvait supprimer ce sentiment que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute.

Des larmes s'accumulaient à nouveau dans ses yeux et Kurt les essuya avec sa manche. Il avait trop pleuré ces derniers temps avec tout le stress. Son père gérait tous les soucis et avait insisté sur le fait que Kurt ne devrait pas s'en faire et devrait le laisser gérer. Carole essayait de son mieux pour remettre de la normalité dans la maison en agissant comme à son habitude, en étant pétillante mais Kurt pouvait voir le stress dans ses yeux à certains moments.

Pleurer n'allait rien résoudre et Kurt savait ça.

"Désolé," renifla Kurt. "Je devrais vraiment arrêter d'être si émotif. »

"Hey," dit Sebastian avec douceur. "Ces derniers jours ont été dingues et mouvementés pour toi. Tu as le droit d'être émotif. »

Kurt sourit avec gratitude à Sebastian. « Merci. »

"Pas de probème."

Les choses furent silencieuses alors qu'ils regardaient le garçon endormi devant eux un long moment. Kurt lâcha la main de Sebastian et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit au bord du matelas et prit la main de Blaine qui n'était pas dans le plâtre. Il fit courir son pouce sur ses phalanges de manière absente pendant un moment avant de soupirer.

_Be still and know that I'm with you (Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi)_

_Be still and know that I am here (Sois tranquille et sache que je suis là)_

_Be still and know that I'm with you (Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi)_

_Be still, be still, and know (Sois tranquille, sois tranquille et sache que)_

Kurt se tourna pour regarder Sebastian avec des yeux écarquillés quand il entendit ce dernier chanter. Sebastian se contenta de continuer à chanter alors qu'il se déplaçait pour se tenir à côté de Kurt.

_When darkness comes upon you (Lorsque que l'obscurité t'arrivera dessus)_

_And covers you with fear and shame (Et qu'elle te teindra de peur et de honte)_

_Be still and know that I'm with you (Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi)_

_And I will say your name (Et je prononcerai ton nom)_

Il hocha la tête vers Kurt, le poussant à chanter. Kurt se mordit la lèvre avant d'acquiescer en retour et d'ouvrir sa bouche pour chanter les paroles.

_If terror falls upon your bed (Si la frayeur retombe sur ton lit)_

_And sleep no longer comes (Et que le sommeil ne vient plus)_

_Remember all the words I said (Souviens-toi alors de tous ces mots que je t'ai dit)_

_Be still, be still, and know (Sois tranquille, sois tranquille et sache que)_

_And when you go through the valley (Quand tu traverseras la vallée)_

_And the shadow comes down from the hill (Et que l'ombre arrivera du haut de la colline)_

_If morning never comes to be (Si le matin en vient à ne jamais réapparaitre)_

_Be still, be still, be still (Sois tranquille, sois tranquille, sois tranquille)_

Les deux chantèrent ensemble cette fois, leurs voix se mélangeant en une belle harmonie. Kurt attrapa le regard de Sebastian et ils sourirent tous les deux.

_If you forget the way to go (Si tu oublies le chemin à prendre)_

_And lose where you came from (Et si tu ne sais plus d'où tu viens)_

_If no one is standing beside you (Si personne n'est là à tes côtés)_

_Be still and know I am (Sois tranquille et sache que moi, je suis là)_

_Be still and know that I'm with you (Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi)_

_Be still and know I am (Sois tranquille et sache que je le suis)_

Il y eut un battement. C'est ensuite que Kurt le sentit. C'était bref et à peine présent, mais Kurt l'avait senti tout de même.

"Blaine?" Appela Kurt incertain.

.

.

.

Les doigts relâchés de Blaine serrèrent doucement la main de Kurt en retour.

* * *

**A/N: C'est le début de l'arc suivant. Des nouvelles révélations vont se dévoiler et des raisons de cœur brisé et de distance vont émerger… Qui survivra qui ne survivra pas ? Restez branché pour le prochain épisode des Hunge- Je veux dire… de Of Wine and Coffee ! LOL**

**Les Reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Chaleur

Hello !

Finalement j'ai réussi à finir de traduire pour aujourd'hui mais du coup il est pas passé par la bêta donc juste relu par moi. Avenir encore incertain pour le prochain chapitre puisque je n'ai toujours pas d'avance dans la traduction des autres chapitres. Peut-être dimanche, peut-être pas, désolé.

_Katie-Channel :_ Les grandes catastrophes sont finies rassure-toi :) Par contre désolé mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de scène avec le glee-club...

_Souline :_ Ta review m'a fait rire :p Blaine se réveille ? A toi de voir dans le chapitre ! Et les fins sadique sont les meilleures pour les auteurs, pour bien faire languir les lecteurs x) PS : Oui, oui c'est bien Aurore ! Merci de la review.

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Chaleur**

**~Il pouvait sentir la chaleur, mais était incertain de sa provenance~**

**~He could feel the warmth, but he was unsure where it came from~**

Blaine était sûr qu'il rêvait.

Son corps avait l'air léger comme s'il flottait. Tout autour de lui était sombre. Il fixait un point d'un air absent devant lui, essayant de déchiffrer ce qui arrivait. Son esprit enregistra une chose, cependant.

Douleur.

Malgré la légèreté de son corps, il sentait une douleur aiguë partout. C'était comme si quelqu'un transperçait des centaines de seringues- non, pas des seringues. Plutôt des couteaux,- en lui, le poignardant de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ce que Blaine s'entende crier. Il essaya de bloquer la douleur, de penser à autre chose, mais la douleur était si intense qu'elle assombrissait son esprit.

Au milieu de la douleur, il pouvait entendre quelqu'un crier. La voix avait l'air familière d'une façon que Blaine ne pouvait pas expliquer. La voix était implorante, suppliante… puis il y eut des hurlements et des cris et mon dieu, Blaine pouvait se sentir avoir envie de réconforter qui que ce soit malgré sa propre douleur.

_S'il vous plait arrêtez !_

_Blaine sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue._

_Kurt…_

_Blaine, s'il te plait réveille-toi…_

_J'essaie…_

_Je suis désolé…_

Blaine ferma ses yeux alors que la douleur l'envahissait une dernière fois avant de commencer à s'estomper.

_Moi aussi…_

~*.*~

"Blaine?"

Kurt fixa la main qui serrait la sienne avec incertitude mais l'espoir restait dans ses yeux. Il retint sa respiration quand les doigts serrèrent les siens à nouveau, encore avec négligence et il pouvait à peine le sentir, mais il le pouvait quand même. La lèvre de Kurt trembla alors qu'il regardait les paupières de Blaine commencer à paillonner avant de s'ouvrir doucement. En regardant Kurt à travers ses yeux vitreux mi ouverts, Blaine laissa échapper un léger grognement.

"…K..urt?" demanda Blaine d'une voix rauque.

Des larmes coulèrent librement le long des joues de Kurt alors qu'il hochait la tête, agrippant la main de Blaine plus fermement. « Oui… oui c'est moi," s'étrangla Kurt. "Blaine, je suis là."

"Kurt…ça fait mal… » Blaine gémit doucement alors que la douleur s'accentuait sur ses côtes.

"Je sais," dit Kurt. "J… J'appelle l'infirmière."

"Laisse-moi le faire," intervint Sebastian. Il tendit le bras vers le petit bouton sur le mur et dit quelque chose dans l'interphone avant de faire face à la paire à nouveau. « Hey… Blaine, » dit-il, souriant avec hésitation vers ce dernier.

Blaine cligna des yeux, comme s'il était momentanément confus avant de lui retourner un petit sourire de son côté. « Se…bastian."

"Ca doit être moi."

"Tu…" Blaine grimaça. "… es là."

"Bien sûr."

"Ne te force pas, Blaine," Kurt fronça les sourcils préoccupé.

Blaine secoua sa tête. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

Kurt regarda simplement Blaine tristement et secoua la tête. « Je te dirai plus tard. Pour l'instant… s'il te plait," Kurt se mordit la lèvre et regard avers le bas. Blaine fronça les sourcils quand il vit quelque chose d'humide couler sur la joue de Kurt. « Tu pleures, » chuchota Blaine. « Pourquoi ? »

Kurt laissa échapper un rire sans humour au milieu de ses pleurs. « Je suis juste inquiet… et tellement soulagé," il laissa échapper un autre sanglot et se tourna, essuyant ses larmes avec ses manches."

"Tu étais dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours," expliqua Sebastian. « T'as foutu les jetons à Kurt."

Blaine le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés avant de baisser les yeux en fronçant encore les sourcils. « Je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. "J'ai juste…" Blaine gémit à nouveau, suivit d'un grognement. "Ma tête fait mal…"

"Tu devrais vraiment pas parler autant," le réprimanda Sebastian gentiment. "Repose-toi," comme si c'était le signal, une infirmière entra dans la chambre suivit d'un jeune home, pas plus vieux que la vingtaine. A la vue de son badge, Sebastian su qu'il était docteur. Malgré son visage jeune, Sebastian pouvait voir du sérieux et une inquiétude véritable dans les yeux du docteur. En silence, il s'écarta pour faire de la place aux nouveaux venus, tirant Kurt avec lui.

"Bon retour parmi nous, chéri," l'infirmière sourit. "Tu étais ailleurs pendant un moment. »

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda le docteur.

"Confus," répondit Blaine doucement.

"C'est normal," assura le docteur. "Tu as eu un sacré choc à la tête… Monsieur… » il vérifia son presse-papier. « Blaine Anderson."

"Ca doit être moi," répondit Blaine. "Et vous… êtes?"

"Dr Nicholas Stephens," répondit le docteur. "Je suis le docteur qui t'es assigné ce qui veut dire… Je suis au fond en charge de ton bien-être durant ton séjour dans cet hôpital. »

"Oh," Blaine regarda Nicholas interrogateur. "Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant… » Pour d'étranges raisons, Blaine avait un sourire bizarre d'idiot sur le visage.

"Il a officiellement perdu," murmura Sebastian à côté de Kurt. Kurt donna un coup de coude à Sebastian et claqua sa langue. « Sebastian, arrête-ça."

L'infirmière sourit d'une manière maternelle et tapota l'épaule de Blaine. "Il a juste commencé à travailler ici, chéri. Peu importe, on va faire ton bilan de santé, si ça ne te dérange pas, » elle pencha sa tête. « Avant ça, quelqu'un a dit, tout à l'heure, que tu avais mal ? »

"C'est moi," dit Sebastian et l'infirmière se tourna vers lui. "Il gémissait de douleur quand il s'est réveillé."

"Juste légèrement," marmonna Blaine. "Sur le côté."

"Les côtes," expliqua Nicholas. « T'en a plusieurs de cassées. »

"On va prendre rapidement soin de ça, okay?" L'infirmière se tourna pour s'adresser à Kurt et Sebastian. "Pendant ce temps, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous demande d'attendre à l'extérieur? »

Kurt secoua la tête. "Non, c'est bon. Allez, Sebastian," avant de marcher vers l'extérieur, il se tourna vers Blaine. « J'espère… vraiment que tu iras mieux, Blaine. »

Blaine réussit à faire un sourire avant d'hocher la tête en réponse.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, Kurt s'autorisa à glisser au sol. Il laissa échapper un long, dépérissant soupir et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Sebastian le regarda à travers un regard de côté.

"Tu vas bien, Kurt ?" demanda-t-il après un moment silencieux.

Il y eut un battement.

Kurt soupira une fois de plus. "Honnêtement? Pas vraiment."

~*.*~

La pièce était silencieuse excepté pour le bip monotone du moniteur cardiaque. Kurt était assis sur l'une des chaises en plastique à côté du lit de Blaine. Ce dernier s'était endormi, son expression paisible. Dr. Nicholas avait annoncé que Blaine irait bien mais conseilla qu'il reste à l'hôpital pour quelques jours d'observation.

Ses parents et Cooper étaient venus le voir brièvement. Sa mère était une épave, avec des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues et son mascara qui avait légèrement coulé. Son père était silencieux mais Kurt pouvait voir le stress et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Cooper était… eh bien, il était lui-même à son habitude. Il avait essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère en faisant une blague et Blaine fut le seul à rire, mais la tension dans la pièce était tout de même diffusée. Il y eut des câlins et encore plus de larmes mais à la fin, tout allait bien.

Ca… devrait l'être, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt s'adossa, fatigué, à sa chaise, fermant ses yeux brièvement. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il était épuisé et affamé, mais son esprit détruisait son appétit et refusait de le laisser dormir. Peu importe quand il essayait de manger, pour d'étranges raisons, il commencerait à être malade à l'idée de prendre une bouchée de plus. Peu importe quand il prévoyait de dormir, les images de Blaine se faisant battre encore et encore jouait derrière ses paupières.

C'était bizarre comme c'était confus. Blaine s'était réveillé, non? Il allait bien maintenant. Alors pourquoi Kurt se sentait-il comme ça?"

Sebastian avait rejeté ça sur un trouble de stress post-traumatique et même si Kurt voulait y croire, il pouvait toujours sentir le malaise en lui. Cette dernière semaine avait été trépidante et traumatisante. Peut-être que son corps et son esprit étaient toujours en train de guérir d'après le choc. Mais même, Kurt voulait que ça s'arrête.

Il était fatigué de se sentir comme ça. Il voulait que tout soit bien à nouveau. Il voulait que ce soit comme les jours de lycée à nouveau où tout était beaucoup plus simple. Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques moments terrifiants, mais Kurt pouvait gérer ceux-là. Maintenant, c'était comme si le monde tournait sans arrêt et refusait de s'arrêter. C'était comme si tout s'écrasait.

Il se sentait comme le jour où sa mère était morte.

"Hey, Kurt," appela Sebastian alors qu'il émergeait de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un T-Shirt à manches longues. Les parents de Blaine et Burt leurs avaient donnés la permission de rester à l'hôpital cette nuit-là. « Tu peux avoir la salle de bain avant que l'eau ne devienne froide."

Il n'eut pas de réponse à part un son de reniflement. Sebastian haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le coin. « Kurt ? »

Kurt enlaçait ses genoux à nouveau avec sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il était silencieux excepté pour un gémissement qu'il lui échappa. Son corps tremblait. Sebastian l'approcha avec précaution, presque apeuré. Pas apeuré de lui, Sebastian ne l'était jamais. Plus, apeuré pour lui. Parce qu'il savait combien les choses avaient été folles pour lui ces derniers temps. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Beaucoup trop bien.

Il avait apporté une chaise plus proche de Kurt et s'assit à côté de lui en silence. « Hey … » dit Sebastian doucement. "Tu vas bien?"

"Vais'bien," marmonna Kurt. « Juste… Je sais pas, » il leva les yeux et Sebastian put voir qu'ils étaient rouges et légèrement bouffi. Il a pleuré. Quelque chose se tordit tristement dans la poitrine de Sebastian. « Je sais pas, » continua Kurt. « Je veux dire, je devrais bien aller, non ? Blaine s'est réveillé, l'homme qui nous a attaqués lui et moi va aller en prison, tout va bien. Alors… je devrais l'être aussi, non, »

"Kurt…"

"Mais à la place," le coupa Kurt. "Je me sens comme si j'arrivais à peine à respirer et tout est tellement confus. Je ne peux pas manger correctement et j'arrive à peine à dormir la nuit, » les yeux de Kurt commencèrent à briller de larmes. « Je veux que tout s'arrête et me laisse un moment de répit. J'ai juste… Je ne peux pas supporter le tournant des choses. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » Il regarda Sebastiaan presque d'une manière suppliante. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Sebastian? J'ai juste…. Je veux que le temps s'arrête. »

_"Tu sais combien c'est dur? Les choses se sont passées tellement rapidement que je n'arrive pas à suivre et c'est tellement frustrant, putain !_

_« J'ai perdu mes parents en un claquement de doigts, je reste chez une personne que je considère comme quelqu'un d'ennuyant et tu sais, tout ce que je veux c'est que le temps s'arrête. Comme ça je pourrais voir mes parents à nouveau. Les voir sourire et rire pour une raison stupide, les voir fiers de mon courage pour leur avoir avoué mon homosexualité… les entendre dire mon nom de leur façon affreusement affectueuse… »_

Combien de temps s'est passé? Peut-être quelques semaines plus tôt, Sebastian disait pratiquement la même chose. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Ce que ça fait d'être si confus et en colère, ne pas savoir quoi faire à ce propos. Sebastian _détestait_ ne pas savoir.

"Je sais," répondit Sebastian. "Je sais, Kurt;"

_Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir apeuré…_

"Je ne peux plus le supporter, Sebastian," gémit Kurt. "Fais que ça s'arrête."

_Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir constamment dans le noir…_

Sebastian enroula son bras autour de l'épaule de Kurt et l'approcha de lui. Kurt ne protesta pas, ou peut-être n'avait-il même pas remarqué. Des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues à nouveau pour la énième fois ce jour. « Je suis fatigué de pleurer tout le temps ! » Kurt s'étouffa, en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes.

_Je sais ce que ça fait d'être triste…_

"Je veux que tout soit normal à nouveau," chuchota Kurt avant qu'un sanglot ne sorte de sa gorge. Bientôt, il pleurait et hoquetait comme si le monde autour de lui s'éteignait. Peut-être, pour Kurt, il l'était certainement. Sebastian témoignait de ses propres yeux ce qu'une agression pouvait faire à quelqu'un. Et honnêtement, Sebastian ne voulait pas le voir à nouveau. Il détestait ça.

_Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir briser de l'intérieur…_

Sebastian laissa Kurt mouiller son T-Shirt de larmes. Il s'accrocha à Kurt, lui caressant d'une manière apaisante le dos. Il ne dit pas un mot parce qu'il savait que les mots, peu importe comme ils seront réconfortants, n'aideront en rien. Alors il garda le silence et laissa Kurt pleurer sur son épaule.

_Mais je sais que tu vas surpasser ça. Parce que je sais combien tu es fort._

Avant que Kurt ne s'assoupisse, il put jurer avoir senti quelque chose de doux et réconfortant se presser contre ses cheveux.

~*.*~

Blaine cligna des yeux alors qu'il se réveillait. Il regarda autour de la pièce sombre avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Assis à côté de son lit se trouvaient Sebastian et Kurt. Kurt avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Sebastian alors que la tête de ce dernier reposait légèrement contre celle de Kurt. La main de Sebastian couvrait celle de Kurt sur la couverture, les doigts entrelacés lâchement. Ils étaient tous les deux endormis.

Kurt avait l'air… satisfait d'une certaine manière. Sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur la façon dont il était heureux.

Blaine appuya sa tête contre le coussin et s'autorisa à sourire malgré tout.

_Je t'avais dit que tu serais à nouveau heureux…_

* * *

**A/N: Cet arc sera plus concentré sur Sebastian et Kurt (_enfin_, je sais) à la place de juste un des deux comme les chapitres précédents. Blaine sera… il y aura quelques développements pour lui. :D Vous attendez ça, je suppose. Haha.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Sincère

Hello !

Il est 23h59 donc je suis pas en retard, on est encore dimanche ! xD Il est passé chez la bêta celui-là (je l'ai updaté) donc voilà, a plus de fautes !

_ Souline :_ J'adore tes commentaires sérieusement ! x) Et oui Kurt en a de la chance, et il va profiter de ça mais... pas tout de suite :p Merci ^^

_Katie-Channel :_ Et oui cette phrase est plutôt significative dans cette histoire, elle lui correspond bien. En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :)

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que traduire.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Sincère**

**~Il savait, de la façon dont ses mots venaient de son cœur, qu'il le pensait vraiment~**

**~He knew, from the way the words came from his heart, that he really meant it~**

Quand Sebastian se réveilla le matin suivant, c'était juste après l'aube, peut-être 6h30 environ...

Clignant des yeux, il bailla et étira ses bras, seulement pour que son bras droit cogne légèrement et accidentellement l'épaule de Kurt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que la tête de Kurt reposait encore sur son épaule et il se sentit prendre une rapide inspiration. Il se força à expirer doucement et resta silencieux.

Et regarda Kurt alors qu'il dormait.

Bien qu'il ait déjà vu Kurt endormi avant, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Maintenant qu'il l'était, il réalisa combien Kurt avait l'air calme et serein. Il respirait doucement et faisait des doux bruits de sifflement. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre ouvertes et quelques boucles de ses cheveux normalement coiffés tombaient sur ses yeux.

"Tu apprécies la vue? »

La tête de Sebastian se releva et il vit Blaine le regarder depuis son lit d'hôpital. Il souriait.

"De quoi tu parles?" Souffla Sebastian en se tournant.

Blaine se contenta de sourire à nouveau, affectueusement cette fois. « Il est comme ça quand il dort. Il a l'air si paisible, comme s'il était inconscient du monde autour de lui, » il regarda Sebastian. « Maintenant que j'y pense, tu as l'air comme ça aussi quand tu dors. »

"Tu m'as regardé dormir?" Le ton de Sebastian était surpris, si pas étrangement flippé.

"Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tôt. Je t'ai vu," expliqua Blaine, ignorant l'implication derrière le ton de Sebastian. « Vous aviez… les mains entrelacées."

"Non," répondit Sebastian. "Pas moyen."

"Si," soupira Blaine. "Sebastian… Je sais combien tu tiens à lui-même si tu ne le montre pas, » dit-il, son ton étrangement triste. "Tu étais là pour lui chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. »

"Peut-être parce que je suis gentil," Sebastian croisa les bras. « Et Prin- je veux dire Kurt, est en quelque sorte mon ami. Et je lui dois beaucoup," Sebastian secoua sa tête quand il avait failli laisser le surnom sortir. Kurt lui avait dit hier d'arrêter de l'appeler princesse parce que son agresseur l'appelait exactement comme ça. Et Sebastian vit la peur dans les yeux de Kurt c'était pas exactement quelque chose qu'il voulait revoir le plus tôt.

Blaine était silencieux. Il baissa les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Blaine laissa ensuite échapper un souffle long et tremblant.

"Non… Ce n'est pas que ça," il leva les yeux pour regarder Sebastian. Quelque chose dans l'expression de Blaine énerva Sebastian. Ses yeux étaient tristes, mais ils avaient l'air de tenir une expression de consentement. De quoi, Sebastian ne savait pas.

"Sebastian," une profonde inspiration. "J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Kurt de temps en temps. Même avant, quand Kurt et moi étions encore ensemble, tu n'arrêtais pas de le regarder avec cette expression sur le visage. Ca me faisais me sentir inquiet et très irrité, » il fit une pause. « C'était vraiment différent de la façon dont tu me regardais. »

"Est-ce que tu plane ou quelque chose, Blaine? Parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de dire, » Sebastian leva les sourcils.

"Tu me regardais comme si j'étais une sorte de…" Blaine ferma les yeux brièvement comme s'il cherchait ses mots. "…jouet que tu aimais et que tu savais que tu n'aurais pas."

"Je ne dirais pas un jouet…" protesta Sebastian.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," continua Blaine. « Mais avec le temps, quand ce regard s'estompait et que tu commençais à regarder Kurt plus souvent, tu avais cette expression sur le visage. »

"Quelle expression?" demanda Sebastian.

Blaine le regarda un long moment avant de répondre. "Tu le regarde comme s'il était quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas avoir mais que tu veux tout de même. »

Il y eut un silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Blaine? Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je-," Sebastian se coupa.

Blaine sourit tristement. "Oui, Sebastian. Et je ne sous-entends pas parce que je le sais. Je sais que tu développes des sentiments pour Kurt," il fit une pause. « Tu es amoureux de lui. Très amoureux. »

_Un jour, Sebastian, tu sauras ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu chéris…_

"Non," répondit Sebastian le ton froid. "Tu as tort. Je pense, non je_ sais_, que tu délire, Blaine, » il regarda Blaine avec des yeux durs. « Comme s'il y avait une chance que ce soit le cas, » il prit une profonde inspiration avant de la laisser sortir. « Je ne _fais_ pas dans les relations, tu te souviens, killer ? »

Et Blaine continua juste à le regarder avec cette expression attristante et ça l'agaçait vraiment. C'était comme si Blaine avait pitié de lui. Et Sebastian détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui.

Il sentit Kurt remuer à côté de lui et les paupières de ce dernier commencèrent à papillonner. Il bailla et se redressa dans une position assise, inconscient de sa précédente position. Il s'étira un peu et regarda autour de lui.

"Bonjour," dit Kurt endormi.

"Salut, Kurt," répondit Blaine gaiement, enlevant son regard de Sebastian pour regarder Kurt. Sebastian ne dit pas un mot.

"Je vous ai entendu parler," continua Kurt en étirant son bras. "A propos de quoi?"

"Pas grand-chose," répondit Blaine, son ton encore joyeux. Sebastian pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Il expira lourdement et se leva de sa chaise. « Va te laver, Kurt. Tu sens."

"C'est pas vrai!" Protesta Kurt. "Mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche, » admit-il.

"Je vais me changer et faire un tour," annonça Sebastian. Il se tourna pour aller dans la salle de bain sans un mot avant d'en ressortir cinq minutes plus tard, sortant également de la chambre. Les yeux de Kurt suivirent sa silhouette.

"C'était à propos de quoi?" demanda-t-il un moment plus tard.

Blaine, étant Blaine, sourit simplement.

~*.*~

Les Warblers vinrent le voir ce jour-là. Trent se précipita dans la pièce et cria presque de soulagement quand il vit Blaine manger son petit-déjeuner sur son lit. Il babillait sur combien il était soulagé qu'il n'allait pas prendre part à d'autres funérailles ou quelque chose comme ça et Blaine rit malgré tout.

Jeff bondit dans la chambre suivit de Nick, chacun d'entre eux portant un bouquet de fleur. Le sourire de Jeff était si contagieux que ça fit rapidement sourire Blaine et Kurt. Wes et David étaient calmes comme toujours, mais personne ne pouvait nier le grand soulagement et le bonheur dans leurs yeux. Thad et le reste des Warblers arrivèrent à leur tour pas longtemps après, chacun exprimant combien ils étaient content que Blaine se porte bien.

"Sérieusement, on était si inquiet," insista Trent.

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiété," répondit piteusement Blaine.

"T'y pouvais rien," soupira Wes. "On est juste vraiment heureux que tu ailles bien maintenant," il se tourna pour regarder Kurt. « Et toi aussi, Kurt. Ca a dû être extrêmement traumatisant pour toi."

Kurt gigota un peu. "Je préfère ne pas parler de ça, vraiment," dit-il, presque dédaigneusement.

"Eh bien, on est juste soulagé que vous allez bien tous les deux," intervint Thad. Puis il regarda autour de la pièce brièvement. "Hey, où est Sebastian? Je pensais qu'il était aussi resté."

"Il est allé faire un tour," Kurt haussa les épaules. "Il est parti il y a environ trois heures. »

"Ca c'est une longue balade," commenta Jeff. "L'hôpital n'est pas aussi grand, si?"

"Il a juste pris un moment de répit," Kurt remua sa main dédaigneusement. "Je ne m'en fais pas trop."

Les Warblers échangèrent une sorte de regard avant que certains d'entre eux haussent des épaules. Ils savaient comment était Sebastian alors ils décidèrent d'approuver Kurt. Ils parlèrent les uns aux autres Wes racontait à Kurt comment se passait son programme d'art dans l'université où il allait, Nick expliquait à Blaine ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis que l'école était finie et Jeff songeait avec excitation à qui sera leur prochain capitaine.

"Après l'incident de la semaine Michael, les Warblers se sont un peu calmés.

Le doyen a su à propos de Blaine et il était vraiment en colère contre nous, Sebastian surtout, » dit-il un peu piteusement. «Alors comme punition, il ne sera plus capitaine des Warblers au prochain semestre. »

"Alors malgré le fait qu'on était un peu déçu de la nouvelle, je veux dire, Sebastian est un bon chanteur après tout, on était tous excités à propos de l'élection du nouveau capitaine," ajouta Nick utilement, en souriant.

"Wow, c'_est_ plutôt excitant," approuva Blaine. "Qui va décider ? Le conseil ?"

"Non," Thad secoua la tête. "Le doyen veut être sûr que le nouveau capitaine en vaille la peine cette fois, ou c'est ce qu'il dit, alors il fera l'élection, » il fronça les sourcils. « C'est un peu trop mais je pense que je peux comprendre. Comparé aux autres clubs, les Warblers sont en quelque sorte la fierté de l'académie. »

"La crème de la crème," murmura Kurt.

"Thad acquiesça. "Mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs."

"Des rumeurs?" demanda Wes.

"Yep," répondit Thad. "J'ai entendu de Dany qui, vous le savez, est l'aide aux étudiants donc il a accès au bureau de l'administration genre, tout le temps, qu'il avait entendu le doyen parler d'un mec appelé Hunter.

"Hunter? Ce nom m'a l'air familier," songea Trent.

"Oh je pense que je le connais," dit David. "Il travaille dans la bibliothèque de l'académie et on partage le même poste. C'est un nouvel élève transféré. Un peu en retard, aussi. Il a été transféré environ deux mois avant la fin du semestre. Quelque chose à propos de problèmes familiaux, » il pencha sa tête, ayant l'air pensif. « Il est okay, il reste dans son coin la plupart du temps, mais il est bien. »

"Et apparemment, un excellent chanteur," répondit Thad. « Danny a dit que le doyen avait l'air impressionné des capacités vocales qu'il a montré pendant certains récitals. »

"Hm…" Kurt sourit légèrement. "Ca a l'air d'être de la compétition," il envoya un sourire joueur aux Warblers, particulièrement à Jeff qui souffla.

"On verra."

Des rires se firent entendre et les garçons parlèrent encore un peu avant que Wes annonce qu'il était temps d'y aller pour lui. « J'ai les cours de l'après-midi dans quelques heures, » expliqua-t-il.

Les autres décidèrent de partir à leur tour, David étant le dernier à sortir de la pièce. Il sourit à Kurt et Blaine. «Bon rétablissement, Blaine."

"Merci," répondit Blaine joyeusement. "Je ferai en sorte."

"Kurt, dit salut à Sebastian pour moi. C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu le voir," ajouta David après réflexion.

« Je le ferai, » dit Kurt en hochant la tête.

Quand il partit, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. « Je suis affamé. Je pense que je vais aller à la cafétéria pour chercher quelque chose à manger. »

« Bien sûr, vas-y. Je survivrai, seul. »

"Tu veux quelque chose ? Ce petit-déjeuner n'avait pas l'air très appétissant, » Kurt regarda l'omelette pâteuse avec dégout.

Blaine rit. « Eh bien, c'est rien à côté de ta cuisine c'est sûr. Mais je pense que je vais m'en passer. Je suis sûr que l'infirmière a enlevé le sel de ma nourriture pour une bonne raison, » blagua-t-il.

Kurt gloussa et sortit de la pièce. Avant de le faire, cependant, il lança à Blaine un autre sourire. Il était un peu fatigué mais il rayonnait de lui-même.

"Je suis vraiment content que tu aille bien, Blaine," dit sérieusement Kurt.

Blaine acquiesça en accord avant de retourner le sourire.

"Ouais, moi aussi. »

~*.*~

_Oui, Sebastian. Et je ne sous-entends pas parce que je le sais. Je sais que tu développes des sentiments pour Kurt…_

_Tu es amoureux de lui. Très amoureux._

"Heh," Sebastian sourit intérieurement. "Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit."

Mais honnêtement, cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait parler. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Il marchait dans le voisinage depuis un long moment et ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il n'avait pris aucun petit-déjeuner encore puisqu'il avait oublié son portefeuille. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner à l'hôpital tout de suite.

Si Sebastian devait être honnête, les mots de Blaine l'avaient surpris. Genre, beaucoup.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir Blaine si franc comme ça, lui sautant dessus avec ces mots sans aucune sorte d'avertissement. Et maintenant que sa tête était plus claire, il se trouva à les méditer. Alors qu'il les trouvait complètement ridicules et vraiment dur à croire, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une vérité derrière eux.

Sebastian… appréciait Kurt, bien sûr. Leur amitié était étrange et peut-être un peu dysfonctionnelle, parce que la plupart du temps, tout ce qu'il voulait était plaisanter. Mais c'était tout de même une amitié. Sebastian se trouvait à apprécier vraiment la compagnie de Kurt, malgré les piques intelligentes qui venaient avec. Et Sebastian était plutôt sûr que Kurt _tolérait_ au moins sa présence.

Cependant, ces derniers temps, c'est devenu plus bizarre entre eux. Leur amitié avait commencé plutôt doucement depuis la nuit au Scandals. En fait, Sebastian était certain que son esprit avait accepté Kurt comme son ami au lieu de son rival (enfin, en quelque sorte) même avant ça. Il lui a juste fallu du temps pour le réaliser.

Mais leur douce amitié avait duré seulement quelques jours avant que Kurt ne commence à agir de façon vraiment curieuse autour de lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de lui et Sebastian-

Sebastian savait pourquoi. Il ne pouvait juste pas le dire à Kurt. Pas maintenant.

L'agression de Kurt n'affectait pas Kurt et Blaine. Ca l'affectait lui aussi de tellement de manière. Il se souvenait de cette horrible sensation qui l'avait envahi une heure et demi après que Kurt soit parti de la maison. Il avait essayé de mettre ça sur le compte de la paranoïa mais quand elle grandit encore à chaque seconde, Sebastian ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il avait ce mauvais pressentiment que Kurt était impliqué.

Sebastian lui-même était une personne calme en général. Il réagissait de manière très calme dans la plupart des situations où il serait légitime de paniquer. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été choisi comme capitaine des Warblers. Alors que la plupart des équipes paniqueraient quelques jours avant la compétition, Sebastian restait relaxé et confiant. Et ces choses étaient contagieuses puisque les Warblers réagissaient de la même manière.

Alors il avait été surpris quand il avait commencé à se sentir hors-de-lui alors qu'il conduisait en ville pour retrouver Kurt. Et quand il avait finalement trouvé le SUV familier, il se souvenait du soulagement qui l'avait envahi. Seulement pour être remplacé par l'horreur quand il avait vu Kurt dans l'allée.

Sebastian ne s'était jamais senti si enragé. Sans mentionner la terreur qu'il avait ressentie. Ces deux émotions auraient pu le consumer comme elles auraient pu le faire au Scandals.

Il réalisa qu'il se faisait tellement de soucis pour Kurt que le voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps le dérangeait. Kurt a beaucoup pleuré depuis l'agression, même si la plupart du temps les larmes venaient en silence. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Sebastian ne le remarquait pas. Bien sûr qu'il le remarquait. Il connaissait ces nuits tardives quand il entendait des reniflements venir du lit de Kurt. Ces hoquets et halètements étouffés.

Il voulait le réconforter. C'était comme s'il était supposé le faire. Il le voulait. Il savait aussi que Kurt essayait d'être fort.

_Tu sais, les personnes les plus fortes sont aussi les plus fragiles._

Les mots de sa mère sonnaient encore dans sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sebastian sa trouva à être d'accord avec elle.

Sebastian était en fait très étranger au concept de se soucier de quelqu'un. Excepté pour sa famille, il n'avait jamais compris ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. D'avoir peur pour eux. Ca lui est arrivé deux fois cependant.

Une fois quand David Karofsky avait tenté de se suicider.

Deux fois quand il a mieux connu Kurt.

Sebastian en pouvait plus nier qu'il était apeuré, non, _terrifié_ pour Kurt. Il avait peur de ce qui arriverais ensuite qui blesserais Kurt encore plus.

Mais est-ce que se soucier et avoir peur pour quelqu'un est l'équivalent d'être amoureux de lui ?

Le concept d'être amoureux de quelqu'un était effrayant pour Sebastian, honnêtement. Ca veut dire engagement. Donner ton cœur à quelqu'un et te laisser exposé. Complètement nu. Et Sebastian ne pouvait pas faire tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Cependant… quand il était autour de Kurt, il sentait ce picotement dans son cœur et pour d'étranges raisons, il devenait plus heureux. Plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais été. Ca le calmait d'être avec Kurt, autant que ça l'excitait.

Il… appréciait vraiment… Non…

Il aimait-

_Un jour, Sebastian, tu sauras ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu chéris…_

Sebastian se sentait comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux en grognant.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Aimer quelqu'un. Tomber amoureux.

Ca serait trop pour lui. Ca lui ferait mal. Et maintenant, Sebastian ne pouvait se permettre d'être blessé.

Quand il retourna finalement à l'hôpital, et Kurt l'accueilli avec un sourire, lui offrant un taco et lui demandant de l'accompagner à sa prochaine séance de thérapie,

Sebastian se trouva à retenir des larmes dont il ne savait même pas la raison de leur présence.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow, angst. Eh bien, je pense que vous voyez où c'est en train d'aller. Mais je peux vous assurer… J'ai des plans. XD Oh, oh, j'ai pensé que Hunter n'avait pas encore été présenté POUR L'INSTANT, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Sûrement à cause de son apparence. Et du chat dans l'image de promo.**

**Ouais, c'est définitivement le chat.**

**Hey, suivez-moi sur Tumblr et Twitter ! Je veux interagir avec vous :D ! fanficloverme pour tumblr, et mon pseudo sur twitter est MeliaMilya (là vous pouvez voir les tweets farfelus avec mon amie Nadia (qui change constamment son pseudo chaque semaine) à propos de fictions. Elle est folle, vous allez l'aimer) J'ai aussi posté ça sur AO3 (fanficloverme96) alors laissez des "Kudos" quand vous pouvez.**

**Okay, j'arrête. Sérieusement.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	27. Chapitre 26: Lettres

Hello !

Voilà la suite, pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, à l'heure ET corrigée !

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à part ça : RIP Cory Monteith...

_Katie-Channel :_ "Merci Blaine" Je ne pensais lire ça de toi un jour :p En tout cas, étant donnée qu'il reste un pue moins de 10 chapitres, je pense que t'as raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Mais les choses bougent, hein, promis !

_Souline :_ AH NON fait pas de crise cardiaque, je veux tes reviews moi x) Ooh j'avais jamais fait le rapport chenapan, chenipan ! (merci maitnenant j'ai el générique en tête xD) Il en faut bien un qui ait un esprit clair dans l'histoire hein ! En tout cas si tu veux vraiment te rattraper sur ce hcapitre, je pense que tu vas bien t'amuser :p Merci à toi pour tes merveilleuses review ^^

Disclaimer : Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Lettres**

**~Ces mots écrits veulent dire plus que ce qu'il ne saura jamais~**

**~Those written words meant more than he could ever know~**

Kurt était confus.

Ca faisait deux semaines que toute l'épreuve avait eu lieu. Blaine était déjà sorti de l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt mais il devait rester au lit pour se reposer jusqu'à ce que ses blessures guérissent, pour le malheur de Blaine. Cooper restait à la maison souvent depuis et choyait Blaine comme si c'était un survivant de la guerre. Mais d'une façon, Kurt pouvait comprendre comment Cooper se sentait. Perdre un frère n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable à imaginer.

Kurt est allé à trois séances de consultation pour le moment et s'abstenait encore de parler des durs passages, ses séances se sont plutôt bien passées. Mais le Dr. Conners lui a demandé de lui promettre de parler des dures parties tôt ou tard et Kurt lui promis avec hésitation. C'était une question de temps après tout.

Il y avait, cependant, quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Avec Sebastian, en fait. Depuis quelques semaines, juste un jour avant que Blaine se réveille de son coma, Sebastian avait été étrangement absent. Il était amical, de sa manière sarcastique, mais il avait l'air d'éviter Kurt. C'était pas évident –Sebastian était tout sauf évident- mais Kurt le remarqua tout de même. Leurs conversations devinrent légèrement plus courtes et peut-être, juste un peu précipitées et il y avait des moments où Sebastian évitait de le regarder lui directement.

Ca le frustrait pour certaines raisons, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire sans se mêler des affaires de Sebastian.

Il était assis dans le bureau du conseiller ce lundi, en face de la femme avec une expression calme sur le visage. Le docteur lui avait offert un sourire chaleureux et commença à sortir son bloc note comme d'habitude. Elle ouvrit son stylo pour écrire quelque chose –Kurt supposa que c'était la date ou quelque chose comme ça- avant de se tourner pour se concentrer sur lui.

"Rebonjour, Kurt. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle.

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Okay."

"Tu as l'air mieux qu'avant," remarqua le Dr Conners avec un sourire. "C'est bien."

"Je suppose."

"Tu as bien dormi?"

"…"

"Souviens-toi, la vérité est toujours la meilleure option, Kurt," lui rappela le Dr Conners quand elle vit l'hésitation de Kurt.

"Les cauchemars sont toujours là," admit Kurt dans un soupir. "Mais ils subsiste un peu et ne sont pas aussi horrible qu'avant. Je peux dormir plus."

"Et ton appétit? Pendant tes séances précédentes tu m'as dit que tu avais des problèmes pour manger."

"Mon appétit est revenu…"

Le Dr. Conners attendit.

"Mais la nourriture a toujours le gout de cendres parfois," dit finalement Kurt. "Je n'arrive pas à apprécier les plats comme je le voudrais. Mais je mange avec plus de régularité maintenant."

"C'est bien," acquiesça le Dr Conners. "Alors… Es-tu prêt à parler des choses plus difficiles maintenant? »

Kurt hésita avant d'acquiescer finalement. « Pas tout… mais je pense que je peux commencer un peu." Murmura-t-il.

"Vas-y doucement, Kurt," dit le Dr. Conners. "Je sais que ça sera pas facile alors tu n'as pas à te hâter. Pourquoi ne commençons nous pas avec quelque chose de facile ? Puis, quand tu es prêt, on peut passer à une autre partie, okay ? »

« Ca semble bien…"

"Okay, bon," le Dr. Conners regarda Kurt. "Alors, toute l'épreuve… Est-ce que tu peux me donner un mot pour la decrire? »

"Terrifiant," répondit Kurt sans rater un battement.

"Très bien," un griffonnement. « Et comment est-ce que tu te sens depuis que c'est arrivé ? Quand tu te lèves chaque matin, est-ce que tu penses constamment à ça ? »

"… La plupart du temps, oui. J'ai ce…" Kurt ferma les yeux brièvement. "…sentiment étouffant, comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je sais pas, c'est comme… J'ai peur et je m'inquiète constamment que ça arrive à nouveau, » il laissa échapper un souffle. « Je me sens comme si j'étais en danger alors que je ne le suis pas. »

"Est-ce que tu te sens… nerveux ? Tu réagis de façon excessive à la plus insignifiante des choses ? »

Je suis très réceptif aux alentours, oui. Je suis facilement surpris maintenant. Je mets une pression sur ma famille."

"Est-ce que tu peux expliquer un peu plus?"

Kurt soupira. "Je peux sentir leur prudence quand ils sont autour de moi. Ils sont tout le temps super prudent de ne pas m'apeurer que ce soit intentionnel ou pas. Je me sens… coupable. »

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens coupable de cette façon ? » Le Dr. Conner prit son menton dans ses mains et regarda Kurt attentivement.

"Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas qu'ils agissent comme ça. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent mais ça me fait me sentir bizarre."

« Pourquoi tu ne leur en parle pas ? »

"Beaucoup de choses ont été dans mon esprit ces derniers temps alors je tente d'ignorer les petits détails comme ça," admit Kurt. "Je me suis rendu compte que je pourrais endurer ça parce que je sais qu'ils veulent mon bien," il soupira lourdement.

« Est-ce que tu parles à quelqu'un à propos de l'agression autre que moi? Comme ton entourage ou tes parents ?" Demanda le docteur. Kurt secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment. Juste une personne, mais il m'évite ces derniers temps."

"Hm ? T'evite?" Le Dr. Conners haussa les sourcils.

"Okay, il ne m'évite pas physiquement. C'est juste que nos discussions sont souvent courtes et précipitées et honnêtement, » Kurt baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Je sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça, » il ferma les yeux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand il agit comme ça je me sens… seul. »

"Seul," répéta le Dr. Conners. "Pourquoi ça?"

"…"

"Kurt?"

"Je sais pas," chuchota Kurt. "Je ne sais pas grand-chose en ce moment. C'est juste tellement confus. Je veux lui parler vraiment, pour une raison que j'ignore. C'est comme s'il est le seul à qui je peux vraiment faire confiance avec toutes mes insécurités mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir 'écouter. En fait, » Kurt renifla. « Il a l'air inconfortable avec ça."

"Oh Kurt,"

"S'il vous plait," Kurt leva une main. L'autre essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. «Juste ne le faites pas. Je veux pas l'entendre. C'est probablement juste les hormones ou quelque chose qui me fait sentir comme ça. »

"Cette personne… Est-ce que tu lui fais confiance? »

Kurt la fixa en retour, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Tut e sens en colère quand tu as l'impression qu'il ne veut pas écouter tes problèmes. Vouloir parler de tes insécurités et tout ça en premier demande beaucoup de confiance. Alors je suppose que tu dois vraiment lui faire confiance."

Kurt y pensa. Il pensa à la façon dont Sebastian l'aidait toujours quand il en avait besoin. D'être toujours là quand Kurt avait besoin de quelqu'un. De le laisser pleurer sur son épaule quand il était contrarié. La personne qui lui avait acheté ces tickets pour le récital et lui avait chanté quelque chose comme cadeau de diplôme. La personne avec qui il a dansé. La personne qui l'a sauvé.

Deux fois.

"Oui," Kurt sourit doucement. "Je lui fais confiance. Beaucoup."

Le Dr. Conners lui retourna le sourire. « Alors, tu dois comprendre qu'il a sûrement ses raisons pour agir de cette façon. Donne lui du temps. Si tu lui fais confiance, celle une chose que tu devrais faire pour lui. »

Il y eut un battement.

"Je pense que vous avez raison."

~*.*~

_"Comment était ta séance?"_

"Ca allait, comme toujours," répondit Kurt alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le comptoir de la cuisine. "On a parlé de l'agression aujourd'hui."

_"…"_

"C'était pas grand-chose. Mais le Dr. Conners a dit que c'était okay pour moi d'y aller doucement. »

_"J'aurais voulu être là pour toi, Kurt,"_ le ton était triste.

"Tu es à New-York, en train de vivre tes rêves. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes, Rachel. »

_"Tu ne le fait pas,"_ dit violemment Rachel. _« Tu es mon ami, Kurt. Et la pensée que tu sois blessé… Je ne peux pas le supporter, »_ chuchota-t-elle.

"S'il te plait ne pleure pas. J'ai assez pleuré pour nous deux," sourit Kurt. « J'irai bien. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'inquiéter.

_"C'est ce que les amis font les uns pour les autres,"_ une pause. _« je dois y aller, Kurt. N'oublie pas de m'appeler un peu plus, 'kay?"_

"Ouais, ouais."

_"Je taime."_

"Je t'aime aussi, Rachel. »

Kurt rangea son iPhone dans sa poche et entra dans le salon. La maison était vide excepté pour Kurt et Sebastian. Ses parents travaillaient et Finn était sorti avec les mecs pour faire du basketball ou quelque chose comme ça. Sebastian était assis sur le canapé et sa tête était penchée sur un papier. Il écrivait quelque chose.

"Hey," le salua Kurt.

Sebastian lui lança un regard bref avant de retourner son attention sur le papier. « Salut, toi. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Kurt ave curiosité.

"Je… j'écris une lettre," répondit doucement Sebastian.

"Une lettre?" Kurt haussa un sourcil. "A qui?"

"…" Sebastian ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais quand il le fit, Kurt ne put croire ce qu'il entendit.

"Pardon?"

"Mes parents," répéta Sebastian. "J'écris une lettre à mes parents."

Il y eut un silence. Kurt eut l'air choqué alors qu'il fixait Sebastian, qui se mordit la lèvre et posa le stylo, se tournant pour lui faire face. Son visage était… triste d'une certaine manière, mais était calme et tranquille. Il ne souriait pas mais n'avait pas l'air totalement sérieux. S'il y avait une chose à remarquer, c'est qu'il avait l'air plutôt piteux.

"J'ai… prit l'habitude, une semaine après leur mort. J'ai lu quelque part que tu peux surmonter la mort de quelqu'un plus facilement si tu as un moyen de communiquer avec eux, » Sebastian sourit tendrement. « Comme une façon de te connecter avec eux, sentir qu'ils sont là avec toi. »

"Ecrire une lettre pour t'aider à … te connecter avec eux?" Demanda Kurt avec prudence alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Sebastian sur le canapé. »

"Ma mère écrivait des lettres à mon père quand ils sortaient ensemble," expliqua Sebastian. « Ils habitaient loin l'un de l'autre ou quelque chose, alors ils s'écrivaient constamment des lettres. Ma mère avait encore ces lettres," le sourire de Sebastian devint triste. "Je les ai maintenant, en fait."

"Vraiment?" les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

"Burt les a trouvés et a insisté pour que je les garde. Il a dit qu'elles étaient spéciales. Elles sont quelque part dans notre chambre, mais je ne pense pas que tu les trouvera, » son ton était joueur mais son expression était encore nostalgique, comme s'il se souvenait de vieux souvenirs. Kurt voulu répondre mais ses joues commencèrent à se réchauffer quand Sebastian décrivit la chambre de Kurt comme la leur. Ca avait presque l'air comme s'ils étaient…ensemble ou quelque chose.

Il secoua sa tête et essaya de rejeter ces pensées. Il ne pouvait pas penser de cette manière maintenant.

"Ca a l'air si romantique," dit Kurt à la place.

« Je pourrais te les montrer un jour, » répondit Sebastian. « Tu sais, si tu veux."

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent une fois de plus. « C'est okay pour toi ? »

Sebastian se contenta de pencher sa tête. "Je pense. Je veux dire, je ne ferais pas ça normalement, mais…" Il sourit chaleureusement à Kurt. Kurt put jurer que son cœur loupa un battement. « Je te fais confiance. Alors bien sûr c'est okay."

Les joues de Kurt devinrent encore plus rouge à ses mots son cœur loupa quelques battements. Sebastian le regardait avec une expression chaleureuse et son sourire s'agrandit, Kurt remarqua combien il était attirant en réalité. Il avait toujours su que Sebastian était attirant, mais c'était juste une simple observation, quelque chose que tout le monde admettrait. Il n'y avait jamais réellement pensé.

Mais maintenant qu'il était proche de lui, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont les yeux de Sebastian avaient l'air de briller. Ses pommettes étaient hautes et fortes et la façon dont le bord de ses yeux se plissaient légèrement quand il riait ou juste souriait ajoutait au charme.

Sebastian n'était pas juste attirant. Il était… quelqu'un que Kurt ne pouvait même pas décrire.

Il regarda ailleurs avant d'aller trop loin. Il voulait que son cœur arrête de battre aussi rapidement et que ses joues arrêtent de brûler alors qu'il regardait le sol._ Reste calme, Kurt._

"… Je suis comme ça aussi, tu sais," chuchota Kurt. "Je… sais comment tu te sens à propos d'avoir envie de se connecter à la personne que tu aimes. De les voir. De les sentir près de toi," il se força à regarder Sebastian, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter ses yeux. « Dans la chambre de mon père, il y a ce vieux buffet qui appartenait à ma mère. Il sent encore comme son vieux parfum aujourd'hui, » son expression devint tendre. « Parfois je vais dans la chambre et m'assied, pour la sentir. »

"Kurt," Sebastian ne savait pas quoi dire. Kurt secoua sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose. « Je sais que c'est là-bas que je sens le plus sa présence. C'est comme si elle était là avec moi."

Sebastian attendit. Kurt commença à mordiller sa lèvre et Sebastian vit les larmes commencer à s'accumuler dans ses yeux."

"Désolé," renifla Kurt en enlevant les larmes avec sa manche. "Je ne veux pas être émotionnel comme ça mais c'est… ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas parlé d'elle, » marmonna-t-il. « Papa n'aime pas vraiment en parler trop souvent mais je peux comprendre ça. C'est juste que… je réalise juste combien elle me manque," il regarda Sebastian avec des yeux brillant. « Son sourire me manque, son rire, ses câlins…" un soufflé tremblant. « Ca me manque d'être avec elle. Tellement. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux lui dire."

Personne ne dit un mot pendant une bonne minute et Kurt commença à s'inquiéter d'en avoir trop dit. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il entendit Sebastian chanter doucement.

_I know how it feels (Je sais ce que c'est)_

_To wake up without her (De se réveiller sans elle)_

_Lying here all alone (Allongé ici tout seul)_

_Just thinking about her (Pensant simplement à elle)_

_I can't believe (Je n'y crois pas)_

_Her hold on me (Son emprise sur moi)_

_It's something indescribable (C'est quelque chose d'indescriptible)_

_I know she knows (Je sais qu'elle sait)_

_But won't you please (Mais veux-tu s'il te plait)_

Kurt regarda Sebastian curieusement alors qu'il continuait à chanter, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

_If you see my girl (Si tu vois ma copine)_

_Just tell her I miss her smile (Dis-lui seulement que son sourire me manqué)_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes (Dis-lui que je compte les minutes)_

_Gonna see her in a little while (Que j'irai la voir dans un petit moment)_

_I know when she (Je sais quand elle)_

_Holds on to me (Se tient à moi)_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without (Elle est la seule chose dont je ne pourrais pas me passer pour vivre)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And tell her I love her (Et dis-lui que je l'aime)_

Kurt voulait rire, parce qu'honnêtement, cette chanson est censée être chantée pour ton amant ou quelque chose de similaire. Mais quand il entendit les paroles, ça frappa Kurt qu'elles avaient un sens auquel Il pouvait se rapprocher.

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her (Oh yeah, dis-lui seulement que je l'aime)_

_The way that she moves (La manière dont elle bouge)_

_You know what it does to me (Tu sais ce que ça me fait)_

_And when I catch her eye (Et quand je capte son regard)_

_I can hardly breathe (J'ai du mal à respirer)_

_Still can't believe (Je ne peux pas encore y croire)_

_Her hold on me (Son emprise sur moi)_

_It's something indescribable (C'est quelque chose d'indescriptible)_

_I know she knows (Je sais qu'elle sait)_

_But won't you please (Mais veux-tu s'il te plait)_

La respiration de Kurt se coupa quand Sebastian le tira soudainement par le bras pour l'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épaule contre épaule. Son souffle chaud balaya le visage de Kurt alors qu'il chantait la dernière série de paroles.

_If you see my girl (Si tu vois ma copine)_

_Just tell her I miss her smile (Dis-lui seulement que son sourire me manque)_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes (Dis-lui que je compte les minutes)_

_Gonna see her in a little while (Que j'irai la voir dans un petit moment)_

_I know when she (Je sais quand elle)_

_Holds on to me (Se tient à moi)_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without (Elle est la seule chose dont je ne pourrais pas me passer pour vivre)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And tell her I love her (Et dis-lui que je l'aime)_

_Every time that I'm around her (Chaque fois que je suis près d'elle)_

_I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground (Je fais comme les morceaux qui s'écrasent sur le sol)_

_I'm so glad I found her (Je suis si heureux de l'avoir trouvée)_

_I know how it feels (Je sais ce que ça fait)_

Il chuchota le dernier vers dans l'oreille de Kurt avant de l'attirer dans un câlin.

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her (Oh yeah, dis-lui seulement que je l'aime)_

Ca…

Kurt ne pouvait pas décrire la façon dont il se sentait. Il se sentait comme s'il voulait pleurer et rire en même temps. Pleurer parce que ça… ça a touché son cœur tellement, que ça faisait mal et rire parce qu'il était ridiculeusement _heureux_. Heureux que Sebastian ai fait ça pour lui. Heureux que Sebastian lui fasse confiance.

Heureux pour d'autres raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Merci," marmonna Kurt contre l'épaule de Sebastian alors qu'il lui retournait son étreinte. "C'est… tellement gentil de ta part."

"Tu ne pleure pas," remarqua Sebastian.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin," chuchota Kurt. "Tu me rend assez heureux pour que je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de Sebastian et le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Kurt croyait vraiment chaque mot qu'il avait dit parce que… parce qu'ils étaient vrais. Il était tellement content que Sebastian soit toujours là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Il était sarcastique et grossier et impétueux, mais il était aussi gentil et compréhensif quand il le voulait. Il était celui qui était initialement brisé quand il est arrivé dans la famille, mais finalement, c'est lui qui arrangeait tout.

Il était là pour voir toutes les larmes de Kurt et faisait de son mieux pour les empêcher de couler continuellement. Il l'a tellement aidé et Kurt…

Kurt, il…

Appréciait ça.

L'appréciait _lui._

Sebastian.

"Sebastian," chuchota-t-il. Il réalisa soudainement combien leurs visages étaient proches, leurs lèvres justes quelques millimètres d'écart. Sebastian eut l'air de le réaliser aussi parce que Kurt eut l'impression d'avoir entendu la respiration de Sebastian se couper. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Dans la famille Anderson, Blaine était assis sur son lit, regardant paresseusement le ciel, appréciant la luminosité du bleu. Il soupira lourdement et commença à chuchoter les paroles d'une chanson.

_We're the best of friends (Nous sommes les meilleurs amis)_

_And we share our secrets (Et nous partagons nos secrets)_

_She knows everything that is on my mind (Elle sait tout ce qui me passe par la tête)_

_Lately somethings changed (Mais récemment les choses ont changées)_

_As I lie awake in my bed (Alors que je suis allongé éveillé dans mon lit)_

_A voice here inside my head (Une voix dans ma tête)_

_Softly says (Dit doucement)_

Ils s'approchèrent encore plus et le cœur de Kurt battait tellement vite que Kurt était certain que Sebastian pouvait l'entendre. Ca ne faisait rien après tout. Il voulait que Sebastian le sache parce que…

_Why don't you kiss her (Pourquoi ne l'embrasses tu pas)_

_Why don't you tell her (Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas)_

_Why don't you let her see (Pourquoi ne la laisses tu pas voir)_

_The feelings that you hide (Les sentiments que tu caches)_

_'Cause she'll never know (Car elle ne saura jamais)_

_If you never show (Si tu ne montres jamais)_

_The way you feel inside (La manière dont tu te sens intérieurement)_

_Sebastian, je n'ai jamais cru ça possible._

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move (Oh j'ai si peur de faire le premier pas)_

_Just a touch and we (Juste touche moi et nous)_

_Could cross the line (Pourrons franchir la ligne)_

_Everytime she's near (Et à chaque fois qu'elle est proche)_

_I wanna never let her go (Je ne veux plus la laisser partir)_

_Confess to her what my heart knows (Et lui confesser ce que mon coeur sait)_

_Hold her close (La tenir près)_

Sebastian était déchiré. Il voulait s'arrêter, se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devrait pas. Mais regarder Kurt comme ça, il ne savait pas quelle voix écouter dans sa tête.

_Why don't you kiss her (Pourquoi ne l'embrasses tu pas)_

_Why don't you tell her (Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas)_

_Why don't you let her see (Pourquoi ne la laisses tu pas voir)_

_The feelings that you hide (Les sentiments que tu caches)_

_'Cause she'll never know (Car elle ne saura jamais)_

_If you never show (Si tu ne montres jamais)_

_The way you feel inside (La manière dont tu te sens intérieurement)_

_What would you say (Qu'est-ce que tu dirais)_

_I wonder would she just turn away (Je me demande juste si elle ne me tournerait pas le dos)_

_Or would she promise me (Ou si elle me prometterait)_

_That she's here to stay (Qu'elle resterait ici)_

_It hurts me to wait (Ca me blesse d'attendre)_

_I keep asking myself (Je n'arrête pas de me demander)_

Blaine pensa à Sebastian et Kurt, les deux personnes les plus têtues qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il savait très bien comment ils se sentaient l'un par rapport à l'autre. C'était juste que Sebastian refusait de le croire pour certaines raisons et Kurt ne l'avait pas réalisé. Mais il savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps après tout.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her) (Pourquoi ne l'embrasses tu pas ( dis lui que tu l'aime))_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her) (Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas (dis-lui que tu as besoin d'elle))_

_Why don't you let her see (Pourquoi ne la laisses tu pas voir)_

_The feelings that you hide (Les sentiments que tu caches)_

_'Cause she'll never know (Car elle ne saura jamais)_

_If you never show (Si tu ne montres jamais)_

_The way you feel inside... (La manière dont tu te sens intérieurement...)_

Les deux étaient nez à nez maintenant, leur respiration se mêlant. L'une était hésitante mais le voulant, l'autre était effrayée et incertaine. Ca n'a pas d'importance finalement parce que la distance entre leurs lèvres commença à se réduire alors qu'ils s'approchaient un peu plus.

Kurt ferma les yeux.

L'esprit de Sebastian devint vide.

_Why don't you kiss her? (Pourquoi ne l'embrasses tu pas)_

Et ils le firent, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un doux et chaud baiser.

_"Je lui fait confiance. Beaucoup."_

_"Je te fais confiance…_

* * *

**A/N: Les deux chansons sont de Jesse McCartney et c'est à peu près tout ce que je vais dire pour le moment *va se cacher en attendant les réactions***

**PS: L'HISTOIRE N'EST PAS ENCORE FINIE. Okay, c'est tout.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	28. Chapitre 27 :Conflit

Hello !

Voilà la suite tant attendue, traduite et corriger :)

J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle, jeudi je pars à Paris (YAY) et je reviens le jeudi suivant. Ce qui veut dire que pour les deux prochaines semaines je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster les chapitres... Sorry

_Katie-Channel :_ Hello, le jour où j'avais posté le chapitre, non je m'en était pas remise non plus... En tout cas tu as raison, un peu joie ne fait pas de mal !

_Souline : _J'espère qu'aujourd'hui t'as pas de raison de pleurer hein ? :o Va-t-il faire le con ou pas... A toi de le découvrir dans la suite... *sifflote* Un Sebastian grandeur nature dans sa chambre ne déplait à personne !

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à fanficloverme96 et je ne fais que la traduction

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Conflit**

**"J'ai besoin que tu sois heureux. J'ai besoin qu'un de nous soit heureux."**

**"I need you to be happy. I need one of us to be happy."**

**― Holly Black, Red Glove**

Kurt se souvenait bien trop de son premier baiser avec Blaine.

Mais son premier baiser avec Sebastian était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire –même s'il le pouvait, il était sûr qu'aucun mot ne serait fidèle. Ses baisers avec Blaine étaient toujours doux et pleins d'amour, même quand ils étaient dans les affres de la passion. Ces baisers rendait Kurt chaud et merveilleux.

Le baiser de Sebastian était quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

L'effleurement de lèvres donna l'impression à Kurt que son corps était en feu. Son cœur commença à battre de manière erratique et quelque chose grandit en lui. Quelque chose de désespéré. Quelque chose de _primitif_. Soudainement, il ne pouvait plus être assez proche de Sebastian. Il sentit la langue de Sebastian venir lécher sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre l'accès.

Il s'entendit gémir un son aigu et clair quand leurs langues se battirent pour dominer et des étoiles explosèrent derrière les paupières de Kurt. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent d'une façon ou d'une autre dans les cheveux de Sebastian et il se trouva baissé dans une position allongée sur le canapé.

Kurt mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas le baiser. Le baiser réveilla quelque chose en lui et ça le fit sentir audacieux. Etre si proche de lui, Kurt pouvait goûter Sebastian- un mélange de cannelle et de menthe et quelque chose d'entièrement différent qui rendit Kurt étourdi. Il réalisa soudainement combien il avait envie de ça. Il en avait tellement envie que ça lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Le baiser était légèrement désordonné mais il était merveilleux et incroyable et_ mon dieu, tellement parfait_ et Sebastian-

Sebastian était-

Il était-

Non, attends, pourquoi-

Sebastian était en train de s'écarter. Ses lèvres quittèrent abruptement celles de Kurt et il se rua loin de Kurt à l'autre bout du canapé. Sa respiration était lourde et ses joues étaient rouges. Mais ses yeux surprirent Kurt le plus. Peu importe quelle réaction il imaginait que Sebastian aurait, ce n'était certainement pas celle-là.

Ses yeux verts étaient horrifiés et on pouvait y voir de la mortification. C'était comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'absolument terrible et Kurt ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était.

A moins que-

"Je… _mon dieu_," Sebastian laissa échapper une autre expiration tremblante, couvrant son visage de ses mains. "Je suis tellement désolé."

Kurt se poussa dans une position assise. « Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es désolé ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il tendit la main pour toucher Sebastian mais ce dernier recula quand il s'approcha. Il se leva rapidement du canapé et lança à Kurt un regard qui alourdit son cœur.

Son expression était torturée et il avait l'ait d'être en quelque sorte blessé.

"Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien," murmura Sebastian.

Kurt se sentit comme s'il avait été frappé. Il regarda Sebastian courir dans les escaliers et il entendit une porte claquer. Il continua à regarder les escaliers avant que quelque chose ne l'envahisse. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce que c'était. Il entendit son téléphone sonner et il le prit doucement et répondit.

« Allo ?"

_"Hey, gamin,"_ c'était Burt.

"Oh… Salut papa,"

_"Carole et moi on pensait sortir diner ce soir. Tu veux venir avec nous?"_

"… Je sais pas…"

_"Est-ce que Sebastian veut?"_

A la mention du nom de Sebastian, quelque chose se brisa en lui. L'engourdissement causé par le choc disparu et soudainement, Kurt eu l'impression de vouloir vomir. Un sanglot émergea soudainement de sa gorge et sa vision devint trouble à cause des larmes.

Kurt détestait pleurer, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait bien trop souvent.

_"Kurt?"_ La voix de Burt était alarmée.

Kurt prit une inspiration dans un effort d'arrêter l'hystérie qui menaçait d'apparaitre. 'D-désolé, j'étais juste en train de… regarder N'oublie jamais (The Notebook en VO) de nouveau. Scène triste, » mentit-il.

_"Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de trop regarder ce genre de film."_

"Désolé," dit-il à nouveau, fermant ses yeux. « J'ai juste… besoin de temps pour moi aujourd'hui."

_"Tu vas bien, gamin?"_

"Je vais bien… Juste stressé à cause de la séance. Et au passage, je pense que je vais passer le diner. »

_"Tu es sûr ?_" Burt avait l'air préoccupé.

"Ouais."

_"Eh bien, d'accord. On rentrera tard alors tu te charges du diner pour Finn et Sebastian, okay ? »_

« Bien sûr. »

_"A plus tard."_

"A plus tard."

Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table basse. Il s'allongea un long moment sur le canapé, se concentrant sur comment essayer d'arrêter ses larmes. Il se força à respirer doucement et calmement. Mais peu importe combien il essayait, il ne pouvait pas arrêter la douleur qui grandissait après chaque seconde.

Pourquoi Sebastian avait-il réagit de cette façon? Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si… tourmenté?

Kurt ne pouvait trouver de réponses à ces questions.

~*.*~

"Hey…"

Sebastian était allongé en silence sur le lit pendant une heure, sa tête trop chaotique pour qu'il pense correctement. Ses émotions étaient plutôt en pagaille. Il se senti comme s'il avait envie de crier et de vomir, et il avait aussi envie de pleurer, quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement. Parce que… il avait fait une terrible erreur.

Quand il avait embrassé Kurt, c'était… simplement incroyable. Ca avait fait picoter son corps d'excitation et de la chaleur s'était répandue dans sa poitrine ? C'était complètement différent des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec d'autres mecs pendant ses nombreuses soirées. Celui-là lui avait donné l'impression que son cœur explosait et il voulait oublier le monde pour un moment pour se concentrer juste sur embrasser Kurt.

Sebastian aimait ça. Ca le rendait fou comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant.

Mais… il n'était pas censé aimer ça. Il n'était même pas supposé le vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas s'il voulait que les choses restent comme elles l'étaient.

_Un jour, Sebastian, tu sauras ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu chéris…_

« Maman ! Papa !"

_Les pneus crissants, des cris, du sang, rouge rouge rouge partout…_

Il avait recommencé à écrire des lettres juste pour le distraire de ce genre de pensée. Déchirant les papiers les uns après les autres pour écrire une nouvelle lettre, chaque mot écrit d'une manière désespérée. Pendant ce temps, il respirait rapidement et ses yeux brulaient des larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Il se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle saignait presque. Après avoir écrit 6 longues lettres, il s'écroula sur le matelas, les lettres dispersées autour de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, ses yeux finirent rouges et bouffis de fatigue. Il souffla épuisé et ferma les yeux.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi.

Mais quand il entendit la voix de Kurt l'appeler doucement, il hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques considérations, il les ouvrit doucement tout de même. Kurt se tenait, hésitant, sur le palier de la porte. Son visage était calme avec précaution et il ne trahissait pas. Sebastian espérait que son visage était comme ça également.

"J'ai euh… fait le diner," dit Kurt. "Finn mange ailleurs et mes parents aussi. Alors il n'y a que nous deux, » il s'agitait. « Alors… le diner est en bas alors je suppose que je te verrai là. »

"…Bien sûr," répondit Sebastian silencieusement. Quand la porte se ferma par un clic, Sebastian s'assit doucement et regarda autour de lui. Il soupira et commença à collecter les lettres éparpillées tout autour de lui et les laissa quelque part dans la pièce. Il regarda sa réflexion dans le miroir et laissa échapper un rire sans humour. Il avait l'air épouvantable. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il y avait des traces de sommeil sur ses joues. Il choisit de nettoyer son visage avant de descendre.

Kurt était assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine quand Sebastian entra dans la cuisine environ cinq minutes plus tard. Kurt le remarqua et hocha la tête sèchement pour l'accueillir avant de se tourner vers les spaghettis. La part de Sebastian était placée à l'opposé de lui et Sebastian murmura 'merci' avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Quand ils mangèrent, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un silence maladroit. Aucun d'eux n'osait regarder l'autre.

Sebastian finit de manger en à peine dix minutes. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'évier pour laver son assiette.

"T'as pas à le faire," dit Kurt silencieusement alors que Sebastian ouvrait le robinet. « C'est mon tour de faire la vaisselle."

"C'est bon," Sebastian haussa les épaules. "Il y a que nous deux. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de monter, Kurt l'appela. « Sebastian… on peut parler?"

Sebastian resta dos à Kurt. "A propos de quoi?"

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre. « Ecoute, à propos de cet après-midi… Je suis vraiment désolé, » il soupira. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire quelque chose qui te rendais inconfortable.

A ça, Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de rire. Kurt regarda Sebastian confus alors qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face, riant encore légèrement. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce rire que Kurt n'aimait pas. Il était habitué à entendre le rire de Sebastian quand il était sarcastique ou véritable, mais celui-là…

Celui-là avait l'air en quelque sorte amer.

"Je ne suis pas inconfortable avec ça, Kurt," répondit Sebastian quand son rire mourra. "J'ai embrassé de nombreux mecs avant, tu te souviens?" Il avait l'air de ricaner.

"Alors, pourquoi tu m'as repoussé et à marmonner quelque chose comme une excuse juste après?" Kurt croisa les bras, n'aimant pas le ton de la voix de Sebastian de sa réponse précédente.

Sebastian inspira lourdement et son visage devint abruptement solennel. « T'embrasser comme ça… C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire. »

Kurt se sentit comme s'il avait à nouveau été frappé. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pour certaines raisons, il se sentit blessé et en colère.

"Pourquoi?" Du venin s'infiltra dans la voix de Kurt. « Je ne suis pas à ton goût ou quelque chose ?" Quand Sebastian ne répondit pas, ça le rendit seulement plus en colère. « Ecoute, espèce de con arrogant, quand je t'ai embrassé, je le pensais vraiment. Je ne jouais pas avec toi. Et maintenant tu es simplement en train de dire que c'était une erreur ? »

"Je suis désolé," dit Sebastian. « Ecoute, je suis désolé de te mettre en colère. Je le suis vraiment. Mais tu dois comrpendre, » son ton devint suppliant. "C'est juste quelque chose que je ne dois pas faire."

Kurt le regarda simplement, sans un mot. Sebastian sourit fatigué.

"Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas se disputer à cause de ça s'il te plait? Les choses ont été agitées dans cette maison ces derniers temps et je ne veux pas ajouter plus d'huile sur le feu. »

Kurt vit la fatigue véritable dans les yeux de Sebastian et l'air abattu de son apparence. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Quelque chose le dérangeait visiblement. Malheureusement pour Kurt, Sebastian n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partager ses problèmes de sitôt.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Bien. Je suis désolé, aussi. Je me suis un peu emporté."

Sebastian se contenta de sourire avec lassitude. « C'est bon, » alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il lança un autre regard à Kurt. « Et en plus… Je ne veux pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées entre nous. »

Kurt fixa sa silhouette qui s'éloignait en silence. Quand Sebastian fut hors de sa vue, il s'affala à sa place et grogna.

« Abruti, les choses entre nous sont compliquées depuis le premier jour qu'on s'est rencontrés, » murmura-t-il.

~*.*~

Il était tard le soir quand Kurt entendit le son de quelqu'un gémissant.

Clignant des yeux avec fatigue, il poussa la couverture et s'assit. Il Regarda autour de lui pour en trouver la source et pensa voir des mouvements de membre. Il alla au bout du lit et regarda vers le bas. Bien sûr, c'était Sebastian.

Il s'agitait et sa couverture était au pied du matelas. Il avait l'air de souffrir. « S'il te plait… ne me quitte pas…" marmonna-t-il.

Kurt supposa qu'il devait rêver de ses parents à nouveau. De plus, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de rêves, mais Kurt pouvait comprendre. Ca ne faisait qu'un mois après tout, depuis la mort de ses parents. Kurt lui-même rêvait encore de sa mère une fois de temps en temps.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de Sebastian. Il prévoyait de le secouer pour le réveiller mais il changea d'avis. Il ne voulait pas que Sebastian se réveille, désorienté comme la dernière fois. A la place, il prit une des mains de Sebastian et l'agrippa fermement, traçant des cercles apaisants sur ses phalanges dans un effort pour le calmer.

"Shh…" dit-il. "C'est bon, Sebastian. Shh…"

_T'es une personne avec beaucoup de problèmes…_ Kurt ne put se retenir de sourire légèrement. « Shh…"

Sebastian continua à s'agiter et à se tourner mais ses mouvements devenaient de moins en moins présents puis quand il se calma finalement, il murmura une dernière chose. C'était si faible que Kurt ne s'en rendit presque pas compte. Mais il l'entendit tout de même.

"Je suis désolé… _Kurt._ »

* * *

**A/N: Alors… ouais. Apparement j'ai des mauvais plans pour Sebastian. J'ai vraiment hésité à écrire ça parce que vos reviews étaient si joyeuses « OMG est-ce qu'ils vont être ensemble maintenant ? » ou « Oh, oui ! Ils se sont embrassés !" ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis le diable pour faire ça. Ca m'empêche de dormir croyez moi. Mais je peux promettre une chose, tout le monde sera heureux à la fin. Même Blaine~ ! Ce qui me rappelle, vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre avec une surprise très intéressante. *clin d'œil* *clin d'œil***

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


	29. Chapitre 28 : Conseil

*sort de sa grotte* Hello ?

Oui je sais vous devez vous dire "enfin" et j'avoue que le chapitre est arrivé plus tard que ce que je vous avais promis mais j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à travailler, le chapitre était long enfin bref le voilà tout beau. Mais pas corrigé, encore désolée, pour pouvoir vous le donner aujourd'hui. Normalement le rythme habituel reprend donc le prochain chapitre sera dimanche prochain (je dis bien normalement... *court se cacher de nouveau*)

_Azerty_ : Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu dis ! :D

_Katie-Channel_ : Eh oui, avec Sebastian, ça pourrait pas se passer de façon simple mais au moins ça rallonge un peu la fiction non ? :p En tout cas merci pour le commentaire et voila la suite !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 28: Conseil**

**~Il voulait s'assurer que c'était réel, que ce n'était pas juste son imagination~**

**~He wanted to make sure it was real, that it wasn't just his imagination~**

**ATTENTION : Soyez prêt à voir un peu de peau.**

Cela faisait trois jours depuis le drame.

Sebastian, suivant ses paroles, ne voulait pas en parler et Kurt se retenait de mentionner le sujet. Il mourrait d'envie de poser des questions à Sebastian à propos de son rêve depuis cette nuit-là quand il avait murmuré son nom dans son sommeil. Mais il savait que Sebastian n'apprécierait pas, donc il n'osait pas aborder le sujet.

Alors ce petit jeu durait depuis quelques temps ces derniers jours. Ils restaient amicaux envers l'autre mais Kurt pouvait sentir la tension entre eux. Il savait que ce n'était pas intentionnel, juste inévitable. Sebastian ne pouvait pas le regarder correctement dans les yeux et cela laissait Kurt très frustré. Il se blâmait parfois pour avoir embrassé Sebastian en premier lieu. Mais une voix rationnel dans sa tête insistait que ses sentiments pour Sebastian seraient apparus d'une manière ou d'un autre.

Il aimait vraiment Sebastian. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait possible, mais apparemment ça l'était. Mais on dirait que Sebastian avait du mal à rendre ces sentiments réciproques.

« Tu vas bien, mec?" Demanda un jour Finn Durant le petit-déjeuner.

Kurt leva les yeux et lança à Finn un regard perplexe. « Ouais. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

"Je sais pas. C'est juste que t'as l'air un peu démoralisé en ce moment," répondit Finn. "Sebastian est ailleurs en quelque sorte aussi. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?"

Kurt soupira. "Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je sais pas," il laissa courir sa main dans ses cheveux. «Les chose sont compliquées en ce moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.»

"Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ou quelque chose? »

« Pas vraiment. On a juste un… malentendu," Kurt sourit piteusement. « On essaie d'oublier que c'est arrivé, c'est tout. »

Finn eu l'air pensif pendant un instant avant d'hocher la tête. « Ouais… parfois c'est mieux de fuir. Je veux dire, ça veut pas _forcement_ dire être un lâche, non ? Parfois, fuir peut amener une sorte de victoire."

Kurt cligna des yeux. "Wow, Finn. C'est… wow."

Finn sourit. "Je sais. Je l'ai lu il y a quelques temps en histoire quand on parlait de guerre et tout ça. C'est vraiment fascinant parfois. »

Kurt se contenta de sourire avant de continuer à manger son pancake. Sebastian arrive dans la cuisine, ayant l'air encore à moitié endormi. Ses cheveux pointaient dans différentes directions et il était toujours dans son pyjama vert foncé. Il marmonna un bonjour avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de sortir la brique de lait.

"Bien dormi?" demanda Finn nonchalamment.

"Mm…" répondit évasivement Sebastian. Il commença à boire le lait directement du carton et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa langue avec désapprobation. Honnêtement, c'était trop difficile de boire quelque chose dans un verre ? Apparemment, pour les garçons de cette maison excepté lui, ça l'était.

"Kurt a fait des pancakes à la myrtille. Ils sont géniaux. Tu devrais goûter."

Kurt fit le fier au compliment de son demi-frère. Il bougea légèrement sa chaise sur le côté pour que Sebastian ai la place de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sebastian cligna des yeux comme un hibou alors qu'il fixait la nourriture servit devant lui avant de commencer à manger dans un état hébété. Cette vue était si adorable que ça fit mal au cœur à Kurt. Si les choses n'étaient pas si compliquées entre eux en ce moment, il aurait taquiné Sebastian à ce propos. Alors à la place, il se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil, retenant un sourire.

Finn vérifia sa montre. "Mince, je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Sam qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui, » il se leva de sa chaise et décoiffa Kurt malgré les protestations du garçon et tapota légèrement l'épaule de Sebastian avant de se ruer vers la porte, ne se souciant pas de débarrasser son assiette. Kurt grommela pour lui-même et décida de finir son propre petit-déjeuner avant de faire la vaisselle. A ses côtés Sebastian mangeait sans dire un mot.

Kurt avait fini de faire la vaisselle quand Sebastian avait fini son petit-déjeuner. Kurt soupira avant de tendre la main vers Sebastian que ce dernier regarda avec confusion. Mon dieu, pourquoi devait-il être aussi mignon? C'était presque injuste. Kurt secoua la tête pour repousser ces pensées. Fichue hormones.

"Je peux nettoyer ça pour toi. Je devrais en fait," dit-il.

Sebastian lui lança un sourire désolé avant de lui tender l'assiette. "Merci."

"Pas de problème."

Il entendit Sebastian se lever de sa chaise et monter les escaliers. Un moment plus tard, le bruit de la douche se fit entendre. Kurt sécha l'assiette et la mit sur le côté. Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui.

Sebastian et lui avaient vraiment besoin de régler ce petit problème avant que les choses deviennent un peu trop étranges pour son confort. Il secoua sa tête et alla à l'étage. Il prit son temps et fredonna une douce mélodie alors qu'il montait chaque marche. La porte de sa chambre avait été laissée entrouverte quand il atteignit la pièce. En levant les sourcils, il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir faisant avec précaution un pas vers l'intérieur.

Et il eut presque une crise cardiaque.

Là, debout au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait Sebastian, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange avec cette scène, mais vous voyez… Sebastian était-

Il était-

Comment dire-

Il était… Um-

Sebastian était nu. Genre, sérieusement. Il n'y avait rien sur lui.

Kurt poussa un cri à faire mal aux tympans et tomba au sol avant d'aller loin de la porte, son visage si chaud qu'il aurait pu être en feu. Sebastian se tourna et mon dieu, Kurt pouvait la voir. D'une vue parfaite.

Cette partie de Sebastian.

"_Putain_, je suis d-dé désolé," Sebastian jura une fois de plus avant de se hâter à mettre un boxer alors que Kurt regardait ailleurs avec détermination, ses joues encore brulantes. "N-non," bégaya Kurt. "C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû frapper.

"J'aurais dû verrouiller la porte, aussi," admit Sebastian. "Mais je pensais que tu étais occupé à nettoyer en bas," Kurt attendit encore une minute avant que Sebastian ne l'appelle nerveusement. « Hey, je suis décent maintenant."

Kurt jeta lentement un coup d'œil et laissa échapper un soupire soulagé quand il vit que Sebastian avait déjà son jean. Alors que ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt l'avait vu torse-nu, c'était cependant la première fois qu'il prenait le temps d'observer le corps de Sebastian. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la douceur de la peau de Sebastian et la façon dont son corps était maigre et pas trop musclé. Ses épaules était plutôt larges et fortes et-

Okay, arête tout de suite. Kurt se frappa les joues de nombreuses fois pour arrêter ses pensées. Penser comme ça ne va pas aider. Ca n'aidait certainement pas le fait qu'il était déjà attiré par lui et qu'il avait des sentiments pour le garçon. S'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses hormones, les choses ne se passeront pas très bien.

Bien que le résultat _était_ plutôt tentant-

"Je dois y aller," marmonna Kurt avec empressement.

"Hey ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé," répondit Sebastian.

"Je sais, c'est juste," Kurt se força à regarder Sebastian qui était encore, malheureusement pour lui, torse-nu. "J'ai besoin d'air frais, tu sais. Je pense que je vais aller courir. Ouais, un jogging a l'air bien," divagua-t-il. "On se voit dans quelques heures!" Lui cria-t-il alors qu'il se dépêchait de descendre, laissant un Sebastian très confus derrière lui.

Si ça continuait comme ça, Kurt Hummel était foutu.

Dans le sens figuré bien sûr.

~*.*~

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait si chaud aujourd'hui, Kurt," le salua joyeusement Cooper à la porte d'entrée. "Tu transpires à grosses gouttes."

Kurt ne savait pas comment il avait fini à la maison Anderson mais d'une certaine manière il s'y retrouva. Il haussa les épaules alors qu'il haletait doucement. "J'ai couru. J'ai pensé que je pourrais m'arrêter et euh… emprunter ta douche ou quelque chose."

"Oh bien sûr. Viens, entre, » Cooper l'invita à entrer et remarqua la tenue de Kurt. "Tu sais, c'est une tenue plutôt inhabituelle pour aller courir. »

Kurt se regarda. Bien sûr, il portrait un jean moulant, une écharpe bleue et une chemise blanche à manches longues. Pas exactement la tenue la plus appropriée pour un jogging. Et ça n'aidait pas que ses baskets ait des talons. Il devait vraiment reconsidérer son slogan 'la mode n'a pas de genre' dans des moments comme ça.

« Oh euh… C'était quelque chose de spontané. Tu sais… une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, » Kurt secoua sa main dédaigneusement.

Cooper sourit consciemment et l'emmena vers la chambre d'ami. « Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain ici et je t'apporterai quelques vêtements à moi. Ils seront sûrement un peu trop grands pour toi mais c'est soit ça soit ceux de Blaine, » il gloussa. «Et je suis plutôt certain qu'ils ne t'iront pas vraiment."

Kurt hocha la tête. "Merci, Cooper. Désolé pour l'intrusion."

"Bah, c'est bon. Un ami du mioche est un ami à moi. Spécialement ceux aussi attirant que toi, » il fit un clin d'œil et Kurt rougit.

Il se doucha avec hâte et quand il eut fini, des vêtements pliés avaient été poses sur le lit pour lui. Pour tout dire, les manches de la chemise à bouton étaient légèrement trop longues et les jambes du pantalon noir ont dû être retroussées deux fois, mais sinon, Kurt avait l'air à peu près okay.

Il plia ses propres vêtements et les posa sur l'étagère avant de marcher hors de la pièce. Cooper était allongé sur le canapé, regardant une série télé et il tourna sa tête vers Kurt mais il l'entendit approcher. « T'es pas mal, Kurt » il siffla.

Kurt sourit. "Est-ce que je peux voir Blaine un moment?"

Cooper haussa les sourcils. "Bien sûr tu peux. J'ai même l'impression que c'était la raison principale pour laquelle tu t'es arrêté. »

Kurt gloussa légèrement à ça et alla en haut, suivant le chemin familier vers la chambre de Blaine. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et il frappa doucement.

"Entre," appela Blaine.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli pas l'expression surprise de Blaine quand il entra. "Kurt ! Wow, je t'attendais pas," sourit-il. Blaine portrait encore le plâtre et il y avait un grand pansement sur le côté de son front mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Mieux, même. Les bleus sur son visage étaient devenus légèrement jaunes et il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

"Surprise," dit Kurt avec un sourire. "J'ai pensé venir te rendre visite."

"Est-ce que tu portes les habits de Cooper?"

"C'est une longue histoire," soupira Kurt. "Peu importe, comment tu vas?"

"Bien, super, génial," dit Blaine. "Ces anti douleurs font des miracles. Je ne sens rien ! »

_Mais tu es indéniablement haut…_ Pensa Kurt désabusée.

"Alors… quoi de neuf chez toi ces derniers temps?" demanda Blaine. "T'as pas appelé depuis un bout de temps," il fit la moue.

"Désolé," rit Kurt. "J'étais occupé. Et puis, t'avait besoin de passer du temps à te reposer au lieu d'envoyer des sms."

« Ugh, » grogna Blaine, se laissant tomber sur les cousins. "Plus de sommeil et je vais devenir un légume. »

"Eh bien, tu feras un avocat attirant," le taquina Blaine.

"C'est un fruit, Kurt," Blaine roula des yeux mais son sourire était encore intact. »

Kurt laissa trainer ses yeux autour de la pièce brièvement avant que son regard ne se pose sur quelque chose sur la table de chevet. C'était une photo encadrée et elle avait l'air plutôt récente. C'était une photo de Blaine, assit sur son lit, avec le bras d'un homme autour de ses épaules. Ils souriaient tous les deux mais l'homme ne regardait pas l'appareil. Il regardait Blaine. Et pour certaines raisons, l'homme avait l'air familier.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent quand il se souvint de qui c'était.

« C'est le Dr. Nicholas Stephens?" S'exclama-t-il. "Celui de l'hôpital?"

A ça, Blaine commença à avoir l'air embarrassé. « Euh… ouais. Il… Vient souvent."

"Des visites?"

"Ouais.

"Comme un docteur n'est-ce pas?"

"…"

"Blaine."

"Les trois premières fois oui."

"Combien de fois est-il venu?"

"….Sept."

"Tu veux dire qu'il vient te voir tous les jours?"

Blaine, d'une façon ou d'une autre, eut l'air honteux. « Je pense. »

Kurt ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. « Blaine, » dit-il avec précaution. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux que je ne sais pas?"

« _Maman_, » taquina Blaine du bout des lèvres. Au regard de Kurt, il faiblit et doucement, hocha la tête.

« Blaine ! Il pourrait avoir, quoi… 21 ans ? »

"20, en fait," le corrigea Blaine. "Il fait partie d'un houseman ship program.* Et en plus," Blaine expira doucement. 'C'est juste un petit truc. Je sais même pas si c'est sérieux."

"Mais tu l'aime bien," dit Kurt.

Blaine soupira. "Oui… Je veux dire, qui ne l'aimerait pas? Il est sympa et drôles et je ne m'ennuie pas quand il est là. Il me fait sourire, » dit-il tendrement.

Kurt le fixa en silence. Puis il soupira lourdement. Il n'avait pas le droit de juger après tout. C'était la vie de Blaine. "Du moment qu'il te rend heureux," céda-t-il. "Juste… Ne fais pas de bêtise, okay?"

"Oui, maman," sourit-il joyeusement. "Ce qui me rappelle, comment vont les choses entre toi et Sebastian? Est-ce que vous vous adaptez ? »

Kurt s'assit sur le lit de Blaine. « Pour le moment… pas vraiment. C'est un peu compliqué. »

L'expression de Blaine devint sympathique. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kurt s'adossa à la tête de lit alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de Blaine. « On a eu un malentendu. Ou du moins… de son côté. Je ne suis pas sûr pour moi," il regarda le plafond. « Comme j'ai dit, c'est pas facile à expliquer," il se tourna vers Blaine, traçant légèrement sa joue et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était juste comme les vieux jours quand ils sortaient encore ensemble. Même si maintenant ils n'étaient qu'amis, Kurt se sentait encore confortable avec Blaine. Et apparemment, Blaine n'avait aucun problème avec ça non plus.

"En fait, c'est la raison principale qui m'a fait venir ici,' continua Kurt, trainant ses doigts sur la trace jaune sous l'œil droit de Blaine. "Je voulais te demander des conseil."

"J'en serais heureux, Kurt," sourit Blaine. "Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

"Comme la chanson ? » Sourit Kurt.

Blaine sourit. "Comme la chanson."

Kurt rit un peu avant de regarder à nouveau le plafond. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire face à Blaine. «J'ai… en quelque sort… peut-être…" il ferma les yeux. « J'ai embrassé Sebastian."

Il y eut une pause tendue.

"Quand ?" Chuchota Blaine.

"Il y a trois jours," chuchota Kurt à son tour.

« J'aurais dû le voir venir, » murmura Blaine avant de s'asseoir, son visage sombre. Kurt le suivit mais son expression était confuse. "Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde Kurt," le ton de Blaine était résigné. "Et je sais comment tu le regarde," quand il sourit à Kurt, ce fut tristement. « Tu ne le réalise peut-être pas, mais tu as certains regards quand tu es avec Sebastian. Tu as l'air… plus heureux," il pencha sa tête. "Je ne t'ai pas vu heureux comme ça depuis un moment."

Kurt ne dit pas un mot.

"Et même avant que vous deux soyez proprement amis, tu étais toujours si… » Blaine réfléchit pour chercher le bon mot. "…_vivant_ quand tu étais près de lui. Que ce soit quand vous vous insultiez où quand vous vous rabaissiez tous les deux, tout ce que je sais c'est…, » il prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu es plus heureux quand tu es toi-même et tu es toi-même quand tu es avec lui. »

"Je suis moi-même quand je suis avec toi," dit Kurt en silence.

Le sourire de Blaine devint plus triste. « Je sais. Mais je pense que tu es _plus_ toi-même quand tu es avec lui. »

"…"

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt ferma les yeux pour éviter aux larmes de couler. « _Oui_, » sortit-il. Oui, c'est le cas," les mots étaient si vrais qu'ils faisaient très mal. Il voulait craquer et pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il avait trop pleuré ces derniers temps. Alors à la place il inspira et expira dans un frisson. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance de toute manière. Il ne m'aime pas et ne me retournera sûrement pas les sentiments.

"QU'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?" demanda Blaine, touchant le genou de Kurt.

Kurt baissa les yeux. "Quand je l'ai embrassé… C'était simplement merveilleux. Mais il s'est soudainement écarté et m'a dit que m'embrasser était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire, » Kurt regarda Blaine, les yeux brillants. « On n'a pas parlé de ça depuis cette soirée et il refuse de répondre quand j'essaye. Alors le message qu'il essaye de faire passer est plutôt évident. »

"Kurt…"

"Je devrais vraiment pas en faire toute une histoire. Je veux dire…" il prit une inspiration tremblante. "Je devrais être habitué à ce genre de chose."

"Kurt," Blaine attrapa fermement la main de Kurt. "Personne ne devrait être habitué à des choses comme ça. Ce n'est pas juste.

Kurt rit amèrement. "Oui eh bien, tout n'est pas juste après tout. C'est pourquoi les gens appellent ça la réalité. »

Blaine laissa courir son pouce sur les phalanges de Blaine. « Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il y a dans l'esprit de Sebastian maintenant mais je peux te dire une chose," il fit une pause. « Sebastian est le genre de personne qui a des difficultés à partager ses sentiments. Et je sais que ça peut être dur mais parfois, quand tu as à faire à des gens comme ça, tu dois juste leur donner du temps. »

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma thérapeute."

Blaine sourit avant de continuer. « Laisse à Sebastian l'espace dont il a besoin. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand il sera prêt, il te dira ce qui se passe dans sa tête, » il tapota le genou de Kurt. « Comme j'ai dit, j'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde. Le rejet n'en fait pas partie. »

"Alors tu… es d'accord avec ça? Avec moi et Sebastian? Tu n'es pas en colère ? Kurt regarda Blaine timidement. « Parce que si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais le cœur brisé."

Blaine ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de Kurt. « Espèce d'idiot. Je t'ai dit que t'allais être heureux. Qui je serais pour t'empêcher de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui te donne ça ? »

Les yeux de Kurt brillaient. « Ca me rappelle la principale raison qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu es beaucoup de choses Blaine. Drôle, charmant, doux, » ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. "Mais ce que j'aime à propos de toi c'est ton infinie compassion envers les autres. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le simple bonheur d'une personne. »

Blaine attire Kurt dans une étreinte que Kurt retourna avec plaisir. Ils prirent le temps de respirer l'odeur de l'autre et se souvinrent simplement de toutes les choses qu'ils avaient partagées. Les bals des années de Junior et Senior, les Nationales, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés jusqu'à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

C'était des choses que Kurt ne voudrait_ jamais_ oublier.

"Je dois y aller," marmonna Kurt, se libérant du câlin de Blaine. "Il est presque midi et je n'ai pas encore fait le repas. Et en plus… J'ai en quelque sorte couru jusqu'ici alors j'ai pas ma voiture avec moi."

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent. « Tu as _couru_ ici ? M-mais on est à Westerville et tu vis à Lima ! Comment diable-"

"Comme j'ai dit, longue histoire. L'adrénaline peut te faire faire d'étranges choses," Kurt agita sa main dédaigneusement. « Je pense qu'on se verra une autre fois alors. »

"Ouais. N'oublie pas de rester en contact.

"Bonne chance avec Nicky," le taquina Kurt.

« Oh, tais-toi toi, » un rougissement.

Alors que Kurt était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, il lança à Blaine un sourire reconnaissant. « Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, Blaine. »

Blaine haussa simplement les épaules. « Il y a pas de problème. »

~*.*~

Quand Cooper déposa Kurt chez lui environ une heure plus tard, il remercia Kurt et lui fit un signe de main comme au revoir alors que Copper repartait.

Il agrippa le sac en plastique qui contenait ses vêtements et alla vers la porte d'entrée avant de la déverrouiller. Il mit ses habits dans la machine à laver avant d'aller dans le salon. Imaginez sa surprise quad il vit Sebastian allongé sur le canapé, endormi. Dans sa main se trouvait une note. Elle était adressée à Kurt lui-même.

Avec hésitation, il se mordit la lèvre avant de doucement prendre la note dans la main de Sebastian et de la déplier.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Je suis désolé pour tout. S'il te plait… tout ce que je veux c'est que ta compréhension. Je suis désolé._

_-Sebastian_

La lèvre de Kurt trembla quand il relu la note encore et encore. Il s'agenouilla en silence à côté de la silhouette endormie de Sebastian et chuchota quelque chose dans son Oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

"Je comprends… c'est bon."

Quand Kurt parti, Sebastian marmonna un mot. C'était doux et brisé, mais c'était assez distinct.

"_Kurt…_"

* * *

*houseman ship program : Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction. C'est un programme aux Etats-Unis que font les futurs médecins.

**A/N: Ooh, ooh, est-ce que vous avez aimé ma(es) surprise(s) ?;) J'ai pensé vous divertir un peu, vous pauvres lecteurs. Pour montrer que je ne suis pas aussi méchante. Peut-être juste 50%... ou 60%. 40% dans mes bons jours.**

**PS: Certaines personnes m'ont demandé "Nicholas n'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour déjà travailler n tant que médecin?" ou "Est-il un génie?". Eh bien, ça dépend vraiment. Il peut l'être si vous voulez. Mais dans mon cas, je me suis base sur mon cousin qui va en école de médecine. Je ne suis pas exactement sure de comment c'est pour les autres, mais selon mon cousin, pendant leurs vacances, la plupart des étudiants vont travailler dans un hôpital pour gagner de l'expérience. Ils ont en général des allocations ou un crédit d'étude pendant ce temps. Leur travail est plutôt léger par rapport à de vrais docteurs, comme dans le cas de mon cousin, il est assigné à la surveillance de certains patients. Alors, Dr. Nicholas fait la même chose. Ça peut être diffèrent pour d'autres universités, je pense.**

**Les reviews sont agréables et appréciées.**


End file.
